Inevitable Desastre
by Lady SereShields
Summary: En "Maravilloso desastre", Serena tenía mucho que decir. Ahora llegó el momento de conocer la historia a través de los ojos de Darien. Su vida es una espiral de mujeres, apuestas y violencia. Y justo cuando se considera invencible, Serena Tsukino logra derrotarlo. Por primera vez está abrumado por una chica. Ella es valiente, inteligente y hermosa pero él sabe que esconde algo.
1. Prólogo

**Aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación. Como toda historia tiene dos caras, ahora es el turno de saber lo que pensaba Darien. Espero que les guste tanto como la anterior. Habrán nuevas escenas, nuevos detalles y muchas cosas que no se vieron en "Maravilloso Desastre" y que se irán conociendo a lo largo de la historia. **

**.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**PRÓLOGO**

.

Ni siquiera con el sudor de la frente y la respiración entrecortada parecía enferma. Su piel no tenía el hermoso aspecto habitual y sus ojos no brillaban como siempre, pero seguía siendo muy hermosa. La mujer más bella que había visto.

Su mano cayó de la cama y el dedo se estremeció. Recorrí con la mirada las uñas amarillentas y quebradizas, luego subí por el brazo delgado hasta llegar al hombro huesudo y, finalmente, posé mis ojos en los suyos. Me estaba mirando, con los párpados abiertos en dos rendijas, lo suficiente como para hacerme saber que era consciente de que yo estaba allí. Eso era lo que me encantaba de ella. Cuando me miraba, lo hacía de verdad. No me miraba pensando en la otra media decena de cosas que tenía que hacer ese día ni ignoraba mis estúpidas historias. Me escuchaba y eso la hacía muy feliz. Todas las demás personas asentían sin escucharme, pero ella no. Ella nunca.

—Darien —me llamó con voz ronca y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron—. Ven, cariño. No pasa nada. Ven aquí.

Papá me puso tres dedos en la base del cuello y me empujó hacia adelante mientras hablaba con la enfermera. Papá la llamaba Michiru. Vino a casa por primera hace unos días. Me hablaba con voz suave y me miraba con amabilidad, pero a mí no me gustaba Michiru. No podía explicarlo, pero que estuviera ahí presente me daba miedo. Sabía que había venido a ayudar, pero eso no era bueno, ni siquiera a pesar de que a papá le pareciera bien.

El empujón de papá me hizo dar unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, lo que me acercó lo suficiente como para que mamá pudiera tocarme. Alargó la mano con sus dedos elegantes y largos y me acarició el brazo.

—No pasa nada, Darien —me susurró—. Mamá quiere decirte algo.

Me metí un dedo en la boca y me lo pasé por las encías con gesto nervioso. Que asintiera la hizo sonreír aún más, así que me aseguré de mover mucho la cabeza mientras me acercaba a su cara.

Usó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para inclinarse hacia mí e inspiró profundamente.

—Lo que voy a pedirte va a ser muy difícil, hijo. Pero sé que puedes hacerlo, porque ya eres un niño grande.

Asentí de nuevo e imité su sonrisa, aunque no quería hacerlo. Sonreír cuando ella estaba tan cansada y enferma no me parecía bien, pero mostrarme valiente la hacía sentirse feliz. Así que me porté como un valiente.

—Darien, quiero que escuches con atención lo que voy a decirte y, lo que es más importante, necesito que lo recuerdes. Eso no será tan fácil. He intentado recordar cosas de cuando tenía tres años, pero…

Se calló, porque el dolor fue demasiado intenso durante unos momentos.

—¿El dolor se vuelve insoportable, Luna? —le dijo Michiru mientras clavaba una aguja en el tubo intravenoso de mamá.

Mamá se relajó luego de unos momentos. Volvió a tomar aliento e intentó hablar de nuevo.

—¿Lo harás por mamá? ¿Recordarás lo que te voy a decir?

Asentí una vez más y ella me acarició la mejilla con una mano. No tenía la piel muy tibia y apenas pudo mantener la mano en mi cara unos segundos antes de que le empezara a temblar y la dejara caer en la cama.

—En primer lugar, no es malo estar triste. No es malo tener sentimientos. Recuérdalo. En segundo lugar, sé un niño todo el tiempo que puedas. Juega, Darien. Sé travieso. —Su mirada se enturbió—. Cuídense tú y tus hermanos y cuiden a su padre. Incluso cuando se hagan mayores y se vayan, es importante que vengan a casa. ¿De acuerdo?

Afirmé con fuerza en un intento desesperado por complacerla.

—Algún día te enamorarás, hijo. No te conformes con cualquiera. Escoge a la chica que no sea fácil, esa por la que tengas que luchar, y después no dejes de luchar. Nunca… —inspiró profundamente— dejes de luchar por lo que quieres. Y nunca… —frunció el entrecejo—olvides que mamá te ama. Aunque no puedas verme… —Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla—. Siempre, siempre te amaré.

Respiró de forma entrecortada y luego se puso a toser.

—Bueno —dijo Michiru mientras se colocaba esa cosa de aspecto raro en las orejas. Puso el extremo en el pecho de mamá—. Es hora de descansar.

—No hay tiempo —susurró mamá.

Michiru miró a papá.

—Ya falta poco, Sr. Shields. Probablemente debería traer a los demás niños para que se despidan.

Papá frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy preparado —logró decir.

—Artemis, jamás estará preparado para perder a su esposa. Pero no querrá que se vaya sin que los chicos se despidan de ella.

Papá se quedó pensativo durante unos momentos y luego se limpió la nariz con la manga. Después asintió. Salió con grandes zancadas de la habitación, como si estuviese enojado.

Me quedé mirando a mamá. Vi cómo se esforzaba por respirar y vi cómo Michiru revisaba los números que había en la caja que tenía al lado. Le toqué la muñeca a mamá. La mirada de Michiru parecía indicar que sabía algo que yo desconocía y eso me provocaba náuseas.

—Verás, Darien —me dijo Michiru agachándose para poder mirarme directamente a los ojos—. Voy a darle una medicina a mamá y eso hará que se duerma, pero, aunque esté dormida, todavía te puede oír. Puedes decirle que la quieres y que la extrañarás, porque ella oirá todo lo que le digas.

Miré a mamá y negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No quiero extrañarla.

Michiru puso una de sus manos tibias y suaves en mi hombro, como solía hacer mamá cuando estaba molesta.

—Tu mamá quiere quedarse aquí contigo. Lo desea mucho, pero Jesús quiere que vaya a su lado.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Yo la necesito más que Jesús.

Michiru me sonrió y luego me besó en la coronilla.

Papá llamó a la puerta antes de abrir. Mis hermanos lo rodeaban en el pasillo y Michiru me agarró de la mano para llevarme con ellos.

Zafiro no apartó la mirada de mamá, pero Endymion y Mamoru miraron a todos lados menos a su cama. Me hizo sentirme un poco mejor que ellos parecieran tan asustados como yo.

Armand se quedó a mi lado, un poco adelantado, como la vez que me protegió cuando jugábamos en el porche delantero y los niños de los vecinos quisieron pelearse con Mamoru.

—No tiene buen aspecto —comentó Armand.

Papá carraspeó.

—Niños, mamá está enferma desde hace mucho tiempo y ha llegado el momento de que… de que ella…

Su voz se apagó poco a poco.

Michiru nos sonrió levemente, en un gesto comprensivo.

—Su madre no ha estado comiendo ni bebiendo. Su cuerpo se apaga. Esto va a ser muy difícil para ustedes, pero es el momento de que le digan a su madre que la quieren, que la van a extrañar y que no pasará nada cuando se vaya. Necesita saber que todo está bien.

Todos mis hermanos asintieron al mismo tiempo. Yo no. Eso no estaba bien. No me importaba que Jesús la quisiera a su lado. Era mi mamá. Él podía llamar a una mamá más vieja. Una que no tuviera niños pequeños que cuidar. Traté de recordar todo lo que me había dicho. Intenté pegarlo en el interior de mi cabeza: juega, visita a papá, lucha por lo que amas. Esto último me preocupó. Yo amaba a mamá, pero no sabía cómo luchar por ella.

Michiru se inclinó a un lado para hablarle al oído a papá. Él hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y luego señaló con el mentón a mis hermanos.

—Vengan niños. Despídanse. Armand, luego mete a tus hermanos a la cama. No tienen que estar aquí más tiempo.

—Sí, padre —le respondió Armand.

Sabía que estaba fingiendo ser valiente. Su mirada era tan triste como la mía.

Armand le habló a mi madre durante un rato y luego Mamoru y Endymion le susurraron algo en cada oído. Zafiro lloró y la abrazó durante mucho tiempo. Todo el mundo le dijo que podía irse tranquila. Todos menos yo. Mamá no me respondió nada esta vez.

Armand me arrastró de la mano y me sacó de la habitación. Caminé de espaldas hasta que llegamos al pasillo. Traté de fingir que solo se iba a dormir, pero me mareé. Armand me tomó en brazos y me llevó por las escaleras. Comenzó a caminar con más rapidez cuando empezaron a oírse los sollozos de papá.

—¿Qué te dijo? —me preguntó.

No le respondí. Lo oí preguntármelo y recordé lo que ella me había dicho que hiciera, pero no fui capaz de llorar y tampoco fui capaz de hablar.

Armand me quitó la camiseta manchada, mis pantalones cortos y los calzoncillos de Thomas el Tren.

—Hora de bañarse, bicho. Me levantó en brazos y me metió en el agua caliente. Empapó la esponja y la estrujó sobre mi cabeza. No parpadeé. Ni siquiera intenté quitarme el agua de la cara, una sensación que me molestaba mucho.

—Mamá me dijo ayer que cuidara a ti y de los gemelos, y que cuidara de papá. —Armand colocó los brazos a lo largo del borde de la bañera y apoyó la barbilla en las manos para mirarme—. De modo que eso es lo que pienso hacer, Dar, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a cuidarte, así que no te preocupes. Vamos a extrañar a mamá juntos, pero no te asustes. Voy a asegurarme de que todo esté bien. Te lo prometo.

Quise asentir o abrazarlo, pero no pude hacer nada. A pesar de que debería estar luchando por ella, allí estaba yo, en el piso de arriba, en una bañera llena de agua, inmóvil como una estatua. Ya le estaba fallando. Le prometí en silencio que haría todo lo que me había dicho en cuanto mi cuerpo volviera a funcionar. Cuando desapareciera la tristeza, siempre jugaría y siempre lucharía. Con ferocidad.

.

.

* * *

**Pobre Darien, tan pequeñito y perdió a su mamá. Creo que las últimas palabras de su madre forjaron en cierta medida su caracter.**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Nos leemos el jueves con el primer capítulo.**

**.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Paloma

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 1: PALOMA**

**.**

Malditos buitres. Pueden esperar durante horas. Días. También noches. Te miran con descaro y eligen las partes que te arrancarán primero, qué trozos serán los más tiernos, los más sabrosos o qué parte será la más conveniente.

Lo que no saben, lo que nunca esperan, es que la presa esté fingiendo. Los buitres son presas fáciles. Justo cuando creen que lo único que deben hacer es tener paciencia, quedarse sentados y esperar a que te mueras, es cuando los golpeas. Es el momento en que utilizas el arma secreta: una falta de respeto absoluta por el statu quo; la negativa a aceptar el orden de las cosas.

Es justo entonces cuando los sorprendes al demostrarles que te importa un carajo.

Un oponente del Círculo, un fanfarrón cualquiera que intenta exponer tus puntos débiles con insultos, una mujer que intenta atarte; es algo que los deja siempre sorprendidos.

Desde muy joven he procurado siempre vivir de esta manera. Todos esos idiotas enamoradizos que le entregaban el alma a cualquier buscona aprovechada que les sonreía, se equivocaban por completo. Por alguna razón yo era el único que iba contra la corriente. Era el que destacaba. Para mí, su modo de vida era una actitud difícil. No me costaba dejar mis emociones en la puerta y sustituirlas por la insensibilidad o por la rabia, que es mucho más fácil de controlar. Dejarte llevar por los sentimientos te vuelve vulnerable. Muchas veces intenté explicarles ese error a mis hermanos, a mis primos o a mis amigos. Me respondían con escepticismo. Muchas veces los vi llorar o no dormir por culpa de alguna zorra estúpida con un par de tacones del tipo «fóllame» a la que jamás les importó lo que les pasaba, y nunca lo entendí. Las mujeres que se merecían esa clase de pena de amor no te dejaban enamorarte de ellas con tanta facilidad. No te dejaban echarlas en tu sofá ni te permitían que las encandilaras para llevártelas a tu dormitorio en la primera noche. Ni siquiera en la décima.

Nadie hizo caso de mi teoría, porque la vida no era así. Atracción, sexo, encaprichamiento, amor y, luego, el corazón roto. Ese era el orden lógico. Y siempre era en ese orden.

Pero no para mí. De ninguna manera.

Decidí hace mucho tiempo que sería yo quien me alimentaría de los buitres hasta que llegara una paloma. Una auténtica paloma. La clase de espíritu que no coarta a nadie, que simplemente camina por el mundo ocupándose de sus propios asuntos, que intenta vivir su vida sin hundir a nadie con sus propias necesidades o costumbres egoístas. Valiente. Una persona comunicativa. Inteligente. Hermosa. De voz suave. Una criatura que se empareja de por vida. Inalcanzable hasta que tuviera una razón para confiar en ti.

Mientras estaba de pie al lado de la puerta, sacudiendo la ceniza del cigarrillo, recordé de repente a la chica del suéter rosa del Círculo. Sin pensarlo la llamé «Paloma». En ese momento no fue más que un apodo estúpido para hacerla sentirse todavía más incómoda de lo que ya estaba. Tenía la cara llena de pecas y unos grandes ojos. Su aspecto era inocente, pero yo sabía que solo se trataba de la ropa. Aparté de mi mente ese recuerdo mientras miraba vagamente la sala de estar.

Neherenia estaba sentada en mi sofá viendo la televisión. Parecía aburrida y me pregunté por qué estaba todavía en mi apartamento. Normalmente recogía sus cosas y se largaba en cuanto me la tiraba.

La puerta crujió cuando la abrí un poco más. Carraspeé y agarré mi mochila por una de las correas.

—Neherenia, me voy.

Se puso en pie y se desperezó. Luego agarró su enorme bolso con una cadena que le hacía de asa. No creí que tuviera suficientes cosas como para llenarlo. Neherenia se echó la cadena plateada al hombro y luego se puso los zapatos de cuña antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Mándame un mensaje si estás aburrido —me dijo sin mirarme.

Se puso las grandes gafas de sol y bajó por las escaleras sin mostrar reacción alguna por mi despedida. Esa indiferencia era exactamente la razón por la que Neherenia era una de mis pocas citas habituales. No andaba llorando por la falta de compromiso ni hacía escenitas. Aceptaba nuestro arreglo tal como era, y luego seguía con su vida.

Mi Harley relucía bajo el sol del otoño por la mañana. Esperé a que Neherenia saliera del aparcamiento de mi apartamento y luego bajé corriendo las escaleras mientras me subía la cremallera de la chaqueta. Solo faltaba media hora para que empezara la clase de Humanidades del profesor Rueser, pero a él no le importaba que llegara tarde. Como eso no lo molestaba, no le veía sentido alguno a matarme por llegar a tiempo.

—¡Espera! —gritó una voz detrás de mí.

Nicolas estaba en la puerta de nuestro apartamento con el torso desnudo y saltando sobre un pie mientras intentaba ponerse un calcetín en el otro.

—Quise preguntártelo ayer por la noche. ¿Qué le dijiste a Rei? Te le acercaste al oído y le dijiste algo. Puso cara de haberse tragado la lengua.

—Le di las gracias por marcharse de la ciudad unos cuantos fines de semana, porque su madre es una gata salvaje.

Nicolas me miró incrédulo.

—Oye, no le habrás dicho eso.

—No. Petzite me contó que la multaron en el condado de Jones por beber siendo menor.

Negó con la cabeza y luego señaló con el mentón al sofá.

—¿Esta vez dejaste que Neherenia se quede a dormir?

—No, Nic. Tú sabes que no hago eso.

—¿Entonces vino temprano para un polvo mañanero antes de clase, eh? Es un modo curioso de marcar territorio para todo el día.

—¿Tú crees que es eso?

—Todas las demás se quedan con las sobras. —Nicolas se encogió de hombros—. Es Neherenia. Quién sabe. Escucha, tengo que llevar a Rei al campus. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—Nos vemos después —le respondí mientras me ponía mis gafas de sol Oakleys—. Puedo llevar a Rei, si quieres.

Nicolas torció el gesto.

—No hace falta.

Me subí a la Harley, divertido por la reacción de Nicolas, y la puse en marcha. Aunque yo tenía la mala costumbre de seducir a las novias de sus amigos, había una línea que no pensaba cruzar. Rei era suya y, en cuanto él mostraba que le gustaba una chica, esa chica quedaba fuera de mi radar y no volvía a pensar en ella. Él lo sabía. Simplemente le gustaba molestarme.

Conocí a Neflyte detrás de Sig Tau. Él manejaba el Círculo. Después del pago inicial de la primera noche, le había dejado recoger los resultados de las apuestas al día siguiente y le había pagado una parte por las molestias. Él mantenía la tapadera; yo me quedaba las ganancias. Nuestra relación era estrictamente comercial y los dos preferíamos que siguiera siendo así de sencillo. Mientras continuara dándome el dinero, yo quedaba fuera de su vista, y mientras no quisiera que le partiera el trasero de una patada, él quedaba fuera de la mía.

Crucé el campus para llegar a la cafetería. Justo antes de abrir la doble puerta metálica, Rubina y Tellu aparecieron delante de mí.

—Hola, Dar —me saludó Rubina, con una postura perfecta. Unos pechos perfectamente bronceados ayudados por la silicona asomaban por debajo de su camiseta rosa. Esos montículos bamboleantes e irresistibles fueron los que me suplicaron que la follara, pero una vez era más que suficiente. Su voz me recordaba al sonido del aire que sale al desinflar un globo. Además, Tiger Death hizo lo mismo y se la tiró la noche siguiente de que yo lo hiciera.

—Hola, Rubina.

Apagué el cigarrillo y tiré la colilla a basura antes de pasar a su lado para entrar. No es que estuviera impaciente por lanzarme al buffet de verduras cocidas, carne seca y fruta demasiado madura. Dios. Es que su voz hacía que los perros aullaran y que los niños miraran a su alrededor buscando qué dibujo animado había cobrado vida.

A pesar de mi desinterés, las dos chicas me siguieron.

—Nic.

Lo saludé con un gesto de asentimiento. Estaba sentado con Rei, riéndose con gente a su alrededor. La paloma de la pelea se encontraba sentada frente a él y se dedicaba a juguetear con la comida con un tenedor de plástico. Al parecer, oír mi voz despertó su curiosidad. Noté que sus grandes ojos me seguían hasta el final de la mesa, donde dejé caer la bandeja.

Oí que Rubina soltaba unas risitas y tuve que esforzarme por contener la irritación que me invadió. Cuando me senté, aprovechó para acomodarse en mi rodilla.

Algunos de los chicos del equipo de fútbol que estaban sentados en nuestra mesa se quedaron mirando asombrados, como si aquellas dos tontas facilonas fueran algo inalcanzable para ellos.

Rubina metió una mano debajo de la mesa y me apretó el muslo mientras subía por la costura de los vaqueros. Abrí un poco más las piernas, esperando que llegue a su objetivo.

Justo antes de sentir su mano sobre mí, el murmullo de Rei recorrió toda la mesa.

— Me están dando ganas de vomitar.

Rubina se giró hacia ella con el cuerpo completamente rígido.

—Te oí,zorra.

Un bocadillo pasó volando al lado de la cara de Rubina y aterrizó en el suelo. Nicolas y yo cruzamos la mirada y desdoblé la rodilla.

El trasero de Rubina rebotó en el suelo de la cafetería. Reconozco que me excitó un poco el sonido de su piel al golpear las baldosas.

No se quejó mucho antes de irse. Nicolas pareció agradecer el gesto y eso fue más que suficiente para mí. La tolerancia que sentía hacia chicas como Rubina tenía un límite. Yo seguía una regla: el respeto. Hacia mí, hacia mi familia, hacia mis amigos. Demonios, incluso algunos de mis enemigos se merecían respeto. No le veía sentido alguno a relacionarme más tiempo del necesario con gente que no entendía esa lección de vida. Puede parecerles algo hipócrita a las mujeres que han pasado por mi dormitorio, pero si se comportaban con respeto, yo les devolvía ese respeto.

Le guiñé un ojo a Rei, quien pareció satisfecha, y luego le hice otro gesto de asentimiento a Nicolas antes de tomar otro bocado de lo que tenía en el plato.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo anoche, Perro Loco —dijo Haruka Tenou mientras me tiraba un trozo de pan frito.

—Cierra la boca, imbécil —le contestó Kelvin con su habitual voz baja—. Neflyte no te dejará volver si se entera de que estás hablando más de la cuenta.

—Ah, si —respondió Tenou encogiéndose de hombros.

Llevé la bandeja al contenedor de basura y luego volví a mi silla con el ceño fruncido.

—Y no me llames así.

—¿Así cómo? ¿Perro Loco?

—Si.

—¿Por qué no? Creí que era el nombre que utilizabas en el Círculo. Algo así como tu nombre artístico.

Miré fijamente a Tenou.

—¿Por qué no te callas de una vez y dejas que ese agujero que tienes en la cara se cure?

Nunca me gustó el muy gusano.

—Claro, Darien. Solo tenías que pedirlo.

Soltó una risita nerviosa antes de levantarse con la bandeja llena de restos y marcharse.

La mayor parte de la cafetería no tardó en quedar vacía. Vi que Nicolas y Rei todavía estaban hablando con su amiga. Tenía el cabello largo y algo rizado, con la piel aún tostada por el bronceado veraniego. No tenía los pechos más grandes que hubiera visto, pero sus ojos… eran de un curioso color azul cielo. Me resultaban familiares de alguna manera.

Estaba seguro de que no la conocía de antes, pero había algo en su cara que me recordaba algo de lo que no era capaz de acordarme.

Me levanté y caminé hacia ella. Tenía el pelo de una actriz porno y el rostro de un ángel, con unos ojos almendrados de una belleza excepcional. Fue entonces cuando lo vi: detrás de esa belleza y de esa falsa inocencia había algo más, algo frío y calculador. Incluso cuando sonreía, podía ver el pecado profundamente arraigado en su alma y que ninguna clase de abrigo podía ocultar. Esos ojos flotaban sobre una nariz diminuta y unos rasgos dulces. Para cualquier otra persona, era pura e ingenua, pero esa chica ocultaba algo. Yo lo sabía porque albergaba ese mismo pecado desde pequeño. La diferencia era que ella lo mantenía encerrado en lo más profundo de sí y en cambio yo, dejaba salir al mío de la jaula con cierta regularidad.

Miré fijamente a Nicolas hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía la vista clavada en él. Cuando me miró, señalé con la barbilla a la paloma.

«_¿Quién es?_», le pregunté solo moviendo los labios.

Nicolas me contestó frunciendo el ceño en un gesto que mostraba confusión.

«_Ella_», le dije en silencio de nuevo.

En la cara de Nicolas apareció la irritante sonrisa de idiota que siempre ponía cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo que me molestaba.

—¿Qué? —me preguntó en un tono de voz mucho más alto del necesario.

Me di cuenta de que la chica sabía que estábamos hablando de ella, porque mantuvo la cabeza inclinada hacia delante fingiendo que no oía nada.

Después de los primeros sesenta segundos en presencia de Serena Tsukino, me di cuenta de dos cosas: no hablaba mucho y, cuando lo hacía, era un poco antipática. No sé…, fue algo que me gustó. Mostraba una fachada para mantener a los imbéciles como yo alejados de ella, pero eso hizo que aumentara mi determinación de conseguirla.

Puso los ojos en blanco por tercera o cuarta vez. La estaba irritando y eso me parecía bastante divertido. Las chicas no solían mirarme con un asco tan evidente, ni siquiera cuando las llevaba hasta la puerta.

Cuando tampoco funcionó mi mejor sonrisa, presioné un poco más.

—¿Tienes un tic?

—¿Un qué?

—Un tic. Tus ojos no dejan de dar vueltas.

Si las miradas mataran, yo hubiera terminado desangrado en el suelo. No pude evitar reírme. Era una cerebrito malhablada. Me gustaba más a cada segundo.

Me acerqué a su cara.

— Aunque lo cierto es que tienes unos ojos alucinantes. A ver… ¿De qué color son? ¿Celestes?

Agachó de inmediato la cabeza y dejó que el cabello le cubriera la cara. Un punto para mí. La hice sentirse incómoda y eso significaba algo.

Rei me interrumpió y me hizo un gesto para que me apartara. No podía culparla. Había visto el desfile interminable de chicas que entraban y salían del apartamento. No quería molestar a Rei, pero no parecía enojada. Más bien, divertida.

—No eres su tipo —me dijo Rei.

Abrí la boca de par en par para seguirle el juego.

—¡Soy el tipo de todas!

La paloma me miró y sonrió. Una sensación cálida me recorrió todo el cuerpo, probablemente el deseo enloquecido de lanzar a esa chica en mi sofá. Era diferente y original.

—¡Ah! Una sonrisa. —Me pareció impropio llamar a aquello simplemente una sonrisa, como si no fuera la cosa más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás, pero no quise joder todo justo cuando acababa de tomar la delantera—. Entonces no soy un jodido bastardo después de todo. Fue un placer conocerte, Paloma.

Me levanté y rodeé la mesa para poder hablarle al oído a Rei.

—Anda, ayúdame, por favor. Te prometo que seré bueno.

Una patata frita me cayó en la cara.

—¡Aparta tus labios de la oreja de mi chica, Dar! —me gritó Nicolas.

Retrocedí de espaldas con las manos en alto para resaltar la expresión más inocente que logré poner en mi cara.

—¡Solo estoy estableciendo contacto!

Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos más hacia la entrada, donde vi un pequeño grupo de chicas. Abrí la puerta y atravesaron la entrada como una manada de búfalos antes de que pudiera salir.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuve un desafío. Lo curioso era que no intentaba follarla. Me molestaba que pudiera pensar que yo era una basura más, pero me preocupaba más que eso me importara. En cualquier caso, lo cierto era que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me encontraba con alguien impredecible. Paloma era totalmente diferente a las demás chicas que había conocido y tenía que saber por qué.

.

.

La clase de Amade estaba llena. Subí de dos en dos los escalones que llevaban hasta mi asiento y luego me rocé con todas las piernas desnudas que había a lo largo de mi fila.

Hice un gesto de asentimiento.

—Señoritas.

Suspiraron y gimieron al unísono.

Buitres. A la mitad de ellas ya me las había tirado en mi primer año de carrera y las demás ya habían pasado por mi sofá antes de las vacaciones de otoño. Excepto la chica del extremo de la fila. Viluy me lanzó una sonrisa retorcida. Su cara parecía haber sufrido un incendio que alguien hubiera intentado apagar con un tenedor. Se había acostado con unos cuantos hermanos de mi fraternidad. Conocía la lista de sus parejas y su falta de preocupación respecto a la seguridad, así que la consideraba un riesgo innecesario, aunque yo normalmente tuviera cuidado.

Se apoyó en los codos para tener un mejor contacto visual y noté disgustado que estaba a punto de estremecerme, pero logré resistirme.

«_No. Ni siquiera vale la pena_».

La rubia que estaba delante de mí se volvió y parpadeó varias veces.

—Hola, Darien. ¿Irás a la fiesta de parejas en Sig Tau?

—No —respondí de inmediato.

Hizo un puchero con la boca.

—Pero… cuando me lo dijiste pensé que querías ir.

Solté una risa.

—Me estaba quejando. No es lo mismo.

La morena que estaba a mi lado se inclinó hacia delante.

—Todo el mundo sabe que Darien Shields no va a fiestas de parejas. Te estás equivocando, Mimete.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a ti quién te ha preguntó? —le replicó Mimete con el ceño fruncido.

Las dos se pusieron a discutir y en ese momento vi que Serena entraba corriendo. Prácticamente se lanzó sobre uno de los asientos de la primera fila antes de que sonara el timbre.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarme por qué lo hacía, agarré mis papeles, me metí el bolígrafo en la boca y bajé trotando los escalones para sentarme a su lado.

La expresión del rostro de Serena fue más allá de la simple sorpresa y, por alguna razón que no podía explicar, hizo que la adrenalina me recorriera todo el cuerpo, igual como cuando estaba a punto de empezar una pelea.

—Bien. Puedes tomar apuntes por mí.

Estaba completamente disgustada y eso me gustó aún más. La mayoría de las chicas me aburrían a más no poder, pero Serena era intrigante. Incluso entretenida. No la perturbaba, al menos no de manera positiva. Daba la impresión de que mi sola presencia le provocaba ganas de vomitar y, curiosamente, eso me pareció un desafío.

Me entraron ganas de saber si de verdad me odiaba o si solo trataba de hacerse la dura. Me acerqué un poco.

—Lo siento… ¿Dije algo que te ofenda?

Su mirada se ablandó un poco antes de negar con la cabeza. No me odiaba. Solo quería odiarme. Le llevaba la delantera. Si quería jugar, por mí no había problema.

—Entonces, ¿qué problema tienes?

Pareció avergonzada por decirlo.

—No voy a acostarme contigo. Deberías darte por vencido de una vez.

Oh, sí. Iba a ser divertido.

— No te he pedido que te acuestes conmigo, ¿verdad? —Miré un momento al techo, como si tuviera que pensarlo—. ¿Por qué no vienes con Rei esta noche?

Serena frunció la nariz, como si le hubiera olido algo podrido.

—Ni siquiera flirtearé contigo, te lo prometo.

— Lo pensaré.

Intenté no sonreír demasiado para no delatarme. No iba a entregarse como los buitres que había dejado arriba. Me giré un poco y vi que todas miraban fijamente la nuca de Serena. Lo sabían tan bien como yo. Serena era distinta e iba a tener que esforzarme. Por primera vez.

Tres garabatos para unos posibles tatuajes y dos docenas de cajas en tercera dimensión después, y se terminó la clase. Salí al pasillo antes de que alguien pudiera detenerme. Lo hice a toda velocidad, pero, de alguna manera, Serena ya estaba afuera, unos seis metros por delante de mí.

Maldición. Estaba tratando de evitarme. Apuré el paso hasta que estuve a su lado.

—¿Ya lo pensaste?

—¡Darien! —me saludó una chica que jugueteaba con su cabello.

Serena siguió caminando y me dejó escuchando el parloteo irritante de la chica.

—Lo siento, eh…

—Ann.

—Lo siento, Ann, pero… tengo que irme.

Me abrazó y le di unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de librarme de sus brazos y seguir caminando mientras me preguntaba quién era Ann.

Pero antes de que me diera tiempo de recordarlo, vi las largas piernas bronceadas de Serena. Me puse un Marlboro en los labios y corrí para llegar junto a ella.

—¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí…, estabas pensando.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿ Ya decidiste si vas a venir?

— Si digo que sí, ¿dejarás de seguirme?

Fingí pensarlo y luego asentí.

—Sí.

—Entonces iré.

Mierda. No era una chica tan fácil.

—¿Cuándo?

—Esta noche. Iré esta noche.

Me detuve de golpe. Estaba tramando algo. No había previsto que pudiera pasar a la ofensiva.

—Genial —respondí para ocultar mi sorpresa—. Nos vemos luego, Palomita.

Se alejó sin mirar atrás, sin verse afectada en lo más mínimo por nuestra conversación. Desapareció detrás de otros estudiantes que se dirigían a clase.

Ante mi vista apareció la gorra de béisbol blanca de Nicolas. No tenía prisa por entrar en la clase de Informática. Fruncí el ceño. Odiaba esa clase. ¿Quién no sabe utilizar un puto ordenador hoy en día?

Me acerqué a Nicolas y a Rei cuando se entremezclaron con la corriente de estudiantes que recorría el camino principal. Ella se echó a reír y miró embelesada a Nic mientras este conversaba conmigo. Rei no era un buitre. Era sexy, sí, pero podía mantener una conversación sin terminar cada frase con un «o sea», y a veces era muy divertida. Lo que más me gustaba de ella era que no apareció por el apartamento durante varias semanas después de su primera cita con Nicolas y que, incluso después de que vieron juntos una película acurrucados en el apartamento, ella se iba a dormir a la habitación de su residencia.

Pero tenía la sensación de que el periodo de prueba que Nicolas debía superar antes de acostarse con ella estaba a punto de terminar.

—Hola, Rei. —dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo te va, Dar? —me contestó.

Me mostró una sonrisa amistosa, pero de inmediato volvió la vista a Nicolas. Mi amigo era afortunado. No había muchas chicas como ella.

—Aquí me quedo —nos dijo Rei señalando hacia su residencia, que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Abrazó a Nicolas a la altura del cuello y lo besó. Él la agarró por las caderas y la acercó a su cuerpo antes de soltarla.

Rei se despidió de nosotros con la mano antes de reunirse con Fiore en la puerta principal.

—Te estás enamorando de ella, ¿verdad? —le pregunté a Nicolas mientras le daba un puñetazo en el hombro.

Me empujó.

—No es asunto tuyo, idiota.

—¿Tiene hermana?

—Es hija única. Y deja en paz a sus amigas, Darien. Lo digo en serio.

No hacía falta que Nicolas dijera lo último. Sus ojos eran una pantalla luminosa donde se veía lo que pensaba y lo que sentía la mayoría de veces, y estaba claro que lo decía en serio, incluso tal vez un poco desesperado. No se estaba enamorando de ella. Ya se había enamorado.

—Te refieres a Serena.

Frunció el ceño.

—Me refiero a cualquiera de sus amigas. Mantente alejado de ellas.

—¡Primo! —le dije y le rodeé el cuello con un brazo—. ¿Estás enamorado? ¡Me vas a hacer llorar!

—Cállate —me gruñó—. Prométeme que dejarás en paz a sus amigas.

Le sonreí.

—No te prometo nada.

.

.

* * *

**Se ve que Serena impactó al instante a Darien y ahora sabemos el por qué la llamó Paloma.**

.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el sábado ;)**

**.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Efecto contrario

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 2: EFECTO CONTRARIO**

**.**

—¿Qué haces? —me preguntó Nicolas.

Mi compañero estaba en el centro de la habitación, con un par de zapatillas de deporte en una mano y unos calzoncillos sucios en la otra.

—Pues… limpiar —le contesté mientras metía vasos de chupito en el lavavajillas.

—Ya veo. Pero… ¿por qué?

Sonreí, pero de espaldas a Nicolas. Iba a patearme el trasero.

—Espero visita.

—¿Quién?

—Paloma.

—¿Ah?

—Serena. Invité a Serena, Nic.

—¡Ay no! ¡No! No me jodas, hombre. Por favor, no.

Me di la vuelta y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Lo intenté, Nic. En serio. Pero no sé… —Me encogí de hombros—. Tiene algo. No pude contenerme.

Nicolas movió la mandíbula enfurecido y luego se fue a su habitación dando grandes zancadas, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Terminé de llenar el lavavajillas y luego di un par de vueltas alrededor del sofá para asegurarme de que no hubiera envolturas de condones. Nunca era fácil de explicar.

No era ningún secreto que me había tirado a un buen número de bellas compañeras de facultad, pero no veía una razón para recordárselo cuando venían a mi apartamento. La imagen era importante.

Pero Paloma… Haría falta más que una publicidad engañosa para llevármela al sofá. En esta fase, la estrategia era avanzar paso a paso. Si solo me concentraba en el resultado final, probablemente lo arruinaría. Se fijaba en todo. Yo era mucho más ingenuo que ella. Estaba a años luz de distancia en eso. Todo mi plan era nada menos que precario.

Estaba en mi cuarto recogiendo la ropa sucia cuando oí que abrían la puerta. Nicolas solía estar atento a la llegada del coche de Rei para abrirle la puerta antes de que subiera.

Estaba totalmente dominado.

Los murmullos y el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de Nicolas al cerrarse fueron la señal que esperaba. Fui a la sala y allí estaba sentada, con sus gafas, el cabello recogido en un moño alto y vestida con algo que parecía un pijama. No me habría sorprendido que llevara meses guardado en el fondo del cesto de la ropa sucia.

Me costó trabajo no echarme a reír. En mi casa jamás había entrado una mujer vestida de ese modo. Mi puerta había visto faldas vaqueras, vestidos de fiesta, hasta un vestido de tubo bajo el que se transparentaba la tanga de un bikini. Un par de veces incluso solo un poco de maquillaje y aceite con purpurina. Pero nunca pijamas.

Su aspecto me aclaró de inmediato por qué había aceptado venir. Iba a intentar que me diera asco para que la dejara tranquila. Habría funcionado si no se viera absolutamente atractiva incluso así, pero tenía una piel perfecta, y la falta de maquillaje y la montura de sus gafas resaltaban todavía más el color de sus ojos.

—Ya era hora de que aparecieras —le dije mientras me tiraba en el sofá.

Al principio parecía muy orgullosa de su idea, pero cuando seguimos hablando y no mostré reacción alguna, le quedó claro que su plan había fallado. Cuanto menos sonreía ella, más tenía que esforzarme yo por no sonreír de oreja a oreja. Era muy divertida. No pude evitar darme cuenta de eso.

Nicolas y Rei salieron de la habitación diez minutos después. Serena estaba aturdida y yo prácticamente embobado. Nuestra conversación había pasado de sus dudas respecto a mi capacidad para escribir una simple redacción, a sus reparos respecto a mi afición por la lucha. Me gustó hablar de cosas normales con ella. Era preferible a la incómoda tarea de pedirle que se fuera después de tirármela. Serena no me comprendía y yo quería que lo hiciera, aunque parecía que eso la enojaba.

—¿ Quién eres? ¿Karate Kid? ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear?

Nicolas y Rei parecieron sentirse avergonzados por la pregunta de Serena. No entendí por qué. A mí no me importó en absoluto. Que no hablara de mi infancia no significaba que me sintiera avergonzado por ella.

— Mi padre tenía problemas con la bebida y mal carácter, y además mis cuatro hermanos mayores llevaban el gen imbécil.

—Oh —se limitó a decir.

Se ruborizó y en ese momento sentí una punzada en el pecho. No estaba seguro de lo qué era, pero me incomodó.

—No te avergüences, Paloma. Papá dejó de beber y mis hermanos crecieron.

—No me avergüenzo.

Su lenguaje corporal indicaba lo contrario. Intenté buscar otro tema de conversación y entonces pensé en su aspecto desaliñado y atractivo. Su vergüenza se convirtió de inmediato en irritación, algo con lo que yo me encontraba mucho más a gusto.

Rei sugirió que viéramos un rato la televisión. Lo último que yo quería era estar en la misma habitación con Serena sin poder hablarle. Me puse de pie.

— Justo ahora pensaba salir a cenar. ¿Tienes hambre, Paloma?

—Ya comí.

Rei frunció el ceño.

— No, no lo hiciste. Oh…, eh…, es verdad, olvidaba que te comiste una… ¿pizza? antes de irnos.

Serena se sintió avergonzada de nuevo, pero rápidamente ocultó su rabia. No tardé mucho en aprender cuál era su esquema emocional.

Abrí la puerta y me esforcé por hablar en tono casual. Jamás me había sentido tan impaciente por estar a solas con una chica y menos si no iba a tener sexo con ella.

— Vamos, tienes que estar hambrienta.

Serena relajó un poco los hombros.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A donde tú quieras. Podemos ir a una pizzería.

Me reproché para mis adentros. Temía haber sonado demasiado impaciente.

Se miró los pantalones de chándal que llevaba puestos.

— La verdad es que no voy vestida apropiadamente.

Serena no tenía ni idea de lo hermosa que era. Eso la hacía aún más atractiva.

— Te ves bien. Vámonos. Me muero de hambre.

Pude pensar de nuevo con claridad cuando se sentó detrás de mí en la Harley. Solía pensar con más tranquilidad cuando estaba subido en mi moto. Las rodillas de Serena se apretaron contra mis caderas como si fueran una tenaza, pero eso me resultó extrañamente relajante. Fue casi un alivio.

Las extrañas sensaciones que me provocaba me desconcertaban. No me gustaban, pero también me recordaban que estaba cerca, así que era tan reconfortante como inquietante. Decidí recuperarme de una maldita vez. Puede que Serena fuera una paloma, pero no era más que otra chica. No hacía falta que me pusiera nervioso.

Además, había algo debajo de esa fachada de niña buena. Le causé repulsión a primera vista porque alguien como yo le había hecho daño. Pero no era una puta. Ni siquiera una puta reformada. A esas las podía oler a un kilómetro de distancia. Mi cara de póquer se desvaneció poco a poco. Por fin había encontrado una chica que era lo bastante interesante como para querer conocerla, pero alguien parecido a mí ya le había hecho daño.

Aunque acabábamos de conocernos, la idea de que un bastardo le hubiera hecho daño me enfurecía. Que Serena me relacionase con alguien capaz de hacerle daño era todavía peor. Aceleré de camino al Pizza Shack. El recorrido no fue lo bastante largo como para despejarme toda la mierda que se me había acumulado en la cabeza.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de la velocidad, así que cuando Serena se bajó de un salto de la moto y comenzó a gritarme, no pude evitar reírme.

—Pero si he respetado el límite de velocidad.

—¡Sí, si hubiéramos ido por la autopista!

Se soltó el moño ya enredado que llevaba en la coronilla y luego empezó a peinarse el largo cabello con los dedos.

No pude evitar mirarla mientras se rehacía el moño. Me imaginé que ese sería el aspecto que tendría por la mañana y tuve que ponerme a pensar en los primeros diez minutos de_ Salvando al soldado Ryan_ para impedir que se me pusiera dura. Sangre. Gritos. Intestinos a la vista. Granadas. Disparos. Más sangre.

Le abrí la puerta.

—No dejaría que te pasara nada malo, Paloma.

Pasó furiosa a mi lado para entrar en el restaurante sin hacer caso de mi gesto caballeroso. Una lástima: era la primera chica a la que le había abierto la puerta. Había estado esperando ese momento y ella ni siquiera se fijó.

La seguí y me dirigí hacia la mesa de la esquina en la que solía sentarme. El equipo de fútbol estaba sentado en varias mesas pegadas, en medio del local. Ya estaban gritando que había entrado con una nueva cita y tuve que apretar los dientes. No quería que Serena los oyera.

Por primera vez, me sentí avergonzado por mi comportamiento. Pero no duró mucho. Ver a Serena sentada frente a mí, irritable y molesta, me levantó el ánimo.

Pedí dos cervezas. La mirada de disgusto de Serena me agarró de sorpresa. La camarera estaba coqueteando descaradamente conmigo y eso a Serena no le gustó nada. Al parecer, podía enojarla sin siquiera intentarlo.

—¿Vienes aquí a menudo? —me espetó mirando a la camarera.

Demonios, sí. Estaba celosa. Un momento. Tal vez el modo como me trataban las mujeres era repelente. Eso tampoco me sorprendería. Esta chica hacía que me diera vueltas la cabeza.

Apoyé los codos en la mesa y me negué a dejar que se diera cuenta de que me estaba afectando.

— Y bien, ¿cuál es tu historia, Paloma? ¿Odias a los hombres en general, o solo a mí?

—Creo que solo a ti.

Tuve que echarme a reír.

— No puedo entenderte. Eres la primera chica a la que le he dado asco antes de acostarse conmigo. No te atarantas cuando hablas conmigo ni intentas atraer mi atención.

— No es ningún tipo de treta. Simplemente no me gustas.

¡Auch!

—No estarías aquí si no te gustara.

Mi insistencia dio resultado. Dejó de fruncir el ceño y la piel alrededor de sus ojos se relajó.

— No digo que seas mala persona. Simplemente no me gusta que saquen conclusiones de cómo soy por el simple hecho de tener vagina.

Fuera lo que fuera que se había apoderado de mí, no podía contenerlo. Traté de contener la risa, pero no lo logré, así que empecé a reírme a carcajadas. Después de todo, no creía que yo era un idiota. Lo único que no le gustaba era mi forma de pensar. Eso se podía arreglar sin mucho esfuerzo. Me invadió una oleada de alivio. Reí con más fuerza de la que había reído desde hacía muchos años. Quizás más que nunca.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Me estás matando! Ya está. Tenemos que ser amigos. Y no acepto un no por respuesta.

— No me importa que seamos amigos, pero eso no implica que tengas que intentar meterte en mis bragas cada cinco segundos.

— No vas a acostarte conmigo. Lo entiendo.

Eso fue todo. Me sonrió y, en ese preciso instante, se abrió todo un mundo de nuevas posibilidades. En mi cerebro se desplegó un nuevo canal porno con ella como protagonista, pero luego todo eso se apagó al ser sustituida por un infomercial sobre la nobleza y la necesidad de no arruinar esta nueva amistad que habíamos comenzado.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

— Tienes mi palabra. Ni siquiera pensaré en tus bragas…, a menos que quieras que lo haga.

Puso sus pequeños codos en la mesa y se apoyó en ellos. Por supuesto, le miré de inmediato los pechos y el modo en que se apretaban contra el borde de la mesa.

— Y eso no pasará, así que podemos ser amigos.

Acepté el desafío.

— Bueno, ¿y cuál es tu historia? —me preguntó Serena—. ¿Siempre has sido Darien "Perro Loco" Shields, o te bautizaron así cuando llegaste aquí?

Usó dos dedos de cada mano para dibujar en el aire unas comillas cuando dijo ese maldito apodo desagradable.

Puse cara de asco.

— No. Neflyte empezó con eso después de mi primera pelea.

Odiaba ese apodo, pero me había hecho popular. Parecía gustarle a todo el mundo, así que Neflyte siguió utilizándolo.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo y luego Serena habló de nuevo.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No vas a contarme nada más sobre ti?

No parecía importarle el apodo, y a lo mejor era que había aceptado la explicación. Seguía sin saber cuándo iba a ofenderse y molestarse o cuando se comportaría de un modo racional y mantendría la calma. Demonios, no tenía suficiente de ella.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

— Lo normal. De dónde eres, qué quieres ser cuando seas mayor…, cosas así.

Tuve que esforzarme para evitar que se me notara la tensión en los hombros. Hablar de mí y, sobre todo, de mi pasado no era algo que me agradara. Le contesté con unas cuantas respuestas vagas y lo dejé así, pero en ese momento oí a uno de los del equipo de fútbol hacer un chiste. No me habría importado si no fuera porque llevaba un rato temiendo que Serena se diera cuenta de por qué se estaban riendo. Bueno, no es cierto. Me habría molestado, estuviese ella allí o no.

Siguió preguntándome sobre mi familia y mis estudios mientras yo me esforzaba por no levantarme de un salto y abalanzarme sobre ellos como si fuera una estampida de un solo hombre. A medida que me enfurecía más y más, concentrarme en la conversación me resultó cada vez más difícil.

—¿De qué se ríen? —preguntó finalmente Serena señalando con un gesto a la ruidosa mesa. Negué con la cabeza—. Dime —insistió.

Apreté los labios. Si se iba, probablemente no se me presentaría otra oportunidad y esos imbéciles tendrían algo más de lo que reírse.

Me miró expectante.

A la mierda.

—Se están riendo de mí por haberte traído a comer, primero. No suele ser… lo mío.

—¿Primero?

Se quedó helada cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaba eso. Se sentía avergonzada de estar conmigo.

Apreté los labios y fruncí el ceño a la espera de que estallara la tormenta.

Sus hombros se desplomaron.

—Yo, que temía que se estuvieran riendo de que te vieran con alguien vestido así…, y resulta que piensan que me voy a acostar contigo.

Un momento. ¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no tendrían que verme contigo?

Las mejillas se le encendieron y bajó la mirada a la mesa.

—¿De qué estábamos hablando?

Suspiré. Estaba preocupada por mí. Pensaba que se estaban riendo de mí por cómo iba vestida. Después de todo, la paloma no era tan dura. Decidí hacerle otra pregunta antes de que se lo pensara mejor.

—De ti. ¿En qué te vas a especializar?

— Oh, eh…, por ahora estoy con las asignaturas generales. Todavía no me decido, pero me inclino hacia la Contabilidad.

—Pero no eres de aquí.

—No, soy de Wichita. Igual que Rei.

—¿Y cómo acabaste aquí, si vivías en Kansas?

—Simplemente tuvimos que escaparnos.

—¿De qué?

—De mis padres.

Estaba huyendo. La noche que nos conocimos tuve la sensación de que el suéter y las perlas que llevaba puestas no eran más que una fachada. Pero ¿para esconder qué? Se irritaba rápidamente con las preguntas personales, pero antes de que pudiera cambiar de tema, Kamoi, del equipo de fútbol, volvió a abrir la boca.

Asentí con la cabeza.

— Bueno, ¿y por qué Eastern?

Serena replicó algo. No oí lo que dijo. Las carcajadas y las idioteces de los futbolistas no me dejaron.

—Amigo, se supone que tienes que tirarte a la chica primero.

No pude contenerme más. No solo me estaban faltando el respeto a mí, también estaban ofendiendo a Serena. Me puse de pie, di unos cuantos pasos y de inmediato comenzaron a empujarse los unos a los otros para salir por la puerta. Una docena de pies y piernas tropezaron y trastabillaron.

Sentí que la mirada de Serena se me clavaba en la nuca, lo que me hizo recuperar la calma. Volví a sentarme a la mesa. Levantó una ceja y la frustración y la rabia que sentía desaparecieron de inmediato.

— Ibas a decirme por qué elegiste Eastern.

Probablemente lo mejor era fingir que aquel pequeño espectáculo no había sucedido.

—Es difícil de explicar —me contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Supongo que me pareció una buena opción.

Si había una frase que describiera lo que sentí en ese momento, era esa. No sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo ni por qué, pero había algo en el hecho de estar allí sentado con ella en esa mesa que me producía una extraña sensación de calma. Incluso en medio de un ataque de furia.

Le sonreí y abrí el menú.

—Sé a qué te refieres.

.

.

* * *

**Que gracioso ver a Darien limpiando y tratando de impresionar a su Paloma. Hasta le abrió la puerta para que pasara, cosa que nunca había hecho. Una lástima que Serena no lo notara.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Serena supone todo un desafío para él y está dispuesto a todo.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el lunes con otro capítulo :)**

**.**


	4. Capítulo 3: Caballero andante

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 3: CABALLERO ANDANTE**

**.**

Nicolas se quedó en la puerta como un idiota enamorado. Todavía se estaba despidiendo con la mano de Rei mientras salía del aparcamiento. Luego cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en el sillón reclinable con una sonrisa ridícula en la cara.

—Eres un tonto —le dije.

—¿Yo? Deberías haberte visto. Serena no veía las horas para irse a casa.

Fruncí el ceño. A mí no me había parecido que Serena tuviera prisa, pero, en cuanto Nicolas lo mencionó, recordé que había estado bastante callada cuando volvimos.

—¿Eso crees?

Nicolas se echó a reír mientras echaba el respaldo hacia atrás y subía el reposapiés.

—Te odia. Deberías rendirte.

—No me odia. Lo descubrí en esa cita… cena.

Nic levantó las cejas.

—¿Cita? Dar…,qué estás haciendo? Porque si para ti solo es un juego y me jodes con esto, te mataré mientras duermes.

Me senté en el sofá y agarré el control remoto.

—No sé lo que estoy haciendo, pero seguro que no es eso.

Nicolas parecía confundido. No iba a permitirle que notara que yo estaba igual de desconcertado como él.

—No estaba bromeando —me dijo sin apartar la mirada del televisor—. Te asfixiaré.

—Ya te oí —le repliqué.

Toda esa sensación de no estar controlando mis sentimientos me estaba molestando, y encima tenía a Pepe Le Pew, amenazándome de muerte. Nicolas enamorado era insoportable.

—¿Recuerdas a Katherine?

—No es lo mismo —me respondió Nicolas, exasperado—. Con Rei es distinto. Ella es la definitiva.

—¿Y eso lo sabes después de dos meses? —le pregunté con tono dubitativo.

—Lo supe en cuanto la vi.

Negué la cabeza. Odiaba que se comportara así. Los unicornios y las mariposas le salían por el trasero y el aire que lo rodeaba tenía corazoncitos flotando. Siempre terminaba con el corazón roto y luego tenía que asegurarme de que no bebiera hasta matarse durante los siguientes seis meses. Sin embargo, a Rei parecía gustarle.

Como sea. Ninguna mujer me iba a dejar a mí tembloroso y borracho por perderla. Si no se quedaba conmigo, es porque no valía la pena.

Nicolas se puso de pie y se desperezó antes de dirigirse hacia su habitación.

—Estás lleno de mierda, Nic.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes? —preguntó.

Tenía razón. Yo jamás había estado enamorado, pero no creía que eso me fuera a cambiar mucho.

Decidí acostarme también. Me desnudé y me eché en la cama algo molesto. En cuanto mi cabeza se posó en la almohada, pensé en Serena. Recordé palabra por palabra la conversación que habíamos tenido. En algunas ocasiones había mostrado cierto interés. Pensé que no me odiaba del todo y eso me ayudó a relajarme. No me había disculpado exactamente por mi reputación, pero ella tampoco esperaba que fingiera. Las mujeres no me ponían nervioso. Serena hacía que me distrajera y me concentrara al mismo tiempo. Agitado y relajado. Enojado y casi aturdido. Jamás me había sentido tan extraño conmigo mismo. Había algo en esa sensación que me hacía tener más ganas de estar cerca de ella.

Después de pasar dos horas mirando al techo preguntándome si la vería al día siguiente, decidí levantarme y buscar la botella de Jack Daniel's que teníamos en la cocina.

Los vasos de chupito ya estaban limpios en el lavavajillas, así que saqué uno y lo llené hasta el borde. Me lo tomé de golpe y me serví otro. Me lo bebí de otro trago y luego lo dejé en el fregadero antes de darme la vuelta. Nicolas estaba en la puerta de su cuarto con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

—Así se empieza.

—Cuando apareciste en nuestro árbol genealógico, quise talarlo de inmediato.

Nicolas se echó a reír y cerró la puerta.

Caminé con pesadez hacia mi dormitorio, enojado porque no pude discutírselo.

.

.

Las clases matutinas tardaron una eternidad en terminarse y me sentí un poco disgustado de mí mismo por tener el impulso de ir corriendo hacia la cafetería. Ni siquiera sabía si Serena iba a estar allí.

Pero estaba.

Kelvin estaba sentado frente a ella, charlando con Nicolas. Sonreí levemente y luego suspiré, aliviado y resignado al mismo tiempo por haber sido tan débil.

La señora del almuerzo me llenó la bandeja de Dios sabía qué, y luego me acerqué a la mesa y me paré justo enfrente de Serena.

—Estás sentado en mi silla, Kelvin.

—Oh, ¿es una de tus chicas, Dar?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Desde luego que no.

Esperé y Kelvin terminó levantándose para llevarse la bandeja hasta el asiento vacío del extremo más lejano de la mesa.

—¿Qué hay, Paloma? —le pregunté.

Esperaba que me soltara una respuesta venenosa, pero, para mi gran sorpresa, no mostró señal alguna de enojo.

—¿Qué es eso? —me preguntó señalando mi bandeja.

Bajé la vista hacia la masa humeante. Estaba charlando por charlar. Eso era buena señal.

—Las señoras de la cafetería me dan miedo. No voy a criticar sus habilidades culinarias.

Serena se quedó mirando cómo movía el tenedor de un lado a otro buscando algo comestible y luego pareció distraerse con los murmullos que nos rodeaban. También era cierto que era la primera vez que mis compañeros me veían discutir por sentarme en un sitio concreto. Yo tampoco tenía muy claro por qué lo había hecho.

—Ugh…, después de comer tenemos el examen de Biología. —se quejó Rei.

—¿Has estudiado? —le preguntó Serena.

Rei torció la boca.

— Dios, no. Me pasé la noche intentando convencer a mi novio de que no ibas a acostarte con Darien..

Nicolas se irritó de inmediato ante la mención de la conversación de la noche anterior.

Los del equipo de fútbol que estaban sentados en el extremo de la mesa comenzaron a hablar en voz baja para eescuchar nuestra conversación y Serena se hundió en su silla después de lanzarle una mirada a Rei.

Estaba avergonzada. Por alguna razón, a ella no le gustaba llamar la atención.

Rei ignoró la mirada de Serena y le dio un empujón con el hombro a Nicolas, pero este no dejó de fruncir el ceño.

— Dios, Nic. Sí que la pasas mal, ¿no?

Le lancé un sobrecito de kétchup para intentar animar el ambiente. Los estudiantes que nos rodeaban centraron su atención en Nicolas y Rei con la esperanza de tener algo de qué hablar.

Nicolas no me contestó, pero Serena me miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba en una buena racha el día de hoy. No me podía odiar aunque lo intentara. No sé por qué estaba tan preocupado. No era como si quisiera salir con ella ni nada parecido. Parecía el experimento platónico perfecto. Básicamente era una buena chica, aunque algo irritable, y no hacía falta que yo le jodiera los planes para los próximos cinco años. Si es que tenía algún plan.

Rei le frotó la espalda a Nicolas.

— Ya se le pasará. Simplemente necesita un tiempo para convencerse de que Serena podrá resistirse a tus encantos.

— No he intentado seducirla —le contesté. Apenas empezaba de avanzar un poco y Rei ya me estaba hundiendo la flota—. Es mi amiga.

Serena miró a Nicolas.

—Te lo dije. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Nicolas le devolvió la mirada y se relajó un poco. Crisis evitada. Serena había salvado la situación.

Me pasé un minuto pensando en algo que decir. Quería pedirle a Serena que nos viéramos luego, pero habría sonado muy tonto después del comentario de Rei. De repente, se me ocurrió una idea brillante y no lo dudé.

—¿Y tú? ¿Has estudiado?

Serena frunció el ceño.

— Por mucho tiempo que dedique a estudiar, estoy perdida en Biología. Simplemente parece que no me entra en la cabeza.

Me puse de pie y señalé la puerta con la barbilla.

—Vamos.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos por tus apuntes. Te ayudaré a estudiar.

—Darien…

—Levanta el trasero, Paloma. Vas a aprobar ese examen.

Los siguientes tres segundos podrían haber sido los más largos de mi vida. Serena finalmente se puso de pie. Pasó al lado de Rei y le jaló el pelo.

—Nos vemos en clase, Rei.

Rei le sonrió.

—Te guardaré un asiento. Voy a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.

Mantuve la puerta abierta para que saliera de la cafetería, pero no pareció darse cuenta. Me quedé terriblemente decepcionado de nuevo.

Me metí las manos en los bolsillos y caminé a su lado el breve trayecto hasta Moon Hall; luego me quedé mirando cómo manejaba con cierta torpeza la llave de su puerta.

Serena finalmente la abrió y luego dejó los libros de Biología en la cama. Se sentó y cruzó las piernas mientras yo me dejaba caer en el colchón. Me di cuenta de lo rígido e incómodo que era. No me extrañaba que todas las chicas de la residencia fueran tan malhumoradas. Por Dios, era imposible descansar bien en estos malditos colchones.

Serena buscó la página del libro de texto y nos pusimos a trabajar. Repasamos los puntos clave del capítulo. Me gustó cómo me miraba mientras le hablaba. Casi como si estuviera pendiente de cada palabra, asombrada de que supiera leer. Algunas veces me di cuenta por su expresión de que no había entendido lo que le había dicho, así que tuve que repetirlo y, cuando por fin lo comprendía, los ojos se le iluminaban. A partir de ese momento, intenté hacerle brillar los ojos de nuevo.

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, había llegado la hora de que vaya a clase. Suspiré y le di un golpe juguetón en la cabeza con el resumen que habíamos hecho.

— Ya lo tienes. Te sabes esta guía de estudio de arriba a abajo.

—Bueno…, ya veremos.

— Te acompaño a clase y así te pregunto en el camino.

Pensé que rechazaría la oferta de manera cortés, pero sonrió levemente y asintió.

Cuando salimos al pasillo, suspiró.

— No te enojarás si desapruebo este examen, ¿no?

¿Le preocupaba que me molestara con ella? No estaba muy seguro de lo que debía pensar al respecto, pero me sentí bastante bien.

— No vas a desaprobar, Paloma. Aunque la próxima vez deberíamos empezar antes —le dije mientras la acompañaba hasta el edificio de ciencias.

Le hice una pregunta tras otra y contestó la mayoría inmediatamente; aunque dudó en algunas, las respondió bien todas.

Llegamos a la puerta de su clase y vi gratitud en su mirada, aunque era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo.

—Patéales el trasero —le dije, porque la verdad es que no sabía qué otra cosa decirle.

Seiya Kou pasó a nuestro lado y me saludó con la barbilla.

—Hola, Dar.

Odiaba a aquel idiota.

—Seiya —le respondí con otro movimiento de barbilla.

Seiya era uno de esos tipos a los que les gustaba seguirme y utilizar su estatus de caballero andante para echar un polvo. Le gustaba llamarme mujeriego, pero lo cierto era que Seiya hacía lo mismo que yo, aunque de un modo más sofisticado. No era sincero con sus conquistas. Fingía que le importaban y luego las abandonaba sin preocuparse realmente por ellas.

Una noche del primer año de carrera me llevé a Saori Littleton desde el Red Door a mi apartamento. Seiya intentaba tirarse a una amiga suya. Nos separamos al salir del club y, después de tirármela, no fingí querer empezar una relación con ella, así que llamó enojada a su amiga para que la recogiera. Su amiga todavía estaba con Seiya, así que él terminó llevando a Saori a su casa.

Después de eso, Seiya tuvo algo nuevo que contarles a sus conquistas. Fuera cual fuera la chica que me tirara, él la conseguía como segundo plato contándole cómo había salvado a Saori.

Lo soportaba, pero a duras penas.

Seiya vio a mi Paloma y los ojos se le iluminaron de inmediato.

—Hola, Serena.

No entendía por qué Seiya se empeñaba en tirarse a las mismas chicas que yo, pero llevaba en clase con Serena desde hacía varias semanas y nunca se había fijado en ella. Saber que lo hacía porque la vio hablando conmigo casi logró enfurecerme.

—Hola —le respondió Serena, sorprendida. Estaba claro que no tenía idea de por qué de pronto le había dirigido la palabra. Su cara lo mostraba claramente—. ¿Quién es ese? —me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros como si no me importara, aunque lo que quería en realidad era cruzar la clase y darle una paliza a ese niño rico.

—Es Seiya Kou —le contesté. Solo decir su nombre me dejó mal sabor de boca—. Uno de mis hermanos de Sig Tau.

Eso también me dejó mal sabor de boca. Tenía hermanos, tanto de fraternidad como de sangre. No consideraba que Seiya perteneciera a ninguna de esas dos clases. Me parecía más bien un archienemigo al que debía mantener cerca para tenerlo vigilado.

—¿Estás en una fraternidad? —me preguntó frunciendo su pequeña nariz.

—En Sigma Tau, la misma que Nic. Pensé que lo sabías.

— Bueno…, es que no pareces el tipo de chico que está en una fraternidad —me dijo mientras me miraba los tatuajes de los brazos.

El hecho de que Serena volviera a mirarme a mí me puso de mejor humor.

—Mi padre es un antiguo miembro y todos mis hermanos son Sig Tau. Es una tradición familiar.

—¿Y esperan que jures fidelidad a la fraternidad? —me preguntó con un tono de voz escéptico.

—En realidad, no. Son buenos tipos. —Moví con el dedo las hojas de sus apuntes. Se los entregué—. Será mejor que vayas a clase.

Me volvió a mostrar esa perfecta sonrisa.

—Gracias por ayudarme.

Me dio un golpecito con el codo y no pude evitar sonreír yo también.

Entró en la clase y se sentó al lado de Rei. Seiya se quedó mirándola, y observó cómo hablaban las dos. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo fantaseé con la idea de agarrar una mesa y lanzársela a la cabeza. Ya no tenía más clases, así que no había ninguna razón para quedarme. Un largo paseo con la Harley impediría que imaginara a Seiya intentando meterse debajo de la falda de Serena, así que me aseguré de tomar el camino más largo para tener más tiempo para pensar. Me crucé con unas cuantas compañeras dignas de terminar en mi sofá, pero en la cabeza no dejaba de aparecerse la cara de Serena. Fueron tantas veces que empecé a molestarme.

Se sabía que me había portado como una basura con todas las chicas mayores de dieciséis años con las que había tenido una conversación a solas. Lo había hecho desde que tenía quince años. Puede que lo que pasara fuera la historia típica, chico malo que se enamora de chica buena, pero Serena no era ninguna princesita. Ocultaba algo. Tal vez eso era lo que nos unía: lo que fuera que hubiese dejado atrás.

Entré en el aparcamiento y me bajé de la moto. Montar en la Harley no me había servido de nada. Nada de lo que se me había pasado por la cabeza tenía sentido. Estaba intentando justificar la extraña obsesión que sentía por ella.

De repente, me puse de muy mal humor y al entrar en casa cerré de un portazo. Me senté en el sofá y me enojé todavía más cuando no encontré el control remoto.

El plástico negro aterrizó a mi lado cuando Nicolas pasó a sentarse en el sillón reclinable. Agarré el control y apunté hacia el televisor para encenderlo.

—¿Por qué te llevas el control remoto a tu cuarto? Tienes que dejarlo aquí —le bufé.

—No sé, hombre. Es un hábito. ¿Qué te pasa?

—No lo sé —gruñí. Encendí el televisor, pero le quité el volumen—. Serena Tsukino.

Levantó las cejas.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Se me ha metido bajo la piel. Creo que necesito tirármela de una buena vez.

—No es que no aprecie que no me jodas la vida con esa contención tuya recién descubierta, pero nunca has necesitado mi permiso… A no ser que… por fin te importe alguien de verdad.

—No seas idiota.

Nicolas no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Serena te importa. Supongo que solo hacía falta que apareciera una chica que se resistiera por más de veinticuatro horas a acostarse contigo.

—Laura me hizo esperar una semana.

—Pero Serena no te da ni la hora, ¿verdad?

—Solo quiere que seamos amigos. Supongo que tengo suerte de que no me trate como un leproso.

Después de un silencio incómodo, Nicolas asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes miedo.

—¿Miedo a qué? —le pregunté con una sonrisa retorcida.

—Al rechazo. Después de todo, resulta que Perro Loco es como todos los demás.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—Nic, sabes que odio ese apodo.

Nicolas volvió a sonreír.

—Lo sé. Casi tanto como odias lo que sientes en estos momentos.

—Lo que dices no me hace sentir mejor.

—Así que te gusta y tienes miedo. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Nada. Es una mierda que por fin haya encontrado una chica con la que vale la pena estar y que sea demasiado buena para mí.

Nicolas intentó contener la risa. Era irritante que le divirtiera tanto mi problema. Nic se limitó a sonreír antes de hablar nuevamente.

—¿Por qué no dejas que ella tome esa decisión?

—Porque me importa lo suficiente como para querer hacerlo por ella.

Nicolas se estiró y se levantó, arrastrando sus pies descalzos sobre la alfombra.

—¿Quieres una cerveza?

—Sí. Brindemos por la amistad.

—Entonces, ¿vas a seguir viéndote con ella? ¿Por qué? A mí eso me suena a tortura.

Pensé en ello durante unos segundos. Sí que sonaba a tortura, pero era mejor que verla desde lejos.

—No quiero que termine conmigo… ni con ningún otro imbécil.

—Quieres decir con nadie que no seas tú. Amigo, estás loco.

—Tráeme la maldita cerveza y cállate.

Nicolas se encogió de hombros. A diferencia de Haruka Tenou, él sabía cuándo callarse.

.

.

* * *

**¿Así que Seiya era la versión "sofisticada" de Darien? Ya me parecía que era demasiado "perfectito". **

**Darien ya se dio cuenta que Serena le importa, y mucho.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Serena sigue sin darse cuenta de los esfuerzos de Darien de ser caballeroso. Y ahora sabemos porque le advirtió sobre Seiya.**

**Guest: ¿Eres quien me imagino? ¡Creo que sí!**

**.**

**Nos leemos el miércoles, con otro capítulo. Besos.**

**.**


	5. Capítulo 4: Distracción

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 4: DISTRACCIÓN**

.

La decisión fue una locura, pero también liberadora. Al día siguiente, entré en la cafetería y, sin pensarlo dos veces, me senté en la silla vacía que había frente a Serena. Estar cerca de ella era algo natural y sencillo y, aparte de tener que soportar las miradas de los demás estudiantes e incluso la de algún profesor, a ella parecía gustarle tenerme cerca.

—¿Estudiaremos hoy?

—Sí —me respondió sin inmutarse.

Lo único negativo respecto a lo de ser amigos era que cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella más me gustaba. Era más difícil olvidar el color y la forma de sus ojos, y cómo olía la crema que se ponía en la piel. También me fijé en más detalles, como en lo largas que eran sus piernas y en el color de ropa que más usaba. Incluso logré darme cuenta de en qué semana no tenía que fastidiarla, que, por suerte para Nicolas, era la misma semana en la que no había que joder a Rei. De ese modo, disponíamos de tres semanas en las que no teníamos que estar en guardia, en lugar de solo dos, y podíamos avisarnos con cierta antelación.

Incluso en sus peores momentos, Serena no era tan quisquillosa como la mayoría de las chicas. Lo único que parecía afectarle eran las esporádicas preguntas que hacían sobre nuestra relación, pero, mientras yo me encargara de eso, lo superaba con rapidez.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la gente especulaba cada vez menos. Comíamos juntos casi todos los días y por la noche, cuando estudiábamos, la llevaba a cenar. Nicolas y Rei nos invitaron una vez al cine. No fue incómodo en ningún momento, no hubo ninguna pregunta respecto a si éramos algo más que amigos. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía, sobre todo porque mi decisión de no intentar acostarme con Serena no me impedía fantasear con ella gimiendo en mi sofá… Hasta que una noche la vi hacerse cosquillas con Rei en mi apartamento y me la imaginé en mi cama.

Tenía que sacarme a Serena de la cabeza.

La única cura para eso era dejar de pensar en ella el tiempo suficiente como para realizar otra conquista.

.

.

Unos días más tarde, vi un rostro que me resultó familiar. Ya la había visto antes, con Saori Littleton. Eudial era muy sexy, nunca desaprovechaba una oportunidad de mostrar el escote y era muy expresiva respecto a lo mucho que me odiaba. Por suerte, solo me costó treinta minutos de charla y una sutil invitación al Red para llevármela a casa. Apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando empezó a quitarme la ropa. Desapareció todo ese odio que había sentido hacia mí desde el año anterior. Se fue con una sonrisa en los labios y con decepción en los ojos.

Serena siguió metida en mi cabeza.

Ni siquiera el cansancio postcoital me iba a curar y, además, sentí algo nuevo: culpabilidad.

Al día siguiente me apresuré a ir a clase de Historia para sentarme al lado de Serena. Ella ya había sacado el portátil y el libro, y casi ni me saludó cuando me senté.

Había menos luz de la habitual en la clase. Las nubes impedían el paso de la luz natural, que solía entrar por las ventanas. Le di un golpecito en el codo, pero no estaba tan receptiva como de costumbre, así que le quité el bolígrafo de los dedos y empecé a garabatear en el borde de las páginas. En su mayoría fueron garabatos, pero también escribí su nombre con letras artísticas. Me miró y me sonrió con expresión agradecida.

Me acerqué a ella para susurrarle al oído:

—¿Quieres almorzar hoy fuera del campus?

_«No puedo»_, me dijo moviendo los labios pero sin emitir sonido alguno.

Escribí en su libro.

_«¿Por qué?»_.

_«Tengo que usar mi bono de comidas»._

_«Mientes»._

_«En serio»._

Quise discutir, pero me estaba quedando sin espacio en la página.

_«Bueno. Otra comida misteriosa. No puedo esperar»_.

Se rio en voz baja y disfruté de la sensación de vértigo feliz que me invadía cada vez que la hacía sonreír. Unos cuantos garabatos y un dibujo improvisado de un dragón después, Amade dio por finalizada la clase.

Metí el bolígrafo en su mochila mientras ella guardaba el resto de las cosas y luego nos fuimos a la cafetería.

No nos miraron tanto como otros días. Los demás estudiantes se habían acostumbrado a vernos juntos de forma habitual. Mientras esperábamos en la cola para comer, charlamos sobre el nuevo trabajo de historia que nos había puesto Amade. Serena enseñó su bono de comidas y luego se dirigió a su mesa. Inmediatamente me di cuenta de que faltaba algo en su bandeja: la caja de jugo de naranja que recogía todos los días.

Busqué con la mirada entre la fila de camareros que servían comida detrás de la barra. En cuanto vi a la mujer de aspecto ceñudo en la caja registradora, supe que había encontrado mi objetivo.

—Disculpe, señora… Señora…

La encargada del comedor me miró de arriba abajo antes de decidir que iba a causarle problemas, como hacían la mayoría de las mujeres antes de que yo provocara que les cosquillearan los muslos.

—Zirconia —me contestó con voz ronca.

Me esforcé por ocultar mi disgusto cuando la imagen de sus muslos apareció en un rincón oscuro de mi mente. Le mostré mi sonrisa más encantadora.

—Bonito nombre. Me preguntaba si usted, que parece ser quien manda, me podría decir si queda jugo de naranja.

—Queda un poco en la parte de atrás. He estado demasiado ocupada para traerlo.

Asentí.

—Siempre está corriendo de un lado a otro. Deberían subirle el sueldo. Nadie trabaja tanto como usted. Eso lo ve cualquiera.

Levantó la barbilla, lo que disminuyó el número de papadas que tenía en el cuello.

—Gracias. Ya era hora de que alguien se fijara. ¿Quieres jugo de naranja?

—Solo uno… Si no le importa, por supuesto.

Me guiñó un ojo.

—Claro que no. Ahora vuelvo.

Llevé la caja a la mesa y la dejé en la bandeja de Serena.

— No era necesario que te molestaras. Iba a tomar uno.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso en su regazo, lo que dejó a la vista sus hombros. Todavía estaban bronceados por el verano y brillaban un poco, suplicando que los tocara.

Se me pasaron por la cabeza una decena de cosas sucias.

—Bueno, pues no ya no tienes que hacerlo —le respondí.

Le ofrecí una de mis mejores sonrisas, pero esta vez era sincera. Fue otro de esos momentos de Serena feliz que me gustaba ver.

Kelvin resopló.

—¿Te has convertido en su criado, Darien? ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Abanicarla con una hoja de palmera, vestido solo con un bañador Speedo?

Giré la cabeza y vi a Kelvin con una sonrisa de sabelotodo. No pretendía ofenderme, pero había arruinado el momento y eso me moletsó. La verdad era que probablemente debí parecer un poco tonto por llevarle la bebida.

Serena se inclinó hacia delante.

—Tú no podrías ni rellenar un Speedo, Kelvin. Así que cierra la boca.

—¡Calma, Serena! Estaba bromeando —le respondió Kelvin con las manos en alto.

—Bueno…, pero no le hables así —insistió ella con el ceño fruncido.

Me quedé mirándola unos instantes y observé cómo la rabia se desvanecía un poco cuando volvió su atención hacia mí. Sin duda, eso fue toda una novedad.

—Ahora sí que lo he visto todo. Una chica acaba de defenderme.

Le sonreí levemente y luego me puse de pie. Miré fijamente durante un momento a Kelvin y luego me fui para tirar la comida de la bandeja. De todas maneras, no tenía mucha hambre.

Las pesadas puertas de metal cedieron con facilidad cuando las empujé para salir. Me saqué el paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo y encendí uno mientras trataba olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Me había portado como un idiota por una chica y eso iba a resultarles bastante divertido a mis hermanos de fraternidad, porque yo me había burlado de ellos durante dos años por el simple hecho de decir que querían tener algo más con una chica después de tirársela. Ahora era mi turno y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo…, porque no podía. Y lo que es peor. No quería.

Cuando la gente que estaba fumando se echó a reír, yo también lo hice, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando. Por dentro me sentía enojado y humillado, o enojado por sentirme humillado. Cualquiera fuera la razón, daba igual. Las chicas me saludaban con la mano y se turnaban para intentar charlar conmigo. Yo asentía y sonreía para ser agradable, pero lo que realmente quería era largarme de allí y golpear algo. Una rabieta en público sería una muestra de debilidad y no pensaba dejar que me pasara eso.

Serena pasó a mi lado e interrumpí a una de las chicas en mitad de la frase para seguirla.

—Espera, Paloma. Te acompaño.

—No tienes que acompañarme a todas las clases, Darien. Sé llegar por mi cuenta.

Lo admito: eso me dolió un poco. Ni siquiera me miró cuando lo dijo. Fue totalmente indiferente.

En ese momento, una chica con una falda corta y unas piernas kilométricas pasó a mi lado. El largo cabello negro brillante le bailaba a lo largo de la espalda con cada paso. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta: tenía que renunciar. Tirarme a cualquier chica sexy era lo que mejor sabía hacer y Serena solo quería ser mi amiga. Planeaba hacer lo correcto y mantener nuestra relación en su estado platónico, pero si no hacía algo drástico, ese plan se perdería en mitad del desorden de pensamientos contradictorios y sentimientos enfrentados que se arremolinaban dentro de mí.

Había llegado el momento de trazar una línea. No me merecía a Serena, así que ¿qué sentido tenía todo esto?

Tiré el cigarrillo al suelo.

—Luego te veo, Paloma.

Puse mi cara seductora, pero no haría falta demasiado. Se había cruzado conmigo a propósito, con la esperanza de que su falda corta y sus tacones de zorra me llamaran la atención. La adelanté y luego me giré hacia ella con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

—¿Tienes prisa?

Me sonrió. Ya era mía.

—Tengo que ir a clase.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué clase?

Se paró y torció la boca hacia un lado.

—Darien Shields, ¿verdad?

—Correcto. ¿Mi reputación me precede?

—Así es.

—Soy culpable entonces.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo que ir a clase.

Suspiré, fingiendo decepción.

—Qué pena. Iba a pedirte ayuda.

—¿Para qué?

Su tono de voz era dubitativo, pero no había dejado de sonreírme. Podría haberle pedido directamente que me siguiera hasta mi apartamento para un polvo rápido y probablemente habría aceptado, pero un poco de seducción y encanto ayudaban para después.

—Para llegar a mi apartamento. Tengo un terrible sentido de orientación.

—¿En serio? —me preguntó asintiendo al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

Luego sonrió de nuevo. Se estaba esforzando mucho por no sentirse halagada.

Llevaba desabrochados los dos botones de arriba, lo que dejaba a la vista la curva inferior de sus pechos y unos cuantos centímetros de su sujetador. Sentí dentro de los vaqueros el creciente abultamiento familiar y apoyé el peso en la otra pierna.

—Terrible —repetí con una sonrisa y vi que paseaba la mirada por mi hoyuelo. No sé por qué, pero el hoyuelo siempre parecía sellar el trato.

Se encogió de hombros intentando hacerse la interesante.

—Muéstrame el camino. Si veo que te desvías, te tocaré el claxon.

—Voy para allá —le contesté señalando el aparcamiento.

.

.

Me había metido la lengua hasta la garganta antes de que termináramos de subir las escaleras a mi apartamento y ya me estaba quitando la chaqueta antes de que hubiera escogido la llave correcta del llavero. Fue algo torpe, pero divertido. Tenía bastante práctica en abrir la cerradura de mi puerta con los labios apoyados en los de otra persona. Me empujó hacia la sala de estar en cuanto se abrió la puerta y la agarré de las caderas para empujarla contra la puerta y cerrarla. Me rodeó las caderas con las piernas y la levanté para apoyar mi pelvis contra la suya.

Me besó como si estuviera muerta de hambre y supiera que había comida en el fondo de mi boca. No sé, al menos eso me pareció. Me mordió el labio inferior y di un paso atrás. Perdí el equilibrio y me caí sobre el extremo de la mesa que estaba más cerca del sillón reclinable. Varias cosas cayeron al suelo.

—Oops —dijo ella entre risas.

Sonreí mientras la veía caminar hacia el sofá, donde se apoyó dejando al aire las nalgas y una fina tira de lencería blanca.

Me desabroché el cinturón y di un paso adelante. Me lo iba a poner fácil. Giró el cuello y su larga cabellera le cruzó la espalda. Tuve que reconocer que era infernalmente sexy. La cremallera apenas podía contener lo que había debajo.

Se volvió para mirarme y yo me incliné para besarla en la boca.

—Tal vez debería decirte mi nombre —me susurró.

—¿Por qué? —jadeé—. Me gusta así.

Me sonrió al mismo tiempo que metía los pulgares en los bordes de las bragas y se las bajaba hasta que le cayeron en los tobillos. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron con una malicia compartida.

En mi mente apareció de repente la mirada reprobatoria de Serena.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —me preguntó, excitada e impaciente.

—Nada —le dije negando con la cabeza.

Intenté concentrarme en su trasero desnudo contra mis muslos. Tener que concentrarme para mantener mi erección era sin duda algo nuevo y diferente, y todo por culpa de Serena.

Se giró, me quitó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y terminó de desabrocharme los vaqueros. Maldición. O yo iba a paso de tortuga o esta mujer era una versión femenina de mí. Me quité las botas de dos patadas y luego los vaqueros, que también lancé a un lado.

Subió una de las piernas y me rodeó la cadera con la rodilla.

—He querido hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo —me susurró al oído—. Desde que te vi en el curso de orientación del año pasado.

Le subí la mano por el muslo mientras me esforzaba por recordar si había hablado con ella antes. Para cuando llegué al final de la parte interior, tenía los dedos empapados. No lo había dicho en broma. Un año de juegos mentales previos hacían que todo fuera mucho más fácil para mí.

Gimió en cuanto le toqué la parte sensible de la piel. Estaba tan húmeda que los dedos no lograban rozar demasiado y las pelotas empezaban a dolerme. Solo me había tirado a dos chicas en todas estas semanas. Esta y la amiga de Saori, Eudial. Un momento. Con Neherenia eran tres. La mañana siguiente de conocer a Serena. Serena. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad se apoderó de mí y tuvo un efecto bastante negativo en mi erección.

—No te muevas —le dije.

Corrí en calzoncillos hacia mi dormitorio. Saqué un envoltorio cuadrado de mi mesita de noche y luego volví corriendo al lugar donde me estaba esperando esa morena despampanante, exactamente en la misma posición en la que la había dejado. Me quitó el envoltorio de las manos y se puso de rodillas. Después de cierta creatividad y unos trucos bastante sorprendentes con su lengua, tuve luz verde para tirarla en el sofá.

Y eso hice. Boca abajo con una mano en sus partes, y le encantó en todo momento.

.

.

* * *

**La indiferencia de Serena aumentaba la inseguridad de Darien y hasta se propuso renunciar a ella, buscando "distracciones"; pero la culpailidad siempre está presente. **

**.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Como dices, Seiya le tiene envidia a Darien y detrás de su fachada de niño bueno se escondía un patán.**

**flor lucero: Gracias por seguirme. Esta es la versión de Darien de la historia, no es la continuación. Te recomiendo que leas "Maravilloso Desastre" que es la versión de Serena. Te dejo para que completes el link: **

**/s/10307072/1/Maravilloso-Desastre**

**.**

**Nos leemos el viernes :)**

**.**


	6. Capítulo 5: Compañeros de Habitación

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 5: COMPAÑEROS DE HABITACIÓN**

**.**

La adicta al sexo estaba en el baño, vistiéndose y arreglándose. No dijo mucho después de que termináramos, así que pensé en pedirle su número de teléfono para incluirla en la muy corta lista de chicas, como Neherenia, que no necesitaban una relación para disfrutar del sexo y con quienes valía la pena repetir.

Sonó el teléfono de Nicolas. Fue el tono de un beso, así que debía de ser Rei. Ella le había cambiado el sonido de aviso de los mensajes y Nicolas se había quedado encantado. Me alegraba verlos juntos, pero a veces también me daban ganas de vomitar.

Estaba sentado en el sofá buscando un canal en la televisión mientras esperaba que saliera la chica para poder mandarla a casa, cuando me di cuenta de que Nicolas estaba correteando por todo el apartamento. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué haces?

—Será mejor que recojas tu mierda. Rei viene con Serena.

Eso me hizo reaccionar.

—¿Serena?

—Sí. La caldera de Moon Hall dejó de funcionar nuevamente.

—¿Y?

—Pues vienen a quedarse unos cuantos días.

—¿Las dos? ¿Serena se va a quedar aquí? ¿En nuestro apartamento?

—Sí, idiota. Sácate de la cabeza el trasero de Jenna Jameson y presta atención a lo que te digo. Estarán aquí dentro de diez minutos. Y con equipaje.

—No puede ser.

Nicolas se detuvo en seco y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Levanta el trasero y ayúdame, y saca tu basura —me dijo señalando el baño.

—¡Mierda! —exclamé a la vez que me ponía de pie de un salto.

Nicolas asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Sí.

Finalmente lo entendí. Si Rei se molestaba porque había una desconocida en el piso cuando llegara con Serena, eso dejaría en una difícil situación a Nicolas. Si Serena no quería quedarse por eso, él tendría un problema… y yo también.

Me centré en la puerta del baño. El grifo llevaba abierto desde que había entrado. No sabía si estaba cagando o estaba duchándose. No iba a poder echarla del apartamento antes de que llegaran las chicas. Sería peor que me atraparan intentando sacarla a rastras, así que, en lugar de eso, decidí cambiar las sábanas de la cama y ordenar un poco.

—¿Dónde va a dormir Serena? —le pregunté mirando el sofá.

No pensaba permitir que durmiera sobre catorce meses de fluidos corporales.

—No lo sé. ¿En el sillón reclinable?

—Ella no dormirá en el maldito sillón, idiota. —Me rasqué la cabeza—. Supongo que tendrá que dormir en mi cama.

Nicolas lanzó un aullido hilarante y sus risotadas se oyeron por lo menos hasta dos manzanas de distancia. Se dobló sobre sí mismo y se agarró las rodillas, con la cara enrojecida.

—¿Qué?

Se incorporó y me señaló moviendo un dedo y la cabeza hacia mí. Se reía tanto que no podía hablar, así que se puso a limpiar mientras se estremecía de arriba abajo por las carcajadas.

Once minutos después, Nicolas cruzó corriendo la sala de estar hacia la puerta principal. Bajó las escaleras y luego no se oyó nada más. El grifo del baño se cerró por fin y todo se quedó en silencio.

Unos minutos más tarde, oí abrirse de golpe la puerta de entrada y a Nicolas quejarse:

—¡Nena, tu maleta pesa diez kilos más que la de Serena!

Salí al pasillo y vi a mi última conquista salir del baño. Se quedó paralizada, miró a Rei y a Serena y terminó de abrocharse los dos últimos botones de la blusa. Definitivamente no se había arreglado allí adentro. Todavía tenía el maquillaje corrido por toda la cara.

Durante unos momentos me quedé completamente distraído pensando: «Pero ¿qué demonios…?». Supongo que no era una chica sin complicaciones como había pensado hace unos momentos, lo que hacía que la visita sorpresa de Serena y Rei fuera más que bienvenida. Aun cuando yo todavía estuviera en calzoncillos.

—Hola —les dijo a las chicas.

Luego miró el equipaje y la sorpresa se convirtió en confusión absoluta.

Rei miró fijamente a Nicolas, quien levantó las manos de inmediato.

—¡Está con Darien!

Esa fue mi señal. Giré la esquina del pasillo y bostecé mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el trasero a mi invitada.

—La gente a la que esperaba está aquí. Será mejor que te vayas.

Ella pareció relajarse un poco y me sonrió. Me abrazó y me besó en el cuello. Una hora antes, sus labios eran suaves y tibios. Delante de Serena, los sentí como dos panecillos pegajosos revestidos con alambre de púas.

—Te dejaré mi número sobre la encimera.

—Eh…, no te preocupes por eso —le dije, deliberadamente indiferente.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó mientras se echaba atrás.

En sus ojos brilló el rechazo y me miró buscando que mi intención fuera otra cosa diferente a lo que le había dicho. Me alegré de que esa situación se estuviera produciendo en este momento. Podría haberla llamado en otra ocasión y la situación se habría complicado. Confundirla con una posible follamiga me resultó inquietante. Solía tener mejor criterio para juzgar a las mujeres.

—¡Siempre lo mismo! —exclamó Rei mientras miraba fijamente a la chica—. ¿Cómo puede ser que te sorprendas? ¡Es Darien Shields, diablos! ¡Es famoso precisamente por eso, pero las chicas siempre se sorprenden! —Se volvió hacia Nicolas y él la rodeó con un brazo, haciéndole un gesto para que se tranquilizara.

La chica entrecerró los ojos, encendidos por la rabia y la vergüenza, y luego salió a toda prisa. Agarró el bolso sin disminuir el paso.

La puerta se cerró de un portazo y noté que Nicolas estaba tenso. Esas situaciones lo incomodaban. Por otra parte, yo tenía una fierecilla a la que domar, así que entré en la cocina y abrí la nevera como si no hubiera pasado nada. El brillo casi llameante de su mirada anunciaba una furia que jamás había visto, no solo porque jamás me había encontrado con una mujer que no me quisiera entregar su trasero en bandeja de plata, sino porque tampoco me había quedado para prestar atención a sus rabietas.

Rei negó con la cabeza y empezó a recorrer el pasillo. Nicolas la siguió con el cuerpo inclinado para compensar el peso de la maleta.

Justo cuando pensaba que Serena estaba a punto de estallar, se desplomó en el sillón.

«Bueno. Está… enojada. Será mejor acabar cuanto antes».

Me crucé de brazos y mantuve una distancia mínima de seguridad respecto a ella, así que me quedé en la cocina.

—¿Qué pasa, Paloma? ¿Tuviste un día duro?

—No, estoy profundamente asqueada.

Era un comienzo.

—¿Conmigo? —le pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Sí, contigo. ¿Cómo puedes usar a alguien así y tratarla de ese modo?

Así empezamos.

—¿Cómo la he tratado? Me ofreció su número, y yo lo rechacé.

Se quedó con la boca abierta. Intenté no reírme. No sé por qué me divertía verla alterada y horrorizada por mi comportamiento, pero no podía evitarlo.

—¿Te acuestas con ella pero no quieres su número?

—¿Por qué iba a querer su número si no voy a llamarla?

—¿Y por qué te acostaste con ella si no ibas a llamarla?

—Yo no prometo nada a nadie, Paloma. Esa no dijo que quisiera una relación antes de abrir las piernas en mi sofá.

Miró con asco al sofá.

—«Esa» es la hija de alguien, Darien. ¿Qué pasaría si más adelante alguien trata así a tu hija?

Ese pensamiento ya se había cruzado por mi mente, así que estaba preparado.

—Será mejor que a mi hija no se le caigan las bragas ante un imbécil al que acaba de conocer, por decirlo de algún modo.

Era la verdad. ¿Se merecían las mujeres que las trataran como putas? No. ¿Se merecían las putas ser tratadas como tales? Sí. Yo mismo era como una puta. La primera vez que me tiré a Neherenia y ella se marchó sin siquiera un abrazo, no me puse a llorar ni me comí un litro de helado. No me quejé con mis hermanos de fraternidad de que me había dejado en mi primera cita ni de que Neherenia me había tratado así por cómo me había comportado. Es lo que es, sin tonterías ni fingir que quieres proteger tu dignidad si lo que te propones es destruirla. Además, las chicas son famosas por criticarse las unas a las otras y solo se toman un descanso para criticar a un chico por hacerlo. Las había oído llamar puta a una compañera de clase sin que a mí se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza tal cosa. Pero si me llevaba a esa puta a casa, me la tiraba y luego la dejaba marchar sin compromisos, de repente el malo era yo. Tonterías.

Serena se cruzó de brazos. Era evidente que se había quedado sin argumentos y eso la enfurecía todavía más.

—Así que, además de admitir que eres un imbécil, ¿estás diciendo que, como se acostó contigo, merecía que la echaran como a un gato callejero?

—Lo que digo es que fui franco con ella. Es adulta. Todo ha sido consentido…, incluso parecía demasiado ansiosa, si quieres que te diga la verdad. Actúas como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

—Ella no parecía tener tan claras tus intenciones, Darien.

—Las mujeres suelen justificar sus actos con cualquier cosa que se inventan. Esa chica no dijo previamente que quisiera establecer una relación seria, igual que yo no le dije que quería sexo sin compromiso. ¿Dónde ves la diferencia?

—Eres un cerdo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Me han llamado cosas peores.

A pesar de mi indiferencia, oírle decir eso me sentó tan bien como si me hundieran un clavo debajo de la uña del pulgar. Aunque fuera cierto.

Se quedó mirando el sofá y dio un paso atrás.

—Me parece que dormiré en el sillón.

—¿Por qué?

—¡No pienso dormir en esa cosa! ¡Dios sabe encima de qué me estaría acostando!

Levanté su maleta del suelo.

—No vas a dormir en el sofá ni en el sillón. Vas a dormir en mi cama.

—Que sin duda será más insalubre que el sofá. Estoy segura.

—Nunca ha habido nadie en mi cama aparte de mí.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Por favor!

—Lo digo absolutamente en serio. Me las tiro en el sofá. Nunca las dejo entrar en mi habitación.

—¿Y yo sí puedo usar tu cama?

Quería decírselo. Dios, ansié pronunciar las palabras, pero apenas podía admitirlo ante mí mismo y mucho menos a ella. En el fondo, yo sabía que era una basura y que ella se merecía algo mejor. Una parte de mí quería llevarla al dormitorio y mostrarle precisamente por qué ella era especial, pero eso también era lo que me lo impedía. Era todo lo contrario a mí: inocente en la superficie, pero herida en su interior. Había algo de ella que necesitaba en mi vida y, aunque no estaba seguro de qué era, no podía ceder a mis malas costumbres y joderlo todo. Era consciente de que Serena era de las personas que perdonaban, pero tenía una serie de líneas que sabía que yo no debía cruzar.

Se me ocurrió una mejor opción. Sonreí con malicia.

—¿Planeas acostarte conmigo esta noche?

—¡No!

—Ahí lo tienes, esa es la razón. Ahora levanta tu malhumorado trasero, date una ducha caliente y después podremos estudiar algo de Biología.

Serena me miró fijamente, pero luego de unos instantes me hizo caso. Casi me empujó con el hombro cuando pasó a mi lado y cerró de golpe la puerta del baño. Las tuberías del suelo del apartamento gimieron de inmediato en cuanto abrió los grifos.

Llevaba poco equipaje, solo lo esencial. Encontré unos cuantos pantalones cortos, una camiseta y un par de calcetines largos de algodón con rayas púrpuras. Los sostuve en alto delante de mí y rebusqué un poco más. Todo era de algodón. No planeaba desnudarse conmigo, ni siquiera provocarme. Fue un poco decepcionante, pero al mismo tiempo hizo que me gustara más. Me pregunté si tendría alguna tanga.

¿Acaso era virgen?

Me eché a reír. Una virgen en la universidad era algo inaudito en estos tiempos.

También llevaba la pasta y el cepillo de dientes y una especie de crema facial. Tomé todo y atravesé el pasillo para sacar una toalla limpia del armario.

Llamé una vez, pero no me contestó, así que simplemente entré. De todas maneras, estaba tapada por la cortina de la ducha y no tenía nada que no hubiera visto antes.

—¿Rei?

—No, soy yo —le dije mientras colocaba sus cosas en la estantería que había al lado del lavabo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Fuera! —chilló.

Me reí. Qué chica.

—Se te olvidó la toalla, y te traje tu ropa, tu cepillo de dientes y algún tipo de extraña crema facial que encontré en tu bolso.

—¿Estuviste rebuscando entre mis cosas? —dijo con voz un poco más aguda.

Logré sofocar la risa repentina que amenazó con salir de mi garganta. Le había llevado sus cosas a doña Puritana tratando de ser un buen chico y se había puesto histérica. Tampoco es que fuera a encontrar algo interesante en su bolso. Era como el sermón dominical de un pastor.

Eché un poco de su pasta de dientes en mi cepillo y abrí el grifo.

Serena se quedó extrañamente quieta, hasta que asomó la frente y los ojos por el borde de la cortina. Me esforcé por no prestarle atención y sentí que me abría un agujero en la nuca con la intensidad de su mirada.

No entendía su irritación. Para mí, toda la situación era extrañamente relajante. Esa sensación me sorprendió, porque nunca había pensado que pudiera disfrutar con la vida doméstica.

—Sal de aquí, Darien —gruñó.

—No puedo irme a la cama sin lavarme los dientes.

—Si te acercas a menos de medio metro de la cortina, te sacaré los ojos mientras duermes.

—No voy a mirar, Paloma.

En realidad, la imagen de Serena inclinada sobre mí con un cuchillo en las manos me pareció un poco excitante. Más lo de estar inclinada sobre mí que lo del cuchillo.

Terminé de cepillarme los dientes y me fui a mi cuarto sin dejar de sonreír. A los pocos minutos, dejaron de sonar las cañerías, pero ella tardó siglos en salir.

Abrí un poco la puerta del baño y asomé la cabeza.

—¡Vamos, Paloma! ¡Me están saliendo canas aquí fuera!

Su aspecto me sorprendió. Ya la había visto sin maquillaje, pero ahora su piel estaba brillante y sonrosada y su largo cabello rubio húmedo dejaba completamente a la vista su rostro. No pude evitar mirarla.

Serena echó hacia atrás el brazo y me tiró el cepillo del pelo. Lo esquivé y luego cerré la puerta sin dejar de reírme mientras cruzaba de nuevo el pasillo.

Oí las pisadas de sus pequeños pies por ese mismo pasillo y mi corazón empezó a palpitar con más fuerza.

—Buenas noches, Serena —dijo Rei desde el cuarto de Nicolas.

—Buenas noches, Rei.

Me eché a reír. Rei, más que ser una pesadilla, había traído una pesadilla a mi vida. Me había presentado a mi droga personalizada. No conseguía la suficiente, pero no quería quedarme sin ella. Aunque solo podía calificarlo de adicción, ni siquiera me atrevía a probar una sola migaja. Solo me mantenía cerca y me sentía mejor con el simple hecho de saber que estaba cerca. No tenía ninguna esperanza.

Dos pequeños golpes en la puerta me devolvieron a la realidad.

—Entra, Paloma. No hace falta que llames.

Serena entró, con el cabello rubio húmedo y vestida con la camiseta gris y los pantalones. Revisó con los ojos bien abiertos todo el cuarto mientras decidía unas cuantas cosas respecto a mí al ver las paredes desnudas. Era la primera vez que una mujer entraba en mi cuarto. Se trataba de un momento sobre el que no había pensado, pero que Serena cambiara la atmósfera de mi habitación era algo que no esperaba.

Antes era simplemente el lugar donde dormía. Un lugar donde nunca pasaba demasiado tiempo. La presencia de Serena hacía que las paredes blancas y sin decoración alguna fueran muy obvias, hasta tal punto que sentí una leve sensación de incomodidad. Que Serena se encontrase en mi cuarto me hacía sentir como si estuviera en mi hogar, y ese vacío ya no me parecía apropiado.

—Bonita pijama —dije por fin mientras me sentaba en la cama—. Vamos, ven. No voy a morderte.

Bajó la barbilla y levantó las cejas.

—No me das miedo. —Su libro de biología aterrizó a mi lado con un sonido sordo y luego se paró—. ¿Tienes un bolígrafo?

Señalé con la barbilla la mesita de noche.

—En el cajón de arriba.

En cuanto lo dije, se me heló la sangre. Iba a encontrar lo que tenía almacenado ahí. Me preparé para el inminente enfrentamiento que vendría a continuación.

Apoyó una rodilla en la cama y se inclinó hacia la mesita para abrir el cajón. Empezó a rebuscar hasta que, de repente, sacó la mano de golpe. Luego volvió a meterla de inmediato, tomó el bolígrafo y cerró el cajón de golpe.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté mientras fingía revisar el libro de biología.

—¿Asaltaste un centro de salud?

«¿Cómo sabe una paloma como ella dónde se pueden conseguir condones?».

—No. ¿Por qué?

Torció el gesto.

—Por tu provisión de condones de por vida.

Aquí vamos.

—Más vale prevenir que curar, ¿no?

No pudo discutirme eso.

En lugar de gritarme e insultarme, como esperaba, se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco. Empecé a pasar las páginas del libro mientras me esforzaba por no parecer muy aliviado.

—Bien, podemos empezar por aquí. Dios… ¿Fotosíntesis? ¿No aprendiste esto en la secundaria?

—Algo sí —dijo a la defensiva—. Es el primer curso de Biología, Dar. No escogí el plan de estudios.

—Pero ¿no estás en Cálculo? ¿Cómo puedes ir tan avanzada en Matemáticas y tan retrasada en Ciencias?

—No voy retrasada. Lo que ocurre es que la primera mitad siempre es de repaso.

Levanté una ceja.

—No lo creo.

Me escuchó atentamente mientras revisaba los principios básicos de la fotosíntesis y luego la anatomía de las células vegetales. No importaba cuánto tiempo hablara ni lo que dijera, estuvo pendiente de cada palabra. Fue fácil imaginarme que estaba interesada en mí y no en aprobar el curso.

—Lípidos. No lipiados. Repite qué son.

Se quitó las gafas.

—Estoy rendida. No puedo memorizar ni una sola macromolécula más.

Perfecto. Hora de dormir.

—De acuerdo.

De repente, Serena pareció nerviosa, lo que me resultó curiosamente tranquilizador.

La dejé a solas con sus nervios para darme una ducha. Saber que había estado desnuda en ese mismo lugar me provocó una serie de pensamientos muy excitantes, así que me puse bajo el agua helada durante cinco minutos antes de salir. Fue muy incómodo, pero al menos me libré de la erección.

Cuando volví a mi cuarto, Serena ya estaba acostada de lado, con los ojos cerrados y tiesa como una tabla. Dejé caer la toalla, me puse los calzoncillos y luego me metí en la cama antes de apagar la luz. Serena no se movió, pero no estaba dormida.

Tenía tensos todos y cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo, pero se tensaron aún más antes de darse la vuelta hacia mí.

—¿Vas a dormir aquí?

—Pues claro. Esta es mi cama.

—Lo sé, pero…

Se quedó callada mientras sopesaba sus opciones.

—¿A estas alturas todavía no confías en mí? Me portaré bien, lo prometo.

Levanté tres dedos de la mano, el índice, el medio y el meñique, a los que mis hermanos de fraternidad llamaban «el vibrador». No lo entendió.

Por mucho que me fastidiara ser bueno, no iba a asustarla la primera noche haciendo algo estúpido.

Serena requería un equilibrio muy delicado entre la dureza y la ternura. Llevarla demasiado lejos parecía provocar en ella una reacción semejante a la de un animal acorralado. Era divertido caminar por la cuerda floja que me ponía, al igual que una terrorífica carrera a mil kilómetros por hora y en reversa sobre una motocicleta.

Me dio la espalda y se colocó la sábana alrededor de todas sus curvas. Sonreí de nuevo y me acerqué a su oreja.

—Buenas noches, Paloma.

.

.

* * *

**Fue muy graciosa la reacción de Darien cuando Nicolas le avisa que Serena se iba a quedar con ellos. Como se habrán dado cuenta, en esta versión de la historia, Nicolas tiene más protagonismo.**

.

**Gracias a todos los que leen y por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Una reacción no muy madura, pero Darien es así. Pero lo que no se imaginó es que Serena se iba a seguir apareciendo en su mente.**

**flor lucero: Que bueno que te guste, pero aclaro que esta es una adaptación. Ya quisiera yo poder escribir así :)**

**.**

**Nos leemos el domingo. Besos.**

**.**


	7. Capítulo 6: Chupitos

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 6: CHUPITOS**

**.**

Abrí los ojos justo cuando el sol empezaba a dejar sombras en las paredes de mi cuarto. Serena tenía el cabello enredado y me cubría la cara. Inspiré profundamente por la nariz.

«Pero, ¿qué haces…, además de actuar como un pervertido?», pensé. Me eché de espaldas, pero antes de hacerlo, inspiré otra vez. Todavía olía a champú y a crema facial.

La alarma empezó a sonar pocos segundos después y Serena comenzó a despertarse. Pasó una mano por encima de mi pecho, pero la quitó de inmediato.

—¿Darien? —me dijo con voz somnolienta—. Tu despertador.

Esperó unos momentos y luego dejó escapar un suspiro. Alargó un brazo por encima de mí, hasta que por fin llegó al reloj y luego golpeó la cubierta de plástico hasta que dejó de sonar.

Se dejó caer sobre su almohada y lanzó un bufido. No pude evitar que se me escapara una risa y ella soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¿Estabas despierto?

—Te prometí que me portaría bien. No dije nada de dejar que te echaras encima de mí.

—No me eché encima de ti. No podía llegar al reloj. Probablemente sea la alarma más molesta que haya oído. Suena como un animal moribundo.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —le pregunté mientras me ponía las manos bajo la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre.

Parecía enojada por algo, pero lo ignoré. Probablemente no era una persona madrugadora. Aunque si seguía esa lógica, tampoco era una persona a la que le gustara la tarde ni la noche. Lo pensé un poco y llegué a la conclusión de que era una bruja malhumorada… y eso me gustaba.

—Pues yo sí. ¿ Por qué no vienes conmigo en coche al café que hay calle abajo?

—No creo que pueda aguantar tu falta de habilidad para conducir tan temprano por la mañana.

Metió sus pequeños pies delgados en las chancletas y caminó arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?

Se molestó al instante.

—A vestirme para ir a clase. ¿Necesitas que te haga un itinerario durante los días que esté aquí?

¿Quería jugar rudo? Muy bien. Jugaría. Me acerqué a ella y le puse las manos en los hombros. Maldita sea, me gustó sentir su piel contra la mía.

—¿Siempre tienes tan mal genio o eso cambiará una vez que creas que todo esto no es parte de un elaborado plan para meterme en tus bragas?

—No tengo mal genio.

Me incliné hacia ella y le susurré al oído.

—No quiero acostarme contigo, Paloma. Me gustas demasiado.

Se puso tensa y me fui sin decir una palabra. Habría sido un poco obvio ponerme a saltar de alegría para celebrar la emoción de mi victoria, así que me contuve hasta que la puerta me tapaba lo suficiente y entonces lancé unos cuantos puñetazos eufóricos al aire. Mantener siempre su atención no era fácil, pero cuando lo lograba, me sentía como si estuviera un paso más cerca de…

¿De qué? No estaba muy seguro. Solo hacía que me sintiera bien.

Hacía tiempo que no pasaba por el supermercado, así que el desayuno no fue digno de un gourmet, pero fue lo suficientemente bueno. Batí unos cuantos huevos en un tazón, luego metí cebolla, pimiento rojo y pimiento verde, y después lo puse todo en una sartén.

Serena entró y se sentó en un taburete.

—¿Seguro que no quieres?

—Sí, seguro. Gracias de todos modos.

Acababa de levantarse, pero seguía estando preciosa. Era ridículo. Sabía que eso no podía ser lo habitual, pero tampoco estaba seguro. Las únicas mujeres que había visto por la mañana temprano eran las de Nicolas y no me había fijado en ellas lo suficiente como para tener una opinión.

Nicolas tomó unos platos y los sostuvo delante de mí. Recogí los trozos de tortilla con una espátula y los serví. Serena lo miró todo con cierto interés.

Rei soltó un bufido cuando Nicolas puso su plato delante de ella.

—No me mires así, Nic. Lo siento, simplemente no quiero ir.

Nicolas llevaba días abatido por la negativa de Rei a acudir a la fiesta de citas. No la culpaba. Esas fiestas eran una tortura. El hecho de que no quisiera ir me resultó un poco impresionante. A la mayoría de las chicas les encantaba que las invitaran a ese tipo de cosas.

—Pero, nena, en la fraternidad se celebran fiestas de citas dos veces al año —le suplicó Nicolas—. Todavía queda un mes. Tendrás tiempo suficiente para encontrar un vestido y cumplir con todo el rollo ese de chicas.

Rei no quería ir. No presté más atención hasta que me di cuenta de que sí iría si Serena también iba. Si Serena iba, significaba que tendría que hacerlo con una pareja. Rei me miró y yo levanté una ceja.

Nicolas no dudó ni un instante.

—Dar no va a fiestas de citas. Son cosas a las que llevas a tu novia… Y Darien no…, bueno, ya sabes.

Rei se encogió de hombros.

—Podríamos emparejarla con alguien.

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero quedó claro que Serena no estaba contenta.

—Sabes que puedo oírte, ¿no? —gruñó.

Rei hizo pucheros. Era una cara a la que Nicolas no se podía resistir.

—Serena, por favor… Te encontraremos un buen chico, divertido e ingenioso y, por supuesto, me aseguraré de que sea sexy. ¡Te prometo que lo pasarás bien! Y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez logren congeniar.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Que Rei le encontraría un chico? Para la fiesta de citas. Uno de mis hermanos de fraternidad. Mierda, no. La idea de que empezara a salir con cualquiera hizo que se me erizaran los pelos de la nuca.

La sartén resonó cuando la tiré al fregadero.

—Yo no he dicho que no fuera a llevarte.

Serena volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

—No hace falta que me hagas favores, Darien.

Di un paso hacia ella.

—Eso no es lo que quería decir, Paloma. Las fiestas de citas son para los chicos con novia, y todo el mundo sabe que a mí el rollo de "novias" no me va. Sin embargo, contigo no tendré que preocuparme de que mi pareja espere un anillo de compromiso después.

Rei volvió a hacer pucheros.

—Por favor, por favor, Serena…

Serena puso cara de que le dolía algo.

—¡No me mires así! Darien no quiere ir y yo tampoco. No seríamos una compañía agradable.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello más me gustaba la idea. Me crucé de brazos y me apoyé de espaldas en el fregadero.

—Yo no he dicho que no quisiera ir. De hecho, creo que sería divertido si fuéramos los cuatro.

Serena dio un paso atrás cuando todos la miramos.

—¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos aquí?

A mí me pareció bien.

Rei se hundió de hombros y Nicolas se inclinó hacia Serena.

—Porque tengo que ir, Serena —le explicó Nicolas—. Soy un novato. Tengo que asegurarme de que todo vaya bien, de que todo el mundo tenga una cerveza en la mano, cosas así.

Serena se sintió agobiada. Estaba claro que no quería ir, pero lo que me asustaba fue que no podía decirle que no a Rei y que Nicolas estaba dispuesto a decir cualquier cosa para que su novia fuera. Si Serena no iba conmigo, podría terminar pasando la tarde, o incluso la noche, con uno de mis hermanos de fraternidad. No eran malos, pero había oído lo que se contaban entre sí y no podía soportar imaginarme lo que hablarían de Serena.

Crucé la cocina y rodeé a Serena por los hombros con los brazos.

—Vamos, Paloma. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Serena miró a Rei y luego a Nicolas. Solo pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que me miró a los ojos, pero me dio la impresión de que era una maldita eternidad.

Cuando cruzamos la mirada, sus muros se vinieron abajo.

—Está bien —me dijo con un suspiro.

No hubo entusiasmo alguno en su voz, pero no me importó. Iba a ir a la fiesta conmigo y saber eso me permitió volver a respirar.

Rei soltó un grito de los que suelen soltar las chicas, aplaudió un poco y luego agarró a Serena para abrazarla.

Nicolas me miró con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y luego le sonrió a Serena.

—Gracias, Serena —le dijo a la vez que le ponía una mano en la espalda.

Nunca había visto a alguien sentirse tan desgraciada por salir conmigo, aunque lo cierto era que no lo sentía porque yo fuera su pareja.

Las chicas terminaron de arreglarse y se fueron para llegar a la clase de las ocho. Nicolas se quedó para limpiar los platos, feliz de haberse salido con la suya por fin.

—Amigo, gracias. No pensé que Rei fuera a ir.

—¿Qué diablos les pasa? ¿Tratan de que Serena salga con alguien?

—No. Bueno, puede que Rei sí. No sé. ¿Qué importa?

—Importa.

—¿De verdad?

—Simplemente no… no lo hagan, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero verla besuqueándose en un rincón oscuro con Seiya Kou.

Nicolas asintió mientras limpiaba los restos de huevo de la sartén.

—O con cualquier otro.

—¿Y?

—¿Cuánto crees que va a durar esto?

Fruncí el ceño.

—No lo sé. Todo lo que sea posible. Lo único que quiero es que no se metan en mi camino.

—Darien, ¿la quieres o no? A mí me parece que hacer lo que sea con tal de que no salga con otros cuando ni siquiera están juntos es una estupidez.

—Sólo somos amigos.

Nicolas me miró con una sonrisa burlona.

—Los amigos hablan del polvo que echaron el fin de semana. No sé por qué, pero no veo que eso pase entre ustedes.

—No, pero eso no significa que no podamos ser amigos.

Nicolas levantó las cejas incrédulo.

—Sí significa eso, hermano.

No se equivocaba, pero yo no quería admitirlo.

—Es que…

Me callé y me giré para mirarle a la cara. Nicolas era el menos indicado para juzgarme y criticarme, pero me parecía una debilidad admitir lo que había estado pensando y la frecuencia con la que Serena se aparecía en mis pensamientos. Nicolas lo entendería, pero eso no hacía que me sintiera mejor respecto a expresar mis sentimientos en voz alta.

—Tiene algo que necesito. Eso es todo. ¿Tan raro es que piense que es genial y que no quiera compartirla?

—No puedes compartirla si no es tuya.

—Nic, ¿qué sé yo de salir con una chica? Tú. Tú y tus relaciones retorcidas, obsesivas y necesitadas de cariño. Si conoce a otro y empieza a salir con él, la perderé.

—Entonces sal con ella.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Todavía no estoy listo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes miedo? —me preguntó Nicolas mientras me tiraba el trapo de la cocina en la cara.

El trapo cayó al suelo y me agaché a recogerlo. Terminó retorcido y apretado entre mis manos mientras lo movía de un lado a otro.

—Nicolas, ella es diferente. Es buena.

—¿Qué estás esperando?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Tener otra razón más, supongo.

Nicolas hizo una mueca de desaprobación y luego se agachó para encender el lavavajillas. El sonido de los mecanismos y de los fluidos que los recorrían llenó la cocina y Nicolas se dirigió a su habitación.

—¿Sabes? Dentro de poco es su cumpleaños. Rei quiere organizar algo.

—¿El cumpleaños de Serena?

—Sí. En poco más de una semana.

—Bueno, pues tenemos que hacer algo. ¿Sabes lo que le gusta? ¿Rei tiene algo en mente? Creo que será mejor que le compre algo. ¿Qué diablos le compro?

Nicolas me sonrío mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Ya se te ocurrirá algo. La clase empieza dentro de cinco minutos. ¿Vienes en el Charger?

—No. Voy a ver si consigo que Serena se suba otra vez en la moto conmigo. Es lo más cerca que puedo llegar de meterme entre sus piernas.

Nicolas soltó una carcajada y cerró del todo la puerta.

Entré en mi cuarto, me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Billetera, teléfono, llaves. No entendía a las mujeres. La rutina de mierda por la que tenían que pasar solo para salir por la puerta les llevaba la mitad de su vida.

.

-.-

.

Las clases duraron una puta eternidad y, cuando salí, crucé corriendo el campus para llegar a Moon Hall. Serena estaba en la entrada principal hablando con un tipo y la sangre empezó a hervirme de inmediato. Unos segundos más tarde, me di cuenta que era Fiore y suspiré aliviado. Estaba esperando que terminara cigarrillo y se reía por algo que Fiore le contaba. Este no hacía más que mover los brazos de un lado para otro y era obvio que estaba en medio de una gran historia. Las únicas pausas las hacía para dar caladas al cigarrillo.

Fiore le guiñó un ojo a Serena cuando vio que me acercaba. Lo tomé como una buena señal.

—Hola, Darien —me saludó con su voz cantarina.

—Fiore —le respondí, pero me volví de inmediato hacia Serena—. Me voy a casa, Paloma. ¿Necesitas que te lleve?

—Estaba a punto de irme —me respondió sonriendo.

Se me encogió el estómago y hablé antes de pensar:

—¿No te quedas conmigo esta noche?

—Sí, sí me quedaré, pero necesito recoger unas cuantas cosas que olvidé.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Bueno, pues mi cuchilla. ¿Qué te importa?

Maldición, cómo me gustaba esta chica.

—Sí, ya va siendo hora de que te depiles las piernas. Estuviste arrancándome la piel anoche.

A Fiore casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas. Serena frunció el ceño.

—¡Es así como empiezan los rumores! —Miró a Fiore—. Estoy durmiendo en su cama…, solo durmiendo

—Ya —le respondió Fiore con una sonrisa petulante.

Antes de darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, Serena entró y subió dando fuertes pisotones en las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto. Subí los escalones de dos en dos para alcanzarla.

—Vamos, no te enojes. Solo era una broma.

—Todo el mundo ya asume que nos estamos acostando. Lo estás empeorando.

Al parecer, el tener sexo conmigo era algo malo. Si todavía tenía dudas de que si le interesaba hacerlo conmigo, había quedado claro: no, evidentemente no.

—¿ Y a quién le importa lo que piensen los demás?

—¡A mí, Darien! ¡A mí!

Abrió de golpe la puerta de su dormitorio y corrió de un lado a otro abriendo y cerrando cajones para meter cosas en su bolsa. De repente, me invadió una tremenda y asfixiante sensación de pérdida, una de esas en las que te echas a llorar o a reír. Se me escapó una pequeña risa.

Los ojos azul cielo de Serena se ensombrecieron y los fijó en mí.

—No tiene ninguna gracia. ¿Quieres que toda la universidad piense que soy una de tus zorras?

¿Mis zorras? No eran mías. Por eso eran zorras.

Le quité la bolsa de las manos. Esto no iba nada bien. Para ella, que la relacionaran conmigo, y más aún que dijeran que tenía una relación conmigo, significaba que su reputación se podía hundir. ¿Por qué quería seguir siendo mi amiga si se sentía así?

—Nadie piensa eso. Y, si alguien lo hace, será mejor que no llegue a mis oídos.

Mantuve la puerta abierta y ella la cruzó a grandes zancadas. Justo cuando estaba cerrando la puerta para empezar a seguirla, se detuvo abruptamente y me obligó a mantener el equilibrio sobre la punta de los pies para evitar chocar de frente con ella. La puerta se cerró a mi espalda y eso me terminó de empujar contra ella.

—¡Oye! —se me escapó cuando choqué con Serena y se dio la vuelta.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Al principio creí que el golpe le había hecho daño. La expresión de asombro en su rostro me preocupó durante un momento, pero siguió hablando—. La gente debe de pensar que estamos juntos y que tú sigues sin ninguna vergüenza con tu… estilo de vida. ¡Debo parecer patética! —Se quedó callada, horrorizada por la conclusión a la que acababa de llegar y luego negó con la cabeza—. No creo que deba seguir quedándome contigo; de hecho, creo que, deberíamos mantenernos alejados el uno del otro durante un tiempo.

Agarró su bolsa de mis manos y se la quité.

—Nadie piensa que estamos juntos, Paloma. No tienes que dejar de hablar conmigo para demostrarlo.

Me sentía un poco desesperado, lo que para mí fue bastante inquietante.

Serena tiró de la bolsa, pero me mostré decidido y no la solté. Tras unos cuantos tirones, lanzó un gruñido de frustración.

—¿Alguna vez se quedó una chica, y me refiero a una que fuera solo tu amiga, a vivir contigo en tu casa? ¿Alguna vez llevaste y trajiste a chicas a la universidad? ¿O almorzaste con alguna todos los días? Nadie sabe qué pensar de nosotros, ¡aunque se lo expliquemos!

Me dirigí al aparcamiento con su bolsa, sin dejar de pensar con toda la rapidez de la que era capaz.

—Lo arreglaré, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que nadie piense mal de ti por mi culpa.

Serena siempre fue un misterio para mí, pero la mirada triste que veía en sus ojos me tomó por sorpresa. Me resultó tan inquietante que en ese momento deseé poder hacer cualquier cosa para hacer que sonriera. Movía y entrelazaba los dedos, sumamente nerviosa y estaba claro que se encontraba alterada. Eso me molestó tanto que me arrepentí de todo lo que había hecho que pudiera parecer moralmente cuestionable, porque eso era otra cosa que se interponía entre nosotros.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta: como pareja, no funcionaríamos. No importaba lo que hiciera ni cómo consiguiera ganarme su afecto, jamás sería lo suficientemente bueno para ella. No quería que terminara con alguien como yo. Tendría que conformarme con los pocos momentos que pudiera pasar con ella.

Admitir eso me resultó tan difícil como tragarme una medicina amarga, pero, al mismo tiempo, una voz familiar me susurró desde los rincones más oscuros de mi mente que debía luchar por lo que quería. Luchar me parecía mucho más fácil que tomar la otra alternativa.

—Déjame compensarte. ¿Por qué no vamos a The Dutch esta noche?

The Dutch era un antro, pero menos concurrido que el Red. No había tantos buitres dando vueltas.

—Pero si es un bar de motociclistas —me contestó con el ceño fruncido.

— Bueno, entonces vayamos al club. Te llevaré a cenar y después podemos ir a The Red Door. Yo invito.

—¿Cómo arreglará el problema el que salgamos a cenar y después vayamos a un club? Que la gente nos vea juntos solo empeorará la situación.

Terminé de asegurar su bolsa en la parte trasera de la moto y luego me subí. Esta vez no discutió por la bolsa. Eso fue algo esperanzador.

—Piénsalo. ¿Yo, borracho, en una habitación llena de mujeres con poca ropa? La gente no tardará mucho en darse cuenta de que no somos pareja.

—¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo? ¿Llevarme a un tipo del bar a casa para dejarlo del todo claro?

Fruncí el ceño. La idea de que saliera con otro tipo me hizo apretar los dientes, como si me hubiera llenado la boca de vinagre.

—Yo no he dicho eso. No hay necesidad de perder la cabeza.

Puso los ojos en blanco y luego se subió a la moto, rodeándome la cintura con los brazos.

—¿Una chica cualquiera nos seguirá a casa desde el bar? ¿Así piensas compensarme?

—¿Acaso estás celosa, Paloma?

—¿Celosa de qué? ¿De la imbécil con alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual a la que echarás por la mañana?

Me eché a reír y encendí la moto. Si ella supiera lo imposible que era eso… Cuando estaba cerca, todas las demás chicas desaparecían. Tenía que utilizar toda mi concentración para mantenerme un paso por delante de ella.

.

-.-

.

Le comentamos a Rei y a Nicolas lo que teníamos pensado y las chicas comenzaron su ritual de preparativos. Me metí primero en la ducha y me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que debería haber sido el último, porque las chicas tardaban mucho más que Nicolas y yo en arreglarse.

Nicolas, Rei y yo pasamos una eternidad esperando a que Serena saliera del baño, pero cuando por fin lo hizo, casi pierdo el equilibrio. El vestido negro y corto hacía que sus piernas fueran interminables. Sus pechos parecían asomarse, porque se hacían notar cuando se giraba de cierta manera, y sus largos rizos le caían por un lado en lugar de sobre el pecho.

No recordaba que estuviera tan bronceada, pero su piel tenía un brillo muy saludable en contraste con la tela negra del vestido.

—Bonitas piernas —le comenté.

Me sonrió.

—¿Te dije que era una cuchilla mágica?

La magia no tenía nada que ver. Maldita sea, estaba hermosa.

—Me parece que no fue la cuchilla.

La tomé de la mano para salir por la puerta y nos dirigimos al coche de Nicolas. No se soltó y se la sostuve hasta que llegamos al Charger. No me pareció bien soltársela antes. Cuando llegamos al restaurante de sushi, entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella mientras entrábamos.

Pedí una ronda de sake y luego otra. Sabía que Rei tenía una identificación falsa y me quedé impresionado cuando Serena sacó el suyo como una campeona.

En cuanto el camarero terminó de revisarlas y se marchó, se la quité. Tenía su fotografía en una esquina y todo parecía perfectamente legal. Nunca había visto una identificación de Kansas, pero esta era impecable. El nombre que aparecía era Jessica James y, por alguna razón, eso me excitó. Y mucho.

Serena intentó quitármelo y se me escapó de los dedos, pero lo atrapó al vuelo y se lo guardó en la cartera en cuestión de segundos.

Me sonrió y le respondí con otra sonrisa mientras me apoyaba en los codos.

—¿Jessica James?

Copió mi postura apoyándose en los codos y mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Se mostraba confiada. Era increíblemente sexy.

—Sí. ¿Y qué?

—Un nombre interesante.

—Sí, como llamar California Roll a un tipo de sushi. No seas tontito.

Nicolas se echó a reír a carcajadas, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando Rei se bebió media cerveza de un trago.

—Más despacio, cariño. El sake tarda en subirse a la cabeza.

Rei se limpió la boca y le sonrió.

—Ya he bebido sake antes, Nic. Deja de preocuparte.

Cuanto más bebimos más ruidosos nos pusimos. A los camareros no pareció importarles, pero probablemente se debió a que era tarde y había pocos clientes al otro lado del restaurante, y estaban casi tan borrachos como nosotros. Excepto Nicolas. Le importaba demasiado su coche para beber más de la cuenta cuando iba a conducir y quería mucho más a Rei que a su coche. Cuando empezó a salir con ella, no solo comenzó a controlar cuánto bebía, sino también a cumplir todas las normas de tráfico y a utilizar los intermitentes.

Lo tenía completamente dominado.

El camarero trajo la cuenta y puse unos cuantos billetes en la mesa. Le di a Serena unos cuantos codazos leves hasta que se levantó de la mesa. Ella me respondió con más codazos juguetones y le pasé el brazo por los hombros despreocupadamente mientras caminábamos por el aparcamiento.

Rei se sentó en el asiento delantero, al lado de su novio, y comenzó a lamerle la oreja. Serena me miró y una vez más puso los ojos en blanco, pero a pesar de verse obligada a ver un espectáculo erótico la estaba pasando bien.

Cuando llegamos al Red, Nicolas dio dos o tres vueltas entre las filas de coches.

—Estaría bien aparcar en algún momento esta noche, Nic —murmuró Rei.

—Oye, tengo que encontrar un sitio ancho. No quiero que algún idiota borracho me estropee la pintura.

Quizás era eso. O quizás quería prolongar el baño de saliva que le estaba dando Rei. Asqueroso.

Nicolas detuvo el coche en un extremo del aparcamiento y ayudé a Serena a bajarse. Tiró de su vestido para colocárselo bien y luego movió las caderas antes de darme la mano.

—Quería preguntarles por sus identificaciones. Son impecables. Por aquí no los consigues así.

Lo sabía muy bien. Yo había comprado unos cuantos.

—Sí, los tenemos desde hace tiempo. Era necesario…

¿Para qué demonios necesitaría Serena una documentación falsa?

—… En Wichita.

La gravilla crujió bajo nuestros pies mientras caminábamos, y Serena me apretó la mano mientras se tambaleaba sobre sus tacones.

Rei tropezó. Solté a Serena como reacción, pero Nicolas la agarró antes de que se cayera al suelo.

—Es bueno tener contactos —comentó Rei entre risitas.

—Por Dios, mujer —le dijo Nicolas sosteniéndola del brazo—. Creo que ya has tenido suficiente por esta noche.

Fruncí el ceño preguntándome a qué demonios se refería.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Rei? ¿Qué contactos?

—Serena tiene algunos viejos amigos que…

—Son identificaciones falsas, Dar —dijo Serena interrumpiendo a Rei antes de que pudiera terminar—. Tienes que conocer a la gente adecuada si quieres que te los hagan bien, ¿no te parece?

Miré a Rei. Sabía que algo no estaba bien, pero ella miró por todos lados menos a mí. Insistir demasiado no me pareció inteligente, sobre todo porque Serena me había llamado Dar. Me encantaría que siguiera haciéndolo. Alargué la mano.

—Sí.

Aceptó la mano y sonrió con la expresión de una timadora. Pensaba que me había vencido. Definitivamente tendría que volver a abordar ese tema más adelante.

—¡Necesito otra copa! —dijo mientras tiraba de mí hacia la gran puerta roja del club.

—¡Chupitos! —gritó Rei.

Nicolas suspiró.

—Sí, claro. Eso es lo que necesitas, otro chupito.

Todos se volvieron cuando Serena entró. Incluso los pocos chicos que estaban con sus novias giraron el cuello descaradamente o se reclinaron más sobre las sillas para ver mejor.

«_Mierda, va a ser una noche difícil_», pensé, apretando con más fuerza la mano de Serena.

Nos acercamos a la barra que estaba más cerca de la pista de baile. Neherenia estaba entre las sombras humeantes de las mesas de billar. Era su zona de caza habitual. Sus grandes ojos azules se centraron en mí incluso antes de que la reconociera. No me miró por mucho tiempo. Serena todavía me agarraba la mano y la expresión de Neherenia cambió en cuanto vio eso. Le hice un gesto de asentimiento y sonrió burlona.

Mi lugar habitual estaba libre, pero era el único que lo estaba en toda la barra. Petzite me vio llegar seguido de Serena y se echó a reír de inmediato. Luego avisó de mi llegada a la gente que estaba sentada en los taburetes contiguos para advertirles que tendrían que dejarlos libres dentro de poco. Se fueron sin quejarse.

Pueden decir lo que quieran. Ser un idiota psicótico tiene sus ventajas.

.

.

* * *

**Al parecer Darien ha decidido luchar, sin saber que su némesis está a punto de aparecer para hacérselo difícil.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Si, y eso que todavía no aparece Seiya.**

**abril odette: Obviamente Darien no es un santo, pero al menos es sincero con sus conquistas y no las ilusiona. Ellas saben donde se están metiendo .**

**flor lucero: Gracias. Trato de que no se me escapen detalles, pero si encuentras algún error, házmelo saber.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el martes :)**

**.**


	8. Capítulo 7: Furia

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 7: FURIA**

**.**

Rei arrastró a su mejor amiga hacia la pista de baile antes de que llegáramos a la barra. Los excitantes tacones color rosa de Serena relucían bajo la luz negra y sonreí cuando se echó a reír viendo los movimientos alocados de Rei al bailar. Recorrí de arriba abajo con la mirada su vestido negro y me detuve a la altura de sus caderas. Tuve que admitir que sabía moverse. Un pensamiento sexual cruzó mi mente y tuve que apartar la mirada.

El Red Door estaba bastante concurrido. Había caras nuevas, pero la mayoría eran clientes habituales. Cualquiera que entrara por primera vez allí era carne fresca para aquellos de nosotros que no teníamos más imaginación que ir al bar todos los fines de semana. Sobre todo las chicas como Serena y Rei.

Pedí una cerveza, me bebí la mitad de golpe y luego me volví para seguir observando la pista de baile. No lo hice a propósito, sobre todo sabiendo que tendría la misma cara que los demás estúpidos que las miraban.

La canción terminó y Serena tiró de Rei hacia el bar. Las dos estaban sonrientes y jadeantes, y lo suficientemente sudorosas para verse atractivas.

—Será así toda la noche, Rei. Simplemente, ignóralas —le dijo Nicolas.

Rei tenía el rostro torcido en un gesto de disgusto, mirando detrás de mí. Me imaginé quién estaría allí. No podía ser Neherenia. Ella no era de las que se quedaban esperando de forma pasiva.

—Parece que Las Vegas vomitó una bandada de buitres —se burló Rei.

Miré por encima del hombro y tres miembros de la hermandad de Rubina estaban juntas, hombro con hombro. Otra de ellas se paró a mi lado, mirándome con una sonrisa radiante. Las demás también me sonrieron cuando las miré, pero me di la vuelta rápidamente y me bebí de otro trago la media cerveza que me quedaba. Por alguna razón, las chicas que se comportaban así conmigo molestaban bastante a Rei. Lo cierto era que no podía discutirle la referencia a los buitres.

Encendí un cigarrillo y pedí otras dos cervezas. La rubia que estaba a mi lado, Brooke, sonrió y se mordió el labio. Me quedé quieto, porque no estaba seguro si se iba a poner a gritar o a abrazarme. Petzite abrió las botellas y me las pasó, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de por qué había puesto esa cara tan ridícula. Alargó una mano hacia una cerveza y se la llevó a la boca, pero la detuve antes de que pudiera beber y se la quité para dársela a Serena.

—Oye…, no es para ti.

Brooke se alejó enojada para reunirse con sus amigas. Serena, por el contrario, pareció quedar muy contenta y empezó a beber a grandes tragos.

—Como si fuera a pagarle una cerveza a una chica cualquiera de un bar —dije.

Pensé que le haría gracia, pero, en lugar de eso, Serena sostuvo la cerveza en alto con expresión hostil.

—Tú eres diferente —le dije sonriendo a medias.

Chocó su botella con la mía, claramente irritada.

—Por ser la única chica con la que un tipo sin criterio no quiere acostarse.

Tomó un sorbo, pero le retiré la botella de la boca.

—¿Bromeas? —No me respondió, así que me acerqué para resaltar mis palabras—. En primer lugar…, tengo criterio. Nunca he estado con una mujer fea. Jamás. Y, en segundo, sí quería acostarme contigo. Me he imaginado tirándote sobre mi sofá de cincuenta maneras diferentes, pero no lo he hecho porque ya no te veo de ese modo. Y no porque no me atraigas, sino porque creo que eres mejor que eso.

En su rostro apareció una sonrisa petulante.

—Crees que soy demasiado buena para ti.

Increíble. Ella realmente no lo entendía.

—No conozco ni a un solo tipo que sea suficientemente bueno para ti.

La petulancia desapareció y fue reemplazada por una sonrisa conmovida y agradecida.

—Gracias, Dar.

Dejó la botella de cerveza vacía en la barra. Era muy capaz de bebérselas sin problemas cuando quería. Normalmente habría considerado beber así un comportamiento un poco descuidado, pero ella lo hacía con tanta confianza… No sé… Todo lo que hacía me parecía atractivo.

Me puse de pie y la agarré de una mano.

—Vamos —le dije mientras tiraba de ella hacia la pista de baile, y me seguía.

—¡He bebido mucho! ¡Me voy a caer!

Una vez en la pista de baile, le puse las manos en las caderas y tiré de ella hacia mí hasta que no quedó espacio alguno entre nuestros cuerpos.

—Cállate y baila.

Dejó de reírse y de sonreír, y empezó a mover el cuerpo contra el mío al ritmo de la música. No pude quitarle las manos de encima. Cuanto más cerca estábamos más cerca necesitaba estar de ella. Tenía su cabello en el rostro y, aunque ya había bebido lo suficiente como para toda una noche, todavía tenía todos los sentidos alerta. El modo en el que rozaba su trasero contra mí, los diferentes movimientos y direcciones que tomaban sus caderas con la música, La forma en la que apoyaba la espalda en mi pecho y dejaba la cabeza sobre mi hombro. Ansié llevármela a un rincón oscuro y probar el interior de su boca.

Serena se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa pícara. Me puso las manos en los hombros y luego bajó con la punta de los dedos por el pecho y el estómago. Casi enloquecí y ansié hacerla mía en ese mismo momento y lugar. Se puso de nuevo de espaldas a mí y el corazón me latió a mayor velocidad todavía contra las costillas. Estaba más cerca de mí de esa manera. La agarré por las caderas y la apreté contra mí.

Luego le rodeé la cintura con los brazos y metí la cara entre sus rizos. Me sentí arrebatado por la combinación de su sudor y de su perfume. De mi cabeza desapareció todo pensamiento racional. La canción se terminaba, pero Serena no mostró señal alguna de detenerse.

Se echó hacia atrás y volvió a apoyarme la cabeza en un hombro. Parte de su cabello cayó hacia un lado y eso dejó a la vista la piel reluciente de su cuello. Perdí toda la fuerza de voluntad. Puse los labios en el delicado punto situado justo detrás de la oreja. No pude evitar seguir adelante y abrí la boca para que mi lengua notara la humedad salada de su piel.

Serena se puso completamente tensa y se apartó.

—¿Qué pasa, Paloma? —le pregunté.

No pude evitar que se me escapara una risa. Parecía estar a punto de golpearme. Pensé que la estábamos pasando bien y resulta que estaba más enojada de lo que jamás la había visto.

En vez de perder los estribos, se volvió y se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta llegar a la barra. La seguí. Sabía que no tardaría en descubrir exactamente qué era lo que había hecho mal.

Me senté en el taburete vacío que había a su lado y vi que Serena le hacía una seña a Petzite para que le sirviera otra cerveza. Pedí otra para mí y luego me quedé mirando cómo se bebía la mitad de la suya de un trago. La botella tintineó cuando la dejó con fuerza sobre la barra.

—¿Crees que esto cambiará la opinión de alguien sobre nosotros?

Solté una risa. Después de todos esos roces y movimientos contra mi polla, ¿de repente le preocupaban las apariencias?

—Me importa un carajo lo que piensen de nosotros.

Me fulminó con la mirada y luego se volvió para mirar hacia adelante.

—Paloma —le dije, tocándole el brazo.

Se apartó bruscamente.

— No, nunca podría emborracharme lo suficiente para dejar que me lleves a ese sofá.

Una rabia instantánea se apoderó de mí. Yo nunca la había tratado así. Nunca. Ella me provocó. Yo solo le había dado un par de besitos en el cuello ¿y se molestaba por eso?

Iba a contestarle, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Neherenia apareció a mi lado.

—Vaya, vaya, si es Darien Shields.

—Hola, Neherenia.

Serena se quedó mirando a Neherenia. Era evidente que la había tomado por sorpresa. Neherenia era una profesional a la hora de poner la situación a su favor.

—¿No me presentas a tu novia? —me preguntó sonriente.

Sabía muy bien que Serena no era mi novia. Lección número uno para zorras: si el hombre que te gusta tiene una cita o está con una amiga, oblígalo a admitir la falta de compromiso serio. Eso crea inseguridad e inestabilidad.

Sabía cómo iba a terminar esto. Mierda, si Serena estaba convencida de que yo era un imbécil de marca mayor, daba igual que me comportara como tal. Empujé la cerveza a lo largo de la barra hasta que cayó por el borde y entró con un chasquido de cristales rotos en el cubo de basura que había en ese extremo.

—No es mi novia.

Agarré de la mano a Neherenia, ignorando deliberadamente la reacción de Serena, y la llevé a la pista de baile. Neherenia no se opuso y caminamos balanceando los brazos hasta que llegamos a la pista. Siempre era divertido bailar con Neherenia. No sentía vergüenza alguna y me dejaba hacerle todo lo que yo quisiera, tanto fuera como dentro de la pista de baile. Como de costumbre, los demás dejaron de bailar para mirarnos.

Normalmente montábamos un espectáculo, pero esa noche me sentía excepcionalmente lascivo. El cabello negro de Neherenia me azotó la cara varias veces, pero yo estaba adormecido. La levanté y ella me rodeó las caderas con las piernas para luego echarse hacia atrás agarrada con las manos a mi cuello. Sonrió mientras le daba unos cuantos empujones con las caderas delante de todo el bar. Cuando dejé que pusiera de nuevo los pies en el suelo, se dio la vuelta, se inclinó y se agarró los tobillos con las manos.

Mi rostro estaba cubierto de sudor. Neherenia tenía la piel tan húmeda que las manos se me resbalaban cada vez que intentaba tocarla. Tenía la camiseta empapada y yo también. Se inclinó hacia mí con la boca ligeramente entreabierta para darme un beso, pero me eché hacia atrás para mirar hacia la barra.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi. Diamante Blackmoon. Serena estaba inclinada hacia él con esa sonrisa borracha y coqueta de «llévame a tu casa» que me resultaba tan fácil de detectar en multitud de mujeres.

Dejé a Neherenia en la pista de baile y atravesé el gentío que se había reunido a nuestro alrededor. Justo antes de que llegara donde Serena, Diamante alargó la mano para tocarle la rodilla. Recordé de lo que se había librado el año anterior y cerré el puño mientras me interponía entre ellos dándole la espalda a Diamante.

—¿Estás lista, Paloma?

Serena me puso la mano en el estómago y me apartó a un lado. Sonrió en cuanto estuvo de nuevo frente a Diamante.

—Estoy en medio de una conversación, Darien.

Sostuvo un momento en alto la mano y al sentirla mojada, se la limpió de un modo ostentoso en el vestido.

—¿Acaso conoces a este tipo?

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—Es Diamante.

Diamante me tendió una mano.

—Encantado de conocerte.

No podía quitar los ojos de Serena mientras ella miraba fijamente al maldito enfermo y retorcido que tenía delante. No hice caso de la mano de Diamante y me quedé esperando a que Serena recordara que yo estaba allí.

Desdeñosa, agitó su mano en mi dirección.

—Diamante, este es Darien.

Su voz era menos entusiasta a la hora de presentarme a mí, lo que me molestó aún más.

Miré fijamente a Diamante y luego a su mano.

—Darien Shields —le dije con la voz más baja y amenazante que pude emitir.

Diamante abrió los ojos de par en par y apartó la mano con torpeza.

—¿Darien Shields? ¿El Darien Shields de Eastern?

Alargué la mano detrás de Serena para apoyarme en la barra.

—¿Sí? ¿ Y qué con eso?

—Te vi luchar con Shawn Smith el año pasado, amigo. ¡Pensaba que estaba a punto de presenciar la muerte de alguien!

Entrecerré los ojos y apreté los dientes.

—¿Quieres verlo de nuevo?

Diamante se echó a reír y nos miró a Serena y a mí. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba bromeando, sonrió incómodo y se alejó.

—¿Estás lista ahora? —le espeté.

—Eres un auténtico imbécil, ¿lo sabías?

—Me han llamado cosas peores.

Le tendí una mano y ella la aceptó. Dejó que la ayudara a bajarse del taburete. No habría podido bajar sola estando tan borracha.

Con un fuerte silbido, llamé la atención de Nicolas. Cuando vio mi expresión, supo de inmediato que había llegado la hora de irse. Me abrí paso con el hombro, empujando sin pena a unos cuantos inocentes para desahogarme hasta que Nicolas nos condujo a la salida y tomó la delantera.

Una vez fuera, intenté tomar la mano a Serena, pero la apartó de un tirón. Me di la vuelta para gritarle a la cara:

—¡Debería besarte ya y acabar con esto! ¡Esto es ridículo! Te besé en el cuello ¿y qué?

Serena se echó hacia atrás, pero como no consiguió suficiente espacio con eso, me empujó. No importaba lo enojado que estuviera, no me tenía miedo. Me pareció algo excitante.

—No soy tu amiga con derecho a roce, Darien.

Negué con la cabeza, sorprendido. Si había algo más que me ayudara a quitarle esa idea de la cabeza, no sabía qué era. Ella fue especial para mí desde el momento que la vi y había procurado hacérselo saber en cada oportunidad que tuve. ¿Cómo podría lograr que se diera cuenta de una vez? Ya no sabía cómo tratarla de un modo más diferente a las demás.

—¡Nunca he dicho que lo fueras! ¡Estás conmigo veinticuatro horas, siete días a la semana, duermes en mi cama, pero la mitad del tiempo actúas como si no quisieras que te vieran conmigo!

—¡Pero si vine aquí contigo!

—Siempre te he tratado con respeto, Paloma.

—No, me tratas como si te perteneciera. ¡No tenías derecho a asustar a Diamante así!

—¿Sabes quién es Diamante? —Cuando negó con la cabeza, me acerqué más—. Pues yo sí. El año pasado lo arrestaron por agresión sexual, pero retiraron los cargos.

Se cruzó de brazos.

—Oh, ¿entonces tienen algo en común?

Lo vi todo rojo y, en menos de un segundo, la rabia se apoderó completamente de mí. Inspiré profundamente para tranquilizarme.

—¿Me estás llamando violador?

Serena se quedó callada y su titubeo hizo que la rabia desapareciera del todo. Era la única que tenía ese efecto sobre mí. Las demás veces que había estado rabioso le había propinado un puñetazo a algo o a alguien. Jamás le pegaría a una mujer, pero no habría dudado en pegarle un golpe a la camioneta que teníamos aparcada al lado.

—No, sólo estoy furiosa contigo —me respondió y apretó los labios.

—Estuve bebiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Tu piel estaba a dos centímetros de la mía, eres hermosa y hueles increíblemente bien cuando sudas. ¡Te besé, lo siento! ¡Supéralo!

Mi respuesta hizo que se quedara callada otra vez y luego empezó a sonreír.

—¿Crees que soy hermosa?

Fruncí el ceño. Qué pregunta más estúpida.

—Eres preciosa y lo sabes. ¿Por qué sonríes?

Cuanto más intentaba no sonreír más lo hacía.

—Nada. Vámonos.

Solté una risa y negué la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú…? ¡Eres un auténtico dolor de cabeza!

Serena sonreía de oreja a oreja por el cumplido y por el hecho de que había pasado de comportarme como un psicópata a actuar como un tonto en menos de cinco minutos. Intentó dejar de sonreír, pero eso me hizo sonreír a mí. Le rodeé el cuello con un brazo, deseando besarla con todas mis fuerzas.

—Me vuelves loco. Lo sabes, ¿no?

.

-.-

.

El viaje de vuelta a casa fue tranquilo y, cuando por fin llegamos a mi apartamento, Serena entró directamente al baño para ducharse. Estaba demasiado aturdido como para ponerme a rebuscar entre sus cosas, así que agarré un par de mis pantalones cortos y una camiseta. Llamé a la puerta, pero no me contestó, así que la abrí, entré y dejé la ropa en el lavabo antes de salir. De todas maneras, no estaba muy seguro de qué decirle.

Entró en mi habitación envuelta por mi ropa y se desplomó en la cama, aún con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

La observé durante un momento y ella me devolvió la mirada. Claramente se preguntaba en qué estaría pensando yo. El problema era que ni yo mismo lo sabía. Bajó lentamente la mirada hasta mis labios y entonces lo supe.

—Buenas noches, Paloma —le susurré y me di la vuelta, maldiciéndome como nunca antes.

Estaba muy borracha y no pensaba aprovecharme de eso, especialmente después de que me perdonara el espectáculo que había dado con Neherenia.

Serena se removió nerviosa durante varios minutos antes de inspirar profundamente.

—¿Dar? —me dijo apoyándose en un codo.

—¿Sí?

Le respondí, pero sin moverme. Temía que si la miraba a los ojos, todo mi pensamiento racional desaparecería por completo.

—Sé que estoy borracha y que acabamos de tener una enorme pelea por esto, pero…

—No voy a acostarme contigo, así que deja de pedírmelo.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

Me eché a reír y me volví hacia ella. Vi su expresión, dulce y atemorizada.

—¿Qué pasa, Paloma?

—Esto —me dijo mientras ponía su cabeza sobre mi pecho, abrazándome a la altura del estómago para atraerme hacia ella.

No era lo que me esperaba. En absoluto. Levanté las manos, sin saber qué hacer.

—Estás borracha.

—Lo sé —admitió sin vergüenza alguna.

No me importó lo mucho que se enojaría por la mañana, no pude decirle que no. Me relajé, le puse una mano en la espalda y otra en el cabello mojado antes de darle un beso en la frente.

—Eres la mujer más complicada que he conocido en mi vida.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de asustar al único chico que se me acercó esta noche.

—¿Te refieres a Diamante, el violador? Sí, te debo una.

—No importa —me contestó, mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

Reaccioné de inmediato. Sujeté su brazo sobre mi estómago.

—No, lo digo en serio. Tienes que tener más cuidado. Si no hubiera estado allí… Ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso. ¿Y ahora esperas que me disculpe por hacer que te dejara en paz?

—No quiero que te disculpes. Ni siquiera se trata de eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? —le pregunté.

Jamás había suplicado nada en mi vida, pero supliqué en silencio que me dijera que me quería. Que yo le importaba. Algo. Estábamos tan cerca… Solo faltaban un par de centímetros para que nuestros labios se tocaran y me resultó toda una hazaña mental no ceder a esos dos centímetros.

Frunció el ceño.

—Estoy borracha, Darien. Es la única excusa que tengo.

—¿Quieres que te abrace hasta que te quedes dormida?

No me respondió.

Me giré para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Debería decir que no para corroborar mi postura. —levanté las cejas—. Pero después me odiaría si me negara y no volvieras a pedírmelo.

Colocó la mejilla en mi pecho. La tenía abrazada con fuerza, así que era difícil mantener la calma.

—No necesitas ninguna excusa, Paloma. Solo tienes que pedirlo.

.

.

* * *

**Darien empieza a ser víctima de la bipolaridad de Serena. Que comience el sufrimiento.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**flor lucero: Interesante que estés leyendo ambas a la vez. A pesar de que como dices, esta historia es algo previsible, no te arrepentirás de haberla leído.**

**Dilana Li: Me encanta Sakura, pero aún no he tenido oportunidad de leer algún fic. Me alegro que te hayas decidido a leer mi adaptación, a pesar de ser con personajes diferentes, pero te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. Actualizo interdiario.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el jueves.**

**.**


	9. Capítulo 8: El Mundo de Oz

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 8: EL MUNDO DE OZ**

**.**

Serena se durmió mucho antes que yo. Su respiración se volvió pausada y su cuerpo se relajó contra el mío. Su piel era tibia y de su nariz salía el más dulce y leve zumbido cada vez que inhalaba. La sensación que provocaba su cuerpo en mis brazos era demasiado buena. Era algo a lo que me podría acostumbrar con mucha facilidad. A pesar del miedo que me dio esa sensación, fui incapaz de apartarme.

Conociendo a Serena, se despertaría, recordaría su postura rígida y me gritaría por permitir que ocurriera algo así o, peor aún, se aseguraría de que nunca volviera a pasar.

No era tan estúpido como para tener esperanza alguna, ni tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para evitar sentir lo que sentía. Toda una revelación. Después de todo, no era tan duro. No en lo que se refería a Serena.

Empecé a respirar con más tranquilidad, y mi cuerpo se hundió en el colchón, pero me resistí al cansancio que poco a poco se iba apoderando de mí. No quería cerrar los ojos y perderme ni un segundo de la sensación que era tener a Serena tan cerca.

Se movió y me quedé completamente inmóvil. Me apretó los dedos contra la piel y luego se acurrucó otra vez contra mí antes de relajarse de nuevo. Le besé el cabello y apoyé la mejilla en su frente.

Cerré los ojos un momento y respiré profundamente.

.

.

Abrí los ojos otra vez y ya había amanecido. Mierda. Sabía que no tenía que haberlos cerrado.

Serena se estaba retorciendo para intentar salir de debajo de mí. Tenía mis piernas encima de ella y todavía la tenía agarrada con un brazo.

—Basta, Paloma, estoy durmiendo —le dije acercándola más.

Salió de debajo de mí, una extremidad a la vez, y luego se sentó en el borde de la cama, desde donde suspiró.

Deslicé la mano sobre la cama y toqué la punta de sus pequeños y delicados dedos. Estaba de espaldas a mí y no se dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué pasa, Paloma?

—Voy por un vaso de agua. ¿Quieres algo?

Negué con la cabeza y cerré los ojos. O iba a fingir que no había pasado nada o estaba enojada. Ninguna de las dos opciones era buena.

Serena salió y yo me quedé echado un rato más. Me esforcé por encontrar un motivo para levantarme. Las resacas eran una mierda y la cabeza me iba a estallar. Pude oír la voz apagada de Nicolas, así que decidí sacar el culo de la cama.

Mis pies descalzos resonaron sobre el suelo de madera cuando me dirigí a la cocina. Serena estaba de pie con mis pantalones cortos y mi camiseta, vertiendo jarabee de chocolate un cuenco humeante de avena.

—Eso es asqueroso, Paloma —gruñí mientras intentaba librarme de la bruma que me cubría los ojos.

—Buenos días para ti también.

—He oído que se acerca tu cumpleaños. El último de tus años de adolescencia.

Torció el gesto al verse sorprendida con la guardia baja.

—Sí…, bueno, no me van los cumpleaños. Creo que Rei piensa llevarme a cenar o algo así. —Me sonrió—. Puedes venir, si quieres.

Me encogí de hombros, tratando de fingir que su sonrisa no me había encantado. Ella quería que fuera.

—De acuerdo. ¿Es dentro de una semana desde el domingo?

—Sí. ¿Y cuándo es el tuyo?

—En abril. El 1 de abril —le contesté mientras echaba leche en mis cereales.

—¿Bromeas?

Tomé una cucharada, divertido por su incredulidad.

—No, lo digo en serio.

—¿Tu cumpleaños es el Día de los Inocentes[1]?

Me eché a reír. La expresión de su rostro no tenía precio.

—¡Sí! Vas a llegar tarde. Será mejor que te vistas.

—Rei me llevará en su coche.

Ese pequeño rechazo fue más difícil de soportar de lo que normalmente debería haber sido. Yo la había estado llevando a la facultad ¿y ahora se iba con Rei? Me pregunté si se debía a lo que había pasado por anoche. Probablemente estaba intentando distanciarse de mí otra vez y eso era más que decepcionante.

—Como quieras —le contesté, dándome la vuelta para que no viera la decepción dibujada en mis ojos.

.

.

Las chicas se pusieron las mochilas a toda velocidad y Rei arrancó del aparcamiento como si acabara de robar un banco.

Nicolas salió de su habitación poniéndose una camiseta. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Ya se fueron?

—Sí —respondí sin prestarle mucha atención.

Limpié mi cuenco y tiré los restos del desayuno de Serena en el fregadero. Apenas había comido.

—Pero, ¿qué demonios? Rei ni siquiera se despidió.

—Sabías que tenía que ir a clase. Deja de ser tan llorón.

Nicolas se señaló a sí mismo a la altura del pecho.

—¿Yo soy el llorón? ¿Olvidaste lo de anoche?

—Cállate.

—Eso es lo que pensé. —Se sentó en el sofá y se puso las zapatillas de deporte—. ¿Le preguntaste a Serena sobre su cumpleaños?

—No me dijo mucho, aparte de que no le gustan mucho los cumpleaños.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Organizarle una fiesta. —Nicolas asintió y esperó a que me explique—. Pensé que podríamos darle una sorpresa. Invitamos a algunos de nuestros amigos y le decimos a Rei que la entretenga un rato.

Nicolas se puso su gorra de béisbol blanca y se la bajó tanto sobre las cejas que apenas se le veían los ojos.

—Seguro que puede hacerlo. ¿Algo más?

—¿Qué te parece un cachorro?

Nicolas soltó una risa.

—No es mi cumpleaños, hermano.

Rodeé la encimera del desayuno y me apoyé en el taburete.

—Lo sé, pero vive en la residencia para estudiantes de la universidad. No puede tener un cachorro allí.

—¿Que nos lo quedemos nosotros? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Qué vamos a hacer con un perro?

—Encontré en Internet un Cairn Terrier. Es perfecto.

—¿Un qué?

—Paloma es de Kansas. Es la misma raza de perro que tiene Dorothy en _El mago de Oz_.

El rostro de Nicolas no mostró expresión alguna.

_—__El mago de Oz._

—¿Qué? A mí me gustaba el espantapájaros cuando era pequeño. Cierra la maldita boca.

—Darien, se va a cagar por todos lados. Ladrará y gimoteará… No sé…

—Rei hace lo mismo…, bueno, menos lo de cagarse.

A Nicolas no le hizo gracia.

—Yo lo sacaré y limpiaré lo que ensucie. Se quedará en mi habitación. Ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que está aquí.

—No puedes evitar que ladre.

—Piénsalo. Con eso me la ganaré.

Nicolas sonrió.

—¿De eso se trata? ¿Te quieres ganar a Serena?

Fruncí un poco el ceño.

—Ya déjalo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Puedes traer al maldito perro…

Sonreí. «¡Sí! ¡Gané!».

—… si admites que sientes algo por Serena.

Fruncí el entrecejo. «¡Mierda! ¡Perdí!».

—¡Vamos, hombre!

—Admítelo —insistió Nicolas, cruzándose de brazos.

Qué chantajista. Me iba a obligar a decirlo.

Bajé la vista al suelo y miré a todos lados menos a la sonrisa burlona y engreída de Nicolas. Me resistí durante unos segundos, pero la idea del cachorro era brillante. Serena iba a estallar de alegría por una vez y yo podría tenerla en mi apartamento. Seguro querría venir todos los días.

—Me gusta —dije con los dientes apretados.

Nicolas se llevó una mano a la oreja.

—¿Qué? No te escucho bien.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¿Lo escuchaste?

Nicolas se cruzó otra vez de brazos.

—Dilo.

—Me gusta, ¿de acuerdo?

—No es suficiente.

—Siento algo por ella. Me importa. Mucho. No puedo soportar estar lejos de ella. ¿Contento?

—Por el momento —me dijo mientras recogía su mochila del suelo. Se la colocó en un hombro y después tomó el móvil y las llaves—. Te veo en el almuerzo, cobarde.

—Vete a la mierda —repliqué.

Nicolas siempre se comportaba como un idiota en lo que respecta al amor. No iba a dejar de recordarme este momento.

Solo tardé un par de minutos en vestirme, pero toda aquella charla había hecho que me retrasara. Me puse mi chaqueta de cuero y luego la gorra de béisbol al revés. La única clase que tenía era Química II, así que no era necesario que llevara la mochila. Pediría prestado un bolígrafo si hubiera un examen.

Gafas de sol. Llaves. Teléfono. Billetera. Me puse las botas y cerré la puerta. Bajé trotando las escaleras. Viajar en la Harley no me atraía tanto sin Serena detrás. Maldita sea, me lo estaba arruinando todo.

.

.

Cuando llegué al campus, caminé un poco más rápido de lo habitual para poder llegar a clase a tiempo. Me senté en mi sitio en el último momento y la profesora Webber puso los ojos en blanco sin sentirse impresionada por mi puntualidad y probablemente algo irritada por mi falta de material de trabajo. Guiñé un ojo y ella sonrió levemente. Luego negó con la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en los apuntes que tenía sobre su escritorio.

No me hizo falta un bolígrafo y, cuando terminó la clase, me dirigí al comedor.

Nicolas estaba esperando a las chicas en medio de la zona del césped. Le quité la gorra y, antes de que pudiera recuperarla, la arrojé como si fuera un_ frisbee_ por el aire.

—Que bien, idiota —me dijo mientras cruzaba el césped para recogerla.

—Perro Loco —dijo alguien a mi espalda.

Supe quién era por la voz profunda. Neflyte se nos acercó con expresión seria.

—Estoy organizando una pelea. Estén atentos para cuando los llame.

—Siempre lo estamos —le contestó Nicolas. Era algo parecido a mi representante deportivo. Se encargaba de avisarme y se aseguraba de que estuviera en el lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado.

Neflyte asintió y luego se fue a dónde tuviera que irse. Nunca fuimos a la misma clase. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que asistiera a la universidad. Mientras me pagara, la verdad ni me importaba.

Nicolas se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba Neflyte y luego carraspeó.

—¿Ya oíste?

—¿Qué?

—Arreglaron las calderas del Moon.

—¿Y?

—Probablemente Rei y Serena se irán esta tarde. Vamos a estar ocupados ayudándolas a llevar todas sus cosas a sus dormitorios.

Mi rostro se ensombreció. La idea de que Serena recogiera sus cosas y volviera a su dormitorio de Moon Hall me sentó como un puñetazo en el estómago. Tal vez estaría encantada de irse, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido anoche. Quizás ni siquiera me volvería a hablar. Por mi mente pasaron un millón de posibilidades, pero no se me ocurrió nada para lograr que se quedara.

—¿Estás bien, amigo? —me preguntó Nicolas.

Las chicas aparecieron riéndose. Intenté sonreír, pero Serena estaba demasiado avergonzada por algo de lo que Rei se estaba riendo.

—Hola, encanto —le saludó Rei a Nicolas antes de besarlo en los labios.

—¿De qué se ríen? —quiso saber Nicolas.

—Ah, es que un chico se ha pasado toda la hora de clase mirando a Serena. Fue adorable.

—Siempre y cuando fuera Serena a quien mirara —dijo Nicolas con un guiño.

—¿Quién era? —pregunté sin pensarlo.

Serena se recolocó la mochila, que estaba repleta de libros. La cremallera se cerraba con dificultad. Debía de pesar mucho y se la quité del hombro.

—Rei se imagina cosas —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Serena! ¡qué mentirosa eres! Era Seiya Kou, y era tan obvio. El chico estaba prácticamente babeando.

Torcí el gesto.

—¿Seiya Kou?

Nicolas tiró de la mano de Rei.

—Vamos a almorzar. ¿Se unirán hoy a nosotros para disfrutar de la excelente cocina de la cafetería?

Rei le respondió con otro beso y Serena los siguió, indicándome que hiciera lo mismo. Caminamos en silencio. Se enteraría de lo de las calderas arregladas, se trasladarían de nuevo a Moon Hall y Seiya la invitaría a salir con él.

Seiya Kou era un debilucho, pero pude ver que Serena estaba interesada en él. Sus padres eran muy ricos, estudiaba Medicina y a simple vista era un tipo agradable. Ella acabaría con él. Se me pasó por la cabeza cómo sería el resto de su vida con él y eso fue lo único que logró tranquilizarme. La imagen mental de luchar contra mi rabia y meterla en una caja también ayudó.

Serena colocó su bandeja entre Rei y Fiore. Vi un sitio vacío unas cuantas sillas más allá y me pareció mejor que intentar mantener una conversación como si no acabara de perderla. Esto me iba a joder y no sabía qué hacer. Había perdido tanto tiempo con esos juegos… Serena ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de conocerme mejor. Demonios, incluso si tuviera esa posibilidad, le iría mejor con alguien como Seiya.

—¿Estás bien, Dar? —me preguntó Serena.

—¿Yo? Sí, ¿por qué? —le contesté mientras me esforzaba por librarme de la sensación de pesadez que se había apoderado de todos los músculos de mi cara.

—Es que has estado muy callado.

Varios miembros del equipo de fútbol americano se acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron, riéndose estruendosamente. El simple hecho de oírlos me daba ganas de propinarle un puñetazo a la pared.

Haruka Tenou lanzó una patata frita a mi plato.

—¿Qué hay, Dar? Escuché que te tiraste a Nanami Martin. Hoy estuvo arrastrando tu nombre por el barro.

—Cierra el pico, Tenou —le dije sin apartar la vista de la comida. Si miraba su cara de imbécil, podría terminar derribándolo de la silla.

Serena se inclinó hacia delante.

—Ya basta, Haruka.

La miré y, por alguna razón que no podía explicar, me enojé de inmediato. ¿Por qué diablos me estaba defendiendo? En cuanto se enterara de lo de las calderas arregladas, me dejaría. No volvería a hablarme. Aunque fuera una locura, me sentí traicionado.

— Puedo cuidarme solo, Serena.

—Lo siento, yo…

—No quiero que sientas nada, no quiero que hagas nada —la interrumpí.

La expresión de su cara fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Estaba claro que no quería nada conmigo. Yo no era más que un idiota infantil con el control emocional de un niño de tres años. Me levanté dando un empujón a la mesa y crucé furioso la puerta. No me detuve hasta estar sentado en mi moto.

Las manijas chirriaron bajo las palmas de mis manos cuando las moví hacia delante y atrás. Encendí el motor y quité el soporte de la moto de una patada antes de salir a toda velocidad por la calle.

Conduje cerca de una hora, pero no me sentía mejor. Las distintas calles me llevaban a un lugar y, aunque tardé mucho tiempo en admitirlo, al final cedí y entré en el sendero que llevaba a la casa de mi padre.

Él salió por la puerta principal y se quedó en el porche, desde donde me saludó con la mano.

Subí de un salto los dos escalones del porche y me detuve cerca de donde se encontraba. No dudó en abrazarme contra su costado blando y redondeado antes de llevarme hacia el interior.

—Estaba pensando que ya era hora de una visita —me dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

Tenía los párpados algo caídos sobre las pestañas y la piel bajo los ojos estaba hinchada, a juego con el resto de su cara redonda.

Mi padre estuvo fuera de combate durante varios años después de la muerte de mi madre, y Armand tuvo que enfrentarse a muchas responsabilidades impropias para un niño de su edad, pero salimos adelante y mi padre finalmente se recuperó. Jamás hablaba de eso, pero nunca perdía la oportunidad de compensarnos.

Aunque fue una persona triste y agresiva durante la mayor parte de mis años de formación, no lo consideraba un mal padre, solo estuvo perdido sin su esposa. Ahora sabía cómo se sentía. Yo solo sentía por Paloma una fracción de lo que mi padre había sentido por mi madre y la idea de estar sin ella ya hacía que sintiera enfermo.

Se sentó en el sofá y me señaló el desgastado sillón reclinable.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal si te sientas un rato?

Me senté, pero me removí nervioso mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decir.

Mi padre me miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de inspirar profundamente.

—¿Te pasa algo malo, hijo?

—Es que hay una chica, papá.

Sonrió levemente.

—Una chica.

—Es que parece que me odia y creo que…

—¿La amas?

—No lo sé. No creo. Bueno, es que… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Si hablas con tu padre de ella, es porque ya no sabes qué hacer.

Suspiré.

—Acabo de conocerla. Bueno, hace un mes. No creo que sea amor.

—Está bien.

—¿Está bien?

—Te creo —dijo sin juzgarme.

—Es que… no creo que yo sea lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Mi padre se inclinó hacia delante y se llevó dos dedos a los labios. Seguí hablando.

—Creo que alguien ya la ha lastimado antes. Alguien como yo.

—Como tú.

—Sí.

Asentí y suspiré. Lo último que quería era contarle a mi padre todo en lo que había estado metido.

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe y golpeó la pared.

—Mira quién ha decidido visitarnos —dijo Zafiro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Llevaba dos bolsas de papel contra el pecho.

—Hola, Zaf —le dije mientras me ponía en pie.

Lo seguí hasta la cocina y lo ayudé a guardar las compras para mi padre.

Nos turnamos en darnos codazos y empujones. Zafiro siempre fue el que más fuerte me pegaba cuando no estábamos de acuerdo, pero también era a quien sentía más cerca de mí, más que a mis otros hermanos.

—Te extrañamos la otra noche en el Red. Petzite te manda saludos.

—Estaba ocupado.

—¿Con la chica con la que te vio Petzite el otro día?

—Sí.

Saqué de la nevera una botella vacía de kétchup y unas piezas de fruta con moho y los tiré a la basura antes de volver a la sala de estar.

Zafiro rebotó unas cuantas veces cuando se dejó caer en el sofá para sentarse y se palmeó las rodillas.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo, perdedor?

—Nada —le contesté mirando de reojo a papá.

Zafiro miró a nuestro padre y luego me miró a mí.

—¿Interrumpí algo?

—No —le aseguré negando con la cabeza.

Mi padre hizo un gesto tranquilizador con la mano.

—No, hijo. ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?

—Una mierda. Te dejé el cheque del alquiler en tu cómoda esta mañana. ¿Lo viste?

Mi padre asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Zafiro asintió una vez.

—¿Te quedas a cenar, Dar?

—No —respondí mientras me ponía en pie—. Creo que regreso a casa.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras, hijo.

Sonreí de medio lado.

—No puedo, pero gracias, papá. Te lo agradezco.

—¿Qué le agradeces? —me preguntó Zafiro. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis—. ¿Qué me perdí?

Miré a mi padre.

—Es una paloma. Definitivamente es una paloma.

—¡Oh! —dijo mi padre y le brillaron un poco los ojos.

—¿La misma chica?

—Sí, pero me porté como un imbécil con ella hace un rato. Es que me vuelve loco, más de lo habitual.

Zafiro empezó a sonreír poco a poco, hasta que terminó sonriendo ampliamente.

—¡Hermanito!

—Ni se te ocurra —le advertí frunciendo el ceño.

Mi padre le propinó un manotazo en la nuca.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? —gritó Zafiro.

Mi padre me siguió hasta el porche y me palmeó la espalda.

—Lo descubrirás. Estoy seguro. Pero debe de tener algo, eso está claro. No recuerdo haberte visto así antes.

—Gracias, papá.

Me incliné hacia él y le rodeé todo lo que pude con los brazos antes de dirigirme hacia la Harley.

.

.

El viaje de vuelta a mi apartamento pareció durar una eternidad. Solo había una leve calidez en el aire, impropia de esta época del año, pero fue algo que agradecí. El cielo nocturno extendía su oscuridad por todos lados, lo que aumentó aún más mi temor. Vi el coche de Rei aparcado en su lugar habitual y me invadió de inmediato el nerviosismo. Tuve la sensación de que cada paso que daba me acercaba al corredor de la muerte.

La puerta se abrió de golpe antes de que me diera tiempo de llegar hasta ella. Rei apareció ante mí con rostro inexpresivo.

—¿Está aquí?

Rei asintió.

—Está durmiendo en tu habitación —dijo en voz baja.

Pasé a su lado y me senté en el sofá. Nicolas estaba en el sillón y Rei se dejó caer a mi lado.

—Ella está bien —me dijo Rei con voz dulce y tranquilizadora.

—No debería haberle hablado de esa manera. Me dedico a molestarla todo lo que puedo y al minuto siguiente me aterroriza que llegue a la conclusión de que debe echarme de su vida.

—Confía un poco en ella. Sabe exactamente lo que hace. No es su primera relación complicada.

—Exacto. Se merece algo mejor. Lo sé, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo alejarme de ella. No sé por qué. —Suspiré y me masajeé las sienes con los dedos—. No tiene sentido. Nada de esto tiene sentido.

—Serena lo entiende, Dar. No te tortures —dijo Nicolas.

Rei me dio un pequeño codazo.

—Ya van a ir juntos a la fiesta de citas. ¿Qué hay de malo en pedirle que salga contigo? —preguntó Rei.

—No quiero salir con ella. Solo quiero estar con ella. Ella es… diferente.

Era mentira. Rei lo sabía tan bien como yo. La verdad era que, si realmente me importaba, la dejaría tranquila de una maldita vez.

—¿Diferente en qué sentido? —preguntó Rei con un tono ligeramente irritado.

—No aguanta mis estupideces, es refrescante. Tú misma lo dijiste, Rei. No soy su tipo. Lo que hay entre nosotros… simplemente es diferente.

Aunque lo fuera, no debería serlo.

—Estás más cerca de ser su tipo de lo que tú te crees —me dijo Rei.

La miré fijamente a los ojos. Lo decía muy en serio. Para Rei, Serena era como una hermana y la protegía como una leona a sus cachorros. Ninguna animaría a la otra a hacer algo que le pudiera resultar dañino. Por primera vez, tuve un atisbo de esperanza.

El suelo de madera del pasillo crujió y todos nos quedamos callados. Oímos cómo se cerraba la puerta de mi dormitorio y, después, las pisadas de Serena por el pasillo.

—Hola, Serena —dijo Rei con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal tu siesta?

—Estuve inconsciente durante cinco horas. Fue más un coma que una siesta

Tenía el rímel corrido debajo de los ojos y el pelo enredado contra la cabeza. Se veía maravillosa. Me sonrió y me puse de pie. La tomé de la mano y la llevé directamente de vuelta a mi dormitorio. Serena parecía confusa y temerosa, lo que me hizo desear con mayor desesperación disculparme.

—Lo siento mucho, Paloma. Me comporté como un idiota contigo.

Relajó un poco los hombros.

—No sabía que estuvieras enojado conmigo

—Y no lo estaba. Simplemente tengo la mala costumbre de arremeter contra la gente que me importa. Sé que es una excusa tonta, pero lo siento —le dije mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos.

—¿Y por qué estabas enojado? —me preguntó mientras apoyaba la mejilla en mi pecho.

Maldita sea, me sentía de maravilla. Si no fuera tan idiota, le habría explicado que sabía que las calderas ya estaban arregladas, y que me asustaba la idea de que se fuera y que pasara más tiempo con Seiya, pero no pude hacerlo. No quise arruinar el momento.

—No es importante. Lo único que me preocupa eres tú.

Levantó la mirada y me sonrió.

—Puedo soportar tus rabietas.

La miré fijamente a la cara durante unos momentos y después una leve sonrisa se extendió por mis labios.

—No sé por qué me aguantas, y no sé qué haría yo si no lo hicieras

Bajó lentamente la mirada de mis ojos hacia mis labios y su respiración se entrecortó. Tenía todos los pelos del cuerpo de punta y no sé si estaba respirando o no. Me incliné hacia delante un centímetro y esperé a ver si protestaba, pero entonces sonó mi puñetero móvil y los dos dimos un respingo.

—¿Sí? —pregunté con voz impaciente.

—Perro Loco, Brady estará en Jefferson dentro de noventa minutos.

—¿Hoffman? Dios…, está bien. Serán mil dólares fáciles. ¿Jefferson?

—En el Jefferson —me confirmó Neflyte—. ¿Aceptas?

Miré a Serena y le guiñé un ojo.

—Allí estaré. —Colgué, guardé el móvil y la agarré de la mano—. Ven conmigo.

La llevé de vuelta al vestíbulo.

—Era Neflyte —le dije a Nicolas—. Brady Hoffman estará en Jefferson dentro de noventa minutos.

.

.

_[1] En el mundo anglosajón, el Día de los Inocentes (April's Fool) se celebra el 1 de abril._

.

.

* * *

**Tan lindo Darien, contándole sus penas a su papá. Ahora también sabemos que pensó en Toto como regalo apenas supo del cumpleaños de Serena.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Jajajaja quien los entiende. Al menos Darien está más convencido de lo que siente que hasta fue a hablar con su padre.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el sábado ;)**

**.**


	10. Capítulo 9: Aplastado

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 9: APLASTADO**

**.**

La expresión de Nicolas cambió. Se puso completamente serio cuando Neflyte llamó para anunciar una nueva pelea. Sus dedos teclearon sin parar en el teléfono mandando mensajes a toda su lista de contactos. Cuando Nicolas desapareció detrás de la puerta, Rei abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió.

—Muy bien. ¡Será mejor que nos preparemos!

Rei sacó a Serena al pasillo antes de que pudiera decir nada. No hacía falta tanto alboroto. Le patearía el culo al tipo ese, conseguiría dinero para poder pagar los próximos meses de alquiler y las facturas y la vida volvería a la normalidad. Bueno, más o menos a la normalidad. Serena volvería a Moon Hall y yo ingresaría voluntariamente a la cárcel para no asesinar a Seiya.

Rei le gritó a Serena que se cambiara y Nicolas estaba ocupado con el teléfono, con las llaves del Charger en la mano. Se echó hacia atrás para echar un vistazo por el pasillo y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Vamos! —gritó.

Rei corrió por el pasillo pero, en lugar de venir hacia donde estábamos, se metió en la habitación de Nicolas. Este volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, pero sonriendo.

Unos instantes más tarde, Rei irrumpió en el salón saliendo de la habitación de Nicolas con un corto vestido verde y Serena apareció por el pasillo con unos vaqueros ajustados y un top amarillo que dejaba ver cómo le rebotaban los pechos cada vez que se movía.

—¡Oh, demonios, no! ¿Intentas que me maten? Tienes que cambiarte, Paloma.

—¿Cómo? —me preguntó bajando la mirada; pero los vaqueros no eran el problema.

—Está preciosa, Dar. ¡Déjala en paz! —me espetó Rei.

Llevé a Serena por el pasillo.

—Ponte una camiseta… y unas zapatillas. Algo cómodo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —me preguntó desconcertada.

Me detuve en la puerta.

—Porque si llevas ese top estaré más preocupado de quién te está mirando los senos que de Hoffman —le aclaré.

Llámenlo sexista, pero era cierto. No iba a poder concentrarme y no estaba dispuesto a perder una pelea por los pechos de Serena.

—Creí que habías dicho que no te importaba un comino lo que pensaran los demás —me respondió irritada.

Ella realmente no lo entendía.

—Esto es diferente, Paloma. —Bajé la mirada a sus pechos, que se mostraban orgullosos, realzados por un sujetador blanco de encaje.

De repente, cancelar la pelea me pareció una idea tentadora, aunque solo fuera para poder pasar toda la noche buscando la manera de lograr que terminara desnuda y contra mi pecho.

Reaccioné y volví a mirarla a los ojos.

—No puedes ir así a la pelea, así que, por favor…, sólo…, por favor, sólo cámbiate —balbuceé mientras la empujaba dentro de la habitación y cerraba la puerta para quedarme afuera antes de mandarlo todo a la mierda y besarla.

—¡Darien! —gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La oí corretear al otro lado de la puerta y luego lo que probablemente eran sus zapatos volando por la habitación. Finalmente la puerta se abrió. Llevaba una camiseta y unas Converse. Aún se veía provocativa, pero por lo menos, no estaría preocupado de quién la mirara y podría ganar mi maldita pelea.

—¿Mejor? —resopló.

—¡Sí! ¡Vámonos!

Nicolas y Rei ya estaban en el Charger saliendo del aparcamiento. Me puse mis gafas de sol y esperé hasta que Serena estuvo lista para arrancar la Harley hacia las oscuras calles.

Una vez que llegamos al campus, conduje por la acera con las luces apagadas y me detuve lentamente detrás de Jefferson.

Cuando llevé a Serena a la puerta de atrás, abrió los ojos y se echó a reír.

—Estás bromeando.

—Esta es la entrada VIP. Deberías ver cómo entran los demás.

Bajé de un salto por la ventana abierta al sótano y esperé en la oscuridad.

—¡Darien! —dijo con un tono que estaba entre un grito y un susurro.

—Aquí abajo, Paloma. Mete primero los pies y yo te atrapo.

—¡Estás completamente loco si crees que voy a saltar a la oscuridad!

—¡Te atraparé! ¡Te lo prometo!

—¡Esto es una locura! —dijo entre dientes.

En la penumbra vi sus piernas serpentear por la pequeña abertura rectangular. Incluso después de maniobrar con cuidado, se las arregló para caer en lugar de saltar. Un pequeño grito resonó en las paredes de cemento y después aterrizó en mis brazos. Una atrapada muy fácil.

—Te caes como una chica —le dije mientras la ponía en pie.

Caminamos por el oscuro laberinto del sótano hasta que llegamos a la habitación contigua a la sala principal donde se celebraría la pelea.

Neflyte gritaba por encima del ruido con su megáfono y con los brazos levantados sobre el mar de cabezas agitando billetes en el aire.

—¿Qué hacemos? —me preguntó Serena con sus pequeñas manos rodeándome el bíceps.

—Esperar. Neflyte tiene que terminar de soltar su rollo antes de que yo entre.

—¿Debo esperar aquí? ¿O mejor entro? ¿A dónde iré cuando empiece la pelea? ¿Dónde están Nic y Rei?

Parecía muy inquieta. Me sentí un poco mal por tener que dejarla ahí sola.

—Entraron por el otro lado. Sólo sígueme. No voy a mandarte a ese foso de tiburones sin mí. Quédate junto a Neflyte; él evitará que te aplasten. Yo no puedo cuidar de ti y lanzar puñetazos a la vez.

—¿Que me aplasten?

—Esta noche habrá más gente. Brady Hoffman es de State. Allí tienen su propio Círculo. Así que nuestra gente se juntará con la suya. Será una auténtica locura.

—¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó.

Le sonreí. Era particularmente hermosa cuando se preocupaba por mí.

—No, pero tú sí pareces algo nerviosa.

—Tal vez —admitió.

Tuve ganas de inclinarme y besarla. Cualquier cosa para borrar esa expresión de corderito asustado en su rostro. Me pregunté si yo le importaba en realidad o si su preocupación por mí se debía simplemente a que me conocía y no quería que me sucediera algo malo.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, no dejaré que me toque. Ni siquiera dejaré que me dé un golpe para sus fans.

—¿Y cómo arreglarás eso?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Normalmente, dejo que me toquen una vez, solo para que parezca justo.

—¿Tú…? ¿Dejas que tu rival te golpee?

—¿Dónde estaría la diversión si me limitara a destrozar a alguien y nunca recibir un golpe? No es bueno para el negocio, nadie apostaría en mi contra.

—Qué montón de basura —me dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Arqueé una ceja.

—¿Crees que te estoy engañando?

—Me resulta difícil creer que solo te pegan cuando tú los dejas.

—¿Te gustaría hacer una apuesta sobre eso, Serena Tsukino?

Sonreí. Cuando lo dije, no tenía intención de aprovecharme, pero cuando ella se giró con una sonrisa igualmente maliciosa, se me vino a la mente la puta idea más brillante que jamás se me había ocurrido.

Sonrió.

—Acepto la apuesta. Creo que te golpeará una vez.

—¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Qué gano? —pregunté.

Ella se encogió de hombros justo en el momento en el que el rugido de la multitud nos rodeaba. Neflyte explicaba las reglas dándole vueltas de una manera muy estúpida.

Disimulé la ridícula sonrisa que amenazaba con extenderse por todo mi rostro.

—Si ganas, no me acostaré con nadie durante un mes. —Arqueó una ceja y volví a sonreír—. Pero, si gano yo, tendrás que quedarte conmigo un mes.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si ya me estoy quedando contigo de todos modos! ¿Qué tipo de apuesta es esa? —gritó por encima del ruido.

Ella no lo sabía. Nadie se lo había dicho.

—Hoy arreglaron las calderas de Moon —le dije con una sonrisa guiñándole el ojo.

Levantó un lado de la boca. Ni se inmutó.

—Cualquier cosa vale la pena con tal de verte en abstinencia, para variar.

Su respuesta envió una descarga de adrenalina por mis venas y que sólo había sentido alguna vez durante una pelea. La besé en la mejilla, dejando que mis labios permanecieran contra su piel un poco más antes de entrar a la sala. Me sentía como un rey. De ninguna manera ese hijo de puta me iba a tocar.

Tal y como había previsto, era una sala con sólo gente de pie, y los empujones y los gritos se amplificaron cuando entramos en ella.

Asentí con la cabeza a Neflyte señalando a Serena para indicarle que cuidara de ella. Él lo entendió inmediatamente. Neflyte era un bastardo codicioso, pero en otra época había sido el monstruo invicto en el Círculo. No tenía nada de qué preocuparme si él estaba pendiente de ella. Él se encargaría, así que no me iba a distraer. Neflyte haría cualquier cosa si eso significaba ganar un montón de dinero.

La gente me abrió paso mientras me dirigía hacia el Círculo y se cerraron tras de mí como una puerta humana. Brady se paró frente a mí, cara a cara, jadeando y temblando como si acabara de meterse un Red Bull y una cerveza Mountain Dew.

Por lo general, no me tomaba esta mierda en serio y jugaba a desmoralizar a mis oponentes, pero la pelea de esta noche era importante, así que puse mi mejor cara.

Neflyte hizo sonar la bocina. Me equilibré, di unos pasos hacia atrás y esperé a que Brady cometiera su primer error. Esquivé su primer golpe y luego otro. Neflyte gritó algo detrás de mí. Él no estaba contento, pero ya me lo esperaba. A Neflyte le gustaban las peleas que entretengan. Era la mejor manera de llenar los sótanos. Más gente significaba más dinero.

Doblé el codo y lancé mi puño contra la nariz de Brady, un golpe rápido y preciso. En una noche de pelea normal me habría contenido, pero quería terminar con esto y pasar el resto de la noche celebrando con Serena.

Golpeé a Hoffman una y otra vez, y esquivé unos cuantos golpes suyos, teniendo cuidado de no entusiasmarme demasiado, para que no fuera a golpearme y joderlo todo.

Brady tomó impulso y volvió por mí, pero no tardó mucho en ponerse a lanzar puñetazos que no llegaban a ningún lado. Yo esquivaba los golpes mucho más rápido de lo que ese perro los lanzaba.

Mi paciencia se había agotado y atraje a Hoffman a la columna de cemento en el centro de la sala. Me planté delante de la columna dudando lo suficiente para que mi oponente pensara que tenía una posibilidad de propinarme un golpe devastador en la cara.

Lo esquivé mientras ponía todo su empeño en el ataque definitivo y golpeó con su puño justo en medio del pilar. Sus ojos mostraron la sorpresa antes de que se doblara.

Ese fue mi momento. Ataqué de inmediato. Un ruido sordo indicó que finalmente Hoffman había caído al suelo y, tras un corto silencio, la sala estalló. Neflyte arrojó un cuadrado rojo a la cara de Hoffman y, a continuación, me encontré rodeado de gente.

La mayoría de las veces disfrutaba con la atención y el infierno de felicitaciones de los que apostaban por mí, pero esta vez solo estorbaban mi camino. Intenté encontrar a Serena en el mar de gente, pero cuando, por fin, vislumbré el lugar donde se suponía que debía estar, se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Se había ido.

Las sonrisas se tornaban en caras de sorpresa cuando empecé a empujar a la gente para poder pasar.

—¡Mierda, salgan de mi camino! —grité, empujando con más fuerza mientras sentía que el pánico se apoderaba de mí.

Finalmente llegué a la sala contigua, iluminada con el farol, y comencé a buscar desesperadamente a Serena en la oscuridad.

—¡Paloma!

—¡Estoy aquí!

Su cuerpo se estrelló contra el mío y la rodeé con mis brazos. Por un segundo me sentí aliviado y al siguiente estaba irritado.

—¡Me diste un buen susto! Casi tuve que empezar otra pelea solo para llegar hasta ti… Y, cuando por fin llego, ¡te habías ido!

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. No me entusiasmaba tener que encontrar el camino de vuelta en la oscuridad.

Su dulce sonrisa me hizo olvidar todo lo demás y recordé que era mía. Al menos por un mes más.

—Creo que perdiste la apuesta.

Neflyte llegó enojado, miró a Serena y luego me fulminó con la mirada.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Le guiñé un ojo a Serena.

—No te muevas. Vuelvo ahora mismo. —Seguí a Neflyte hasta la habitación contigua—. Sé lo que me vas a decir…

—No, no lo sabes —gruñó Neflyte—. No sé lo que estás haciendo con ella, pero no jodas con mi dinero.

Me reí.

—Hiciste dinero esta noche. Te lo compensaré.

—¡Por supuesto que lo harás! ¡No dejes que vuelva a ocurrir!

Neflyte me puso el dinero en la mano y me empujó con el hombro al pasar.

Me metí el fajo de billetes en el bolsillo y le sonreí a Serena.

—Vas a necesitar más ropa.

—¿De verdad me vas a obligar a quedarme contigo un mes?

—¿Me habrías obligado a pasar un mes sin sexo?

Se rio.

—Será mejor que hagamos una parada en Moon.

Todos mis intentos de disimular mi satisfacción fracasaron completamente.

—Me parece que esto será interesante.

Cuando Neflyte pasó a nuestro lado le entregó a Serena algo de dinero antes de desaparecer entre la multitud que se dispersaba.

—¿Apostaste? —le pregunté sorprendido.

—Me pareció buena idea disfrutar de la experiencia completa —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La tomé de la mano, la llevé hasta la ventana y di un salto para subir. Me arrastré por el césped y me di la vuelta para ayudar a subir a Serena.

.

.

El paseo a Moon me pareció perfecto. Hacía un calor insoportable y se respiraba el mismo ambiente que una noche de verano. Trataba de no sonreír como un idiota todo el tiempo, pero era difícil no hacerlo.

—¿Por qué demonios querrías que me quedara contigo? —me preguntó.

—No sé. Todo es mejor cuando estás tú.

Nicolas y Rei esperaban en el Charger a que apareciéramos con las cosas de Serena. Una vez que cargaron todo, caminamos al aparcamiento y nos subimos en la moto. Me rodeó el pecho con sus brazos y yo puse mi mano sobre la suya.

Inspiré profundamente.

—Me alegro de que estuvieras allí esta noche, Paloma. Nunca en mi vida me divertí tanto en una pelea.

El tiempo que tardó en responder pareció una eternidad. Apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro.

—Claro, porque intentabas ganar nuestra apuesta.

Me volví para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Ya lo creo que sí.

Arqueó las cejas.

—¿Por eso estabas de tan mal humor hoy? ¿Porque sabías que habían arreglado las calderas y que me iría esta noche?

Me perdí en sus ojos un momento y pensé que era un buen momento para callar. Arranqué el motor y conduje a casa mucho más despacio de lo que había conducido en mi vida. Cuando nos detuvimos en un semáforo, sentí una extraña alegría al poner mis manos sobre las suyas o al apoyar mi mano en su rodilla. A ella pareció no importarle, pero lo cierto es que yo me sentía en la puta gloria.

Llegamos al apartamento, Serena se bajó de la moto como una profesional y se dirigió a las escaleras.

—Siempre odio cuando ya llevan un rato en casa. Siento como si fuéramos a interrumpirlos.

—Pues acostúmbrate. Esta es tu casa durante las próximas cuatro semanas —le dije dándome la vuelta—. Vamos.

—¿Qué?

Sonreí.

—Vamos, te llevaré a caballito.

Soltó una risita y saltó sobre mi espalda. Agarré sus muslos mientras subía escaleras arriba. Rei abrió la puerta antes de que llegáramos arriba y sonrió.

—Vaya parejita… Si no te conociera…

—Ya basta, Rei —dijo Nicolas desde el sofá.

Genial. Nicolas estaba de mal humor.

Rei sonrió como si hubiese hablado de más y abrió la puerta un poco más para que pudiéramos entrar. Seguí cargando a Serena y me dejé caer en el sillón reclinable. Gritó cuando me incliné hacia atrás jugando a cargar mi peso sobre ella.

—Estás muy alegre esta noche, Dar. ¿A qué se debe? —me soltó Rei.

—Gané mucho dinero, Rei. El doble de lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué no iba a estar contento?

Rei sonrió.

—No, es otra cosa —dijo mientras me miraba la mano con la que le daba palmaditas al muslo de Serena.

—Rei —le advirtió Nicolas.

—De acuerdo, hablaré de otra cosa. ¿No te había invitado Seiya a la fiesta de Sig Tau este fin de semana, Serena?

La alegría que sentía se esfumó y me giré hacia Serena.

—Bueno, sí. ¿No vamos a ir todos?

—Yo sí —dijo Nicolas, absorto mirando la televisión.

—Lo que significa que yo también voy —dijo Rei, mirándome expectante. Me estaba provocando, esperando a que dijese que quería ir, pero a mí me preocupaba más la maldita invitación de Seiya a Serena.

—¿Va a pasar a recogerte o algo así? —le pregunté.

—No, simplemente me dijo que iría a la fiesta.

Rei puso una sonrisa traviesa y asintió como viéndolo venir.

—En todo caso, dijo que te vería allí. Es muy lindo.

Le lancé una mirada de irritación a Rei y después miré a Serena.

—¿Vas a ir?

—Le dije que lo haría. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Tú vas a ir?

—Claro —respondí sin titubear.

Después de todo, no era una fiesta de citas, sino un fin de semana cervecero. No me molestaba. Y de ninguna manera iba a dejar que Seiya estuviese toda la noche con ella. Ella habría vuelto…, ugh, no quiero ni pensarlo. Le mostraría su sonrisa de modelo de Abercrombie o la llevaría al restaurante de sus padres alardeando del dinero que tiene o encontraría la forma de meterse en sus bragas.

Nicolas me miró.

—La semana pasada dijiste que no querías ir.

—Cambié de opinión, Nic. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Ninguno —gruñó él y se retiró a su dormitorio.

Rei frunció el ceño.

—Sabes muy bien cuál es —me dijo—. ¿Por qué no dejas de volverlo loco y terminas con todo de una vez?

Se reunió con Nicolas en la habitación y sus voces se redujeron a un murmullo detrás de la puerta cerrada.

—Bueno, me alegra que todo el mundo lo sepa —dijo Serena.

Serena no era la única desconcertada por la actitud de Nicolas. Antes se burlaba de mí por su culpa y ahora se comportaba como un idiota. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado entre ese momento y ahora, que lo estaba alterando? Tal vez se sentiría mejor si descubría que por fin, yo había decidido terminar con las otras chicas y que solo quería a Serena. O quizás fuese al contrario. Tal vez, lo que le preocupaba a Nicolas era que yo le prestara tanta atención a Serena, porque no tenía exactamente madera de novio. Sí, eso tenía más sentido.

Me levanté.

—Me voy a dar una ducha rápida.

—¿Le preocupa algo? —preguntó Serena.

—No, solo está un poco paranoico.

—Es por nosotros —adivinó. Una sensación extraña se apoderó de mí. Había dicho «nosotros»—. ¿Qué? —me preguntó mirándome con desconfianza.

—Tienes razón. Tiene que ver con nosotros. No te quedes dormida, ¿sí? Quiero hablar contigo de algo.

Tardé menos de cinco minutos en ducharme, pero me quedé bajo el chorro de agua por lo menos otros cinco minutos más planeando lo que le iba a decir a Serena. No tenía sentido perder más tiempo. Iba a estar aquí todo el próximo mes y era el momento perfecto para demostrarle que yo no era como ella pensaba. Por lo menos, con ella yo era diferente y podríamos pasar las siguientes cuatro semanas disipando cualquier duda que pudiera tener.

Salí de la ducha y me sequé, emocionado y nervioso por las posibilidades que podrían surgir de la conversación que estábamos a punto de tener. Justo antes de abrir la puerta, pude oír una discusión en el pasillo.

Rei dijo algo con voz desesperada. Entreabrí la puerta y escuché.

—Me lo prometiste, Serena. Cuando te dije que no te dejaras llevar por las apariencias, ¡no me refería a que se involucraran! ¡Pensaba que eran solo amigos!

—Y así es —respondió Serena.

—¡No, no lo son! —replicó Nicolas furibundo.

—Cariño, te dije que todo iría bien —lo tranquilizó Rei.

—¿Por qué apoyas esto, Rei? ¡Ya te dije lo que sucedería!

—¡Y yo te dije que te equivocas! ¿Es que no confías en mí?

Nicolas se metió en su habitación enojado.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Rei habló de nuevo.

—No consigo meterle en la cabeza que, independientemente si lo tuyo con Darien funciona o no, no tiene por qué afectarnos. Supongo que está muy afectado por otras veces. Simplemente, no me cree.

«Maldita sea, Nicolas. No me estás ayudando precisamente». Abrí la puerta un poco más, lo suficiente para ver la cara de Serena.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Rei? Darien y yo no estamos juntos. Solo somos amigos. Ya lo escuchaste…, a él no le intereso en ese sentido.

Mierda. Esto empeoraba por momentos.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —preguntó Rei claramente sorprendida.

—Bueno, sí.

—¿Y te lo crees?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—No importa. Nunca pasará nada. Me ha dicho que no me ve de ese modo. Además, tiene una fobia total al compromiso. Me costaría encontrar a una amiga, aparte de ti, con la que no se hubiera acostado y no puedo aguantar sus cambios de humor. No puedo creer que Nic piense lo contrario.

Cualquier esperanza se desvaneció con esas palabras. La decepción fue aplastante. Durante unos segundos el dolor fue insoportable, hasta que lo reemplazó la rabia. La rabia siempre era más fácil de controlar.

—Porque no solo conoce a Darien… Ha hablado con él, Serena.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Rei? —Nicolas la llamó desde el dormitorio.

Rei suspiró.

—Eres mi mejor amiga. Me parece que a veces te conozco mejor de lo que tú te conoces a ti misma. Los veo juntos, y la única diferencia que hay respecto a Nic y a mí es que nosotros tenemos sexo. Nada más.

—Hay una gran, gran diferencia. ¿Acaso Nic trae cada noche a casa a una chica diferente? ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de mañana con un chico que definitivamente puede ser un novio potencial? Sabes que no puedo involucrarme con Darien, Rei. Ni siquiera sé por qué estamos discutiéndolo.

—No estoy inventándome nada, Serena. Has pasado casi cada minuto del último mes con él. Admítelo: sientes algo por ese chico.

No pude escuchar ni una palabra más.

—Ya déjalo, Rei —le dije.

Las dos chicas dieron un respingo al escuchar mi voz. Los ojos de Serena se encontraron con los míos. No parecía avergonzada o arrepentida, lo que me molestó aún más. Yo había puesto el cuello y ella me había asestado un hachazo.

Me retiré a mi habitación antes de soltar alguna tontería. Permanecer sentado no ayudó. Tampoco ponerme de pie ni dar vueltas en el cuarto, tampoco hacer flexiones. La habitación se me hacía cada vez más pequeña. La rabia hervía dentro de mí como un líquido inflamable a punto de estallar.

Lo mejor era salir del apartamento para aclarar mis ideas y tratar de relajarme con unos cuantos tragos. El Red. Podría ir al Red. Petzite trabajaba allí. Podría decirme qué hacer. Ella siempre sabía cómo calmarme. A Zafiro le gustaba por la misma razón. Era la mayor de tres hermanos y noi se inmutaba cuando llegábamos con nuestros problemas.

Me puse una camiseta y unos vaqueros, luego agarré unas gafas de sol, las llaves de mi moto y una chaqueta. Me puse las botas antes de dirigirme a la entrada.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos cuando me vio aparecer por el pasillo. Felizmente llevaba puestas mis gafas de sol. No quería que viera el dolor en mis ojos.

—¿Te vas? —me preguntó mientras se ponía de pie—. ¿A dónde?

Me negué a reconocer la súplica en su voz.

—Afuera.

.

.

* * *

**Que empiece el sufrimiento para el pobre Darien... Él que ya estaba dispuesto a hablar con Serena, termina escuchando todas esas cosas. **

**.**

******Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Ahora sabemos que Darien estaba dispuesto a hablar con Serena sobre sus sentimientos, pero lamentablemente escuchó la conversación de ella con Rei antes de que lo hiciera, y bueno, ya sabemos lo que pasó cuando Darien volvió al apartamento.**

**flor lucero: No hay problema con que hayas leido "Maravilloso Desastre". Esta es una perspectiva totalmente diferente, ya lo verás.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el lunes ;)**

**.**


	11. Capítulo 10: Roto

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 10: ROTO**

**.**

Petzite no tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que yo no era muy buena compañía. Siguió trayéndome las cervezas como cuando me sentaba en mi silla de siempre en el bar The Red. Las luces de colores se perseguían unas a otras por la sala y la música estaba lo suficientemente alta como para ahogar mis pensamientos.

Mi paquete de Marlboro Reds casi se había acabado, pero esa no era la razón de la opresión que sentía en el pecho. Algunas chicas se habían acercado tratando de entablar conversación y yo no podía levantar la mirada del cigarro a medio consumir que tenía entre los dedos. La ceniza era tan larga que era cuestión de tiempo que cayera, así que me quedé mirando las brasas que quedaban titilando en el papel tratando de distraer mi mente de la sensación de angustia que la música no era capaz de apaciguar.

Cuando la multitud del bar se dispersó y Petzite dejó de trabajar a mil por hora, puso un vaso vacío frente a mí y lo llenó de Jim Beam. Lo agarré, pero ella cubrió mi pulsera de cuero negro con sus dedos tatuados en los que se leía_ "baby doll"_ cuando ponía los puños juntos.

—Está bien, Dar. Te escucho.

—¿Escuchar qué? —le pregunté, haciendo un débil intento de alejarme.

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿La chica?

El vaso tocó mis labios y eché la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que el líquido me quemara la garganta.

—¿Qué chica?

Petzite puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué chica? ¿En serio? ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?

—De acuerdo, está bien. Es Paloma.

—¿Paloma? ¿Es una broma?

Me reí.

—Serena. Es una paloma. Una paloma endemoniada. Se me ha metido en la maldita cabeza tan fuerte que ya no puedo pensar bien. Ya nada tiene sentido, Petz. Todas las reglas que me he impuesto se están rompiendo una a una. Soy un cobarde. No…, peor. Soy Nic.

Petzite se rio.

—Sé amable.

—Tienes razón. Nicolas es un buen tipo.

—Sé amable también contigo mismo —dijo, lanzando un trapo sobre la barra y pasándolo por encima haciendo círculos—. Dios, enamorarse de alguien no es un pecado, Darien.

Miré a mi alrededor.

—Estoy confundido. ¿Me hablas a mí o a Dios?

—Hablo en serio. Sientes algo por ella. ¿Y qué?

—Me odia.

—Qué va.

—La oí esta noche por casualidad. Piensa que soy basura.

—¿Ella dijo eso?

—Más o menos.

—Bueno, en parte es verdad.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Muchas gracias.

Extendió las manos con los codos sobre la barra.

—Teniendo en cuenta tu comportamiento en el pasado, ¿no estás de acuerdo? Mi opinión es que… tal vez por ella no lo serías. Tal vez por ella podrías ser un mejor hombre.

Sirvió otro trago y no le di la oportunidad de detenerme antes de apurarlo.

—Tienes razón. He sido un desgraciado. ¿Podré cambiar? Mierda, no lo sé. Probablemente no lo suficiente como para merecerla.

Petzite se encogió de hombros y puso la botella de nuevo en su sitio.

—Creo que deberías dejar que sea ella la que decida eso.

Encendí un cigarro y le di una buena calada añadiendo más humo al local, ya bastante cargado.

—Sírveme otra cerveza.

—Dar, creo que ya has bebido suficiente.

—Petzite, sólo hazlo, maldición.

.

-.-

.

Me desperté con el sol de la tarde brillando a través de las persianas, pero perfectamente podría haber sido mediodía en mitad de un desierto de arena blanca. Mis parpados se cerraron inmediatamente rechazando la luz.

Tenía la boca seca, con una combinación de aliento mañanero, sustancias químicas y algo parecido a asquerosa orina de gato. Odiaba la boca seca que se quedaba siempre después de una noche de borrachera.

Mi mente inmediatamente empezó a buscar recuerdos de la noche anterior, pero no me acordaba de nada. Alguna fiesta, seguro, pero dónde y con quién era un completo misterio.

Miré a mi izquierda y vi las sábanas revueltas. Serena ya se había levantado. Me sentía raro caminando con los pies desnudos por el suelo del pasillo y encontré a Serena dormida en el sillón. Me detuve confuso y el pánico se apoderó de mí. Me patinaba el cerebro por el alcohol que todavía enturbiaba mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué no había dormido en la cama? ¿Qué había hecho yo para que durmiera en el sillón? Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y los vi: dos envoltorios de condones vacíos.

Mierda. ¡Mierda! Los recuerdos de la noche anterior me vinieron en oleadas: seguí bebiendo, esas chicas no se largaron cuando se los dije y, al final, les ofrecí pasar un buen rato a las dos -a la vez- y ellas aceptaron encantadas.

Me tapé la cara con las manos. Las había traído aquí. Me las había follado aquí. Serena probablemente había oído todo. Oh, Dios. No podía haberla jodido más. Esto era aún peor. En cuanto se despertara, haría la maleta y se iría.

Me senté en el sofá, con las manos todavía cubriéndome la boca y la nariz, y la observé dormida. Tenía que arreglar esto. ¿Qué podía hacer para solucionarlo?

Me vinieron a la cabeza una idea estúpida tras otra. Se me agotaba el tiempo. Tan silenciosamente como pude, corrí a la habitación, me cambié de ropa y me escabullí a la habitación de Nicolas.

Rei se movió y apareció la cabeza de Nicolas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Dar? —susurró.

—Tengo que pedir tu coche prestado. Solo un momento. Tengo que ir a buscar unas cosas.

—Está bien… —dijo aturdido.

Sus llaves tintinearon cuando las saqué de la cómoda y luego me detuve.

—Hazme un favor. Si se despierta antes de que yo llegue, no dejes que se vaya, ¿de acuerdo?

Nicolas suspiró.

—Lo intentaré, Darien, pero, hombre…, anoche fue…

—Estuvo mal, ¿no?

Nicolas torció la boca.

—No creo que se quede, primo, lo siento.

Asentí.

—Inténtalo.

Un último vistazo al rostro dormido de Serena me impulsó a moverme más rápido. El Charger apenas podía mantener la velocidad a la que yo quería ir. Un semáforo en rojo me hizo detenerme antes de llegar al mercado y grité, golpeando el volante.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Cambia!

Unos segundos más tarde el semáforo se puso verde y los neumáticos derraparon antes de ganar velocidad.

Corrí a la tienda desde el aparcamiento, completamente consciente de que parecía un loco mientras agarraba un carrito de compra. Recorriendo los pasillos iba tomando cosas que pensé que le gustarían o recordé que había comido con Serena o habíamos hablado de ellas. Una cosa rosa esponjosa que colgaba de uno de los estantes terminó también en mi carrito.

Una disculpa no iba a hacer que se quedara, pero tal vez un gesto sí. Tal vez ella vería lo arrepentido que estaba. Me paré a unos cuantos metros de la caja registradora, sintiéndome desesperanzado. No iba a funcionar.

—¿Señor? ¿Es todo?

Negué con la cabeza, estaba desanimado.

—No…, no lo sé.

La mujer me miró un momento moviendo sus manos en los bolsillos del delantal de rayas blancas y amarillo mostaza.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

Empujé el carrito a su caja registradora sin contestarle, viéndola escanear todos los alimentos favoritos de Serena. Esta era la idea más estúpida de todos los tiempos y la única mujer sobre la faz de la Tierra que me importaba iba a reírse de mí mientras hacía la maleta.

—Son ochenta y cuatro dólares con setenta y siete centavos.

Una rápida pasada de mi tarjeta y tenía las bolsas en mis manos. Me fui como un rayo al aparcamiento y en un momento pisé el acelerador del Charger y salí a toda velocidad de vuelta al apartamento.

.

.

Subí los escalones de dos en dos y abrí la puerta de golpe. Se veían las cabezas de Rei y Nicolas por encima del sofá. La televisión estaba encendida, pero en silencio. Gracias a Dios. Todavía estaba dormida. Las bolsas se estrellaron sobre la encimera cuando las dejé. Intenté no hacer mucho ruido con los armarios mientras guardaba las cosas.

—Cuando Paloma se despierte, díganmelo, ¿sí? —les pedí en voz baja—. Traje espaguetis, tortitas, fresas y esa cosa de avena con trozos de chocolate; y le gustan los cereales Fruity Pebbles, ¿verdad, Rei? —pregunté dándome la vuelta.

Serena estaba despierta mirándome desde la silla. Se le había corrido el rímel debajo de los ojos. Se veía tan mal como yo me sentía.

—Hola, Paloma.

Me miró unos segundos con la mirada vacía. Di unos pasos hacia el salón, más nervioso que la noche de mi primera pelea.

—¿Tienes hambre, Paloma? Te prepararé unas tortitas. Ah, y también hay avena. Y te compré esa espuma rosa con la que se depilan las chicas, y un secador y…, y… espera un segundo, está aquí. —Agarré una de las bolsas, la llevé al dormitorio y la vacié encima de la cama.

Mientras buscaba esa esponjosa cosa rosa que pensé que le gustaría, me llamó la atención ver el equipaje de Serena, lleno, cerrado y esperando junto a la puerta. Me dio un vuelco el estómago y se me secó la boca. Caminé por el pasillo tratando de reponerme.

—Todas tus cosas están empacadas.

—Lo sé —dijo.

Sentí una punzada en el pecho.

—Te vas.

Serena miró a Rei, que me observaba fijamente como si quisiera matarme.

—¿De verdad esperabas que se quedara?

—Nena… —susurró Nicolas.

—Maldición, Nicolas, no empieces. Y ni se te ocurra defenderlo —replicó Rei furiosa.

Tragué saliva.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Paloma. Ni siquiera sé qué decir.

—Vamos, Serena —dijo Rei. Se levantó y tiró de su brazo, pero Serena se quedó sentada.

Di un paso, pero Rei me apuntó con el dedo.

—¡Por Dios santo, Darien! ¡Como intentes detenerla, te rociaré con gasolina y te prenderé fuego mientras duermes!

—Rei —le rogó Nicolas.

La cosa se estaba poniendo realmente fea.

—Estoy bien —dijo Serena agobiada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que estás bien? —preguntó Nicolas.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto hacia mí.

—Darien trajo a unas chicas del bar a casa anoche. ¿Y qué?

Cerré los ojos, tratando de evitar el dolor. Por mucho que no quisiera que se fuera, nunca se me habría ocurrido que a ella le importara una mierda.

Rei frunció el ceño.

—Pero, Serena, ¿intentas decir que no te importa lo que pasó ayer?

Serena echó un vistazo por la habitación.

—Darien puede traer a su casa a quien quiera. Es su apartamento.

Tragué saliva para deshacer el nudo de mi garganta.

—¿No empacaste tus cosas?

Negó con la cabeza y miró el reloj.

—No y ahora voy a tener que deshacer todas las maletas. Aún tengo que comer, ducharme, vestirme… —dijo mientras entraba al baño.

Rei me echó una mirada asesina, pero no le hice caso y me acerqué a la puerta del baño. Llamé a la puerta suavemente.

—¿Paloma?

—¿Sí? —dijo con voz débil.

—¿Te vas a quedar?

Cerré los ojos esperando el castigo.

—Puedo irme si quieres, pero una apuesta es una apuesta.

Apoyé la cabeza contra la puerta.

—No quiero que te vayas, pero no te culparía si lo hicieras.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me liberas de la apuesta?

La respuesta era fácil, pero no quería que se quedara si no le apetecía. Aunque al mismo tiempo me aterrorizaba que se fuese.

—Si digo que sí, ¿te irás?

—Pues claro, no vivo aquí, tonto —dijo. Me llegó una risita desde el otro lado de la puerta.

No sabía si estaba molesta o solo cansada por haber pasado la noche en el sillón, pero si era lo primero, no podía dejarla ir o nunca volvería a verla.

—Entonces, no; la apuesta sigue en pie.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Puedo ducharme? —me preguntó en voz baja.

—Sí…

Rei irrumpió en el pasillo y se plantó justo delante de mí.

—Eres un bastardo egoísta —gruñó; luego entró en la habitación de Nicolas y cerró de un portazo.

Fui al dormitorio, agarré su bata y un par de zapatillas, y regresé a la puerta del baño. Aparentemente se iba a quedar, pero no era una mala idea adularla un poco.

—¿Paloma? Te traje unas cuantas cosas.

—Déjalas en el lavabo. Después las tomaré.

Abrí la puerta y puse sus cosas a un lado del lavabo mirando al suelo.

—Estaba enojado. Te oí escupiendo todos mis defectos delante de Rei, y eso me molestó. Solo pretendía ir a tomar unas copas e intentar aclarar mis ideas, pero, antes de darme cuenta, estaba completamente borracho y esas chicas… —Hice una pausa, tratando de que no se me quebrara la voz—. Me desperté esta mañana y no estabas en la cama y, cuando te encontré en el sillón y vi los envoltorios en el suelo, sentí náuseas.

—Podrías habérmelo pedido antes de gastarte todo ese dinero en comida solo para obligarme a quedarme.

—No me importa el dinero, Paloma. Tenía miedo de que te fueras y no volvieras a dirigirme la palabra nunca más.

—No pretendía herir tus sentimientos —me dijo con sinceridad.

—Sé que no. Y sé que no importa lo que diga ahora, porque arruiné las cosas…, como siempre lo hago.

—¿Dar?

—¿Sí?

—No vuelvas a conducir la moto borracho, ¿de acuerdo?

Quise seguir hablando, volver a disculparme, decirle que estaba loco por ella y que literalmente me estaba volviendo loco porque no sabía cómo controlar mis sentimientos, pero no me salieron las palabras. Solo podía pensar en que, después de todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que había dicho, lo único que ella tenía que decirme fue un sermón por conducir borracho.

—Sí, está bien —respondí y cerré la puerta.

.

.

Fingí estar viendo la televisión durante horas mientras Serena se arreglaba para la fiesta de la fraternidad entre el baño y el cuarto, y luego decidí vestirme antes de que ella necesitara entrar en el dormitorio.

Tomé del armario una camisa blanca que no estaba muy arrugada y unos vaqueros. Me sentí estúpido delante del espejo peleándome con el botón de la muñeca de la camisa. Al final lo dejé y me enrollé las magas hasta los codos. De todos modos, era más mi estilo.

Caminé por el pasillo y me dejé caer otra vez en el sofá, escuchando la puerta del baño cerrarse y los pies descalzos de Serena golpeando contra el suelo.

Las agujas del reloj no se movían y, por supuesto, no había nada en la televisión salvo rescates en temporales y un anuncio de Slap Chop. Estaba nervioso y aburrido, lo cual no era una buena combinación para mí.

Cuando se me agotó la paciencia, llamé a la puerta del dormitorio.

—Pase —dijo Serena desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, los zapatos de tacón juntos en el suelo frente a ella. Serena siempre se veía hermosa, pero esta noche no tenía ni un solo pelo fuera de lugar; lucía como una portada de revista, de esas que ves en la cola de la caja del supermercado. Toda ella estaba hidratada, suave y pulida a la perfección. Solo con verla casi hace que me caiga sobre mi trasero.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue quedarme de pie, sin habla, hasta que conseguí articular una palabra:

—¡Wow!

Sonrió y miró su vestido.

Su dulce sonrisa me devolvió a la realidad.

—Te ves increíble —dije, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

Se agachó para ponerse un zapato y luego el otro. La tela negra ceñida se le subió un poco dejando ver unos centímetros más de sus muslos.

Serena se puso de pie y me hizo un gesto de aprobación.

—Tú también te ves muy bien.

Me metí las manos en los bolsillos para evitar decir «Podría estar enamorándome de ti en este preciso momento» o alguna de las estupideces que se me pasaban por la cabeza.

Le ofrecí el brazo y ella lo tomó dejándome que la llevara por el pasillo hasta el salón.

—A Seiya se le saldrán los ojos cuando te vea —le dijo Rei.

En general, Rei era una buena chica, pero estaba empezando a descubrir lo desagradable que era su lado oscuro. Traté de no hablar con ella mientras caminábamos hacia el Charger de Nicolas y mantuve la boca cerrada todo el trayecto a la casa de Sig Tau.

En el momento en el que Nicolas abrió la puerta del coche oímos la música estruendosa de la casa. Había parejas besándose y charlando. Estudiantes de primer año correteaban tratando de no estropear demasiado el césped y algunas chicas de la fraternidad caminaban por la hierba agarradas de la mano, dando saltitos, con cuidado de no clavar sus tacones.

Nicolas y yo nos abrimos paso con Rei y Serena siguiéndonos. Le di una patada a un vaso para apartarlo y sostuve la puerta abierta. Una vez más, Serena ni cuenta se dio del gesto.

Había una montaña de vasos rojos apilados en la cocina junto al barril. Llené dos y le llevé uno a Serena.

—No recibas esto de nadie más excepto de Nic o de mí. No quiero que nadie te eche nada en la bebida. —le dije al oído.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Nadie me va a poner nada en la bebida, Darien.

Obviamente no conocía a mis hermanos de la fraternidad. Había escuchado historias, pero nada concreto. Lo que estaba muy bien, porque si alguna vez llego a atrapar a alguno echando esa mierda, le daría una paliza sin dudarlo.

—Simplemente no bebas nada que no te dé yo, ¿de acuerdo? Ya no estás en Kansas, Paloma.

—Nunca había oído nada igual —replicó bebiéndose de un trago la mitad de la cerveza antes de apartar el vaso de plástico de su cara. Bebía con soltura, eso tuve que admitirlo.

Nos quedamos de pie en el pasillo de las escaleras aparentando que todo estaba bien. Algunos hermanos de la fraternidad se detuvieron a hablar con nosotros cuando bajaban las escaleras, al igual que algunas chicas, pero yo las despaché rápido, esperando que Serena se diera cuenta. No lo hizo.

—¿Quieres bailar? —le pregunté tirando de su mano.

—No, gracias —dijo.

No podía culparla después de lo de la noche anterior. Tenía suerte de que todavía me hablara.

Me tocó en el hombro con sus dedos finos y elegantes.

—Estoy cansada, Dar.

Puse mi mano sobre la suya, dispuesto a disculparme de nuevo, a decirle que me odiaba a mí mismo por lo que había hecho, pero sus ojos se apartaron de los míos para posarse en alguien detrás de mí.

—¡Hey, Serena! ¡Viniste!

Se me erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Seiya Kou.

A Serena se le iluminaron los ojos y rápidamente quitó su mano de la mía.

—Sí, llevamos aquí una hora más o menos.

—¡Estás hermosa! —gritó.

Le hice una mueca, pero estaba tan centrado en Serena que no se dio cuenta.

—¡Gracias! —dijo ella sonriéndole.

Comprobé que yo no era el único que podía hacerla sonreír de esa manera y, de repente, tuve que esforzarme para mantener mi temperamento bajo control.

Seiya hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la pista y sonrió.

—¿Quieres bailar?

—No, estoy algo cansada.

Mi rabia se atenuó ligeramente. No era por mí; en realidad estaba demasiado cansada para bailar, pero la rabia no tardó en volver. Estaba cansada porque se había pasado la mitad de la noche escuchando los ruidos que hacía con quien hubiera llevado a casa y la otra mitad de la noche durmiendo en el sillón. Ahora Seiya estaba aquí haciendo su entrada triunfal de caballero con brillante armadura, como siempre lo hacía. Rata inmunda.

Seiya me miró, sin inmutarse por mi expresión.

—Pensaba que no ibas a venir.

—Cambié de opinión —le dije, tratando de hacer un gran esfuerzo para no darle un puñetazo y destrozar el trabajo de cuatro años de ortodoncia.

—Ya veo —dijo Seiya y se giró hacia Serena—. ¿Quieres salir a tomar aire?

Ella asintió y yo sentí como si alguien me hubiera quitado el aire de golpe. Serena siguió a Seiya escaleras arriba. Vi como él se detenía y la tomaba de la mano para subir al segundo piso. Cuando llegaron arriba, Seiya abrió las puertas del balcón.

Serena desapareció y yo cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de ahogar los gritos en mi cabeza. Todo en mí decía que tenía que subir y traerla de regreso. Me agarré a la barandilla, conteniéndome.

—Pareces molesto —me dijo Rei chocando su vaso contra el mío para brindar.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

—No, ¿por qué?

Me hizo una mueca.

—No me mientas. ¿Dónde está Serena?

—Arriba. Con Seiya.

—Oh.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Se encogió de hombros. Rei solo llevaba allí un poco más de una hora y ya tenía esa mirada vidriosa en sus ojos que me resultaba familiar.

—Estás celoso.

Cambié de postura, incómodo de que alguien que no fuera Nicolas me hablase de forma tan directa.

—¿Dónde está Nic?

Rei entornó los ojos.

—Haciendo sus funciones de estudiante de primer año.

—Por lo menos no tiene que quedarse después para limpiar.

Se llevó el vaso a la boca y dio un sorbo. No entendía cómo podía estar casi ebria bebiendo de esa manera.

—Entonces, ¿lo estás?

—¿Estoy qué?

—Celoso.

Fruncí el ceño. Por lo general, Rei no era tan odiosa.

—No.

—Número dos.

—¿Ah?

—Esta es la mentira número dos.

Miré a mi alrededor. Seguro que Nicolas vendría pronto a rescatarme.

—Realmente la jodiste anoche —me dijo, con la mirada repentinamente lúcida.

—Lo sé.

Entornó los ojos y se quedó mirándome tan intensamente que tuve ganas de largarme. Rei Hino era una morena pequeña, pero sabía cómo intimidarte cuando quería.

—Deberías alejarte, Dar. —Miró hacia arriba de las escaleras—. Él es lo que ella cree que quiere.

Apreté los dientes. Ya lo sabía, pero era peor escuchárselo a Rei. Antes pensaba que todo marcharía bien entre Rei, Serena y yo, y eso, de alguna forma, significaba que no era un completo idiota por ir detrás de ella.

—Lo sé.

Arqueó una ceja.

—No creo que lo sepas.

No le respondí e intenté evitar el contacto visual con ella. Me agarró del mentón apretando mis mejillas contra mis dientes.

—¿De verdad lo sabes?

Intenté hablar, pero sus dedos me aplastaban los labios. Me eché hacia atrás bruscamente y aparté su mano.

—Probablemente no. No soy famoso precisamente por hacer lo correcto.

Rei me miró un instante y luego sonrió.

—Entonces está bien.

—¿Ah?

Me dio una palmada en la mejilla y me apuntó con el dedo.

—Tú, Perro Loco, eres exactamente de lo que he venido a protegerla. Pero ¿sabes qué? Todos estamos rotos, de una u otra manera. Incluso tú, a pesar de cagarla tanto, podrías ser lo que ella necesita. Tienes una última oportunidad —dijo levantando su dedo índice a tan solo unos centímetros de la nariz—. Solo una. No la arruines…, ya sabes…, más de lo normal.

Rei se alejó y desapareció por el pasillo.

Era muy rara.

La fiesta transcurrió como siempre: drama, una o dos peleas, alguna riña entre chicas, un par de parejas que discutían y terminaban con la chica llorando y los últimos rezagados por ahí desmayados o vomitando en cualquier lado.

No dejé de mirar arriba de las escaleras. A pesar de que algunas chicas casi me suplicaban que me las llevara a casa, yo seguía mirando, tratando de no imaginarme a Serena y a Seiya besándose, o lo que es peor, a él haciéndola reír.

—Hola, Darien —dijo una voz aguda y cantarina detrás de mí.

No me di la vuelta, pero enseguida la chica se puso delante de mis ojos. Se apoyó en la barandilla de madera.

—Pareces aburrido. Creo que debería hacerte compañía.

—No estoy aburrido. Puedes irte —le solté mientras me volvía a concentrar en mirar escaleras arriba.

Serena se detuvo en el descansillo de espaldas a la escalera. Se rio.

—Eres muy gracioso.

Serena pasó despreocupadamente a mi lado hacia la sala donde estaba Rei. La seguí, dejando a la chica borracha hablando sola.

— Chicos, se pueden ir adelantando. Seiya se ofreció a llevarme a casa —dijo con emoción contenida.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Rei y sus ojos cansados se encendieron como dos antorchas.

—¿Cómo? —dije, incapaz de contener mi irritación.

Rei se volvió.

—¿Hay algún problema?

La fulminé con la mirada. Ella sabía perfectamente cuál era mi problema. Agarré a Serena del codo y me la llevé a una esquina.

—Ni siquiera conoces a ese tipo.

Serena apartó su brazo de un tirón.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo, Darien.

—Al diablo si no lo es. No te voy a permitir ir a casa en el coche de un perfecto extraño. ¿Y si intenta hacerte algo?

—¡Genial! ¡Es lindo!

No lo podía creer. Ella realmente estaba cayendo en su juego.

—¿Seiya Kou, Paloma? ¿En serio? Seiya Kou. ¿Pero qué clase de nombre es ese?

Cruzó los brazos y levantó la barbilla.

—Basta, Dar. Estás siendo un idiota.

Me incliné hacia delante, furioso.

—Lo mataré si te toca.

—Me gusta.

Una cosa era asumir que se dejó engañar y otra era oírla admitirlo. Era demasiado buena para mí, maldición, pero estaba claro que también era demasiado buena para Seiya Kou. ¿Por qué estaba tan emocionada por ese idiota? Mi cara se contrajo por la rabia que me corría por las venas.

—Bien. Si acaba recostándote en el asiento trasero de su coche, no me vengas llorando.

Abrió la boca ofendida y furiosa.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré —me dijo y me empujó con el hombro al pasar.

Me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y la agarré del brazo soltando un suspiro, sin girarme del todo.

—No quise decir eso, Paloma. Si te hace daño, si tan siquiera te hace sentir incómoda, me avisas.

Sus hombros se relajaron.

—Sé que no lo decías en serio. Pero tienes que dominar ese sentimiento sobreprotector de hermano mayor que te hace perder el control.

Me reí. Serena no lo entendía.

—No estoy jugando al hermano mayor, Paloma. Ni de cerca.

Seiya apareció por la esquina metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Todo listo?

—Sí, vamos —dijo Serena tomándolo del brazo.

Fantaseé corriendo tras él y dándole un codazo en la nuca, pero Serena se volvió y me sorprendió mirándolo.

«_Ya basta_», articuló con los labios. Se fue caminando con Seiya, que le abrió la puerta al salir. Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa como agradecimiento.

Por supuesto. Cuando él lo hacía, sí se daba cuenta.

.

.

* * *

**Está claro que el alcohol y Darien no son una buena combinación, porque después ni recuerda lo que hizo. Ahora aparte de tener que lidiar con sus remordimientos, tiene que soportar la odiosa aparición de Seiya Kou.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Ya les respondí a todos :)**

**.**

**Nos leemos el miércoles ;)**

**.**


	12. Capítulo 11: Perra Fría

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 11: PERRA FRÍA**

**.**

Ir solo en el asiento trasero del Charger de Nicolas no fue nada emocionante. Rei se quitó los tacones y se echó a reír mientras le ponía a Nicolas el dedo gordo del pie en la mejilla. Debía de estar muy enamorado de ella, porque se limitó a sonreír, divertido por su risa contagiosa.

Sonó el móvil. Era Neflyte.

—Tengo a un novato dentro de una hora. Al fondo de Hellerton.

—Pues… no puedo ir.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me oíste. Dije que no puedo ir.

—¿Estás enfermo? —me preguntó con voz cada vez más rabiosa.

—No. Tengo que asegurarme de que Paloma llegue bien a casa.

—Me metí en muchos problemas para organizar esto, Shields.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Tengo que colgar.

Suspiré cuando Nicolas entró en el aparcamiento y no vimos por ningún lado el Porsche de Seiya.

—¿Vienes, primo? —me preguntó Nicolas desde su asiento.

—Sí. —Bajé la mirada a mis manos—. Sí, supongo que sí.

Nicolas bajó el respaldo de su asiento para que pudiera salir, y casi me di de bruces con el pequeño y delgado cuerpo de Rei.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Dar. Confía en mí.

Asentí una vez y luego los seguí por las escaleras. Cuando entraron, se dirigieron directamente a la habitación de Nicolas y cerraron la puerta. Me dejé caer en el sillón reclinable, desde donde oí las risitas incesantes de Rei. Intenté no imaginarme a Seiya poniendo una mano en la rodilla de Serena… o en su muslo.

Menos de diez minutos más tarde, se oyó el rugido de un coche en el aparcamiento y me acerqué a la puerta. Agarré la perilla. Podía oír dos pares de pisadas en las escaleras. Unas eran tacones. Una oleada de alivio se apoderó de mí. Serena ya estaba en casa.

A través de la puerta solo llegaban sus murmullos. Cuando se quedaron callados y la perilla comenzó a moverse, lo terminé de girar y abrí de golpe la puerta.

Serena se cayó a través del umbral y la agarré del brazo.

—Alto ahí, Excelencia.

Se giró de inmediato para ver la expresión en el rostro de Seiya. Estaba tenso, como si no supiera qué pensar, pero se recuperó con rapidez y fingió que miraba por encima de mi hombro hacia el interior del apartamento.

—¿Hay alguna chica humillada, abandonada ahí dentro, que necesite que la lleve?

Lo miré fijamente. El maldito era valiente.

—No te metas conmigo.

Seiya sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Serena.

—Siempre le hago pasar un mal rato. No lo logro muy seguido ya que se ha dado cuenta de que es más fácil si las chicas vienen en sus propios coches.

—Imagino que eso simplifica las cosas —dijo Serena volviéndose hacia mí.

—No tiene gracia, Paloma.

—¿Paloma? —preguntó Seiya.

Serena se removió inquieta.

—Es… un apodo, ni siquiera sé de dónde salió.

—Ya me lo explicarás cuando lo averigües. Parece una buena historia. —Seiya sonrió—. Buenas noches, Serena.

—¿No quieres decir buenos días? —le preguntó Serena.

—Eso también —le respondió él con una sonrisa que me hizo que me dieran ganas de vomitar.

Serena estaba demasiado extasiada, así que la devolví a la realidad cerrando de un portazo. Dio un salto hacia atrás.

—¿Qué pasa? —me gritó enojada.

Me dirigí a grandes zancadas hacia el dormitorio y Serena me siguió de cerca. Se detuvo al cruzar la puerta y comenzó a saltar sobre un pie para quitarse el tacón del otro.

—Es muy lindo, Dar.

Me quedé mirando cómo intentaba mantener el equilibrio y decidí ayudarla antes de que se cayera.

—Te vas a hacer daño.

Le rodeé la cintura con un brazo y le quité los tacones con la mano libre. Luego me quité la camisa y la tiré a un lado.

Me quedé sorprendido cuando Serena se llevó las manos a la espalda para desabrocharse la cremallera. Después se puso rápidamente una camiseta y realizó ese truco mágico para quitarse el sujetador y sacarlo de debajo de la camiseta. Todas las mujeres parecían conocer esa maniobra.

—Estoy segura de que no tengo nada que no hayas visto antes —me dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Se sentó en el colchón y metió las piernas bajo la sábana y la colcha. Me quedé mirando cómo acurrucaba la cabeza sobre la almohada y luego me quité los vaqueros para mandarlos también de una patada a una esquina.

Estaba hecha un ovillo, esperando que me metiera en la cama. Me irritó que acabara de llegar con Seiya y que se hubiera quitado la ropa delante de mí como si nada, pero realmente esa era la jodida situación platónica en la que nos encontrábamos y todo era culpa mía.

Había demasiadas cosas que bullían en mi interior a punto de explotar. No sabía qué hacer con todas ellas. Cuando hicimos la apuesta, no pensé que terminaría saliendo con Seiya. Sabía que enojándome solo conseguiría que se lanzara directamente a sus brazos. En lo más profundo de mi ser, sabía que haría lo que fuera necesario para mantenerla cerca de mí. Si mantener los celos a raya daba como resultado pasar más tiempo con Serena, eso es lo que haría.

Me metí a su lado en la cama y le puse una mano sobre la cadera.

—Me perdí una pelea esta noche. Neflyte llamó. No fui.

—¿Por qué? —me preguntó volviéndose hacia mí.

—Quería asegurarme de que llegaras a casa.

Arrugó la nariz.

—No tienes que cuidar de mí.

Le recorrí el brazo con un dedo. Era tan cálida…

—Lo sé. Supongo que todavía me siento mal por lo de la otra noche.

—Te dije que no me importaba.

—¿Por eso estuviste durmiendo en el sillón? ¿Porque no te importaba?

—No podía dormir después de que tus… amigas se fueran.

—Estabas durmiendo tranquilamente en el sillón. ¿Por qué no podías dormir conmigo?

—¿Quieres decir junto a un tipo que todavía tenía el olor de un par de zorras de bar que acababa de mandar a casa? ¡No sé! ¡Qué egoísta fui!

Giré la cara mientras evitaba que esas imágenes volvieran a mi cabeza.

—Ya te dije que lo sentía.

—Y yo dije que no me importaba. Buenas noches —respondió antes de darse media vuelta.

Deslicé una mano por encima de la almohada para colocarla sobre la suya y le acaricié la delicada piel de entre sus dedos. Luego me incliné y le besé el pelo.

—Y yo preocupado de que no quisieras volver a hablarme… Creo que es peor tu indiferencia.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Darien? No quieres que me preocupe por lo que hiciste, pero quieres que me preocupe. Le dices a Rei que no quieres salir conmigo, pero te molestas tanto cuando yo digo lo mismo, que te vas de casa enfurecido y te emborrachas. Nada de lo que haces tiene sentido.

Lo que dijo me sorprendió.

—¿Por eso le dijiste esas cosas a Rei? ¿Porque dije que no quería salir contigo?

En su cara se mezclaron el asombro y la rabia.

—No, quise decir lo que dije. Simplemente no tenía intención de que fuera un insulto.

—Pues yo lo dije porque… no quiero arruinar nada. Ni siquiera sé cómo hacer para ser lo que te mereces. Solo intentaba averiguarlo.

Decir eso me revolvió el estómago, pero tenía que decirlo.

—Bueno, como sea. Tengo que dormir. Tengo una cita esta noche.

—¿Con Seiya?

—Sí. ¿Puedo dormir, por favor?

—Claro —le respondí y me bajé bruscamente de la cama.

Serena no dijo nada mientras me iba. Me senté en el sillón y encendí la televisión. No era precisamente un ejemplo de control sobre mi rabia, pero es que esa chica se me había metido por completo en la cabeza. Hablar con ella era como tener una conversación con un agujero negro. No importaba lo que le dijera, ni siquiera las pocas veces que tenía claros mis sentimientos. Su capacidad de oír solo lo que quería era irritante. No podía llegar a ella y parecía que ser directo no hacía más que enfurecerla.

.

.

Amaneció media hora después. A pesar de que todavía estaba furioso, logré dormir.

Unos momentos después, sonó el teléfono. Lo busqué a tientas, todavía medio dormido, y me lo llevé a la oreja.

—¿Sí?

—¡Tonto! —me gritó Zafiro.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté girándome hacia la televisión. Se veían los típicos dibujos animados de los sábados por la mañana.

—Las diez y algo. Necesito que me ayudes con la camioneta de papá. Creo que es el motor de arranque. Ni siquiera enciende.

—Zaf —logré decir antes de que me interrumpiera un bostezo—, no tengo ni puta idea de coches. Por eso tengo una moto.

—Pues pregúntale a Nicolas. Tengo que ir a trabajar dentro de una hora y no quiero dejar a papá sin coche.

Bostecé de nuevo.

—Maldita sea, Zaf, he estado toda la noche despierto. ¿Dónde está Mamoru?

—¡Ven de una maldita vez! —me gritó antes de colgar.

Tiré el móvil al sofá y me puse de pie. Miré el reloj de la televisión. Zaf no se había equivocado mucho al calcular la hora. Eran las diez y veinte.

Nicolas tenía la puerta cerrada, así que me quedé escuchando un minuto antes de llamar dos veces y asomar la cabeza.

—Oye, Nic. ¡Nicolas!

—¿Qué?

Su voz sonó como si hubiera comido grava y la hubiera ayudado a bajar con un poco de ácido.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

Rei gimoteó, pero no se movió.

—¿Con qué? —me preguntó.

Se incorporó y se puso una camiseta que tomó del suelo.

—La camioneta de mi padre no funciona. Zaf cree que es el motor de arranque.

Nicolas terminó de vestirse y luego se inclinó sobre Rei.

—Cariño, voy a ver a Artemis por unas horas.

—¿Hmm?

—Voy a ayudar a Darien con la camioneta de Artemis. Volveré pronto.

—Está bien —respondió Rei, que se durmió antes de que Nicolas saliera de la habitación.

Se puso las zapatillas que tenía en la sala de estar y agarró sus llaves.

—¿Vienes o no? —me preguntó.

Crucé con lentitud el pasillo y entré en la habitación con los movimientos normales de un individuo que solo había dormido cuatro horas y que tampoco lo había hecho demasiado bien. Me puse una camiseta sin mangas, una sudadera y unos vaqueros. Me esforcé por caminar en silencio y abrí la puerta para salir, pero me paré un momento antes de irme. Serena estaba de espaldas a mí respirando con suavidad, con las piernas desnudas desparramadas en direcciones opuestas. Me invadió un impulso casi incontrolable de meterme en la cama con ella.

—¡Vámonos! —me llamó Nicolas.

Cerré la puerta y lo seguí hasta el Charger. Nos turnamos para bostezar de camino a casa de mi padre. Estábamos demasiado cansados para conversar.

La grava del sendero que daba a la casa crujió bajo los neumáticos del Charger. Saludé con la mano a Zafiro y a mi padre antes de bajar del coche.

La camioneta de papá estaba aparcada delante de la casa. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera al sentir el frío del aire. Las hojas secas crujían bajo mis botas mientras cruzaba el césped.

—Vaya, buenos días, Nicolas —lo saludó mi padre con una sonrisa.

—Hola, tío Artemis. Me han dicho que tienes problemas para arrancar.

Mi padre se puso una mano sobre su rolliza cintura.

—Eso parece…, eso parece —respondió volviendo la mirada hacia el motor.

—¿Y por qué te lo parece? —le preguntó Nicolas, mientras se enrollaba las mangas.

Zafiro señaló la cubierta protectora.

—Bueno…, está fundido.

—Buena observación —admitió Nicolas—. Dar y yo iremos a la tienda de repuestos y traeremos uno nuevo. Lo colocaré y ya está.

—Bonita teoría —le dije a Nicolas mientras le entregaba un destornillador.

Desenroscó los tornillos del motor de arranque y quitó la tapa. Nos quedamos mirando la superficie fundida. Nicolas señaló el hueco del motor de arranque.

—Tendremos que sustituir esos cables. ¿Ves las quemaduras? —preguntó mientras tocaba el metal—. El aislamiento de los cables también está quemado.

—Gracias, Nic. Voy a darme una ducha. Tengo que ir al trabajo —le dijo Zafiro.

Nicolas movió el destornillador en un torpe gesto de despedida a Zafiro antes de ponerse a rebuscar en la caja de herramientas.

—Parece que tuvieron una noche muy larga —comentó mi padre.

Torcí la boca con una mueca.

—Así es.

—¿Cómo está tu chica? ¿Rei?

Nicolas asintió sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Ella está bien, Artemis. Aún sigue durmiendo.

Mi padre soltó una risa y asintió a su vez.

—¿Y la tuya?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Tiene una cita con Seiya Kou esta noche. No es exactamente mía, papá.

Mi padre me guiñó un ojo.

—Todavía.

El rostro de Nicolas se ensombreció. Vimos como se contenía para no fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué te pasa, Nic? ¿No te gusta la Paloma de Darien?

Que mi padre usara el apodo de Serena de forma tan natural agarró desprevenido a Nicolas. Torció la boca, pero como si estuviera a punto de sonreír.

—No es eso. Serena me cae bien. Es lo más parecido que tiene Rei a una hermana. Eso me pone nervioso.

Mi padre asintió con gesto enérgico.

—Es comprensible. Pero creo que esta vez es diferente, ¿no es así?

Nicolas se encogió de hombros.

—Ese es el problema, más o menos. No quiero que la primera mujer a la que Darien le rompe el corazón sea la mejor amiga de Rei. Sin ofender, Darien.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No confías en mí en absoluto, ¿verdad?.

—No es eso. Bueno, sí, un poco.

Mi padre le puso una mano en el hombro a Nicolas.

—Como es la primera vez que Darien intenta tener una relación seria, tienes miedo de que meta la pata y que eso te afecte a ti.

Nicolas agarró un trapo y se limpió las manos.

—No me gusta admitirlo, pero sí. Aunque te apoyo en todo, hermano, de verdad.

Zafiro cerró de un portazo cuando salió trotando de la casa. Me dio un puñetazo en el hombro antes de que lo viera levantar el puño.

—¡Hasta luego, fracasados! —Zafiro se detuvo y se giró—. No me refería a ti, papá.

Mi padre le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No pensaba eso, hijo.

Zaf sonrió y luego se subió a su coche, un destartalado Dodge Intrepid color rojo oscuro. Ese coche no era genial ni cuando íbamos a la preparatoria, pero a él le encantaba. Sobre todo porque ya estaba pagado.

Un pequeño cachorro negro ladró y me giré hacia la casa. Mi padre sonrió y se dio unas palmadas en el muslo.

—Ven aquí, miedoso.

El cachorro dio un par de pasos y luego se metió otra vez en la casa sin dejar de ladrar.

—¿Cómo te va con él?

—Se ha orinado dos veces en el baño.

Hice una mueca.

—Lo siento.

Nicolas se echó a reír.

—Al menos fue al sitio adecuado.

Mi padre asintió y movió la mano como para quitarle importancia.

—Solo hasta mañana.

—Está bien, hijo. Es muy entretenido. A Zaf le gusta mucho.

—Bueno —contesté sonriendo.

—¿De qué estábamos hablando? —me preguntó mi padre.

Me froté el brazo donde me había pegado Zaf.

—Nicolas me estaba recordando que soy un fracasado cuando se trata de chicas.

Nicolas se echó a reír.

—Dar, puede que seas muchas cosas, pero no un fracasado. Solo creo que te queda mucho camino por recorrer y, entre tu mal genio y el de Serena, las probabilidades están en tu contra.

Me puse tenso y me enderecé.

—Serena no tiene mal genio.

Mi padre me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me apartara.

—Tranquilízate, muchacho. No estaba hablando mal de Serena.

—Ella no es así.

—Está bien —me tranquilizó mi padre con una pequeña sonrisa.

Siempre sabía manejarnos cuando la situación se ponía tensa y procuraba calmarnos antes de que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos.

Nicolas dejó el trapo sucio sobre la caja de herramientas.

—Vamos a conseguir esas piezas.

—Dime cuánto cuestan.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Yo pago, papá. Así te compenso por el perro.

Mi padre me sonrió y empezó a recoger el desorden que Zafiro había dejado en la caja de herramientas.

—Bueno. Entonces nos vemos dentro de un rato.

Nicolas y yo nos fuimos en el Charger y nos dirigimos a la tienda de repuestos. Hacía frío. Me bajé las mangas hasta cubrirme las manos para mantenerlas calientes.

—Hace un día de perros —comentó Nicolas.

—Va a serlo.

—Creo que le va a gustar el cachorro.

—Eso espero.

Después de unas cuadras más de silencio, Nicolas asintió con la cabeza.

—No fue mi intención insultar a Serena. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé.

—Sé lo que sientes por ella y la verdad es que espero que funcione. Sólo estoy nervioso.

—Si.

Nicolas entró en el aparcamiento de O'Reilly y se detuvo, pero no apagó el motor.

—Darien, ella tiene una cita con Seiya Kou esta noche. ¿Qué crees que va a ocurrir cuando vaya a recogerla? ¿Lo has pensado?

—Estoy tratando de no hacerlo.

—Bueno, tal vez deberías. Si realmente quieres que esto funcione, tienes que dejar de reaccionar como lo haces; tienes que actuar como más te convenga.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Crees que vas a lograr algo poniendo mala cara mientras se arregla y luego comportándote como un idiota con Seiya? ¿O crees que a ella le gustará más que le digas lo increíble que se ve antes de despedirte como un buen amigo lo haría?

—Yo no quiero ser solo su amigo.

—Eso ya lo sé, y tú lo sabes y Serena probablemente también lo sabe… Y puedes estar absolutamente seguro de que Seiya lo sabe.

—¿Tienes que seguir pronunciando el maldito nombre de ese idiota?

Nicolas apagó el motor.

—Vamos, Darien. Tú y yo sabemos que mientras Seiya vea que está haciendo algo que te molesta, y mucho, lo seguirá haciendo. No le des esa satisfacción, juega tus cartas mejor que él. Al final mostrará lo imbécil que es y Serena se librará de él por su cuenta.

Pensé unos momentos en lo que me estaba diciendo, y luego lo miré.

—¿Tú… realmente lo crees?

—Sí, y ahora vamos a conseguirle esa pieza para Artemis y volvamos a casa antes de que Rei se despierte y me reviente el móvil a llamadas, porque seguro que no se acuerda de lo que le dije cuando me fui.

Me eché a reír y seguí a Nicolas.

—Pero sigue siendo un imbécil.

Nicolas no tardó mucho en encontrar la pieza que buscaba y no tardó mucho más en sustituirla. Instaló el nuevo motor de arranque en menos de una hora, encendió el motor y luego pasamos otro rato suficientemente largo de visita con mi padre. Para cuando nos despedimos con la mano mientras el Charger salía del sendero de grava, ya eran más de las doce.

Como predijo Nicolas, Rei ya estaba despierta cuando llegamos al apartamento. Intentó mostrarse irritada por nuestra ausencia antes de que Nicolas tuviera tiempo de explicárselo, pero era obvio que se alegraba de que estuviera de vuelta.

—Me aburrí mucho. Serena sigue dormida.

—¿Todavía? —le pregunté mientras me quitaba las botas sacudiendo los pies.

Rei asintió y luego puso mala cara.

—A esa chica le gusta dormir. A menos que se emborrache, y mucho, la noche anterior, es capaz de dormir todo el día. Renuncié a convertirla en una persona madrugadora.

La puerta crujió cuando la abrí lentamente. Serena seguía boca abajo, casi en la misma posición en la que estaba cuando me fui, pero al otro lado de la cama. Tenía una parte de la cara cubierta por el cabello y el resto estaba desparramado sobre mi almohada.

La camiseta se le había enrollado a la altura de la cintura, lo que dejaba a la vista sus bragas color azul claro. Era una prenda de algodón, nada sexy, y parecía encontrarse en estado de coma, pero aún así, verla enredada entre mis sábanas bajo el sol de la tarde que entraba a raudales por las ventanas le proporcionaba una belleza indescriptible.

—Paloma, ¿te vas a levantar hoy?

Murmuró algo y movió la cabeza. Di unos cuantos pasos más para adentrarme en la habitación.

—Paloma.

—Nas… Teras… orfavor… nez.

Rei tenía razón. Iba a tardar en levantarse. Cerré la puerta con suavidad y me fui con ella y con Nicolas a la sala de estar. Estaban comiendo de un plato de nachos que ella había cocinado mientras miraban una película para chicas en la televisión.

—¿Se despertó?

Negué con la cabeza y me senté en el sillón.

—No. Pero murmuró algo.

Rei sonrió, pero con los labios cerrados para que no se le cayera la comida.

—Suele hacer eso —me explicó con la boca llena—. Oí que salías de tu dormitorio anoche. ¿Qué pasó?

—Me porté como un imbécil.

—¿Por qué?

—Me sentía frustrado. Prácticamente le dije lo que sentía por ella, y fue como si le entrara por un oído y le saliera por el otro.

—¿Y qué es lo que sientes? —quiso saber Rei.

—Ahora mismo, cansancio.

Me tiró un nacho a la cara, pero se quedó corto y me cayó en la camiseta. Lo recogí y me lo comí. Mastiqué las judías, el queso y la crema agria. No estaba mal.

—Lo digo en serio. ¿Qué le dijiste?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No me acuerdo. Algo sobre ser quien ella se merecía.

—Oh… —dijo Rei y suspiró. Se apartó de mí y se inclinó hacia Nicolas con una sonrisa burlona—. Eso fue muy bueno. Hasta tú tienes que admitirlo.

Nicolas torció la boca hacia un lado. Fue su única respuesta a aquel comentario.

—Eres un gruñón —le dijo Rei con el ceño fruncido.

Nicolas se puso de pie.

—No, cariño, es sólo que no me siento bien.

Agarró una revista de_ Coches y Conductores_ de la mesita y se metió en el baño.

Rei miró a Nicolas con una expresión comprensiva mientras se alejaba y luego se giró hacia mí y puso cara de asco.

—Creo que voy a tener que utilizar tu baño durante las próximas horas.

—A menos que quieras perder el sentido del olfato durante el resto de tu vida.

—Puede que lo quiera después de eso —respondió estremeciéndose.

Rei quitó la pausa a la película y vimos el resto. No tenía ni idea de lo que se trataba. Una mujer decía algo sobre vacas viejas y que su compañero de cuarto era un mujeriego. Nicolas volvió con nosotros cuando ya estaba terminando. La protagonista descubrió que sentía algo por su compañero de cuarto, que no era una vaca vieja después de todo, y el mujeriego, ya reformado, se enojó por algún estúpido malentendido, así que ella tuvo que perseguirlo por la calle y besarlo para que todo terminara bien. No fue la peor película que he visto, pero seguía siendo para chicas… y muy tonta.

.

.

A mediodía, el apartamento estaba muy iluminado y el televisor estaba encendido, aunque en silencio. Todo parecía normal, pero también vacío. Las señales de tráfico robadas seguían en las paredes, colgadas al lado de nuestros carteles de cervezas favoritas con mujeres medio desnudas tendidas en distintas posiciones. Rei había limpiado el apartamento y Nicolas estaba tendido en el sofá pasando de un canal a otro. Era un sábado normal. Pero algo no estaba bien. Faltaba algo.

Serena.

Aunque estaba en la habitación de al lado, casi desmayada, el apartamento parecía distinto sin su voz, sin sus codazos juguetones, incluso sin el sonido que hacía al cortarse las uñas. Me había acostumbrado a todo eso en el poco tiempo que llevábamos juntos.

Oí abrirse la puerta de mi dormitorio justo cuando empezaban los créditos de la segunda película. Luego se oyó el sonido de los pies de Serena al rozar el suelo y la puerta del baño se abrió y se cerró. Iba a comenzar a arreglarse para su cita con Seiya.

Empecé a enfurecerme de inmediato.

—Darien —me advirtió Nicolas.

Recordé lo que me había dicho Nicolas esa misma mañana. Seiya estaba jugando conmigo y yo tenía que jugar mejor que él. Me bajó la adrenalina y me recosté sobre el cojín del sofá. Había llegado el momento de poner mi cara de póquer.

El sonido agudo de las cañerías del cuarto de baño indicó que Serena se disponía a darse una ducha. Rei se levantó y se dirigió casi bailando hacia el cuarto de baño. Podía oír sus voces, pero no entendí lo que decían.

Entré en el pasillo y pegué la oreja en la puerta.

—No me emociona que oigas orinar a mi chica —me dijo Nicolas con un fuerte susurro.

Me llevé el dedo corazón a los labios y luego volví a centrarme en sus voces.

—Ya se lo expliqué —dijo Serena.

Oí el retrete y luego cómo alguien abría un grifo; de repente, Serena gritó. Agarré la perilla y abrí la puerta sin pensarlo.

—¿Paloma? —exclamé.

Rei se rio.

—Solo tiré de la cadena, Dar, cálmate.

—Oh. ¿Estás bien, Paloma?

—Estoy estupendamente. Sal.

Cerré la puerta de nuevo y suspiré. Eso fue una estupidez. Tras unos cuantos segundos de tensión, me di cuenta de que las chicas no sabían que yo seguía al otro lado de la puerta, así que pegué otra vez la oreja a la madera.

—¿Es mucho pedir que haya seguros en las puertas? —preguntó Serena—. ¿Rei?

—Es una lástima que lo de ustedes no funcionara. Eres la única chica que podría haber… —suspiró—. En fin, no te preocupes. Ahora ya no importa.

Cerró el agua.

—Estás tan mal como él —dijo Serena con la voz cargada de frustración—. Debe de ser una enfermedad…, aquí nadie tiene sentido común. ¿Te acuerdas de lo mucho que te molestaba su comportamiento?

—Lo sé —admitió Rei.

Lo tomé como una señal de que debía volver al salón, pero el corazón me palpitaba a mil por hora. No sabía por qué razón, a Rei le parecía bien lo mío, así que me sentí como si se hubiera abierto el semáforo con luz verde, pensé que no era un completo idiota por intentar formar parte de la vida de Serena.

Rei salió del cuarto de baño un momento después de que me sentara en el sofá.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, sintiendo que algo andaba mal.

—Nada, cariño. Siéntate conmigo —le dijo Nicolas dando unas palmaditas en el sitio vacío que tenía la lado.

Rei aceptó encantada y se sentó a su lado con el torso apoyado en el pecho de Nicolas.

Oí que se encendía el secador de pelo en el cuarto de baño y miré el reloj. Lo único peor que tener que soportar que Serena saliera con Seiya era tener a Seiya esperando a Serena en mi apartamento. Una cosa era mantenerme tranquilo ante él mientras esperaba que ella recogiera su bolso y otra muy distinta ver su fea cara mientras estaba sentado en mi sofá, sabiendo que planeaba el modo de meterse en sus bragas al final de la noche.

Me relajé un poco cuando Serena salió del cuarto de baño. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo y el lápiz de labios combinaba perfectamente. Se había rizado el cabello, recordándome a uno de esos dibujos de chicas de los años cincuenta. Pero era mejor. Mucho mejor.

Sonreí y ni siquiera tuve que esforzarme para hacerlo.

—Estás… preciosa.

—Gracias —me respondió, claramente sorprendida.

Se oyó el timbre de la puerta y, de inmediato, sentí que el cuerpo se me llenaba de adrenalina. Respiré profundamente, decidido a mantener la calma.

Serena abrió la puerta y Seiya tardó varios segundos en hablar.

—Eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto en mi vida —dijo embelesado.

Sí, definitivamente iba a vomitar antes de darle un puñetazo. Pobre diablo.

Rei sonrió de oreja a oreja. Nicolas también parecía muy contento. Me negué a dar la vuelta y mantuve la mirada fija en el televisor. Si veía la expresión engreída en el rostro Seiya, me levantaría del sofá y lo haría bajar al primer piso sin que tuviera que pisar un solo peldaño.

La puerta se cerró y me incliné hacia delante con los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza en las manos.

—Lo hiciste bien, Dar —me dijo Nicolas.

—Necesito un trago.

.

.

* * *

**Darien ha decidido aceptar los consejos de Nicolas para no darle el gusto al odioso de Seiya de verlo afectado. Le cuesta, y mucho, pero parece que lo está logrando ;)**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**Yeni: Darien metió la pata y empeoró las cosas. El ir a emborracharse, dolido, hasta perder la consciencia y hacer cosas de las que ni se acuerda , no fue la mejor manera de solucionar las cosas. Serena está como idiotizada con Seiya y cree que es lo mejor para ella porque aparentemente "lo opuesto" de Darien". Si supiera.**

**yssareyes48: En realidad, Darien estaba muy dolido pero ojalá solo hubiera quedado en el alcohol nada más. Seiya es un odioso, y no eres la única que me ha pedido lo del autobus jajajajajaja**

**flor lucero: Si, pobre Darien, pero tratará de mantenerse tranquilo gracias a los consejos de Nicolas.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el viernes ;)**

**.**


	13. Capítulo 12: Virgen

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 12: VIRGEN**

**.**

Menos de una semana después, ya había vaciado mi segunda botella de whisky. Tuve que soportar que Serena pasara cada vez más tiempo con Seiya, además de pedirme que la liberara de la apuesta para que pudiera irse, y eso provocó que mis labios pasaran más tiempo en la boca de la botella que en la coliilla de los cigarrillos.

Seiya había arruinado la sorpresa de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Serena contándoselo el jueves durante la comida, así que tuve que apresurarme a adelantarla al viernes por la noche en vez del domingo. Me sentí agradecido por la posibilidad de distraerme en otra cosa, pero no era suficiente.

La noche del jueves, Serena y Rei estuvieron charlando en el baño. El comportamiento que Serena mostraba con Rei era muy distinto respecto al modo en que me trataba a mí: apenas me hablaba desde el día que me negué a anular la apuesta.

Me asomé al cuarto de baño con la esperanza de poder arreglar un poco las cosas.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar?

— Nic quiere probar el nuevo restaurante mexicano del centro, si quieren venir —me contestó Rei mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

—Había pensado que esta noche Paloma y yo podíamos ir a algún sitio solos.

Serena perfiló su lápiz labial.

—Voy a salir con Seiya.

—¿Otra vez? —dije sintiendo cómo se me fruncía el ceño de forma automática.

—Otra vez —replicó con voz cantarina.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Serena salió del baño para cruzar rápidamente la sala de estar y abrir.

La seguí y me quedé detrás de ella para fijar en Seiya mi mirada más amenazante.

—¿Alguna vez luces poco menos que hermosa? —preguntó Seiya.

—Basándome en la primera vez que vino aquí, diría que sí —dije con voz neutra.

Serena levantó un dedo delante de Seiya y se giró hacia mí. Pensé que me iba a soltar alguna impertinencia hiriente, pero me estaba sonriendo. Me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y apretó.

Al principio me puse tenso porque creí que iba a golpearme, pero luego me di cuenta de que me estaba abrazando. Me relajé y la atraje hacia mí.

Serena se apartó y sonrió.

—Gracias por organizar mi fiesta de cumpleaños —me dijo con una voz genuinamente sincera—. ¿Puedo aceptar la invitación para cenar otro día?

Vi en sus ojos la calidez que echaba de menos, pero, sobre todo, me sorprendió de que después de no haberme hablado toda la tarde y el comienzo de la noche, estuviera de repente en mis brazos.

—¿Mañana?

Me abrazó de nuevo.

—Claro.

Se despidió agitando una mano mientras con la otra tomaba a Seiya de la mano. Luego cerró la puerta.

Me giré y me froté la nuca con la mano.

—Yo…, creo que necesito…

—¿Un trago? —me preguntó Nicolas, con cierta preocupación en la voz. Miró hacia la cocina—. Solo nos queda cerveza.

—Entonces supongo que tendré que ir a la licorería.

—Iré contigo —dijo Rei poniéndose de pie casi de un salto y agarrando su abrigo.

—¿Por qué no lo llevas en el Charger? —le dijo Nicolas mientras le lanzaba las llaves.

Rei bajó la mirada hacia el conjunto de metal que tenía en la mano.

—¿Estás seguro?

Nicolas suspiró.

—No creo que Darien deba conducir. A ningún lado…, tú me entiendes.

Rei asintió con entusiasmo.

—Te entiendo. —Me tomó de la mano—. Vamos, Dar. Te llenaremos de alcohol para animarte. —La seguí por las escaleras, pero se detuvo bruscamente y giró sobre sí misma—. ¡Pero! Tienes que prometerme algo: nada de peleas esta noche. Beber para olvidar las penas sí. —Me agarró de la barbilla con los dedos y me obligó a asentir—. Convertirme en un borracho agresivo no. —Me movió la barbilla de un lado a otro.

Retiré la cara y aparté la mano.

—¿Me lo prometes? —insistió levantando una ceja.

—Sí.

Me sonrió.

—Entonces, vámonos.

.

-.-

.

Vi pasar el mundo por la ventanilla con el codo apoyado en la puerta y los dedos contra los labios. El frente frío había traído consigo un fuerte viento que azotaba los árboles y los arbustos, y que provocaba que las farolas se bamboleen. La falda del vestido de Serena era bastante corta. Más le valía a Seiya que sus ojos permanecieran en su cabeza si esa falda se subía demasiado. Me acordé del aspecto que tenían las rodillas desnudas de Serena cuando se sentaba a mi lado en el asiento trasero del Charger y me imaginé que Seiya notaría lo suave y brillante que tenía la piel, pero lo haría con mucha menos elegancia y con más lascivia.

Justo cuando la ira empezaba a acumularse en mi interior, Rei puso el freno de mano.

—Llegamos.

La suave luz del letrero de Ugly Fixer Liquor, iluminaba la entrada.

Rei se convirtió en mi sombra mientras recorríamos el pasillo número tres. No tardé mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba. La única botella que serviría para una noche como esta: Jim Beam.

—¿Estás seguro de que te quieres llevar eso? —me preguntó Rei en tono de advertencia—. Mañana tienes que preparar una fiesta sorpresa.

—Seguro —le contesté mientras llevaba la botella hacia el mostrador.

.

.

En cuanto me senté en el Charger, desenrosqué la tapa y tomé un trago echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Rei me miró por unos instantes y luego metió la marcha en reversa.

—Creo que esto va a ser divertido.

.

.

Para cuando llegamos al apartamento, ya me había bebido todo el whisky que había en el cuello de la botella y me adentraba en el resto del envase.

—No te bebiste eso —me dijo Nicolas mirando la botella.

—Pues sí —le respondí antes de tomarme otro trago—. ¿Quieres un poco? —le pregunté apuntándole con el cuello de la botella.

Nicolas hizo una mueca.

—Dios, no. Tengo que estar sobrio para poder reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido cuando te lances contra Seiya en plan Darien cargado de Jim Beam.

—No lo hará. Me lo prometió —le aseguró Rei.

—Sí lo hice —confirmé con una sonrisa. Ya me sentía mejor—. Lo prometí.

Durante toda la hora siguiente, Nicolas y Rei se dedicaron a mantener mi mente ocupada. El señor Jim Beam hizo todo lo posible por mantenerme aturdido. A mitad de la segunda hora, ya tenía la impresión de que Nicolas hablaba con más lentitud. Rei se echó a reír al ver la estúpida sonrisa que yo tenía.

—¿Ves? Es un borracho feliz.

Soplé aire con los labios haciendo un sonido gracioso.

—No estoy borracho. Todavía no.

Nicolas señaló el poco líquido de color ámbar que quedaba.

—Si te bebes el resto, lo estarás.

Levanté la botella y luego miré el reloj.

—Tres horas. Debe de ser una cita estupenda.

Levanté la botella en dirección a Nicolas y después me la llevé a los labios. Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás del todo y lo que quedaba pasó a través de mis labios y mi lengua, ya adormecidos, para quemarme toda la garganta de camino al estómago.

—Jesús, Darien —musitó Nicolas—. Deberías irte a la cama. No querrás estar despierto cuando vuelva a casa.

El sonido de un motor sonó con más fuerza a medida que se acercaba al apartamento y luego se quedó ronroneando en el exterior. Conocía muy bien ese sonido: era el Porsche de Seiya.

Una sonrisa despreocupada se extendió por mis labios.

—¿Por qué? Ahora es cuando empieza la magia.

Rei me miró con cautela.

—Dar…, me lo prometiste.

Asentí.

—Lo hice. Te lo prometí. Solo voy a ayudarla a salir del coche.

Sabía que conservaba las piernas, pero no podía sentirlas. El respaldo del sillón demostró ser un estabilizador fabuloso para poder empezar a caminar.

Agarré el pomo, pero Rei me cubrió suavemente la mano con la suya.

—Voy contigo. Para asegurarme de que no rompes tu promesa.

—Buena idea —le dije.

Abrí la puerta y la adrenalina eliminó de inmediato el efecto de la segunda mitad del whisky. El Porsche se balanceó una vez, con las ventanas empañadas.

No estaba seguro de cómo fue posible que mis piernas se movieran con tanta rapidez en el estado en el que me encontraba, pero de repente me encontré al final de las escaleras. Rei me agarró de la camisa. A pesar de lo pequeña que era, resultó sorprendentemente fuerte.

—Darien, Serena no lo dejará llegar tan lejos —me dijo con un fuerte susurro—. Trata de calmarte primero.

—Solo voy a asegurarme de que se encuentra bien —le dije mientras recorría los pocos pasos que me separaban del coche de Seiya.

Le di un golpe tan fuerte al cristal del lado del pasajero que me sorprendió que no se rompiera. Al ver que no abrían, lo hice yo por ellos.

Serena estaba acomodándose el vestido. Tenía el cabello revuelto y el brillo de labios corrido, una señal muy clara de lo que habían estado haciendo.

El rostro de Seiya se puso tenso.

—¿Qué demonios haces, Darien? —me gritó.

Cerré los puños, pero sentí la mano de Rei en el brazo.

—Ven, Serena. Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo Rei.

Serena parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Sobre qué?

—¡Que vengas! —replicó.

Serena miró a Seiya.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme.

Seiya negó con la cabeza irritado.

—No, está bien. Anda.

Tomé a Serena de la mano cuando se bajó y después cerré la puerta de una patada. Serena se giró y se colocó entre el coche y yo antes de empujarme un hombro.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ya basta!

El Porsche salió derrapando del aparcamiento. Saqué el paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de la camisa y encendí uno.

—Ya puedes entrar, Rei.

—Ven, Serena.

—¿Por qué no te quedas, Bombón? —le dije.

El término era ridículo. Me pareció toda una hazaña que Seiya fuera capaz de decirlo con cara seria.

Serena le hizo un gesto con el mentón a Rei para que entrara y ella accedió de mala gana.

La observé por un momento, dándole una o dos caladas al cigarrillo. Serena se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —me preguntó.

—¿Por qué? ¡Porque estaba manoseándote frente a mi apartamento!

—Puedo quedarme contigo, pero lo que haga y con quién lo haga es asunto mío.

Tiré el cigarrillo al suelo.

—Eres mucho mejor que eso, Paloma. No dejes que te folle en un coche como si fueras una conquista barata de fiesta de fin de curso.

—¡No iba a tener sexo con él!

Señalé con la mano el lugar donde había estado el coche de Seiya.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo entonces?

—¿No has salido nunca con alguien, Darien? ¿No has jugueteado sin dejar que llegue más lejos?

Era lo más estúpido que había oído en mi vida.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

Las pelotas hinchadas y el cuerpo decepcionado. Me parecía una estupidez.

—Mucha gente lo hace…, especialmente quienes tienen citas.

—Las ventanas estaban empañadas, el coche se movía… ¿yo qué iba a saber?

—¡Tal vez no deberías espiarme!

¿Espiarla? Sabía muy bien que se oían todos los coches que entraban en el aparcamiento ¿y había decidido que justo delante de mi puerta era un buen lugar para besuquearse a un tipo que yo no soportaba? Me froté la cara en señal de frustración, tratando de mantener la calma.

—No puedo soportar esto, Paloma. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes soportar?

—Si duermes con él, no quiero saberlo. Iré a la cárcel por mucho tiempo si me entero de que él… Simplemente no me lo digas.

—Darien —replicó iracunda—. ¡No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso! ¡Hacerlo es un gran paso para mí!

—¡Eso es lo que dicen todas!

—¡No me refiero a las zorras con las que te relacionas! ¡Hablo de mí! —me replicó poniéndose una mano en el pecho—. ¡Yo no…! ¡Ah! No importa.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, pero la agarré del brazo e hice que se diera la vuelta hacia mí.

—¿Tú no qué? —Incluso en mi estado de ebriedad, la respuesta me vino de inmediato—. ¿Eres virgen?

—¿Y qué? —dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

—Por eso Rei estaba tan segura de que no llegarían muy lejos.

—Tuve el mismo novio durante los cuatro años de la escuela secundaria. ¡Aspiraba a ser joven ministro bautista! ¡Nunca lo consiguió!

—¿Un joven ministro? ¿Qué sucedió después de toda su duramente conseguida abstinencia?

—Quería casarse y quedarse en… Kansas. Yo no.

No podía creer lo que Serena acababa de decirme. Tenía casi diecinueve años ¿y todavía era virgen? Era algo inconcebible en estos días. No recordaba haberme encontrado con ninguna desde que salí de la secundaria.

Le agarré la cara con las dos manos.

—Virgen. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado después de verte bailar en el Red.

—Muy gracioso —dijo y subió las escaleras precipitadamente.

Intenté seguirla, pero resbalé y caí sentado. Me golpeé el codo contra una esquina de los peldaños de cemento, pero no llegué a sentir dolor. Rodé de espaldas y empecé a reír histéricamente.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Levántate! —me dijo Serena mientras tiraba de mí hasta que me puse de pie.

Se me nubló la vista y de repente me pareció que estábamos en clase de Amade. Serena estaba sentada en su pupitre, con algo parecido a un vestido de fiesta de fin de curso, y yo solo llevaba unos boxers. La clase estaba vacía y no era ni el anochecer ni el amanecer.

—¿Vas a alguna parte? —le pregunté sin sentirme muy incómodo por no estar vestido.

Serena me sonrió y alargó una mano para tocarme la cara.

—No. No voy a ninguna parte. Me quedaré.

—¿Me lo prometes? —le pregunté mientras le tocaba las rodillas. Le abrí las piernas lo justo para encajar cómodamente entre sus muslos.

—Al final, seré tuya.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que quiso decir con eso, pero Serena estaba encima de mí. Sus labios me bajaron por el cuello y cerré los ojos, sumido en un estado de euforia total y absoluta. Estaba sucediendo todo aquello por lo que me había esforzado tanto. Sus dedos bajaron por mi torso y aspiré un poco cuando los metió bajo mis boxers y me los puso sobre el miembro.

Cualquier maravilloso placer que hubiera sentido antes, acababa de ser superado. Enredé los dedos entre su pelo y presioné mis labios contra los suyos. De inmediato le acaricié el interior de la boca con la lengua.

Uno de los zapatos de tacón se le cayó al suelo y bajé la vista.

—Me tengo que ir —me dijo Serena con tristeza.

—¿Qué? Dijiste que no irías a ninguna parte.

Serena me sonrió.

—Esfuérzate más.

—¿Qué?

—Esfuérzate más —repitió, tocándome la cara.

—Espera —le dije. No quería que terminara—. Te amo, Paloma.

.

.

Mis ojos parpadearon lentamente. Cuando por fin enfoqué la vista, reconocí mi ventilador de techo. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza me retumbaba con cada latido de mi corazón.

Una voz aguda y emocionada me atravesó los oídos procedente de alguna parte del pasillo. La voz profunda de Nicolas quedó ahogada por el parloteo entre Rei y Serena.

Cerré los ojos y caí en una profunda depresión. Había sido un sueño. Nada de aquella felicidad había sido real. Me froté la cara tratando de encontrar la motivación suficiente para sacar mi trasero de la cama.

No sabía en qué clase de fiesta me había metido anoche, pero albergaba la esperanza de que hubiera valido la pena, porque me sentía como carne picada en el fondo de un bote de basura.

Sentí que me pesaban los pies mientras los arrastraba por el suelo para recoger unos vaqueros que estaban tirados en un rincón. Me los puse y me dirigí tambaleante hacia la cocina, pero retrocedí ante el volumen de sus voces.

—Maldición, hacen demasiado ruido —me quejé mientras me abotonaba los vaqueros.

—Disculpa —me dijo Serena apenas mirándome.

Seguro que había hecho algo estúpido que la había avergonzado la noche anterior.

—¿Quién diablos me dejó beber tanto anoche?

Rei torció el gesto disgustada.

—Tú solo. Saliste y compraste una botella de licor después de que Serena saliera con Seiya y te la tomaste toda antes de que ella volviera.

Empecé a recuperar fragmentos de mi memoria. Serena se fue con Seiya. Estaba deprimido. Fui a una licorería con Rei.

—Maldita sea —dije sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Te divertiste? —le pregunté a Serena.

Se sonrojó.

Mierda. Debió ser peor de lo que pensaba.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —me preguntó.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté, pero me arrepentí de inmediato.

Rei se echó a reír, claramente sorprendida por mi pérdida de memoria.

—La sacaste a la fuerza del coche de Seiya, rojo de ira cuando los sorprendiste besuqueándose como dos chicos de secundaria. ¡Habían empañado los cristales de las ventanas y todo!

Rebusqué en mi memoria todo lo que pude sobre la noche anterior, pero no encontré nada aparte de recordar los celos.

A Serena parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de las órbitas y retrocedí por la hostilidad de su mirada.

—¿Qué tan enojada estás? —le pregunté.

Me quedé a la espera de una explosión aguda que me taladrara la cabeza, que ya estaba a punto de estallar por sí sola.

Serena se fue furiosa hacia el dormitorio y la seguí. Cerré la puerta suavemente después de entrar.

Se dio la vuelta y la expresión de su rostro era completamente distinta a cualquier otra que le hubiera visto antes. No estaba seguro de cómo interpretarla.

—¿Recuerdas algo de lo que me dijiste anoche? —me preguntó.

—No. ¿Por qué? ¿Te traté mal?

—¡No, no me trataste mal! Tú…, nosotros…

Se cubrió los ojos con las manos.

Al levantarlas, una reluciente pieza de joyería cayó de su muñeca hasta el antebrazo, llamando mi atención.

—¿De dónde salió esto? —le pregunté rodeándole la muñeca con los dedos.

—Es mía —me dijo separándose de mí.

—Nunca la había visto antes. Parece nueva.

—Lo es.

—¿De dónde la sacaste?

—Seiya me la dio hace unos quince minutos —me explicó.

Me invadió la rabia, de la clase «tengo que golpear algo para poder sentirme bien».

—¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ese idiota aquí? ¿Se quedó a pasar la noche?

Se cruzó de brazos, sin mostrar temor alguno.

—Fue a comprar mi regalo de cumpleaños esta mañana y me lo trajo.

—Pero aún no es tu cumpleaños.

La rabia amenazaba con poseerme, pero el hecho de que no se mostrara intimidada en absoluto me ayudó a mantener el control.

—No podía esperar —dijo levantando el mentón.

—No me extraña que tuviera que sacarte a rastras de su coche, parece como si estuvieras…

Fui bajando la voz y apreté los labios para evitar decir el resto. No era un buen momento para vomitar palabras que luego no podría retirar.

—¿Qué? ¿Como si estuviera qué?

Apreté los dientes.

—Nada. Todavía estoy enojado e iba a decir algo repugnante que en realidad no pienso.

—Eso no te pasaba antes.

—Lo sé. Eso mismo estaba pensando —dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta—. Te dejo para que te vistas.

Cuando agarré el pomo de la puerta, un pinchazo de dolor me subió desde el codo. Lo toqué y estaba sensible. Subí el brazo y vi lo que me sospechaba: un moretón. Me esforcé por recordar cómo me lo había hecho y recordé que Serena me había dicho que era virgen, que me caí y me eché a reír, y que ella me ayudó a desvestirme… y después…, oh, Dios mío.

—Me caí en las escaleras anoche. Y me ayudaste a ir a la cama… Nosotros… —dije y di un paso hacia ella.

Me asaltó la imagen de mí abalanzándome sobre ella mientras estaba delante del armario medio desnuda.

Casi me la había follado, casi le había quitado la virginidad mientras estaba borracho. Pensar en lo que podía haber ocurrido me hizo sentir avergonzado… por primera vez.

—No, no lo hicimos. No pasó nada —me dijo negando con la cabeza.

Me encogí.

—Empañaste los cristales de Seiya, te saqué de su coche y luego intenté… —Traté de sacarme ese recuerdo de la cabeza.

Era repugnante. Por suerte, a pesar de mi borrachera, me detuve a tiempo, pero ¿y si no lo hubiera hecho? Serena no se merecía que su primera vez fuera así con nadie, y menos conmigo. Vaya. Pensaba que había cambiado, pero solo bastó una botella de whisky y la palabra «virgen» para que volviera a portarme como un imbécil.

Me volví hacia la puerta y agarré el pomo.

—Me estás convirtiendo en un maldito psicópata, Paloma —gruñí por encima del hombro—. No pienso con claridad cuando estoy cerca de ti.

—¿Así que es mi culpa?

Me giré. Paseé la mirada de su cara a su bata, a sus piernas, luego a sus pies y volví a sus ojos.

—No lo sé. Mi memoria está un poco brumosa…, pero no recuerdo que dijeras no.

Dio un paso adelante. Al principio pensé que se disponía a golpearme, pero luego la expresión de su rostro se relajó, al igual que sus hombros.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Darien?

Miré la pulsera y luego la miré a los ojos.

—¿Esperabas que no me acordara?

—¡No! ¡Me molestaba que lo hubieras olvidado!

No había forma de entenderla. ¡Maldición!

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si yo hubiera…, si hubiéramos… y tú no… ¡No sé por qué! ¡Yo sólo estaba…!

Estaba a punto de admitirlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Serena estaba enojada conmigo porque había estado a punto de entregarme su virginidad y yo no recordaba lo que había sucedido. Este era. Este era mi momento. Por fin íbamos a aclarar toda la mierda que se interponía entre nosotros, pero se nos terminaba el tiempo. Nicolas iba a llegar en cualquier momento para decirle a Serena que tenía que salir con Rei a hacer unos cuantos recados, que era lo que habíamos planeado para prepararle la fiesta.

Crucé casi a la carrera la habitación y me detuve a unos milímetros de ella. Le puse una mano a cada lado de la cara.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo, Paloma?

Clavó la mirada en mi cinturón y luego fue subiendo lentamente hasta cruzarla con la mía.

—Dímelo tú.

Su cara se quedó inexpresiva, como si el hecho de admitir que sentía algo por mí hubiera provocado un apagón general de emergencia en su sistema.

Llamaron a la puerta y eso casi me provocó un ataque de ira, pero me mantuve enfocado.

—¿Serena? —dijo Nicolas—. Rei va a salir a hacer unos recados; me pidió que te lo dijera por si necesitabas ir.

—¿Paloma? —le pedí sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Sí —gritó a Nicolas—, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

—Muy bien. Estará lista para salir cuando tú lo estés —dijo Nicolas mientras sus pisadas se alejaban por el pasillo.

—¿Paloma? —repetí, desesperado porque no quería dejar el tema a medias.

Serena retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, sacó unas cuantas cosas del armario y pasó a mi lado.

—¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde? Tengo mucho que hacer hoy.

—Claro —le contesté, derrotado.

.

.

* * *

**Se ve que Darien estaba totalmente en otra dimensión cuando casi pasó algo entre Serena y él. Y Nicolas, no podía ser más oportuno.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Hasta en sus sueños de borrachera Serena se le aparece, aunque creo que fueron premonitorios. Creo que Seiya desaparecerá del mapa dentro de poco sin necesidad que yo intervenga jajajaja**

**Bepevikn: Saiya sabe disfrazar muy bien sus intenciones. Ya falta poco para que sus planes de vayan abajo.**

**flor lucero: A Serena se le fue lo distraida en este capítulo y casi estuvieron a punto de aclarar todo, pero lamentablemente Nicolas los interrumpió.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el domingo ;)**

**.**


	14. Capítulo 13: Porcelana

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 13: PORCELANA**

**.**

Serena no permaneció en el baño mucho tiempo. De hecho, se fue del apartamento lo más rápido que pudo. Traté de que no me afectara. Serena solía alterarse mucho siempre que le sucedía algo importante.

La puerta principal se cerró y el coche de Rei salió del aparcamiento. Una vez más, el apartamento parecía cargado y vacío al mismo tiempo. Odiaba estar allí sin ella y no pude evitar preguntarme qué hacía antes de conocerla.

Agarré una pequeña bolsa de plástico que había traído de la tienda unos días antes. Tenía unas cuantas fotos mías con Serena que me había tomado con el móvil y había encargado imprimir algunas copias.

Las blancas paredes finalmente tenían algo de color. Justo cuando la última fotografía estaba en su lugar, Nicolas llamó a la puerta.

—Hola, amigo.

—¿Sí?

—Tenemos cosas que hacer.

—Lo sé.

Fuimos en coche hasta el apartamento de Kelvin, la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio. Cuando llegamos, Kelvin abrió la puerta; en las manos llevaba al menos dos docenas de globos. Con un gesto apartó las largas cadenetas plateadas que le colgaban sobre la cara y escupió las que le tapaban la boca.

—Ya me estaba preguntando si habían cancelado. Gruver está trayendo el pastel y el licor.

Lo acompañamos hasta el salón. Sus paredes no se diferenciaban mucho de las mías, pero o bien había alquilado el apartamento completamente amueblado o el sofá se lo habían dado en el Ejército de Salvación.

Kelvin continuó diciendo:

—Logré que unos novatos traigan algo de comida y los impresionantes altavoces de Mikey. Una de las chicas de la hermandad Sigma Cappa nos puede prestar algunas luces. No te preocupes, no las invité. Le dije que eran para una fiesta para la semana que viene. Que teníamos que estar preparados.

—Mejor —dijo Nicolas—. Rei se pondría furiosa si llegara aquí y nos encontrara con un grupo de chicas de una hermandad.

Kelvin sonrió.

—Las únicas chicas que habrá aquí serán unas cuantas compañeras de clase de Serena y las novias de los miembros del equipo. Creo que a Serena le va a encantar.

Me eché a reír mientras observaba cómo Kelvin repartía los globos por el techo, dejando las cadenetas colgando.

—Yo también lo creo. ¿Nic?

—¿Sí?

—No llames a Seiya hasta el último minuto. Así, lo habremos invitado, pero al menos no estará aquí todo el tiempo.

—Está bien.

Kelvin inspiró profundamente.

—¿Me ayudas a mover los muebles, Dar?

—Por supuesto —le dije y lo seguí a la habitación de al lado. El comedor y la cocina eran una única habitación y las sillas ya estaban alineadas en las paredes. Sobre la encimera había una fila de vasos de chupito limpios y una botella cerrada de tequila Petron.

Nicolas se detuvo, mirando fijamente la botella.

—Esto no es para Serena, ¿verdad?

Kelvin sonrió, el blanco de sus dientes resaltaba en su contraste con su piel aceitunada.

—Uh…, sí. Es una tradición. Si el equipo de fútbol le organiza una fiesta, debe tener el mismo tratamiento que el equipo.

—No puedes obligarla a beber tanto —le advirtió Nicolas—. Darien, díselo.

Kelvin levantó una mano.

—No voy a obligarla a nada. Por cada chupito que tome, ganará un billete de veinte. Es nuestro regalo.

Su sonrisa se congeló cuando vio el ceño fruncido de Nicolas.

—¿Su regalo es una intoxicación etílica?

Asentí con la cabeza una vez.

—Ya veremos si quiere tomarse un chupito de cumpleaños por veinte dólares, Nic. No hay nada de malo en eso.

Colocamos la mesa del comedor a un lado y luego ayudamos a los novatos a traer la comida y los altavoces. Una de las novias de los chicos comenzó a rociar ambientador por todo el apartamento.

—¡Berjerite! ¡Deja esa mierda!

Se puso las manos en las caderas.

—Si no olieran tan mal, no tendría que hacerlo. ¡Diez chicos sudorosos en un apartamento comienzan a apestar demasiado rápido! No querrán que cuando ella entre aquí esto huela como un vestuario, ¿verdad?

—Tiene razón —dije—. Por cierto, tengo que volver a casa a darme una ducha. Nos vemos dentro de media hora.

Nicolas se secó la frente y asintió, sacó su teléfono móvil de uno de los bolsillos de los vaqueros y las llaves del otro.

Escribió un mensaje rápido a Rei. En cuestión de segundos, su teléfono sonó. Sonrió.

—No lo puedo creer. Estarán listas a la hora prevista.

—Eso es una buena señal.

Corrimos de regreso a nuestro apartamento. En quince minutos, ya estaba duchado, afeitado y vestido. Nicolas no tardó mucho más, pero yo seguí mirando el reloj.

—Cálmate —me dijo Nicolas, abotonándose la camisa a cuadros verde—. Todavía están comprando.

Se oyó el fuerte sonido de un motor afuera, en la puerta de entrada, y el portazo de un coche, seguido de unos pasos subiendo las escaleras de hierro.

Abrí la puerta y sonreí.

—Justo a tiempo.

Zafiro sonrió, llevaba en las manos una caja de tamaño mediano con agujeros en los lados y la tapa puesta.

—Ya comió, bebió y también hizo sus necesidades diarias. Debería portarse bien durante un rato.

—Eres increíble, Zaf. Gracias.

Miré por encima de su hombro y vi a mi padre sentado tras el volante de su furgoneta. Me saludó y yo le devolví el saludo. Zafiro abrió un poco la tapa de la caja y sonrió.

—Sé bueno, amiguito. Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver.

La cola del cachorro golpeó contra la caja mientras volvía a colocar la tapa y luego lo llevé adentro.

—Ay, hombre. ¿Por qué en mi habitación? —preguntó Nicolas, gimoteando.

—Por si acaso Serena entra en la mía antes de que esté listo. —Saqué el móvil y marqué el número de Serena. El teléfono sonó una vez y luego otra.

—¿Hola?

—¡Es hora de cenar! ¿Dónde diablos están?

—Nos estamos mimando un poco. Nic y tú sabían cómo comer antes de que llegáramos nosotras. Estoy segura de que podrán arreglárselas.

—Está bien, está bien, no te aceleres. Nos preocupamos por ustedes, ya saben.

—Estamos bien —me dijo con un tono de voz alegre.

Se escuchó la voz de Rei.

—Dile que enseguida te llevo de vuelta a casa. Tengo que pasar por casa de Kelvin para recoger unos apuntes que Nic necesita, y después nos iremos directamente a casa.

—¿La oíste? —me preguntó Serena.

—Sí. Nos vemos después, Paloma.

Colgué el teléfono y rápidamente seguí a Nicolas hasta el Charger. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero me sentía un poco nervioso.

—¿Llamaste al imbécil?

Nicolas asintió y arrancó el coche.

—Mientras estabas en la ducha.

—¿Va a venir?

—Más tarde. No le hizo gracia que le avisara a última hora, pero cuando le recordé que no habría sido necesario si no tuviera la boca tan grande, no tuvo mucho que decir después de eso.

Sonreí. Seiya siempre me ha caído mal. Pero no invitarlo decepcionaría a Serena, así que tuve que ir en contra de mis principios y dejar que Nicolas lo llamara.

—No te emborraches y le des un puñetazo —dijo Nicolas.

—No te prometo nada. Aparca allí para que ella no pueda ver el coche —dije señalando el lote de al lado.

Doblamos la esquina corriendo hacia el apartamento de Kelvin y llamé a la puerta. Todo estaba en silencio.

—¡Somos nosotros! Abre.

La puerta se abrió y Haruka Tenou apareció con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Se balanceaba de un lado a otro, ya borracho. Era la única persona que me gustaba menos que Seiya. Nadie podía probarlo, pero se rumoreaba que una vez Tenou había puesto algo en la bebida de una chica en una fiesta de la fraternidad. La mayoría de la gente así lo creía, ya que esa era la única forma que tenía de poder echar un polvo. Y nadie se había presentado para decir lo contrario, así que yo, por si acaso, trataba de mantenerlo vigilado.

Lancé una mirada a Nicolas, quien levantó las manos. Era evidente que él tampoco sabía que Tenou estaría allí.

Miré el reloj y esperamos en la oscuridad con docenas de cadenetas plateadas en la cara. Estábamos muy juntos en el salón esperando a Serena, tan apretados que, si alguien se movía, todos nos balanceábamos de un lado a otro.

Nos quedamos todos estáticos al oír unos golpes en la puerta. Esperaba ver entrar a Rei, pero eso no sucedió. Hubo quienes empezaron a susurrar mientras otros los callaban.

Otro golpe en la puerta hizo que Kelvin reaccionara. Avanzó con paso rápido hacia la puerta, la abrió de par en par y allí estaban Rei y Serena.

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! —gritamos todos a la vez.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta y luego se echó a reír, tapándose rápidamente la boca. Rei le dio un codazo para que entrara y todos se colocaron a su alrededor.

La multitud se iba apartando a medida que me abría camino hasta Serena. Se veía espectacular, con su vestido gris y tacones amarillos. Cubrí ambos lados de su sonriente rostro con las palmas de mis manos y la besé con suavidad en la frente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Paloma.

—No es hasta mañana —dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa.

—Bueno, como te dijeron lo de la fiesta, tuvimos que hacer algunos cambios de última hora para sorprenderte. ¿Lo logramos?

—¡Desde luego!

Fiore se apresuró a felicitarla y Rei le dio un codazo en el costado.

—Menos mal que te llevé conmigo o ¡te habrías presentado aquí con un aspecto terrible!

—Te ves muy bien —le dije mirándola de arriba a abajo.

«Bien» no era la palabra más poética que podría haber usado, pero no quería exagerar demasiado.

Kelvin se acercó a darle a Serena un gran abrazo de oso.

—Y espero que sepas que la historia de Rei de que «Kelvin me pone los pelos de punta» era solo un cuento para traerte aquí.

Rei se echó a reír.

—Funcionó, ¿no?

Serena asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír y con los ojos muy abiertos por todo lo sucedido. Se acercó a Rei y le susurró algo al oído y luego Rei le susurró algo a ella. Más tarde le preguntaría de qué se trataba.

Kelvin subió el volumen del equipo de música y todo el mundo comenzó a gritar.

—¡Ven aquí, Serena! —dijo él, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Agarró la botella de tequila y se puso delante de los vasos de chupitos alineados sobre la encimera—. Feliz cumpleaños de parte del equipo de fútbol, nena. —Sonrió y llenó todos los vasos con tequila Petron—. Así celebramos los cumpleaños nosotros: si cumples diecinueve, te sirven diecinueve chupitos. Puedes bebértelos o dárselos a alguien, pero mientras más bebas, más de estos conseguirás —dijo sacando un puñado de billetes de veinte.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —gritó Serena. Se le iluminaron los ojos al ver tal cantidad de billetes verdes.

—¡Bébetelos todos, Paloma!

Serena miró a Kelvin con desconfianza.

—¿Me darás un billete de veinte por cada chupito que me beba?

—Exactamente, peso pluma. A juzgar por tu tamaño, me atreveré a decir que acabaremos perdiendo solo sesenta dólares al final de la noche.

—¡Repasa esos cálculos, Kelvin! —dijo Serena.

Acercó el primer vaso de chupito a su boca y rodó el borde desde su labio inferior hasta la mitad de la boca. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para vaciar el vaso, luego rodó el borde por el resto del labio y lo dejó caer en la otra mano. Era la cosa más sexy que jamás había visto.

—¡Demonios! —dije, repentinamente conmocionado.

—Qué asco, Kelvin —dijo Serena limpiándose los labios—. Has echado Cuervo, no Patrón.

A Kelvin se le borró de la cara su sonrisa engreída, sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—Ve por él, entonces. Tengo las billeteras de doce jugadores de fútbol que dicen que no podrás ni con diez.

Serena entrecerró los ojos.

—Doble o nada a que puedo beberme quince.

No pude evitar sonreír y al mismo tiempo preguntarme cómo diablos iba a poder contenerme si continuaba comportándose como una maldita zorra de Las Vegas. Era sexy como el infierno.

—¡Hey! —gritó Nicolas—. ¡Sería mejor que no acabaras hospitalizada el día de tu cumpleaños, Serena!

—Puede hacerlo —dijo Rei mirando fijamente a Kelvin.

—¿Cuarenta dólares el chupito? —preguntó Kelvin, confuso.

—¿Tienes miedo? —lo desafió Serena.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Te pagaré veinte dólares por chupito y cuando llegues a quince duplicaré el total.

Tomó otro chupito.

—Así celebramos los de Kansas los cumpleaños.

.

.

La música estaba muy alta y me aseguré de bailar con Serena todas las canciones que ella quiso. Todo el apartamento estaba lleno de universitarios sonrientes, con una cerveza en una mano y un vaso de chupito en la otra. Serena se alejaba de vez en cuando para tomarse otro chupito y luego regresaba a nuestra improvisada pista de baile en el salón.

Los dioses de los cumpleaños debían de estar satisfechos con mis esfuerzos, porque, justo cuando Serena se empezaba a animar, sonó una canción lenta. Una de mis favoritas. Mantuve los labios cerca de su oído, cantando para ella, y me alejé para recitarle las partes de la canción que yo quería que ella entendiera que venían de mí. Probablemente no comprendió esa parte, pero eso no me impidió intentarlo.

La incliné hacia atrás y sus brazos cayeron detrás de ella y sus dedos casi tocaron el suelo. Rio en voz alta y luego nos pusimos de pie, balanceándonos adelante y atrás de nuevo. Envolvió mi cuello con sus brazos y suspiró contra mi piel. Olía deliciosamente bien; era ridículo.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer eso cuando pase de los quince chupitos —me dijo riéndose.

—¿Te he dicho lo increíble que estás esta noche?

Negó con la cabeza, me abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro. La apreté contra mí y enterré la cara en su cuello. Cuando estábamos así, tranquilos, felices, ignorando el hecho de que se suponía que no seríamos algo más que amigos, era el único lugar en el que quería estar.

La puerta se abrió y Serena apartó los brazos.

—¡Seiya! —gritó y corrió a abrazarlo.

Le dio un beso en los labios y pasé de sentirme como un rey a un hombre a punto de cometer un asesinato.

Seiya le levantó la muñeca y sonrió, susurrándole algo sobre esa estúpida pulsera.

—¡Hey! —me dijo Rei en voz alta al oído. Aunque el tono de su voz era más alto de lo normal, nadie más la oyó.

—Hey —le respondí sin dejar de mirar a Seiya y Serena.

—Mantén la calma. Nicolas me dijo que Seiya solo se quedará un rato. Tiene cosas que hacer mañana por la mañana, así que no se puede quedar mucho tiempo.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Sí, no pierdas la calma. Respira profundamente. Se irá antes de que te des cuenta.

Serena arrastró a Seiya hasta la encimera, agarró otro vaso de chupito, lo bebió y lo colocó boca abajo sobre la encimera como las cinco veces anteriores. Kelvin le dio otros veinte dólares y ella se fue bailando al salón.

Sin dudarlo, la agarré y comenzamos a bailar con Rei y Nicolas.

Nicolas le dio una palmada en el trasero.

—¡Una!

Rei continuó con la segunda y a continuación se unió toda la fiesta.

Cuando tocaba la decimonovena, me froté las manos, haciéndola pensar que iba a darle un buen azote.

—¡Es mi turno!

Se frotó el trasero.

—¡Sé gentil! ¡Tengo el trasero adolorido!

Incapaz de contener mi alegría, levanté la mano por encima del hombro. Serena cerró los ojos y, tras un momento, miró de reojo hacia atrás. Me detuve justo antes de llegar a su trasero y le di una palmadita suave.

—¡Diecinueve! —grité.

Los demás aplaudieron y Rei comenzó a cantar una versión ebria del_ Cumpleaños feliz._ Cuando llegó la parte de su nombre, toda la sala cantó: «Paloma». Eso me hizo sentir muy orgulloso.

Sonó otra canción lenta, pero esta vez Seiya se la llevó hasta el centro de la habitación para bailar con ella. Parecía un robot con dos pies izquierdos, rígido y torpe.

Traté de no mirarlos, pero antes de que terminara la canción vi cómo salían al pasillo. Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Rei. Sonrió, me guiñó un ojo y negó con la cabeza, dándome a entender que no hiciera nada estúpido.

Tenía razón. Serena no estuvo a solas con él más de cinco minutos antes de que caminaran a la puerta principal.

La expresión de incomodidad y vergüenza en el rostro de Serena me dijo que Seiya había tratado de hacer que esos pocos minutos fueran memorables.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y a continuación Serena cerró la puerta tras él.

—¡Papi se largó! —grité y me llevé a Serena al centro del salón—. ¡Es hora de que comience la fiesta!

La sala estalló en aplausos.

—¡Un momento!… ¡Tengo un horario que cumplir! —dijo Serena; se dirigió a la cocina y se tomó otro chupito.

Al ver cuántos se había tomado, agarré uno del final y me lo bebí. Serena agarró otro y yo hice lo mismo.

—Siete más, Serena —dijo Kelvin y le dio más dinero.

Durante la siguiente hora bailamos, reímos y hablamos sobre nada particularmente importante. Los labios de Serena permanecían cerrados en una sonrisa y yo no pude dejar de mirarla en toda la noche.

Una vez, creí haberla sorprendido mirándome y eso me hizo preguntarme qué sucedería cuando regresáramos al apartamento.

Serena se tomó su tiempo para beberse los siguientes chupitos, pero cuando llevaba diez ya estaba en muy mal estado. Bailaba con Rei encima del sofá, saltando y riendo, pero de pronto perdió el equilibrio.

Logré atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo.

—Ya dejaste claro lo que querías demostrar —le dije—. Has bebido más que cualquier otra chica que hayamos visto. No voy a dejar que sigas con esto.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Me esperan seiscientos dólares en el fondo de ese vaso de chupito y tú eres el último autorizado para decirme que no puedo hacer algo extremo por dinero.

—Si no tienes dinero, Paloma…

—No voy a aceptar ningún préstamo tuyo —dijo con desprecio.

—Iba a sugerir que empeñaras esa pulsera —le contesté con una sonrisa.

Me dio un puñetazo en el brazo justo cuando Rei comenzó la cuenta regresiva para la medianoche. Cuando las manillas del reloj llegaron a las doce en punto, comenzamos a celebrar.

Nunca en toda mi vida había tenido tantas ganas de besar a una chica.

Rei y Nicolas se me adelantaron y la besaron en las mejillas. La levanté del suelo y la hice girar.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Paloma —le dije, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no posar mis labios en los suyos.

Todos los que estábamos allí sabíamos lo que había pasado en la entrada con Seiya. Habría sido un poco humillante de mi parte hacerla quedar mal delante de todos ellos.

Me miró con sus enormes ojos azul cielo y yo me derretí en su interior.

—¡Chupitos! —dijo ella y fue tambaleándose a la cocina.

Su voz me sobresaltó y volví a tomar conciencia de todo el ruido y el movimiento a nuestro alrededor.

—Estás hecha trizas, Serena. Creo que llegó el momento de dar por terminada la noche —dijo Kelvin cuando ella llegó a la encimera.

—No soy una desertora. Quiero ver mi dinero —le contestó Serena.

Me acerqué a ella mientras Kelvin colocaba un billete de veinte bajo los dos últimos vasos. Les gritó a sus compañeros de equipo:

—¡Se los va a beber! ¡Necesito quince!

Todos ellos gimieron y se miraron asombrados; luego sacaron las billeteras para formar un montón de billetes de veinte detrás del último vaso de chupito.

—Nunca hubiera creído que podía perder cincuenta dólares en la apuesta de los quince chupitos con una chica —se quejó Haruka.

—Pues empieza a creerlo, Tenou —dijo ella, agarrando un vaso en cada mano.

Se bebió de un golpe cada uno de los vasos, de uno en uno, pero luego se detuvo.

—¿Paloma? —le pregunté y di un paso hacia ella.

Levantó un dedo y Kelvin sonrió.

—Va a perder —dijo.

—No, no perderá. —Rei negó con la cabeza—. Respira hondo, Serena.

Cerró los ojos, inhaló con fuerza y levantó los dos últimos chupitos que quedaban sobre la encimera.

—¡Por Dios santo, Serena! ¡Vas a morir de intoxicación etílica! —gritó Nicolas.

—Lo tiene bajo control —le aseguró Rei.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que el tequila bajara por su garganta. Toda la fiesta estalló en silbidos y gritos detrás de nosotros mientras Kelvin le entregaba el fajo de billetes.

—Gracias —dijo ella orgullosa y se metió el dinero en el interior del sujetador.

Nunca había visto nada parecido en toda mi vida.

—Te ves increíblemente sexy ahora —le dije al oído mientras caminábamos al salón.

Me envolvió con sus brazos, probablemente para dejar que el tequila se asentara en su cuerpo.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

Trató de decir «estoy bien», pero apenas se le entendía.

—Tienes que hacer que vomite, Dar. Tiene que sacar algo de todo eso de su organismo.

—Por Dios, Nic. Déjala en paz. Está bien —dijo Rei molesta.

Nicolas frunció el ceño.

—Solo trato de que evitar de que le suceda algo realmente malo.

—¿Serena? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Rei.

Serena trató de esbozar una sonrisa, parecía medio dormida.

Rei miró a Nicolas.

—Sólo hay que dejar que su cuerpo lo asimile. No es su primera borrachera. Cálmate.

—Increíble —dijo Nicolas—. ¿Darien?

Acaricié la frente de Serena con la mejilla.

—¿Paloma? ¿Quieres jugar a lo seguro y vomitar?

—No —me respondió—. Quiero bailar.

Me rodeó con sus brazos con más fuerza todavía. Miré a Nicolas y me encogí de hombros.

—Mientras que esté de pie y se mueva…

Enojado, Nicolas arremetió contra la multitud de la improvisada pista de baile hasta que lo perdimos de vista. Rei chasqueó la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco; luego se fue tras él.

Serena apretó su cuerpo contra el mío. Aunque la canción que sonaba era rápida, bailábamos muy lentamente en medio de la sala, rodeados por gente que saltaba y agitaba los brazos. Las luces azules, violetas y verdes bailaban con nosotros, en el suelo y en las paredes. Las luces azules se reflejaban en el rostro de Serena y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no dejarme llevar por el alcohol y besarla.

.

.

Cuando la fiesta comenzaba a decaer unas cuantas horas después, Serena y yo continuábamos en la pista de baile. Se le había pasado un poco la borrachera después de obligarla a comer unas cuantas galletas saladas con queso y trataba de bailar con Rei una estúpida canción pop, pero, a pesar de todo, seguía en mis brazos, con las muñecas abrazadas detrás de mi cuello.

La mayoría de la gente ya se había ido o estaba en algún otro lugar del apartamento y la discusión entre Nicolas y Rei poco a poco había empeorado.

—Si quieren venir conmigo, yo ya me voy —dijo Nicolas, camino a la puerta.

—Todavía no me quiero ir —murmuró Serena con los ojos medio cerrados.

—Creo que la noche se acabó. Vamos a casa. —Cuando di un paso hacia la puerta, Serena se quedó quieta. Miraba al suelo, tenía mal aspecto.

—Vas a vomitar, ¿cierto?

Me miró con los ojos medio cerrados.

—Creo que sí.

Se tambaleó adelante y atrás varias veces antes de caer en mis brazos.

—Tú, Darien Shields, eres muy sexy cuando no te comportas como un imbécil —dijo con una ridícula sonrisa de borracha, torciendo la boca en distintas direcciones.

—Eh…, gracias —le dije intentando acomodarla para poder agarrarla mejor.

Serena me tocó la mejilla con la palma de su mano.

—¿Sabe qué, señor Shields?

—¿Qué, nena?

Su expresión se volvió seria.

—En otra vida, podría amarte.

La observé por un momento, mirándola a los vidriosos ojos azul cielo. Estaba borracha, pero solo por un momento no parecía absurdo pretender que lo decía en serio.

—Yo podría amarte en esta.

Inclinó la cabeza y presionó los labios contra la comisura de los míos. Trató de besarme, pero falló. Se echó hacia atrás y dejó caer la cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Miré a mi alrededor y todos los que aún permanecían conscientes se habína quedado estupefactos, mirando fijamente en estado de shock por lo que acababan de presenciar.

Sin decir una palabra, la saqué del apartamento y la llevé hasta el Charger, donde nos esperaba Rei de pie con los brazos cruzados.

Nicolas hizo un gesto y señaló a Serena.

—¡Mírala! ¡Es tu amiga y la dejas que cometa una locura increíblemente peligrosa! ¡La animaste!

Rei se señaló a sí misma.

—¡La conozco bien, Nic! ¡La he visto hacer mucho más que eso por dinero!

Le lancé una mirada.

—Chupitos. La he visto tomarse más chupitos por dinero —puntualizó—. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—¡Date cuenta de lo que estás diciendo! —le gritó Nicolas—. Viniste con Serena desde Kansas para evitar que se metiera en problemas. ¡Y mírala! ¡Tiene un nivel de alcohol considerablemente peligroso en su organismo y está inconsciente! ¡No deberías aprobar ese comportamiento!

Rei entrecerró los ojos.

—¡Oh! Gracias por el aviso de servicio público sobre lo que no se debe hacer en la universidad, ¡señor novio de dieciocho años miembro de una fraternidad con once mil millones de novias «formales» en su haber!

Usó los dedos para dibujar en el aire unas comillas invisibles cuando dijo «formales».

Nicolas se quedó boquiabierto, sorprendido.

—Entra en el puto coche. Estás muy borracha.

Rei se echó a reír.

—¡Todavía no me has visto muy borracha, niño de mamá!

—Pero ¡estás muy cerca!

—¡Sí, tanto yo y mi culo, y eso no quiere decir que cague dos veces al día!

—¡Eres una perra!

Rei se puso pálida.

—Llévame. A. Casa.

—Me encantaría hacerlo, ¡si entraras de una vez en el puto coche! —gritó Nicolas finalmente.

Tenía la cara enrojecida y las venas del cuello parecía que le iban a estallar.

Rei abrió el coche y se metió en el asiento de atrás, pero dejó la puerta abierta. Me ayudó a poner a Serena a su lado y luego me senté en el asiento delantero.

.

.

El trayecto a casa fue corto y transcurrió en completo silencio. Cuando Nicolas llegó a su plaza de aparcamiento y tiró del freno de mano, yo salí del coche y eché el asiento hacia delante.

Serena tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Rei, el cabello le cubría la cara. Entré, saqué a Serena y la apoyé en mi hombro. Rei salió tras ella rápidamente y se fue directo hacia su coche sacando las llaves del bolso.

—Rei —dijo Nicolas, evidentemente arrepentido a juzgar por su tono de voz.

Rei se sentó en el asiento del conductor, cerró la puerta en la cara de Nicolas y dio marcha atrás.

Serena estaba inconsciente, sus brazos colgaban detrás de mí.

—Tiene que volver por Serena, ¿verdad? —preguntó Nicolas con cara de desesperación.

Serena gimió y luego se estremeció. Era el horrible gemido que siempre acompaña al vómito precediendo al sonido de las salpicaduras. Sentí la parte posterior de mis piernas mojadas.

—Dime que no lo hizo —dije sin querer moverme.

Nicolas se inclinó hacia atrás un segundo y luego se enderezó.

—Sí, lo hizo.

Subí los escalones de dos en dos y Nicolas salió corriendo mientras intentaba encontrar las llaves del apartamento. Abrió la puerta y corrí hacia el baño.

Serena se apoyó sobre el inodoro y vació todo el contenido del estómago de una vez. Tenía el pelo todavía lleno de vómito del incidente de afuera, pero agarré una de esas cosas redondas y elásticas del lavabo y recogí su largo pelo rubio en una coleta. Los partes mojadas se agrupaban en mechones gruesos, pero, aun así, lo recogí todo hacia atrás con las manos y lo até con la goma del pelo negra. Había visto a muchas chicas en clase recogerse el pelo, así que no tardé demasiado en averiguar cómo se hacía.

El cuerpo de Serena se estremeció de nuevo. Humedecí una toalla que agarré del armario del pasillo y luego me senté a su lado sujetándole la toalla contra la frente. Se apoyó en la bañera y gimió.

Le limpié suavemente la cara con la toalla húmeda y luego traté de no moverme cuando ella apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

—¿Vas a hacerlo? —pregunté.

Frunció el ceño y tuvo una arcada, pero logró mantener la boca cerrada lo suficiente para colocar la cabeza sobre el inodoro. Volvió a vomitar de nuevo.

Serena era muy menuda y la cantidad de líquido que estaba expulsando no me parecía normal. Comencé a preocuparme.

Salí gateando del baño y regresé con dos toallas, una sábana, tres mantas y dos almohadas en las manos. Serena gemía sobre la taza del inodoro y le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Formé un pequeño camastro contra la bañera y esperé; sabía que lo más probable era que termináramos pasando la noche en aquel pequeño rincón del baño.

Nicolas estaba de pie en la puerta.

—¿Debería… llamar a alguien?

—Aún no. Voy a vigilarla.

—Estoy bien —dijo Serena—. Esta soy yo no sufriendo una intoxicación etílica.

Nicolas frunció el ceño.

—No, haciendo algo estúpido. Eso es lo que es.

—Oye, tienes el… su…

—¿Regalo? —preguntó él con una ceja levantada.

—Sí.

—Lo tengo —dijo claramente descontento.

—Gracias, amigo.

Serena cayó hacia atrás sobre la bañera una vez más y rápidamente le sequé la cara. Nicolas mojó otra toalla y me la dio.

—Gracias.

—Grita si me necesitas —dijo Nicolas—. Me voy a echar en la cama sin dormir y trataré de pensar en una manera de hacer que Rei me perdone.

Me acomodé sobre la bañera lo mejor que pude y apreté a Serena contra mí. Suspiró, dejando que su cuerpo se fundiera con el mío. Aunque estuviese cubierta de vómito, cerca de ella era el único lugar donde quería estar. Las palabras que me dijo en la fiesta no dejaban de resonar en mi cabeza:

**_«En otra vida, podría amarte»._**

Serena yacía en mis brazos, débil y enferma, solo me tenía a mí para cuidarla. En ese momento tuve que reconocer que mis sentimientos por ella eran más fuertes de lo que pensaba. En algún instante entre el momento en que nos conocimos y este, en el que estaba sujetándola sentado en el suelo del baño, me había enamorado de ella.

Serena suspiró y luego recostó la cabeza en mi regazo. Me aseguré de que estaba completamente tapada con las mantas antes de quedarme dormido.

—¿Dar? —susurró.

—¿Sí?

No respondió. Su respiración se calmó y su cabeza cayó bruscamente sobre mis piernas. La fría porcelana contra mi espalda y el implacable azulejo bajo mi trasero eran insoportables, pero no me atrevía a moverme. Ella estaba cómoda y así se quedaría. Tras veinte minutos observándola respirar, las partes adoloridas de mi cuerpo comenzaron a adormecerse y cerré los ojos.

.

.

* * *

**Que tal discusión entre Rei y Nicolas. Sí que fue fuerte... Y Darien tan bello cuidando a Serena, y reconociendo por fin que está enamorado de ella.**

.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**Flor lucero: Gracias por leer mis otras adaptaciones y me alegro de que te estén gustando. Después de "Un Tipo Odioso sigue "Una Hermosa Arpía". Ahora con respecto al capítulo, pues tienes razón, ambos son muy inseguros, sobre todo Darien, pero en este capítulo él ya se dio cuenta que lo que siente por Serena es AMOR.**

**yssareyes48: Tus deseos fueron órdenes y la fiesta vino en este capítulo, con detalles que no se sabían.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el martes, aunque con el estreno de Sailor Moon Crystal me he atrasado un poco así que no me asesinen si demoro un poco más.**

**.**


	15. Capítulo 14: Oz

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 14: OZ**

**.**

El día no había comenzado muy bien. Serena estaba en algún lugar con Rei, tratando de convencerla de que no abandonara a Nicolas y este estaba mordiéndose las uñas en el salón, esperando a que Serena hiciera un milagro.

Yo había sacado al cachorro una vez, nervioso por si llegaba Rei en cualquier momento y arruinaba la sorpresa. Aunque le había dado de comer y le puse una toalla para que se acurrucara, no dejaba de gimotear.

La compasión no era mi punto fuerte, pero nadie podía culparlo. Ningún ser vivo podía pasarla bien sentado dentro de una pequeña caja. Por suerte, segundos antes de que regresaran, el pequeño se tranquilizó y se quedó dormido.

—¡Ya volvieron! —dijo Nicolas levantándose del sofá.

—Bien —le dije y cerré con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de Nicolas detrás de mí—. Tranquilíza…

Antes de que terminara la frase, Nicolas ya había abierto la puerta y bajaba las escaleras corriendo. La puerta de entrada era un lugar perfecto para ver a Serena sonreírle a Nicolas y la efusiva reconciliación de Rei. Serena metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y caminó hacia el apartamento.

Las nubes de otoño proyectaban una sombra gris sobre todas las cosas, pero la sonrisa de Serena era como el verano. Con cada paso que daba la acercaba más a mí y hacía que el corazón me latiera con más fuerza.

—Y vivieron felices para siempre —dije, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y puse sus piernas en mi regazo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, Paloma?

—Dormir. O descansar… o dormir.

—¿Puedo darte tu regalo primero?

Me dio un empujón en el hombro.

—¿Qué? ¿Me compraste un regalo?

—No es una pulsera de diamantes, pero pensé que te gustaría.

—Me encantará, lo sé.

Bajé sus piernas de mi regazo y fui a traer su regalo. Traté de no sacudir mucho la caja para que el cachorro no se despierte y no hiciera ningún ruido que le diese una pista.

—Shhh, pequeñín. No llores, ¿de acuerdo? Pórtate bien.

Coloqué la caja a sus pies y me quedé en cuclillas detrás de ella.

—Date prisa. Quiero que te sorprendas.

—¿Que me dé prisa? —preguntó abriendo la tapa. Se quedó boquiabierta—. ¿Un cachorro? —gritó antes de meter la mano en la caja.

Levantó el cachorro a la altura de su cara tratando de que no se le cayera, porque se movía y estiraba el cuello, desesperado por cubrirle la boca de besos.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Que si me gusta? ¡Me encanta! ¡Me compraste un cachorro!

—Es un Cairn Terrier. Tuve que conducir tres horas para recogerlo el jueves después de clase.

—Así que cuando dijiste que te ibas con Nicolas a llevar su coche al taller…

—Fuimos por tu regalo —le confirmé asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Es muy movedizo —dijo riéndose.

—Toda chica de Kansas necesita un_ Toto_ —le dije, tratando de evitar que la pequeña bola de pelo se cayera de su regazo.

—¡Sí que se parece a_ Toto!_ Así lo llamaré —dijo y frotó la nariz contra él.

Era feliz y eso me hacía feliz a mí.

—Puedes dejarlo aquí. Yo cuidaré de él por ti cuando tú vuelvas a Moon y así estaré seguro de que vendrás de visita cuando se acabe el mes.

—Habría vuelto de todos modos, Dar.

—Haría cualquier cosa por esa sonrisa que estás poniendo ahora mismo.

Ante esas palabras, se quedó inmóvil, pero rápidamente volvió a centrar su atención en el perro.

—Creo que necesitas una siestecita,_ Toto_. Sí, sí, ya lo creo.

Asentí, la coloqué en mi regazo y la levanté conmigo mientras me ponía de pie.

—Vamos.

La llevé a la habitación, aparté las mantas y luego la dejé sobre el colchón. Hacer eso era muy excitante, pero estaba demasiado cansado. Estiré la mano sobre ella para cerrar las cortinas y luego caí sobre mi almohada.

—Gracias por quedarte conmigo ayer por la noche —dijo ella con la voz ronca y somnolienta—. No tenías que haber dormido en el piso del baño.

—La de ayer fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Se giró y me lanzó una mirada dudosa.

—¿Dormir entre el inodoro y la bañera en un suelo frío de baldosas con una idiota que no dejaba de vomitar fue una de tus mejores noches? Eso es triste, Dar.

—No, fue una de las mejores noches porque me senté a tu lado cuando te encontrabas mal y porque te quedaste dormida en mi regazo. No fue cómodo. No dormí una mierda, pero empecé tu decimonoveno cumpleaños contigo, y la verdad es que eres muy dulce cuando te emborrachas.

—Claro, seguro que entre náusea y náusea me veía encantadora.

La acerqué a mí y acaricié a_ Toto,_ que se había acurrucado junto a su cuello.

—Eres la única mujer que se ve increíble con la cabeza metida en el inodoro. Eso es decir mucho.

—Gracias, Dar. Procuraré que no tengas que volver a hacer de niñera.

Me apoyé en la almohada.

—Lo que tú digas. Nadie puede sujetarte el pelo como yo.

Soltó una pequeña risa y cerró los ojos. Aunque estaba muy cansado, me resultaba difícil dejar de mirarla. Llevaba la cara sin maquillar, excepto la delgada piel de debajo de las pestañas inferiores, que todavía estaba un poco manchada de rímel. Se removió un poco antes de relajar los hombros.

Parpadeé unas cuantas veces, sintiendo los ojos cada vez más pesados. Parecía que apenas me había quedado dormido cuando oí el timbre de la puerta.

Serena ni siquiera se movió.

Dos voces masculinas murmuraban en el salón, uno de ellos era Nicolas. La voz de Rei sonaba un tanto aguda entre las otras dos, pero ninguno de los tres parecía contento. Quien quiera que fuese no venía a hacer una visita de cortesía.

Se oyeron unos pasos en el pasillo y a continuación la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Seiya estaba allí de pie en la puerta. Me miró y luego miró a Serena con la mandíbula tensa.

Sabía lo que estaba pensando y contemplé la idea de explicarle por qué estaba Serena en mi cama, pero no lo hice. En lugar de eso, me acerqué más a ella y apoyé la mano en su cadera.

—Cierra la puerta cuando hayas terminado de meterte en mis asuntos —le dije y dejé caer la cabeza junto a la de Serena.

Seiya se fue sin decir una palabra. No cerró la puerta de mi habitación, pero en cambio usó toda su fuerza para cerrar la puerta principal de un portazo.

Nicolas se asomó a mi habitación.

—Mierda, hermano. Esto no está bien.

Ya estaba hecho; no podía cambiar nada de lo sucedido. En este momento no me importaban las consecuencias, solo quería quedarme allí echado junto a Serena y contemplar la expresión de felicidad de su hermoso rostro. Pero entonces el pánico empezó a apoderarse de mí. Cuando se enterara de lo que yo había hecho, me odiaría.

.

-.-

.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas se fueron corriendo a clase. Paloma apenas tuvo tiempo de hablar conmigo antes de irse, por lo que sus sentimientos sobre todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior no habían quedado muy claros.

Me cepillé los dientes, me vestí y fui a reunirme con Nicolas en la cocina.

Estaba sentado en un taburete junto a la barra de desayuno, sorbiendo la leche de la cuchara. Llevaba puesta una sudadera y unos calzoncillos de color rosa que le había comprado Rei porque pensaba que eran «sexys».

Agarré un vaso del lavavajillas y lo llené de zumo de naranja.

—Al parecer ustedes dos ya se han reconciliado.

Nicolas sonrió, casi ebrio de alegría.

—Sí. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho cómo es Rei en la cama después de una pelea?

Hice una mueca.

—No y, por favor, no lo hagas.

—Pelear con ella es endiabladamente aterrador, pero tentador si nos reconciliamos de esa manera. —Como no respondí, Nicolas continuó— Voy a casarme con esa mujer.

—Sí. Bueno, cuando dejes de comportarte como un llorón, debemos seguir nuestro camino.

—Cierra el pico, Darien. No creas que me he olvidado de lo que está pasando contigo.

Crucé los brazos.

—¿Y qué está pasando conmigo?

—Estás enamorado de Serena.

—Bah. Y tú, obviamente estabas llenando tu cabeza de mierda para no pensar en Rei.

—¿Lo estás negando? —Nicolas no apartó los ojos de mí y yo traté de mirar a cualquier parte menos a sus ojos.

Después de un minuto, comencé a ponerme nervioso, pero permanecí en silencio.

—¿Quién es el llorón ahora?

—Vete a la mierda.

—Admítelo.

—No.

—¿No niegas que estás enamorado de Serena o no lo admites? Porque de cualquier forma, imbécil, estás enamorado de ella.

—¿Y qué?

—¡Lo sabía! —dijo Nicolas. Pateó el taburete hacia atrás y lo empujó hacia donde el suelo de madera se encontraba con la alfombra del salón.

—Yo… solo… Cállate, Nic —le dije. Apreté los labios.

Nicolas no dejó de señalarme mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

—Acabas de admitirlo. Darien Shields está enamorado. Ahora lo he oído todo.

—¡Ponte los pantalones y vámonos!

Nicolas se fue riéndose hasta su habitación y yo me quedé mirando fijamente al suelo. Oírselo decir en voz alta a alguien más lo convertía en algo real y no sabía qué hacer.

.

.

Menos de cinco minutos después, estaba jugueteando con la radio en el Charger mientras Nicolas salía del aparcamiento de nuestro complejo de apartamentos.

Nicolas parecía estar de muy buen humor mientras se abría paso a través del tráfico y disminuía la velocidad lo suficiente para evitar que los peatones cayeran sobre el capó del coche. Finalmente encontró una buena plaza de aparcamiento y nos dirigimos hacia la única clase que compartíamos, Lengua Inglesa II.

La fila superior había sido el nuevo lugar para sentarnos durante las últimas semanas en un intento por librarnos del montón de chicas coquetas que normalmente rodeaban mi mesa.

La profesora Haruna entró en la clase, colocó sobre su mesa el bolso, el maletín y una taza de café.

—¡Dios! ¡Hace frío! —dijo y se ajustó la chaqueta alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo—. ¿Están todos aquí? —Levantamos las manos y ella asintió con la cabeza, sin prestar demasiada atención—. Estupendo. Buenas noticias. ¡Examen sorpresa!

Todo el mundo comenzó a quejarse y ella sonrió.

—Sé que aún me quieren. Lápiz y papel, señores, no tengo todo el día.

La sala se llenó del mismo sonido mientras todo el mundo agarraba su lápiz y su papel. Escribí mi nombre en la parte superior de la hoja y sonreí ante los susurros asustados de Nicolas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Un examen sorpresa de Lengua Inglesa? Es ridículo —dijo entre dientes.

El examen fue bastante fácil y su charla terminó con otro examen previsto para el final de la semana. En los últimos minutos de clase, un tipo sentado en la fila justo delante de mí se estiró hacia atrás. Lo conocía de clase. Se llamaba Asai, pero eso solo lo sabía porque había escuchado a la profesora Haruna llamarlo en varias ocasiones. Siempre llevaba su grasiento pelo de color negro peinado hacia atrás, alejado de su cara cubierta de marcas de viruela. Asai no iba nunca a la cafetería ni pertenecía a ninguna fraternidad. Tampoco estaba en el equipo de fútbol y nunca se le veía en una fiesta. Al menos en ninguna de las que yo frecuentaba.

Lo miré y luego volví mi atención a la profesora Haruna, que hablaba de la última visita de su amigo gay preferido.

Miré hacia debajo de nuevo. Aún seguía mirándome fijamente.

—¿Necesitas algo? —le pregunté.

—Acabo de enterarme de la fiesta que diste en casa de Kelvin el pasado fin de semana. Bien jugado.

—¿Ah?

La chica de su derecha, Reika, también se dio la vuelta, agitando su cabello castaño. Reika era la novia de uno de mis hermanos de la fraternidad. Los ojos se le iluminaron.

—Sí. Siento haberme perdido el espectáculo.

Nicolas se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Qué? ¿Hablas de mi discusión con Rei?

Los chicos se echaron a reír.

—No. La fiesta de Serena.

—¿La fiesta de cumpleaños? —pregunté, tratando de averiguar a qué se refería. Habían sucedido varias cosas que podían estar moviendo las aspas de molino de los rumores, pero nada de lo que un tipo cualquiera hubiera podido oír hablar.

Reika comprobó si la profesora Haruna nos estaba mirando y luego se giró de nuevo.

—Serena y Seiya.

Otra chica se giró.

—Ah, sí. Oí que Seiya los sorprendió a ustedes dos a la mañana siguiente. ¿Es cierto?

—¿Dónde oíste eso? —pregunté mientras la adrenalina me corría por las venas.

Reika se encogió de hombros.

—En todas partes. La gente hablaba de eso en clase esta mañana.

—En la mía también —dijo Asai.

La otra chica asintió con la cabeza.

Reika se giró un poco más y se inclinó hacia donde estaba yo.

—¿Es verdad que ella lo hizo con Seiya en el pasillo de la casa de Kelvin y luego se fue a casa contigo?

Nicolas frunció el ceño.

—Se está quedando con nosotros en casa.

—No —dijo la chica que estaba sentada junto a Reika—. Seiya y ella estaban besándose en el sofá de Kelvin y entonces ella se levantó y se puso a bailar con Darien. Seiya se enojó y ella se marchó con Darien… y con Nicolas.

—Eso no es lo que yo escuché —dijo Reika, tratando visiblemente de contener su entusiasmo—. Me dijeron que tenían algún tipo de acuerdo entre los tres. ¿De qué se trata, Darien?

Asai parecía estar disfrutando de la conversación.

—Yo oí que fue al revés.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, ya irritado por el tono de su voz.

—Que Seiya se quedaba con tus sobras.

Entrecerré los ojos. Quienquiera que fuese ese tipo, sabía más de mí de lo que debería. Me incliné hacia delante.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, idiota.

—Está bien —dijo Nicolas, poniendo la mano en mi mesa.

Asai inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y Reika arqueó las cejas antes de darse la vuelta detrás de él.

—Maldita basura —gruñí. Miré a Nicolas—. Es la hora del almuerzo. Alguien le puede decir algo a Serena. Están contando que los dos estuvimos con ella. Mierda. Maldición, Nicolas. ¿Qué hago?

Nicolas inmediatamente comenzó a meter sus cosas en la mochila y yo hice lo mismo.

—Pueden irse —dijo la profesora Haruna—. Lárguense y sean ciudadanos productivos hoy.

La mochila rebotaba en la parte baja de mi espalda mientras corría a través del campus, directo a la cafetería. Rei y Serena aparecieron a la vista, a pocos metros de la entrada.

Nicolas agarró a Rei por el brazo.

—Rei —resopló.

Me agarré de las caderas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—¿Acaso te persigue una turba de mujeres furiosas? —preguntó Serena bromeando.

Negué con la cabeza. Las manos me temblaban, así que agarré las correas de mi mochila.

—Intentaba alcanzarte… antes de que… entraras —le contesté e inspiré profundamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Rei a Nicolas.

—Hay un rumor… —comenzó a decir Nicolas—. Todo el mundo dice que Darien se llevó a Serena a casa y…, bueno, los detalles varían, pero en general la situación es bastante mala.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio? —gritó Serena.

Rei puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿A quién le importa, Serena? La gente lleva especulando sobre Darien y tú desde hace semanas. No es la primera vez que alguien los acusa de acostarse.

Miré a Nicolas, esperando que tuviera una solución para sacarme del apuro en el que yo mismo me había metido.

—¿Qué? —dijo Serena—. Hay algo más, ¿no?

Nicolas hizo una mueca.

—Dicen que te acostaste con Seiya en casa de Kelvin y que luego dejaste que Darien… te llevara a casa…, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Se quedó boquiabierta.

—¡Genial! ¿Así que ahora soy la puta de la universidad?

Yo era el causante de todo esto y por supuesto Serena era quien estaba pagando los platos rotos.

—Todo esto es culpa mía. Si se tratara de otra persona, no dirían esas cosas de ti.

Entré en la cafetería con los puños apoyados en los costados. Serena se sentó y yo me aseguré de ponerme unos cuantos asientos lejos de ella. Ya antes habían corrido rumores sobre mí con otras chicas, y algunas veces incluso también se mencionó el nombre de Seiya, pero nunca me había importado, hasta ahora. Serena no se merecía que la gente pensara de ese modo de ella solo por el hecho de ser mi amiga.

—No tienes por qué sentarte ahí, Dar. Vamos, ven aquí —dijo Serena y señaló el espacio vacío que había frente a ella.

—Oí que lo pasaste genial en tu cumpleaños, Serena —dijo Haruka Tenou lanzando un trozo de lechuga sobre mi plato.

—No empieces, Tenou —le advertí con el ceño fruncido.

Haruka sonrió, elevando sus redondeadas mejillas sonrosadas.

—Escuché que Seiya está furioso. Dice que pasó por tu apartamento ayer y que Darien y tú seguían en la cama.

—Estaban tomando una siesta, Haruka —dijo Rei en tono de burla.

Serena clavó su mirada en mí.

—¿Seiya fue al apartamento?

Me moví incómodo en mi silla.

—Iba a decírtelo.

—¿Cuándo? —me espetó.

Rei se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído, probablemente lo que todo el mundo sabía menos Serena.

Serena puso los codos en la mesa y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—Esto se pone cada vez mejor.

—Entonces, ¿no llegaron a mayores? —preguntó Haruka—. Maldición, eso apesta. Y yo que pensaba que Serena era buena para ti, Dar.

—Será mejor que te calles, Haruka —le advirtió Nicolas.

—Si no piensas acostarte con ella, ¿te importa si lo hago yo? —dijo Haruka, riéndose junto a sus compañeros de equipo.

Sin pensarlo, salté de la silla y caí sobre la mesa de Haruka. Su cara pasó en cámara lenta de mostrar una amplia sonrisa a tener los ojos y la boca muy abiertos. Agarré a Haruka por el cuello con una mano y por la camiseta con la otra. Mis nudillos apenas sintieron el contacto con su cara. Estaba completamente poseído por la rabia y me faltó poco para dejarme llevar del todo por la furia. Haruka se cubrió la cara, pero yo seguí golpeándolo.

—¡Darien! —gritó Serena y corrió alrededor de la mesa.

Mi puño se congeló a mitad del camino, entonces solté la camiseta de Haruka y dejé que se desmoronara en el suelo hecho una bola. La expresión de Serena me hizo flaquear; estaba aterrada por lo que acababa de ver. Tragó saliva y dio un paso hacia atrás. Su miedo me hizo enojar aún más, no por ella, sino porque me sentía avergonzado de mí mismo.

Me alejé de allí abriéndome paso a empujones a todo aquel que se cruzaba en mi camino. Dos de dos. Primero, me las había arreglado para ayudar a iniciar un rumor sobre la chica de la que estaba enamorado y luego casi la mato de miedo.

La soledad de mi habitación parecía ser el único lugar adecuado para mí. Estaba demasiado avergonzado incluso para buscar el consejo de mi padre. Nicolas me alcanzó. Sin decir una palabra, entró en el Charger, se sentó a mi lado y arrancó el motor.

No hablamos mientras conducía hacia el apartamento. La escena que inevitablemente sucedería cuando Serena decidiera venir a casa era algo que mi mente se negaba a procesar.

Nicolas dejó el coche en el lugar donde solía aparcarlo, me bajé y subí las escaleras como un zombi. No habría posibilidad de un buen final. Serena iba a irse porque tenía miedo de lo que había visto o, incluso peor, yo tendría que liberarla de su apuesta y dejarla ir, aunque ella no quisiera.

Mi corazón se debatía entre dejar a ir Serena y decidir que estaba bien perseguirla más veces que a una chica de la fraternidad sin pareja en el segundo piso de la sede de la fraternidad. Una vez adentro, arrojé la mochila contra la pared y me aseguré de cerrar la puerta de la habitación detrás de mí. Eso no me hacía sentir mejor; de hecho, patalear como un niño pequeño me recordaba la cantidad de tiempo que le estaba haciendo perder a Serena al perseguirla…, si se podía llamar así.

El estridente zumbido del Honda de Rei resonó brevemente antes de que apagara el motor. Serena podría estar con ella. Podría llegar gritando o todo lo contrario. No estaba seguro de qué me haría sentir peor.

—¿Darien? —dijo Nicolas abriendo la puerta.

Sacudí la cabeza y luego me senté en el filo de la cama, que se hundió bajo mi peso.

—Ni siquiera sabes qué va a decirte. Podría estar simplemente poniéndote a prueba.

—No se lo dije.

Nicolas cerró la puerta. Los árboles de afuera eran de color marrón y estaban comenzando a perder el color que les quedaba. Pronto se quedarían sin hojas. Para cuando hubieran caído las últimas hojas, Serena ya se habría ido. Maldita sea. Me sentía tan deprimido…

Unos minutos después, oí otro golpe en la puerta.

—¿Darien? Soy yo, abre.

Suspiré.

—Vete, Paloma.

La puerta crujió cuando ella la abrió. No me di la vuelta. No podía._ Toto_ estaba detrás de mí y me golpeó la espalda con su pequeña cola al verla.

—¿Qué te pasa, Dar? —me preguntó.

No sabía cómo decirle la verdad y de todas formas una parte de mí sabía que no me escucharía, así que me quedé mirando por la ventana contando las hojas que caían. Con cada una de ellas que se desprendía y caía al suelo, estábamos un poco más cerca de la desaparición de Serena de mi vida. Mi propio reloj de arena natural.

Serena estaba parada a mi lado, con los brazos cruzados. Esperaba que ella comenzara a gritar o a regañarme de alguna manera por lo que había sucedido en la cafetería.

—¿No quieres hablar conmigo sobre lo que pasó?

Ella comenzó a darse la vuelta hacia la puerta y yo suspiré.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando el otro día Kelvin empezó a provocarme y tú saliste en mi defensa? Bueno…, pues eso es lo que pasó. Solo que se me fue un poco de las manos.

—Estabas enojado antes de que Haruka dijera algo —me respondió ella y se sentó junto a mí en la cama.

De inmediato_ Toto_ trepó hasta su regazo en busca de atención. Yo ya conocía ese sentimiento. Todas las payasadas, mis estúpidos trucos, todo eso era para tratar de llamar su atención de alguna forma, y ella parecía haberlo olvidado. Incluso mi loco comportamiento.

—Decía en serio lo de antes. Tienes que irte, Paloma. Dios sabe que no puedo alejarme de ti.

Me agarró del brazo.

—Tú no quieres que me vaya.

Ella no tenía ni idea de cuánta razón tenía y, al mismo tiempo, de lo equivocada que estaba. Mis sentimientos encontrados me estaban volviendo loco. Estaba enamorado de ella, no podía imaginar mi vida sin ella; pero, al mismo tiempo, quería lo mejor para ella. Con todo eso en mente, la idea de que Serena estuviese con otro se me hacía insoportable. Ninguno de los dos podía ganar y, sin embargo, yo no podía perderla. Ese constante ir y venir me dejaba exhausto. Abracé a Serena y le di un beso en la frente.

—No importa lo mucho que lo intente. Me odiarás cuando todo esté dicho y hecho.

Me envolvió con sus brazos y enlazó los dedos alrededor de la cima de mis hombros.

—Tenemos que ser amigos. Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Había robado mi frase, la que le dije en nuestra primera cita en el Pizza Shack. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde eso. No estaba seguro de en qué momento comenzaron a complicarse tanto las cosas.

—Paso mucho tiempo viéndote dormir —le expliqué a la vez que la envolvía con ambos brazos—. ¡Siempre te ves tan tranquila y en paz! Yo no tengo ese tipo de paz. Tengo ira y rabia hirviendo dentro de mí, excepto cuando te observo dormir. Eso es lo que estaba haciendo cuando Seiya entró. Yo estaba despierto y él entró, y simplemente se quedó ahí con esa mirada horrorizada en su rostro. Sabía lo que pensaba, pero no lo saqué de su error. No se lo expliqué porque quería que pensara que había pasado algo. Ahora todo el mundo piensa que estuviste con los dos la misma noche. Lo siento.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Si se cree todo ese chisme, es su problema.

—Es difícil que piense otra cosa después de vernos juntos en la cama.

—Sabe que estoy quedándome en tu casa. Y estaba completamente vestida, por el amor de Dios.

Suspiré.

—Probablemente estaba demasiado furioso para darse cuenta. Sé que te gusta, Paloma. Debería habérselo explicado. Te lo debía.

—No importa.

—¿No estás enojada? —le pregunté, sorprendido.

—¿Por eso estás tan disgustado? ¿Pensabas que me enojaría contigo cuando me dijeras la verdad?

—Deberías estarlo. Si alguien por su cuenta y riesgo hundiera mi reputación, estaría un poco molesto.

—Pero si a ti no te preocupa la reputación. ¿Qué pasó con el Darien al que le importa una mierda lo que piense todo el mundo? —bromeó, dándome un codazo.

—Eso fue antes de que viera la expresión que pusiste cuando te enteraste de lo que todo el mundo decía. No quiero que te lastimen por mi culpa.

—Nunca harías nada que me lastimara.

—Antes me cortaría el brazo —susurré.

Apoyé la mejilla contra su pelo. Ella siempre olía tan bien, me hacía sentir tan bien. Tenerla cerca era como un sedante para mí. Todo mi cuerpo se relajó y de repente me sentí muy cansado, no quería moverme. Nos quedamos allí juntos, sentados, abrazados, su cabeza apoyada en mi cuello, durante el mayor tiempo posible. Nada más allá de ese momento estaba garantizado, así que permanecí allí, en su interior, con mi Paloma.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse, oí un leve golpe en la puerta.

—¿Serena?

La voz de Rei sonó muy tenue al otro lado de la madera.

—Entra, Rei —dije; sabía que probablemente le preocupaba nuestro silencio.

Rei entró en la habitación con Nicolas y sonrió al vernos abrazados.

—Íbamos a salir a comer algo. ¿Les gustaría ir al Pei Wei?

—Ugh… ¿Asiático otra vez, Rei? ¿De verdad? —le pregunté.

—Sí, en serio —dijo ella, que parecía un poco más relajada—. ¿Vienen o no?

—Me muero de hambre —dijo Serena.

—Claro, no llegaste a comer nada durante el almuerzo —dije con el ceño fruncido. Me puse de pie, levantándola conmigo—. Ven, vamos para que comas algo.

Aún no estaba dispuesto a apartarme de ella, así que mantuve mi brazo alrededor de ella durante todo el trayecto hasta el Pei Wei. A ella no pareció importarle e incluso se apoyó sobre mí en el coche mientras accedía a compartir con ella un menú número cuatro.

En cuanto encontramos un reservado, coloqué mi abrigo junto a Serena y fui al baño. Fue extraño que todo el mundo se comportara como si yo no hubiera golpeado a alguien unas horas antes, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Puse las manos bajo el agua y me mojé la cara, mirándome al espejo. El agua goteaba por la nariz y la barbilla. Una vez más, iba a tener que comportarme y aceptar el falso estado de ánimo de todo el mundo. Como si tuviéramos que continuar fingiendo para ayudar a Serena a salir de su pequeña burbuja de ignorancia en la que nadie se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte y todo estaba dicho y hecho.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Todavía no han traído la comida? —pregunté y me senté junto a Serena en el reservado. Su teléfono estaba sobre la mesa, así que lo agarré, activé la cámara, puse cara de tonto y me tomé una foto.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —preguntó Serena con una risita.

Busqué mi nombre y luego adjunté la fotografía.

—Así recordarás lo mucho que te adoro cuando te llame.

—O lo idiota que eres —dijo Rei.

Rei y Nicolas pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo hablando de sus clases y de los últimos chismes; teniendo cuidado de no mencionar a ninguna persona involucrada en el altercado anterior.

Serena los observaba con la barbilla apoyada en el puño, sonriendo y sencillamente hermosa. Sus dedos eran delgados y me di cuenta de lo desnudo que se veía el dedo anular. Me miró y se inclinó para empujarme de forma juguetona en el hombro. Luego se enderezó y continuó escuchando la charla de Rei.

Reímos y bromeamos hasta que el restaurante cerró; después nos metimos en el coche para volver a casa. Me sentía exhausto y, aunque el día se me hizo demasiado largo, no quería que terminara.

.

.

Nicolas subió las escaleras con Rei subida a su espalda, pero yo me quedé detrás, agarrado del brazo de Serena. Miré a nuestros amigos hasta que entraron en el apartamento; las manos de Serena jugueteaban con las mías.

—Te debo una disculpa por lo de hoy, así que lo siento.

—Ya te disculpaste. Está bien.

—No, me disculpé por lo de Seiya. No quiero que pienses que soy una especie de psicópata que va por ahí atacando a la gente por cualquier nimiedad, pero te debo una disculpa porque no te defendí por la razón correcta.

—¿A qué te refieres? —me preguntó.

—Me abalancé sobre él porque dijo que quería ser el próximo en la fila, no porque se estuviera metiendo contigo.

—La simple insinuación de que hay una fila es razón suficiente para que me defiendas, Dar.

—A eso voy. Estaba molesto porque interpreté que quería acostarse contigo.

Serena se quedó pensativa durante un momento y entonces me agarró por los lados de la camisa. Apoyó la frente contra la camiseta, en mi pecho.

—¿Sabes qué? No me importa —dijo ella, mirándome con una sonrisa—. No me importa lo que diga la gente, o que perdieras los estribos, o que le arruinaras la cara a Haruka. Lo último que quiero es tener mala reputación, pero estoy cansada de darle explicaciones a todo el mundo sobre nuestra amistad. Se pueden ir todos al diablo.

Esbocé una sonrisa.

—¿Nuestra amistad? A veces me pregunto si alguna vez me escuchas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La burbuja con la que se rodeaba era impenetrable y me preguntaba qué sucedería si alguna vez intentaba atravesarla.

—Entremos. Estoy cansado.

Ella asintió. Subimos juntos las escaleras y entramos en el apartamento. Rei y Nicolas ya estaban susurrando felizmente en su habitación y Serena desapareció en el baño. Las tuberías rechinaron y el agua de la ducha comenzó a sonar sobre los azulejos.

_Toto_ me hizo compañía mientras esperaba. No tardó mucho; terminó su rutina nocturna en una hora.

Se tendió en la cama y dejó su cabello húmedo sobre mi brazo. Exhaló un largo y relajante suspiro.

—Solo quedan dos semanas. ¿Qué te inventarás cuando tenga que volver a Moon?

—No lo sé —le contesté. No quería pensar en eso.

—Oye —me dijo con un golpecito en el brazo—. Era una broma.

Obligué a mi cuerpo a relajarse sobre el colchón, recordándome que, por el momento, ella todavía estaba a mi lado. No funcionó. Nada funcionaba. Necesitaba tenerla entre mis brazos. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo.

—¿Confías en mí, Paloma? —le pregunté un poco nervioso.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Ven aquí —le dije y tiré de ella hacia mí.

Esperaba que protestara, pero se quedó inmóvil durante unos instantes antes de dejar que su cuerpo se fundiera con el mío. Sus mejillas se relajaron contra mi pecho.

De inmediato, los ojos comenzaron a pesarme. Al día siguiente trataría de pensar en una forma de posponer su partida, pero en ese momento lo único que quería hacer era dormir con ella entre mis brazos.

.

.

* * *

**Ahora pudimos saber lo que vio Seiya ese día después de la fiesta. Una buena jugada por parte de Darien jajajaja.**

.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Ya sabemos que Darien no es el único que se alborota con el alcohol jajaja**

**Flor lucero: Todos son un show cuando beben... Gracias por seguir leyendo las adaptaciones. Hubiera sido mejor que empieces con "una Hermosa Arpía".**

**Bepevikn: El amor de Darien está sobre todas las cosas, incluso el vómito. **

**.**

**Nos leemos el jueves. Besos**

**.**


	16. Capítulo 15: Al día siguiente

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 15: AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

**.**

Dos semanas. Eso era todo lo que quedaba para disfrutar del tiempo que nos quedaba juntos, o bien para demostrarle de alguna manera que yo podía ser lo que ella necesitaba.

Usé todo mi encanto; me paré en todos los ceda el paso; no reparé en gastos. Fuimos a los bolos, a cenar, a almorzar y al cine. También pasamos tanto tiempo como pudimos en el apartamento: alquilamos películas, pedimos comida a domicilio, cualquier cosa que me permitiera estar a solas con ella. No tuvimos ni una sola pelea.

Neflyte llamó un par de veces. A pesar de que daba un buen espectáculo, no estaba contento con la poca duración de los combates. El dinero era dinero, pero yo no quería perder un segundo alejado de mi Paloma.

Ella era más feliz de lo que jamás la había visto y, por primera vez, me sentía como un ser humano normal en lugar de un hombre amargado y furioso.

Por la noche nos acostábamos y nos acurrucábamos como un viejo matrimonio. Cuanto más me acercaba a ella por la noche más luchaba al día siguiente por mantenerme positivo y aparentar que no estaba desesperado por mantener nuestras vidas tal y como estaban.

La noche anterior a su última noche, Serena quiso cenar en el Pizza Shack. Con las migas sobre el suelo de color rojo, el olor a grasa y especias en el aire, habría sido perfecto de no ser por el odioso equipo de fútbol.

Perfecto, pero triste. Fue el primer lugar en el que habíamos cenado juntos. Serena se rio mucho, pero no llegó a abrirse a mí. Nunca mencionó nuestro tiempo juntos. Continuaba en su burbuja. Continuaba ajena a mí. Que todos mis esfuerzos fueran ignorados a veces era exasperante, pero ser paciente y hacerla feliz eran las únicas formas de poder tener alguna posibilidad de éxito.

Esa noche se quedó dormida muy rápidamente. Mientras dormía a pocos centímetros de distancia, la observé y traté de grabar su imagen en mi memoria. La forma como sus pestañas caían sobre su piel; la manera en que su cabello mojado descansaba en mi brazo; el afrutado y limpio olor que desprendía su loción corporal; el apenas audible sonido que hacía su nariz cuando exhalaba. Se le veía tan tranquila; dormir en mi cama se había convertido en algo muy confortable.

Las paredes que nos rodeaban estaban cubiertas con fotografías del tiempo que Serena había pasado en el apartamento. Estaba oscuro, pero guardaba cada una de ellas en mi memoria. Ahora que finalmente me sentía como en casa, ella tenía que irse.

.

.

La mañana del último día de Serena sentí que me engullía el dolor, porque en veinticuatro horas haría las maletas para regresar a Moon Hall. Paloma estaría por allí, nos visitaría de vez en cuando, probablemente con Rei, pero seguiría con Seiya. Estaba a punto de perderla.

El sillón crujió un poco cuando me balanceé adelante y atrás. Me quedé a la espera de que se despertara. El apartamento estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. El silencio pesaba sobre mí.

La puerta de Nicolas chirrió al abrirse y cerrarse, y se oyó el golpeteo de los pies descalzos de mi primo al caminar. Llevaba el pelo revuelto y tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Se fue al asiento del amor y se quedó mirándome un rato desde debajo de la capucha de su sudadera.

Puede que hiciese frío. Ni me había dado cuenta.

—¿Dar? Volverás a verla de nuevo.

—Lo sé.

—Pues por la expresión de tu cara, cualquiera diría que no.

—No será lo mismo, Nic. Vamos a llevar vidas diferentes. Nos separaremos. Ella estará con Seiya.

—Eso no lo sabes. Seiya le demostrará que es un cretino y ella finalmente se dará cuenta.

—Entonces algún otro como Seiya.

Nicolas suspiró, estiró una pierna sobre el sofá y la sujetó por el tobillo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

—No me había sentido así desde que murió mi madre. No sé qué hacer —murmuré sin aliento—. La voy a perder.

Nicolas frunció el ceño.

—Así que ya te diste por vencido, ¿no?

—Lo he intentado todo. No puedo llegar a ella. Tal vez no sienta lo mismo que yo por ella.

—O quizás está tratando de no sentirlo. Escucha. Rei y yo nos saldremos. Todavía te queda esta noche. Haz algo especial. Compra una botella de vino. Prepárale un buen plato de pasta. Cocinas muy bien la pasta.

Hice una mueca.

—La pasta no va a hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Nicolas sonrió.

—Nunca se sabe. Tu forma de cocinar es por lo que decidí pasar por alto que eres un maldito loco y venir a vivir contigo.

Asentí.

—Lo intentaré. Intentaré cualquier cosa.

—Solo haz que sea inolvidable, Dar —me dijo Nicolas, encogiéndose de hombros—. Podría entrar en razón.

Nicolas y Rei se ofrecieron a traer algunas cosas de la tienda para que pudiera preparar la cena para Serena. Nicolas incluso accedió a ir a una tienda por departamento y comprar cubiertos nuevos para que no tuviésemos que usar la porquería de cubertería variada que teníamos en los cajones.

.

-.-

.

Mi última cena con Serena estaba preparada.

Esa noche, mientras colocaba las servilletas, Serena apareció en el pasillo vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros agujereados y una camisa suelta de color blanco.

—Se me hace agua la boca. Sea lo que sea lo que estés haciendo, huele muy bien.

Llené su plato hondo de pasta con salsa Alfredo y coloqué el pollo cajún ennegrecido encima. Luego eché un poco de tomate picado y cebolla verde.

—Esto es lo que he estado cocinando —dije mientras colocaba el plato frente a la silla de Serena. Ella se sentó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par; luego observó cómo llenaba mi plato.

Puse una rebanada de pan al ajo en su plato y ella me sonrió.

—Has pensado en todo.

—Sí —dije y descorché el vino.

El líquido rojo salpicó un poco al caer en su copa y ella soltó una risita.

—No tenías que hacer todo esto.

Apreté los labios.

—Sí, lo sé.

Serena tomó un bocado y luego otro, casi sin detenerse a tragar. Un pequeño sonido apreciativo salió de entre sus labios.

—Esto está realmente bueno, Dar. Me tuviste engañada todo este tiempo.

—Si te lo hubiera dicho antes, habrías esperado una cena así todas las noches.

La sonrisa artificial que de alguna manera había logrado mantener se desvaneció rápidamente.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar, Dar —dijo ella, sin dejar de masticar.

—Pero vas a seguir viniendo, ¿no?

—Sabes que sí. Y tú vendrás a Moon a ayudarme a estudiar como antes.

—Pero no será igual. —Suspiré—. Tú seguirás saliendo con Seiya, estaremos ocupados…, nuestros caminos se separarán.

—Las cosas no serán tan diferentes.

Me eché a reír.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaríamos aquí sentados teniendo en cuenta como nos conocimos? Si me hubieran dicho que me sentiría tan miserable por tener que despedirme de una chica hace tres meses, no lo habría creído.

La expresión de su Serena cambió.

—No quiero que te sientas miserable.

—Entonces no te vayas.

Serena suspiró y frunció el ceño levemente.

—No puedo mudarme aquí, Darien. Es una locura.

—¿Y quién lo dice? He pasado las dos mejores semanas de mi vida.

—Yo también.

—Entonces, ¿por qué siento que no voy a volver a verte?

Me miró un momento, pero no respondió. En vez de eso, Serena se levantó, dio la vuelta a la barra de desayuno y se sentó en mi regazo. Todo mi ser quería mirarla a los ojos, pero tenía miedo de que, si lo hacía, trataría de besarla y nuestra noche se arruinaría.

Me abrazó y apoyó su suave mejilla contra la mía.

—Te vas a dar cuenta de lo molesta que era y entonces dejarás de extrañarme —me susurró al oído.

Masajeé sus omoplatos formando círculos con las manos para tratar de aliviar la tristeza.

—¿Lo prometes?

Serena me miró a los ojos, tocando cada lado de mi cara con las manos. Acarició mi barbilla con el pulgar. Por un momento la idea de suplicarle que se quedara cruzó por mi mente, pero ella no me escucharía. No desde el otro lado de su burbuja.

Serena cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante. Yo sabía que lo único que ella quería era besar la comisura de mi boca, pero me giré para hacer que nuestros labios se encontraran. Era mi última oportunidad. Tenía que darle un beso de despedida.

Durante un instante se quedó completamente inmóvil, pero luego su cuerpo se relajó y permitió que sus labios se entretuvieran con los míos.

Al final Serena se apartó y sonrió.

—Mañana será un día duro. Voy a limpiar la cocina y después me iré directamente a la cama.

—Te ayudaré.

Lavamos los platos juntos en silencio, con_ Toto_ dormido a nuestros pies. Sequé el último plato y lo coloqué en el escurridor. Después la tomé de la mano para llevarla por el pasillo. Cada paso era una agonía.

Serena dejó caer sus vaqueros y luego se quitó la camiseta por la cabeza. Agarró una de mis camisetas del armario y dejó que el desgastado algodón gris se deslizara por su cabeza. Me desnudé y dejé solo los calzoncillos, tal y como había hecho docenas de veces con ella en la habitación, pero esta vez cierto aire de solemnidad dominaba el dormitorio.

Nos metimos en la cama y apagué la luz de la lámpara. Inmediatamente la abracé y suspiré, y ella colocó su cara en mi cuello.

Los árboles fuera de mi ventana proyectaban su sombra en las paredes. Traté de concentrarme en sus contornos y en la manera en la que la suave brisa cambiaba la forma de su silueta sobre los diferentes ángulos de la pared. Cualquier cosa con tal de apartar mi mente de los números del reloj o de lo cerca que estábamos del amanecer.

El amanecer. Mi vida iba a cambiar para peor en tan solo unas horas. Dios. No podía soportarlo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de bloquear esos pensamientos.

—¿Dar? ¿Estás bien?

Me llevó un momento dar forma a mis palabras:

—Nunca he estado peor en mi vida.

Presionó su frente contra mi cuello de nuevo y yo la abracé con más fuerza.

—Esto es una tontería —dijo ella—. Vamos a vernos todos los días.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad.

Inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás. No estaba seguro de si me miraba o se preparaba para decirme algo. Esperé en la oscuridad, en el silencio, con la sensación de que el mundo se iba a desmoronar a mi alrededor en cualquier momento.

Sin previo aviso, Serena frunció los labios y me besó en el cuello. Su boca se abrió mientras saboreaba mi piel y la cálida humedad de su lengua permaneció en ese lugar.

La miré, completamente sorprendido. Una chispa cómplice se asomó a sus ojos. No estaba seguro de cómo había sucedido, pero por fin había llegado hasta ella. Serena finalmente se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos y la luz de repente se había encendido.

Me incliné hacia delante y presioné mis labios contra los suyos, suave y lentamente. Cuanto más tiempo pasaban nuestras bocas unidas, más abrumado me sentía por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Serena se acercó más a mí. Cada movimiento que ella hacía era una afirmación más de su respuesta. Sentía lo mismo que yo. Se preocupaba por mí. Me quería. Yo quería salir corriendo y dar la vuelta a la manzana para celebrarlo y, al mismo tiempo, no quería apartar mis labios de los suyos.

Su boca se abrió y dejó entrar a mi lengua, que saboreó y buscó la suya suavemente.

—Te deseo —me dijo.

Absorbí sus palabras y comprendí lo que quería decir. Una parte de mí deseaba arrancar cada trozo de tela que se interponía entre nosotros; la otra, encender todas las luces y las sirenas. Por fin estábamos en la misma sintonía. Ya no había necesidad de apresurarse.

Me aparté un poco, pero solo logré que Serena se mostrara más decidida. Me incorporé un poco y retrocedí de rodillas, pero Serena se quedó conmigo. La agarré de los hombros para mantenerla bajo control.

—Espera un momento —susurré, jadeando—. No tienes por qué hacer esto, Paloma. No es lo que había pensado para esta noche.

A pesar de que quería hacer lo correcto, la inesperada insistencia de Serena junto con el hecho de que no me había acostado con nadie durante un periodo de tiempo que estaba seguro de que batía mi propio récord, hacían que mi pene estuviese orgullosamente erecto contra mis calzoncillos.

Serena se inclinó de nuevo y esta vez la dejé que se acercara lo suficiente para que sus labios tocaran los míos. Me miró, seria y decidida.

—No me hagas suplicar —susurró contra mi boca.

No importa lo caballeroso que intentara ser, esas palabras saliendo de su boca acabaron conmigo. La agarré de la parte posterior de la cabeza y sellé mis labios contra los suyos.

Los dedos de Serena recorrieron toda mi espalda y se detuvieron en el elástico de mis calzoncillos, mientras parecía contemplar cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Seis semanas de tensión sexual acumulada me abrumaban y nos estrellamos contra el colchón. Mis dedos juguetearon con su pelo mientras me colocaba entre sus piernas abiertas. Justo cuando nuestras bocas se encontraron de nuevo, deslizó la mano en el interior de la parte delantera de mis calzoncillos. Cuando sus suaves dedos tocaron mi piel desnuda, gemí de placer. Fue la mejor sensación que podía imaginar.

La vieja camiseta gris que llevaba Serena fue lo primero que desapareció.

Por suerte la luna llena iluminaba la habitación lo suficiente para poder apreciar sus pechos desnudos durante unos segundos antes de recorrer con impaciencia el resto de su cuerpo. Mi mano se apoderó de sus braguitas y las dejó caer por las piernas. Saboreaba su boca mientras recorría la línea interior de su pierna y viajaba a lo largo del muslo. Mis dedos se deslizaron entre su suave y húmeda piel, y ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro entrecortado. Antes de ir más lejos, recordé una conversación que habíamos tenido no hacía mucho tiempo. Serena era virgen. Si esto era lo que ella realmente quería, tenía que ser delicado. Lo último que deseaba era hacerle daño.

Ella arqueaba las rodillas y, con cada movimiento de mi mano, le temblaban. Le besé el cuello mientras esperaba que tome una decisión. Sus caderas se balanceaban de un lado a otro, y se movían hacia delante y hacia atrás; me recordaba la forma como bailábamos en el Red. Se mordió el labio inferior, clavando los dedos en mi espalda al mismo tiempo.

Me coloqué sobre ella. Aún llevaba los calzoncillos puestos, pero podía sentir su piel desnuda bajo la mía. Ella estaba tan tibia que contenerme fue la cosa más difícil que me había obligado a hacer. Un centímetro más y podría haberme abierto paso a través de los calzoncillos y estar dentro de ella.

—Paloma, no tiene por qué ser esta noche. Esperaré hasta que estés lista —dije jadeando.

Serena abrió el cajón de arriba de la mesita de noche. Se oyó el plástico crujir en su mano y abrió el paquete cuadrado con los dientes. Eso era una luz verde, sin lugar a dudas.

Aparté la mano de su espalda y me deshice de los calzoncillos de una violenta patada. Había perdido la poca paciencia que me quedaba. En lo único que podía pensar era en estar dentro de ella. Me puse el látex y a continuación bajé las caderas entre sus muslos, rozando las partes más sensibles de mi piel con las suyas.

—Mírame, Paloma —le dije con un susurro.

Sus enormes y redondos ojos azul cielo me miraron fijamente. Todo era tan surrealista… Había estado soñando con este momento desde la primera vez que ella puso sus ojos en mí y por fin estaba sucediendo. Ladeé la cabeza y me incliné para besarla con ternura. Avancé, tenso, introduciéndome en su interior tan suavemente como pude. Cuando me retiré, miré a Serena a los ojos. Sus rodillas atrapaban mis caderas como una tenaza y se mordió el labio inferior con más fuerza que antes, pero sus dedos continuaban presionando mi espalda, acercándome más a ella. Cuando me introduje de nuevo en ella, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

La besé suave y pacientemente.

—Mírame —susurré.

Gimoteó, gimió, gritó y, con cada sonido que hacía, me resultaba más difícil controlar mis movimientos. El cuerpo de Serena finalmente se relajó y me permitió moverme sobre ella con contoneos más rítmicos. Cuanto más rápido me movía más sentía que perdía el control. Acaricié y besé cada centímetro de su piel, de su cuello, sus mejillas, sus labios.

Tiraba de mí hacia ella una y otra vez, y cada vez me introducía más profundamente en su interior.

—Te he deseado durante tanto tiempo, Serena. Eres todo lo que quiero —susurré contra su boca

Le agarré el muslo con una mano y me apoyé en el codo. Nuestros vientres se deslizaban fácilmente a medida que se iban formando gotas de sudor sobre la piel. Pensé en pedirle que se girara o se colocara sobre mí, pero decidí que era mejor sacrificar la creatividad para poder mirarla a los ojos y permanecer tan cerca de ella como pudiera.

Justo cuando creía que podía hacer que durara toda la noche, Serena susurró:

—Darien.

Oírla susurrar mi nombre me agarró desprevenido y me llevó hasta el límite. Tuve que ir más rápido, presionar con más fuerza hasta que cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensó. Gemí y me estremecí un par de veces hasta que finalmente colapsé.

Respiraba por la nariz contra su cuello. Olía a sudor, a su loción… y a mí. Era jodidamente fantástico.

—Vaya primer beso —dijo ella con una cansada expresión de satisfacción.

Examiné su rostro con la mirada y sonreí.

—Tu último primer beso.

Serena pestañeó, caí a su lado sobre el colchón y le pasé el brazo por la cintura desnuda. De repente el día siguiente era algo que esperaba con impaciencia. Sería nuestro primer día juntos y, en lugar de preparar el equipaje con una tristeza mal disimulada, podríamos dormir, pasar una cantidad absurda de la mañana en la cama y disfrutar del día como una pareja cualquiera. Eso para mí era como estar muy, muy cerca del cielo.

Tres meses atrás, nadie me habría podido convencer de que me sentiría de esa manera. Ahora, no quería nada más.

Un enorme y relajante suspiro hizo subir y bajar mi pecho lentamente mientras me quedaba dormido al lado de la segunda mujer que más había amado en toda mi vida.

.

.

* * *

**Darien está tan ilusionado. Lamentablemente las cosas no saldrán como esperaba, al menos por el momento.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**Guess: Darien está a punto de comenzar el verdadero sufrimiento después de una gran felicidad.**

**flor lucero: Serena se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos en este capítulo. Lamentablemente no le durará mucho.**

**norma: No te preocupes. Lo más interesante ya empezó ;)**

**Bepevikn: Tienes razón. No sé como Serena no se da cuenta de que todo ese rumor lo inició Seiya. En este capítulo Serena ya se convenció de lo que siente por Darien pero lo hará sufrir.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el sábado :)**

**.**


	17. Capítulo 16: Espacio y Tiempo

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 16: ESPACIO Y TIEMPO**

**.**

Al principio, no me dejé llevar por el pánico. Al principio, la bruma que acompañaba al despertar me proporcionó confusión suficiente como para conservar la calma. Al principio, cuando alargué la mano al otro lado de las sábanas en busca de Serena y noté que no estaba, solo me sentí un poco decepcionado, y luego sentí un poco de curiosidad.

Probablemente estaba en el baño o comiendo cereales en el sillón. Acababa de entregarme su virginidad, alguien en quien había invertido mucho tiempo y esfuerzo pretendiendo no tener más que sentimientos platónicos. Eso era mucho para asimilar.

—¿Paloma?

Levanté la cabeza, porque esperaba que se metiera en la cama de nuevo conmigo, pero, tras unos momentos, me di por vencido y me levanté.

No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, así que me puse los mismos calzoncillos que me había quitado la noche anterior y una camiseta.

Arrastré los pies por el pasillo hasta el baño y llamé a la puerta. La puerta se abrió un poco. No oí movimiento alguno, pero la llamé de todos modos.

—¿Paloma?

Abrí un poco más la puerta y vi lo que me esperaba. El baño estaba vacío y a oscuras. Me dirigí a la sala, esperando encontrarla en la cocina o en el sofá, pero tampoco estaba allí.

—¿Paloma? —llamé en voz alta y esperé a que me respondiera.

El pánico empezó a apoderarse de mí, pero me negué a dejarme llevar por esa sensación hasta que supiera qué diablos estaba pasando. Me dirigí a toda prisa a la habitación de Nicolas y entré sin llamar a la puerta.

Rei estaba tendida junto a Nicolas, envuelta en sus brazos, tal y como yo imaginé que iba a estar Serena a estas horas del día.

—¿Han visto a Serena? No la encuentro.

Nicolas se incorporó sobre un codo, frotándose los ojos con los nudillos.

—¿Ah?

—Serena —repetí con impaciencia mientras encendía la luz. Nicolas y Rei se encogieron deslumbrados—. ¿La han visto?

Por la cabeza pasaban varias posibilidades y todas me causaban un mayor o menor grado de inquietud. Quizás había salido a pasear a_ Toto,_ y alguien se la había llevado o le había hecho daño, o se había caído por las escaleras. Pero oí las garras de_ Toto_ repiquetear contra el suelo de madera del pasillo, así que eso no podía ser. Quizás había salido a buscar algo del coche de Rei.

Corrí hacia la puerta principal. Salí y miré a mi alrededor. Luego bajé corriendo las escaleras y revisé cada centímetro del espacio que había entre la puerta principal y el coche de Rei.

No vi nada. Había desaparecido.

Nicolas apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados por el frío y se abrazó a sí mismo.

—Sí. Nos despertó muy temprano. Quería irse a su residencia.

Subí los escalones de dos en dos y agarré a Nicolas por los hombros desnudos. Lo empujé hasta el otro lado de la sala de estar y lo aplasté contra la pared. Él me agarró de la camiseta, con una expresión rabiosa, medio confusa, en la cara.

—¿Qué demo…? —empezó a decir.

—¿La llevaste a su residencia? ¿A Moon? ¿En mitad de la puta noche? ¿Por qué?

—¡Porque me lo pidió!

Lo empujé otra vez contra la pared. Una rabia enloquecida empezó a apoderarse de mí.

Rei salió del dormitorio con el cabello enmarañado y el rímel corrido. Se estaba atando el cinturón de la bata que se había puesto.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? —preguntó, pero se detuvo al verme.

Nicolas sacó un brazo y la señaló con una mano con el índice extendido.

—Rei, quédate ahí.

—¿Estaba furiosa? ¿Estaba enojada? ¿Por qué se fue? —le pregunté con los dientes apretados.

Rei dio otro paso.

—¡Ella odia las despedidas, Darien! No me sorprendió que quisiera irse antes de que te despertaras.

Mantuve a Nicolas pegado a la pared y miré a Rei.

—¿Estaba…, estaba llorando?

Me imaginé que Serena estaría enojada por haber permitido que un imbécil como yo, alguien que no le importaba una mierda, se hubiera llevado su virginidad. Luego pensé que quizás le había hecho daño accidentalmente.

La expresión del rostro de Rei pasó del miedo a la confusión y, finalmente, a la furia.

—¿Por qué? —Por su tono de voz, era más una acusación que una pregunta—. ¿Por qué iba a llorar o a estar enojada, Darien?

—Rei —le advirtió Nicolas.

Rei dio otro paso.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

Solté a Nicolas, pero él me agarró de la camiseta cuando me giré hacia su novia.

—¿Estaba llorando? —exigí saber.

Rei negó con la cabeza.

—¡Estaba bien! ¡Solo quería irse a su habitación! ¿Qué le hiciste? —me gritó.

—¿Pasó algo? —me preguntó Nicolas.

Sin pensarlo, me giré y le lancé un puñetazo a la cara, fallando por muy poco.

Rei gritó y se llevó las manos a la boca.

—¡Darien, basta! —me dijo a través de las manos.

Nicolas me rodeó los brazos con los suyos a la altura de los codos y puso la cara a pocos centímetros de la mía.

—¡Llámala! —me gritó—. ¡Cálmate de una puta vez y llámala!

Oí el sonido de unos pasos rápidos y ligeros que se alejaban corriendo por el pasillo y que luego volvían. Rei apareció y extendió un brazo hacia mí con su móvil en la mano.

—Llámala.

Casi se lo arranqué de la mano y marqué el número de Serena. Sonó hasta que saltó el contestador. Colgué y llamé otra vez. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. No me contestaba. Me odiaba.

Dejé caer el móvil al suelo, jadeante. Cuando las lágrimas empezaron a salir, agarré lo primero que tenía a mano y lo lancé al otro lado de la sala. Sea lo que haya sido, se partió en pedazos.

Me di la vuelta y vi los taburetes, situados uno enfrente del otro, lo que me recordó nuestra cena. Agarré uno a las patas y golpeé la nevera con él hasta que se partió por completo. La puerta de la nevera se abrió y le di una patada. La fuerza del golpe hizo que se abriera de nuevo, así que le di otra patada, y otra, hasta que Nicolas corrió para mantenerla cerrada.

Caminé a grandes zancadas hasta mi dormitorio. Las sábanas revueltas de mi cama se burlaban de mí. A manotazos, las arranqué del colchón junto con la funda, y el cobertor, y luego regresé a la cocina para tirarlas a la basura e hice lo mismo con las almohadas. Seguía poseído por la rabia y me quedé en mitad de mi dormitorio esforzándome en tranquilizarme, pero no había nada que me calmara. Lo había perdido todo.

Caminé de arriba a abajo, hasta que me detuve delante de la mesita de noche. Me acordé de cómo Serena metió la mano en el cajón. Las bisagras chirriaron cuando lo abrí, quedando a la vista el recipiente lleno de condones. Apenas los había utilizado desde que había conocido a Serena. Ahora que ella había tomado esa decisión, no me podía imaginar estar con otra persona.

Sentí el frío cristal cuando lo tomé para lanzarlo al otro lado de la habitación. Se estrelló contra la pared junto la puerta, donde se destrozó esparciendo pequeños paquetes de papel de aluminio por todos lados.

El reflejo del espejo que tenía encima de la cómoda me devolvió la mirada. Tenía la barbilla hacia abajo y me miré fijamente a los ojos. Jadeaba con fuerza, estaba temblando y tenía un aspecto enloquecido para cualquier otro que me mirara, pero en ese momento ya era incapaz de recuperar el control. Eché el brazo hacia atrás y le propiné un puñetazo al espejo. Los trozos de cristal se me clavaron en los nudillos y dejé un círculo ensangrentado.

—¡Darien, detente! —me gritó Nicolas desde el umbral—. ¡Ya basta, por Dios!

Me abalancé contra él y lo eché al pasillo de un empujón antes de cerrar de un portazo. Apoyé las manos en la madera y luego di un paso atrás para empezar a darle patadas hasta que hice un agujero. Luego tiré de los lados hasta que la saqué de las bisagras y después la arrojé al otro lado de la habitación.

Nicolas me agarró de nuevo.

—¡Dije que ya basta! —me gritó—. ¡Estás asustando a Rei!

Le sobresalía la vena de la frente, la que aparecía solo cuando estaba enfurecido.

Le di un empujón y él me lo devolvió. Le lancé otro puñetazo, pero lo esquivó.

—¡Iré a verla! —me dijo Rei con voz suplicante—. ¡Iré a ver si está bien y haré que te llame!

Dejé caer los brazos a los costados. A pesar del aire frío que entraba por todo el apartamento procedente de la puerta principal, el sudor me goteaba por las sienes. Jadeaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

Rei corrió a la habitación de Nicolas. Cinco minutos después, estaba vestida y con el cabello recogido en un moño. Nicolas la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo y le dio un beso de despedida antes de hacerle un gesto de asentimiento para tranquilizarla. Rei agarró sus llaves y dejó que él cerrara la puerta.

—Siéntate. Pero ya, maldita sea —me ordenó Nicolas señalándome el sillón.

Cerré los ojos y lo obedecí. Me llevé las manos a la cara y vi que me temblaban.

—Tienes suerte. Estaba a punto de llamar a Artemis y a todos tus hermanos.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No llames a mi padre. No lo llames.

Las lágrimas saladas me quemaban los ojos.

—Habla.

—Me la tiré. Bueno, no me la tiré, nosotros…

Nicolas asintió.

—Anoche tuvo que ser duro para los dos. ¿De quién fue la idea?

—De ella. —Parpadeé—. Intenté alejarme. Le dije que podía esperar, pero ella casi me lo suplicó.

Nicolas parecía tan confundido como yo. Levanté las manos y las dejé caer sobre mi regazo.

—Quizás la lastimé, no lo sé.

—¿Cómo se comportó después? ¿Te dijo algo?

Pensé por un momento.

—Dijo «vaya primer beso».

—¿Qué?

—Hace unas semanas se le escapó que el primer beso siempre la ponía nerviosa y me burlé ella.

Nicolas frunció el ceño.

—A mí no me sonó como si estuviera molesta.

—Le dije que era su último primer beso. —Solté una risa y utilicé el borde de la camiseta para secarme la nariz—. Pensé que todo estaba bien, Nic. Que por fin me había dejado entrar en su corazón. ¿Por qué me iba a pedir que… y luego simplemente irse?

Nicolas negó lentamente con la cabeza, tan confundido como yo.

—No sé, primo. Rei se enterará. Pronto sabremos algo.

Me quedé mirando al suelo mientras pensaba en lo que podría pasar después.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —le pregunté levantando la mirada hacia él.

Nicolas me agarró del antebrazo.

—Vas a recoger el desastre que has hecho y así te mantendrás ocupado hasta que Rei llame.

Entré en mi habitación. La puerta estaba encima del colchón y el suelo estaba cubierto de trozos de espejo y de cristales rotos. Parecía que hubiera estallado una bomba allí dentro.

Nicolas apareció en el umbral con una escoba, un recogedor y un destornillador.

—Yo me encargo de los cristales. Tú ocúpate de la puerta.

Asentí y levanté la gran plancha de madera de la cama. Justo cuando ajustaba el último tornillo sonó mi móvil. Me levanté rápidamente para agarrarlo de la mesita de noche.

Era Rei.

—¿Rei? —pregunté con voz entrecortada.

—Soy yo —me respondió Serena en voz baja y nerviosa.

Quería suplicarle que volviera, que me perdonara, pero no tenía idea de qué era lo que había hecho mal. Entonces, me enojé.

—¿Qué diablos te pasó anoche? Me desperté esta mañana y te habías ido… ¿Te…, te largas así nada más y ni siquiera te despides? ¿Por qué?

—Lo siento. Yo…

—¿Lo sientes? ¡Casi consigues que me vuelva loco! No respondes al teléfono, te escapas y por… ¿por qué? Pensaba que, por fin, habíamos aclarado lo nuestro.

—Solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar.

—¿En qué? —Hice una pausa, porque temía cómo podría responderme a la pregunta que le quería hacer—. ¿Acaso… te hice daño?

—¡No! ¡No es nada de eso! De verdad, lo siento mucho, muchísimo. Seguro que Rei ya te lo dijo. No soporto las despedidas.

—Necesito verte —le dije desesperado.

Serena suspiró.

—Hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Dar. Todavía debo desempacar y lavar montones de ropa sucia.

—Te arrepientes.

—No…, no es eso. Somos amigos. Eso no va a cambiar.

—¿Amigos? Entonces, ¿qué demonios fue lo de anoche?

Sentí que dejaba de respirar.

—Sé lo que quieres. Solo que no puedo dártelo… en este momento.

—Entonces, ¿sólo necesitas algo de tiempo? Podrías habérmelo dicho. No tenías por qué huir de mí.

—Me pareció la forma más sencilla.

—Más sencilla ¿para quién?

—No podía dormir y no dejaba de pensar en qué pasaría por la mañana, cuando tuviéramos que cargar el coche de Rei y… no pude soportarlo, Dar.

—Ya es suficientemente malo que no sigas viviendo aquí, pero no puedes desaparecer así sin más de mi vida.

—Nos vemos mañana. No quiero que nada sea raro, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo tengo que ordenar algunas cosas. Eso es todo.

—Está bien. Puedo hacer eso —le contesté.

Serena colgó y Nicolas me miró con expresión cautelosa.

—Darien…, acabas de volver a poner la puerta. No más ataques de ira, ¿de acuerdo?

Todo mi rostro de contrajo y asentí. Intenté sentirme furioso, porque era un sentimiento mucho más fácil de controlar que el creciente y aplastante dolor en el pecho. Lo único que sentía era una oleada de tristeza tras otra. Estaba demasiado cansado para luchar contra ella.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Que necesita tiempo.

—Bien. Eso quiere decir que no es el final. Puedes aceptar eso, ¿verdad?

Inspiré profundamente.

—Sí, puedo aceptar eso.

El recogedor tintineó con los trozos de cristal cuando Nicolas recorrió el pasillo. Me quedé a solas en el dormitorio, rodeado de fotografías de Serena conmigo, y eso hizo que tuviera otra vez ganas de romper algo, así que me fui a la sala a esperar a que Rei volviera.

Afortunadamente, no tardó mucho. Me imaginé que probablemente estaría preocupada por Nicolas. Abrió la puerta y me puse de pie.

—¿Vino contigo?

—No, no ha venido.

—Te dijo algo más.

Rei tragó saliva y dudó antes de contestarme.

—Me dijo que mantendrá su promesa y que mañana a estas horas ya no la echarás de menos.

Bajé la mirada al suelo.

—No va a volver —dije antes de dejarme caer en el sofá.

Rei dio un paso hacia mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Darien?

Me llevé las manos a la nuca.

—Lo que pasó anoche no fue su manera de decirme que quería estar conmigo. Se estaba despidiendo.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—La conozco.

—Serena se preocupa por ti.

—Ella no me ama.

Rei inspiró y cualquier duda que tuviera hasta ese momento sobre mi estado de ánimo se desvaneció. La expresión de su rostro se suavizó y me mostró un gesto de comprensión.

—Eso tampoco lo sabes. Escucha, solo tienes que darle un poco de espacio. Serena no es como las demás chicas a las que estás acostumbrado, Dar. Ella se asusta con facilidad. La última vez que alguien le mencionó la posibilidad de llegar a algo más serio, se mudó a otro estado. Esto no es tan malo como parece.

Levanté la mirada hacia ella y vi una diminuta chispa de esperanza.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Darien, ella se fue porque lo que siente por ti la atemoriza. Si lo supieras todo, sería más fácil explicártelo, pero no puedo decírtelo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque se lo prometí a Serena y ella es mi mejor amiga.

—¿Es que no confía en mí?

—No confía en sí misma. Pero tú sí tienes que confiar en mí. —Rei me agarró de las manos y tiró de mí para ponerme de pie—. Ve a darte una ducha, muy larga y caliente, y luego saldremos a comer. Nicolas me dijo que mañana es noche de póquer en casa de tu padre.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No puedo ir. Me preguntarán por Paloma. ¿Y si vamos a verla?

Rei se puso pálida.

—No estará en su cuarto.

—¿Van a salir?

—Ella sí.

—¿Con quién? —Tardé solo un momento en adivinarlo—. Seiya.

Rei asintió con la cabeza.

—Por eso piensa que no la echaré de menos —dije y se me quebró la voz.

No podía creer que me hiciera algo así. Era demasiado cruel.

Rei no dudó en interceptar un nuevo ataque de rabia.

—Vamos a ver una película, una comedia, por supuesto, y luego veremos si el sitio de los karts sigue abierto. Podrás sacarme de la pista otra vez.

Rei era muy lista. Sabía que la pista de karts era uno de los pocos sitios donde no había estado con Serena.

—No te saqué de la pista. Es sólo que no sabes conducir.

—Eso ya lo veremos —me contestó Rei, empujándome hacia el baño—. Llora si es necesario. Grita. Sácalo todo de adentro y después iremos a divertirnos. No durará para siempre, pero te mantendrá ocupado esta noche.

Me giré al llegar a la puerta del baño.

—Gracias, Rei.

—Sí, si… —me respondió mientras se acercaba a Nicolas.

Abrí el agua y dejé que el vapor calentara la habitación antes de meterme bajo la ducha. El reflejo del espejo me sobresaltó. Tenía unas profundas ojeras y la mirada cansada. Estaba encorvado, cuando normalmente mi postura era la de alguien confiado. Me veía terrible.

Una vez en la ducha, dejé que el agua me corriera por la cara. Mantuve los ojos cerrados. Tenía grabados a fuego detrás de los párpados los delicados rasgos de la cara de Serena. No era la primera vez. La veía cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Ahora que se había ido, me sentía como si estuviera atrapado en una pesadilla.

Contuve lo que se me estaba acumulando en el pecho. El dolor reaparecía cada pocos minutos. La echaba de menos. Dios, cómo la echaba de menos. Reviví en la cabeza todo aquello por lo que habíamos pasado juntos, una y otra vez.

Apoyé las manos en las baldosas de la pared y cerré con fuerza los ojos.

—Vuelve, por favor —dije en voz baja.

No podía oírme, pero eso no me impidió desear que volviera y que me salvara del terrible dolor que sentía por su ausencia.

Después de revolcarme en mi desesperación durante un rato bajo el agua, inspiré profundamente unas cuantas veces y me repuse. El hecho de que Serena se hubiera ido no debería haber sido una sorpresa, incluso después de lo que había sucedido anoche. Lo que Rei me había dicho tenía mucho sentido. Serena era tan novata como yo en este tema y estaba tan asustada como yo. Los dos teníamos un modo penoso y peligroso de enfrentarnos a nuestros sentimientos y desde el primer momento en el que me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ella supe que me iba a destrozar.

El agua caliente se llevó la rabia y el miedo y sentí un nuevo optimismo. No era uno de esos fracasados que no tenían ni idea de cómo conseguir una chica. Había olvidado eso al estar perdido en lo que sentía por Serena. Era el momento de creer de nuevo en mí mismo y de recordar que Serena no solo era una chica que me podía partir el corazón: también era mi mejor amiga. Sabía cómo hacerla sonreír y también las cosas que más le gustaban. Todavía me quedaban fichas por jugar.

.

-.-

.

Estábamos de buen humor cuando volvimos de la pista de karts. Rei todavía se estaba riendo por haberle ganado cuatro veces seguidas a Nicolas y este fingía estar malhumorado.

Nicolas se puso a buscar la llave correcta en la oscuridad.

Yo tenía el móvil en la mano y por decimotercera vez contuve el impulso de llamar a Serena.

—¿Por qué no la llamas ya? —me preguntó Rei.

—Probablemente todavía esté en su cita con Seiya. Será mejor que no… los interrumpa —le contesté , tratando de no pensar en lo que podría estar ocurriendo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —me dijo Rei, genuinamente sorprendida —. ¿No dijiste que querías pedirle que fueran a los bolos mañana? Sabes que es de mala educación preguntarle a una chica si quiere salir el mismo día que quieres verla, ¿no es cierto?

Nicolas por fin dio con la cerradura y abrió la puerta para que entráramos.

Me senté en el sofá y me quedé mirando el nombre de Serena en la lista de llamadas.

—A la mierda. —Pulsé su nombre.

El teléfono sonó una y otra vez. El corazón me latía con fuerza contra las costillas, más fuerte incluso que en mitad de una pelea.

Serena contestó.

—¿Cómo va la cita, Paloma?

—¿Qué necesitas, Darien? —me susurró. Al menos, no estaba jadeando.

—Quiero ir a jugar a los bolos mañana. Necesito a mi compañera.

—¿Bolos? ¿No podrías haberme llamado más tarde?

Intentó que su voz sonara dura, pero su tono era todo lo contrario. Me di cuenta de que estaba feliz de que la hubiera llamado. Mi confianza se elevó a un nuevo nivel. Ella no quería estar allí con Seiya.

—¿Cómo iba a saber cuándo habrías acabado? Oh, eso no sonó bien… —bromeé.

—Te llamo mañana y lo hablamos, ¿está bien?

—No, no está bien. Me dijiste que querías que fuéramos amigos ¿y no podemos salir? —Se quedó callada y me imaginé cómo ponía en blanco esos preciosos ojos azul cielo. Sentí celos de que Seiya los pudiera ver en directo—. No me pongas los ojos en blanco. ¿Vienes o no?

—¿Cómo sabías que puse los ojos en blanco? ¿Me estás acosando?

—Siempre pones los ojos en blanco. ¿Sí? ¿No? Estás malgastando tiempo precioso de tu cita.

—¡Sí! —dijo en voz baja, con tono alegre—. Iré.

—Te recogeré a las siete.

El móvil cayó con un sonido sordo cuando lo lancé al otro lado del sofá. Miré a Rei.

—¿Tienes una cita?

—Sí —le contesté reclinándome sobre un cojín.

Rei le quitó los pies de encima a Nicolas y empezó a burlarse de él por la última carrera que habían hecho mientras cambiaba de canal. No tardó mucho en aburrirse.

—Me voy a mi dormitorio.

Nicolas frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que se fuera.

—Mándame un mensaje.

—Lo haré —le contestó con una sonrisa—. Nos vemos, Dar.

Sentí envidia de Rei. Se iba porque tenía cosas que hacer. Yo ya había terminado varios días antes los dos únicos trabajos que me quedaban.

Me fijé en el reloj que teníamos puesto sobre el televisor. Los minutos pasaron con lentitud y cuanto más me esforzaba por no mirar más se desviaban mis ojos hacia los números digitales. Luego de una eternidad, vi que solo había pasado media hora. No hacía más que mover las manos con nerviosismo. Me sentía cada vez más aburrido e inquieto, hasta que incluso los segundos se convirtieron en una tortura. Sacarme de la cabeza a Serena y a Seiya pasó a ser un esfuerzo constante. Finalmente, no pude más y me puse de pie.

—¿Te vas? —me preguntó Nicolas con una leve sonrisa.

—No puedo quedarme aquí sentado. Sabes lo mucho que Seiya ha estado babeando por ella. Me está volviendo loco.

—¿Crees que…? Nooo. Serena no lo haría. Rei me dijo que ella era… No importa. Un día, mi bocota va a meterme en problemas.

—¿Que era virgen?

—¿Lo sabías?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Serena me lo dijo. ¿Crees que porque nosotros ya lo hicimos…, ella lo haría con…?

—No.

Me froté la nuca.

—Tienes razón. Creo que tienes toda la razón. Bueno, eso espero. Serena es capaz de hacer cualquier estupidez con tal de alejarme de ella.

—¿Lo haría? Me refiero a alejarte de ella.

Miré a Nicolas directamente a los ojos.

—Yo la amo, Nic. Sé lo que le haría a Seiya si se aprovechara de ella.

Nicolas negó con la cabeza.

—Es ella quien decide, Dar. Si es su elección, tendrás que aceptarlo.

Tomé las llaves de la moto y apreté con fuerza. Sentí los bordes afilados de metal clavarse en la piel de mi palma.

Llamé a Serena antes de subirme a la Harley.

—¿Ya estás en casa?

—Sí, me dejaron hace unos cinco minutos.

—Bien, estaré allí dentro de otros cinco.

Colgué antes de que pudiera protestar. El aire helado me azotó la cara mientras conducía y me ayudó a despejar la rabia que sentía al pensar en Seiya, sin embargo, una sensación de náuseas crecía en mi estómago a medida que me acercaba al campus.

El motor de la motocicleta pareció rugir cuando el ruido rebotó en las paredes de ladrillo de Moon Hall. Rodeados por las ventanas a oscuras y el aparcamiento vacío, la Harley y yo hacíamos que la noche pareciese anormalmente silenciosa y la espera, excepcionalmente larga. Serena apareció finalmente en la puerta. Se me tensaron todos los músculos del cuerpo mientras esperaba a ver si me sonreia o se molestaba.

No hizo ni una cosa ni la otra.

—¿No tienes frío? —me preguntó tirando más de su chaqueta.

—Te ves muy bien —le dije, fijándome en que no se había puesto un vestido para salir; era obvio que no se había esforzado en lucir sexy para Seiya—. ¿La pasaste bien?

—Eh…, sí, gracias. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Giré el acelerador y el motor rugió.

—Iba a dar un paseo para aclarar mis ideas. Quiero que me acompañes.

—Hace frío, Dar.

—¿Quieres que vaya a buscar el coche de Nic?

—Mañana vamos a jugar a los bolos. ¿No puedes esperar hasta entonces?

—He pasado de estar contigo cada segundo del día a verte diez minutos si tengo suerte.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Solo han pasado dos días, Dar.

—Te extraño. Sube el trasero en el asiento y vámonos.

Contempló mi invitación y luego se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta antes de subirse en el asiento detrás de mí.

Le puse los brazos alrededor de mí sin pedirle permiso. Los mantuvo apretados como para que me costara inspirar profundamente, pero, por primera vez en toda noche, por fin sentí que podía respirar.

.

.

* * *

**Creanme que cuando me puse a adaptar este capítulo, sentí la angustia y tristeza de Darien. Pobrecito. Serena es una desconsiderada.**

.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Imaginé que tú eras guest jajaja. Como dijiste. Ese fue un capítulo muy triste para Darien y a todas nos dolió.**

**Bepevikn: El pobrecito tendrá que sufrir un poco, pero su momento de felicidad se acerca.**

**norma: Esa escena que describes es para más adelante. **

**flor lucero: El pobre Darien si que sufrió en este capítulo y creo que todas sufrimos con él.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el lunes. Besos.**

**.**


	18. Capítulo 17: Golpe Bajo

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 17: GOLPE BAJO**

**.**

La Harley no nos llevó a ningún lugar en particular. Estar atento al tráfico y ver el coche patrulla que esporádicamente cruzaba por nuestro camino fue suficiente para mantener mis pensamientos ocupados al principio, pero después de un rato éramos los únicos que circulábamos por la carretera. Sabía que la noche terminaría pronto, así que decidí que el momento en que la dejara en Moon sería cuando haría mi último desesperado esfuerzo. Independientemente de nuestra platónica cita para jugar a los bolos, si continuaba viéndose con Seiya, al final todo eso también se acabaría. Todo terminaría entre nosotros.

Presionar a Serena nunca fue una buena idea, pero, a menos que pusiera todas mis cartas sobre la mesa, corría el riesgo de perder a la única Paloma que había conocido. Repetía en mi mente qué iba a decirle y cómo iba a decírselo. Tenía que ser directo, de manera que Serena no pudiera ignorar o fingir que no había oído o entendido.

La aguja del indicador de combustible llevaba varios kilómetros jugueteando con el extremo vacío, así que me detuve en la primera gasolinera que encontramos abierta.

—¿Quieres algo? —le pregunté.

Serena dijo que no con la cabeza mientras bajaba de la moto para estirar las piernas. Se desenredó con los dedos la maraña en que se había convertido su largo y brillante pelo, y sonrió tímidamente.

—Déjalo. Te ves jodidamente hermosa.

—Sí, parezco sacada de un vídeo de rock de los ochenta.

Reí y después bostecé mientras espantaba las polillas que zumbaban a mi alrededor. La boquilla de la manguera hizo clic y resonó con más fuerza de lo que debería en la calma de la noche. Parecía que éramos las únicas dos personas sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Serena sacó el móvil y vio la hora.

—Oh, Dios mío, Dar. Son las tres de la mañana.

—¿Quieres volver? —pregunté con un vuelco en el estómago.

—Sería mejor que sí.

—¿Sigue en pie lo de los bolos de esta noche?

—Ya te dije que sí.

—Y vendrás conmigo a la fiesta de Sig Tau dentro de un par de semanas, ¿verdad?

—¿Insinúas que no cumplo mi palabra? Me parece un poco insultante.

Saqué la manguera del depósito y la colgué en el surtidor.

—Es que ya no puedo predecir qué vas a hacer.

Me senté en la moto y ayudé a Serena a subirse detrás de mí. Me rodeó con sus brazos, esta vez por iniciativa propia, y suspiré, ensimismado, antes de arrancar el motor. Agarré el manillar, respiré hondo y justo cuando reuní el valor para hablar con ella, decidí que una gasolinera no era el lugar más apropiado para desnudar mi alma.

—Me importas mucho, ya lo sabes —me dijo Serena apretando los brazos.

—No te entiendo, Paloma. Pensaba que conocía a las mujeres, pero tú eres tan confusa que no sé a qué atenerme.

—Yo tampoco te entiendo. Se supone que eres el rompecorazones de Eastern. No estoy disfrutando de la experiencia de estudiante de primer año que prometían en el folleto.

No pude evitar sentirme ofendido. Aunque fuera cierto.

—Bueno, eso es un hito. Nunca me había acostado con una chica que luego quisiera librarse de mí.

—No se trata de eso, Darien.

Encendí el motor y me puse en marcha sin decir una palabra más. El viaje hacia Moon fue insoportable. En mi cabeza había pensado muchas veces si enfrentarme o no a Serena. A pesar de que tenía los dedos entumecidos por el frío, conduje con lentitud, temiendo el momento en el que Serena supiera todo y luego al final me rechazara definitivamente.

Cuando aparcamos delante de la entrada de Moon Hall, sentía como si me hubieran cortado los tendones, los hubieran quemado y luego los hubieran dejado tirados a la intemperie. Serena se bajó de la moto y la expresión de tristeza que tenía provocó un tenue resplandor de pánico dentro de mí. Podía mandarme al infierno antes de que tuviera oportunidad de decirle algo.

Acompañé a Serena hasta la puerta, sacó sus llaves sin levantar la cabeza. Incapaz de esperar un segundo más, le puse una mano bajo la barbilla y la levanté con suavidad mientras esperaba pacientemente que sus ojos se encontraran con los míos.

—¿Te besó? —le pregunté, acariciando delicadamente sus suaves labios con el pulgar.

Se apartó.

—Tú sí que sabes arruinar una noche perfecta, ¿verdad?

—Así que te pareció perfecta, ¿eh? ¿Entonces la pasaste bien?

—Siempre la paso bien cuando estoy contigo.

Bajé la mirada al suelo y fruncí el ceño.

—¿Te besó?

—Sí —suspiró, irritada.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Sabía que mi siguiente pregunta podía resultar en un desastre.

—¿Eso fue todo?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —dijo, abriendo la puerta.

Me adelanté cerrándole el paso.

—Necesito saberlo.

—¡No! ¡Apártate, Darien!

Me dio un codazo en el costado para intentar pasar.

—Paloma…

—¿Crees que, como ya no soy virgen, me voy a tirar a cualquiera? ¡Gracias! —dijo empujando mi hombro.

—No he dicho eso, maldita sea. ¿Es mucho pedir un poco de tranquilidad mental?

—¿Y por qué te dejaría más tranquilo saber si me estoy acostando con Seiya?

—¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? ¡Es obvio para cualquiera menos para ti!

—Supongo que entonces soy una idiota. Estás en una buena racha esta noche, Dar —dijo, alargando el brazo para alcanzar el pomo de la puerta.

La agarré por los hombros. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, la ajena rutina a la que ya me tenía tan acostumbrado. Este era el momento de poner mis cartas sobre la mesa.

—Lo que siento por ti… es una locura.

—En lo de locura no te equivocas —me espetó, apartándose de mí.

—Vine todo el camino hasta aquí en la moto practicando mentalmente lo que iba a decirte, así que escúchame.

—Darien…

—Sé que lo nuestro está jodido, ¿de acuerdo? Soy impulsivo, tengo mal carácter y tú me calas más hondo que cualquiera. Actúas como si me odiaras y al minuto siguiente me necesitaras. Nunca hago nada bien y no te merezco…, pero estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti, Serena. Te quiero más de lo que he querido a nadie o a nada en la vida. Cuando estoy contigo no necesito beber, ni dinero, ni pelear, ni los ligues de una noche…, solo te necesito a ti. No pienso en nada más. No sueño con nada más. Eres todo lo que quiero.

No dijo una palabra durante varios segundos. Levantó las cejas y sus ojos parecían aturdidos mientras procesaba todo lo que le acababa de decir. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces.

Le agarré la cara por ambos lados y la miré a los ojos.

—¿Te acostaste con él?

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas y negó con la cabeza. Sin pensarlo más, pegué mis labios contra los suyos y metí mi lengua en su boca. No me apartó; en lugar de eso, me agarró de la camiseta con los puños y me atrajo hacia ella. De mi garganta salió un gemido y la envolví con mis brazos.

Cuando sabía que tenía mi respuesta, me aparté, sin aliento.

—Llama a Seiya. Dile que no quieres verlo más. Dile que estás conmigo.

Cerró los ojos.

—No puedo estar contigo, Darien.

—¿Por qué demonios no? —dije, soltándola.

Serena sacudió la cabeza. En muchas ocasiones antes me había demostrado que era impredecible, pero la forma en la que me besó significaba que éramos algo más que amigos y que había mucho detrás para ser solo simpatía. Eso me dejaba una sola conclusión.

—Increíble. La única chica de la que me enamoro no quiere estar conmigo.

Dudó antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Cuando Rei y yo nos mudamos aquí, teníamos el propósito de hacer ciertos cambios en mi vida. O más bien de no seguir con ciertos hábitos. Las peleas, las apuestas y la bebida son las cosas que dejé atrás. Cuando estoy contigo, todo se me viene encima en un irresistible paquete cubierto de tatuajes. No me mudé a cientos de kilómetros para volver a caer en lo mismo.

—Sé que mereces a alguien mejor que yo. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero si hay una mujer hecha para mí, eres tú… Haré lo que sea necesario, Paloma. ¿Me oyes? Estoy dispuesto a todo.

Se apartó, pero no me di por vencido. Ella por fin estaba hablando y, si esta vez se iba, podía ser que no tuviéramos otra oportunidad.

Con la mano, mantuve la puerta cerrada.

—Dejaré de pelear en cuanto me gradúe. No volveré a beber ni una sola gota. Te daré el final feliz, Paloma. Solo necesito que creas en mí. Puedo hacerlo.

—No quiero que cambies.

—Entonces dime qué tengo que hacer. Dímelo y lo haré —le rogué.

—¿Me prestas tu móvil? —me preguntó.

Fruncí el ceño, desconcertado.

—Claro —dije. Lo saqué del bolsillo y se lo di.

Marcó y cerró los ojos mientras esperaba.

—Siento llamarte tan tarde, pero esto no podía esperar… No puedo cenar contigo el miércoles.

Había llamado a Seiya. Las manos me temblaban de miedo, me preguntaba si le iba a pedir que viniera a recogerla, a salvarla… o algo más.

—En realidad, no puedo salir más contigo. Estoy… bastante segura de estar enamorada de Darien.

Todo mi mundo se detuvo. Traté de reproducir sus palabras. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Realmente acababa de decir lo que creía que había dicho o era solo una ilusión?

Serena me devolvió el teléfono y, entonces, con dificultad, levantó la mirada.

—Me colgó —dijo poniendo mala cara.

—¿Estás enamorada de mí?

—Son los tatuajes —explicó encogiéndose de hombros, como si no acabara de decir lo único que yo siempre había querido escuchar.

Paloma me amaba.

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

—Ven a casa conmigo —dije, rodeándola con los brazos.

Levantó las cejas.

—¿Dijiste todo eso para llevarme a la cama? Debí dejarte muy impresionado.

—Ahora solo puedo pensar en estrecharte entre mis brazos durante toda la noche.

—Vámonos.

No lo dudé. Una vez que Serena estuvo segura en el asiento trasero de la moto, salí corriendo hacia casa, tomando todos los atajos posibles, acelerando en cada luz en ámbar y entrando y saliendo del poco tráfico que había en ese momento de la madrugada.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento, apagué el motor y subí a Serena en mis brazos casi de manera simultánea.

Se rio contra mis labios mientras yo luchaba con la cerradura de la puerta principal. Cuando entramos, la dejé en el suelo, cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros y solté un largo suspiro de alivio.

—No sentía que este sitio fuera mi casa desde que te fuiste —dije, besándola de nuevo.

_Toto_ vino corriendo por el pasillo y movió la colita mientras saltaba sobre las piernas de Serena. Él la había extrañado casi tanto como yo.

La cama de Nicolas crujió y sus pies retumbaron en el suelo. La puerta se abrió de golpe y entrecerró los ojos deslumbrado.

—¡Maldición, Darien, no voy a consentirte esta mierda! Estás enamorado de Se… —Cuando pudo enfocar la mirada, se dio cuenta de su error—… rena. Hola, Serena.

—Hola, Nic —dijo Serena con una sonrisa divertida mientras dejaba a_ Toto_ en el suelo.

Antes de que Nicolas se pusiera hacer preguntas, me llevé a Serena por el pasillo. Nos aplastamos el uno al otro. No había planeado nada más que tenerla a mi lado en la cama, pero ella tiró de la camiseta por encima de mi cabeza con otras intenciones. La ayudé con su chaqueta y luego se quitó el jersey y la camiseta. No había ninguna duda en su mirada y yo no iba a discutir.

Tan pronto estuvimos completamente desnudos, la pequeña voz de mi interior que quería que disfrutara del momento y me tomara las cosas con calma quedó fácilmente acallada por los besos desesperados de Serena y sus suaves suspiros de satisfacción cada vez que la tocaba en alguna parte.

La recosté en el colchón y alargó la mano hacia la mesita de noche. Instantáneamente, recordé que había destrozado el recipiente de los condones para dejar clara mi intención de celibato.

—Mierda —dije, jadeando y frustrado—. Me deshice de ellos.

—¿Qué? ¿De todos?

—Pensé que…, si no iba a estar contigo, no los necesitaba.

—¡Estás bromeando! —dijo, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra el cabecero.

Me incliné hacia delante, respirando con dificultad; apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Considérate lo contrario a una conclusión previsible.

Los siguientes momentos están borrosos en mi mente. Serena hizo algunos cálculos extraños y concluyendo que no podía quedar embarazada esa semana. Antes de darme cuenta, estaba dentro de ella, sintiendo su cuerpo contra el mío. Nunca había estado con una chica sin esa fina capa de látex, pero aparentemente una fracción de milímetro suponía una gran diferencia. Cada movimiento creaba un abrumador conflicto de sensaciones: retrasar lo inevitable o ceder ante aquello que resultaba tan jodidamente bueno.

Cuando las caderas de Serena se levantaron contra las mías y sus incontrolados gemidos y gruñidos se convirtieron en un ruidoso grito de satisfacción, ya no podía aguantar más.

—Serena —susurré, desesperado—. Tengo… Tengo que…

—No pares —me suplicó. Me clavó las uñas en la espalda.

Empujé una última vez. Debí haber gritado fuerte, porque la mano de Serena voló hasta mi boca. Cerré los ojos y dejé que todo fluya, sintiendo cómo mis cejas se juntaban mientras mi cuerpo se convulsionaba y se tensaba. Sin aliento, miré a Serena a los ojos. Vestida únicamente con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, me miraba esperando algo. La besé una y otra vez, y luego agarré su cara con ambas manos y la besé de nuevo, esta vez con más ternura.

La respiración de Serena se relajó y suspiró. Eché el cuerpo a un lado y me acosté junto a ella, luego la acerqué a mí. Dejó descansar la mejilla sobre mi pecho mientras su pelo caía en mi brazo. La besé en la frente una vez más, entrelazando mis dedos en la parte baja de su espalda.

—No te vayas esta vez, ¿sí? Quiero despertarme exactamente así en la mañana.

Serena me besó en el pecho, pero no me miró.

—No me iré a ninguna parte.

.

-.-

.

Aquella mañana, acostado junto a la mujer que amaba, me hice una promesa en silencio. Iba a ser un mejor hombre para ella, alguien que ella se mereciera. No volvería a perder los estribos. No más rabietas ni arrebatos violentos.

Cada vez que mis labios besaban su piel esperando que despertara, me repetía esa misma promesa.

Cuando estaba fuera del apartamento, cumplir mi promesa resultó difícil. Por primera vez, no sólo tenía alguien que me importaba, sino que estaba desesperado por mantenerla a mi lado. Los sentimientos de sobreprotección y los celos estaban muy lejos de la promesa que había hecho unas horas antes.

A la hora del almuerzo, Haruka Tenou ya me había enojado y tuve que faltar a esa promesa. Por suerte Serena era paciente y me perdonó, incluso cuando amenacé a Seiya no más de veinte minutos más tarde.

Serena me había demostrado más de una vez que podía aceptarme como era, pero yo no quería comportarme como el imbécil violento que solía ser. Mezclar mi furia con estos nuevos sentimientos de celos era más difícil de controlar de lo que podía haber imaginado.

Decidí evitar cualquier situación que pudiera hacerme enojar y traté de no pensar en que no solo Serena era increíblemente atractiva, sino que todo el mundo en el campus sentía curiosidad por cómo había conseguido domesticar al único hombre que creían que nunca sentaría cabeza. Parecía que todos estaban esperando a que yo arruinara todo para poder tener una oportunidad con ella, lo que solo me hacía estar más enojado e irritable.

Para mantener mi mente ocupada, me centré en demostrarles a todas las alumnas que estaba fuera del mercado, lo que irritó a la mitad de la población femenina del campus.

.

-.-

.

Al entrar en el Red con Serena la noche de Halloween, me di cuenta de que el frío aire de finales de otoño no impedía a un gran número de mujeres ir ligeras de ropa. Abracé a mi novia, agradecido de que no se hubiese disfrazado como Barbie prostituta o como puta travestida de jugador de fútbol, lo que significaba que las posibilidades de preocuparme por que alguien le mirase los pechos o por que se agachara demasiado se reducían al mínimo.

Nicolas y yo jugamos al billar mientras las chicas miraban. Íbamos ganando de nuevo, después de habernos embolsado trescientos sesenta dólares en las dos últimas partidas.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Fiore acercarse a Rei y a Serena. Rieron un momento y luego Fiore se las llevó a la pista de baile. La belleza de Serena destacaba, incluso en medio de pieles desnudas, brillos y escotes de Blancanieves traviesas.

Antes de que la canción terminase, Rei y Serena dejaron a Fiore en la pista de baile y se dirigieron hacia la barra. Me puse de puntillas para poder ver sus cabezas entre el mar de gente.

—Te toca —dijo Nicolas.

—Las chicas se han ido.

—Probablemente fueron por algo para beber. Estate atento, rompecorazones.

Dudé un momento, me incliné, me concentré en la bola, pero fallé.

—¡Darien! ¡Ese era un tiro fácil! ¡Me mataste! —se quejó Nicolas.

Seguía sin poder ver a las chicas. Recordé los dos ataques sexuales que habían tenido lugar en esta fiesta el año anterior; así que dejar que Rei y Serena deambulasen solas me ponía muy nervioso. Drogar a una chica inocente no era algo inaudito, ni siquiera en nuestra pequeña ciudad universitaria.

Dejé el palo de billar sobre la mesa y me dispuse a cruzar la pista de baile de madera.

Nicolas me agarró del hombro.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A buscar a las chicas. ¿Recuerdas lo que le pasó el año pasado a esa chica, Ann?

—Oh. Sí.

Cuando por fin encontré a Serena y Rei, vi a dos tipos invitándoles una bebida. Ambos eran bajitos, uno de ellos era de torso muy ancho y su cara estaba bañada en sudor. Celos era lo último que debería haber sentido cuando lo vi, pero el hecho de que claramente estuviera acosando a mi novia me hizo olvidar su aspecto y centrarme en mi ego; aunque él no sabía que ella estaba conmigo, debería haber intuido que no había venido sola. Mis celos se mezclaron con mi enojo. Le había dicho a Serena docenas de veces que no hiciera algo tan potencialmente peligroso como aceptar una bebida de un extraño; la ira se apoderó de mí de inmediato.

El tipo que le gritaba a Serena por encima de la música se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Quieres bailar?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias. Estoy aquí con mi…

—Novio —dije, interrumpiéndola.

Miré al tipo. Era casi ridículo tratar de intimidar a dos hombres vestidos con togas, pero aun así continuaba desatando mi expresión de «te mataré». Les señalé con la cabeza el otro lado del local.

—Lárguense, ¿qué esperan?

Los dos se acobardaron, miraron a Rei y Serena, y después dieron unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás antes de refugiarse en la seguridad de la multitud. Nicolas besó a Rei.

—¡No puedo llevarte a ningún sitio!

Rei soltó una risita tonta y Serena me sonrió.

Yo estaba demasiado enojado como para devolverle la sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, desconcertada.

—¿Por qué dejaron que les pagaran las bebidas?

Rei se soltó de Nicolas.

—No los dejamos, Darien. Yo misma les dije que no lo hicieran.

Tomé la botella que Serena sujetaba en la mano.

—Entonces, ¿qué es esto?

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, lo digo muy en serio —dije mientras tiraba la cerveza a la papelera que había junto a la barra—. Te lo he dicho cientos de veces…: no puedes aceptar bebidas de cualquier tipo. ¿Y si te echan algo?

Rei levantó su bebida.

—No perdimos de vista las bebidas en ningún momento. Estás exagerando.

—No estoy hablando contigo —dije mirando fijamente a Serena a los ojos.

Sus ojos brillaron, reflejando mi ira.

—¡Oye! No le hables así.

—Darien —me advirtió Nicolas—, ya basta.

—No me gusta que aceptes que otros tipos te inviten bebidas —dije.

Serena levantó una ceja.

—¿Intentas iniciar una pelea?

—¿Te gustaría llegar a la barra y verme compartir una copa con una chica?

—Está bien. Ahora ignoras a todas las mujeres. Lo entiendo. Debería hacer el mismo esfuerzo.

—Eso estaría bien —dije, con los dientes apretados.

—Vas a tener que controlar ese tono de novio celoso, Darien. No he hecho nada malo.

—¡Pero si llegué aquí y me encontré con que un tipo te estaba invitando una bebida!

—¡No le grites! —dijo Rei.

Nicolas apoyó la mano en el hombro de Darien.

—Todos hemos bebido mucho. Salgamos de aquí.

El ira de Serena aumentó.

—Tengo que decirle a Fiore que nos vamos —gruñó ella, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la pista de baile.

La agarré de la muñeca.

—Iré contigo.

Retorció el brazo para librarse de mi agarre.

—Soy totalmente capaz de caminar unos pocos metros yo sola, Darien. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Serena se abrió paso a empujones hasta Fiore, que bailaba y saltaba en mitad de la pista de baile de madera. El sudor le corría por la frente y las sienes. Al principio él sonrió, pero cuando ella le gritó adiós, él puso los ojos en blanco.

Serena pronunció mi nombre, echándome la culpa, lo que me hizo enfurecer aún más. Por supuesto que me enojaba si hacía algo que pudiera hacerle daño. No parecía haberle importado mucho que hubiera discutido con Haruka Tenou, pero cuando me enojé porque había aceptado bebidas de un extraño, había tenido el descaro de molestarse.

Justo cuando mi ira se estaba convirtiendo en furia, un tipo con traje de pirata agarró a Serena y se apretó contra ella. Se me nubló la vista y, antes de que me diera cuenta, había estampado mi puño en su cara. El pirata cayó al suelo, pero cuando Serena cayó con él, la realidad me golpeó de nuevo.

Tenía las palmas de las manos apoyadas en el suelo de la pista de baile, aturdida. Me quedé paralizado, mirándola, a cámara lenta, levantar la mano cubierta de la roja y brillante sangre procedente de la nariz del pirata.

Me apresuré a ayudarla.

—¡Oh, mierda! ¿Estás bien, Paloma?

Cuando se puso de pie, se soltó el brazo por el que la agarraba.

—¿Te has vuelto loco?

Rei agarró a Serena de la muñeca y la arrastró entre la multitud; solo la soltó cuando estuvimos afuera. Tuve que caminar el doble de rápido para poder seguirles el paso.

En el aparcamiento, Nicolas abrió las puertas del Charger y Serena se deslizó en el asiento. Traté de disculparme con ella. Estaba muy enojada.

—Lo siento, Paloma. No sabía que te estaba agarrando.

—¡Tu puño pasó a escasos centímetros de mi cara! —dijo, tomando la toalla manchada de grasa que Nicolas le había lanzado. Se limpió la sangre de la mano, envolviendo cada dedo con el trozo de tela, claramente alterada.

Hice una mueca.

—No me habría volteado a pegarle un puñetazo si hubiera sabido que podía golpearte. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Cállate, Darien. De verdad, será mejor que te calles —dijo ella con la mirada fija en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Nicolas.

—Paloma…

Nicolas golpeó el volante con la parte inferior de la palma de la mano.

—¡Cállate, Darien! Ya dijiste que lo sientes, ¡ahora cierra la puta boca!

No pude decir nada más. Nicolas tenía razón: había jodido por completo la noche, y de repente la idea de Serena pateándome el trasero se convirtió en una posibilidad aterradora.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento, Rei le dio un beso de buenas noches a su novio.

—Nos vemos mañana, cariño.

Nic asintió resignado y la besó.

—Te amo.

Sabía que se iban por mi culpa. De lo contrario, las chicas se hubieran quedado en el apartamento, como solían hacer los fines de semana.

Serena pasó delante de mí para llegar al Honda de Rei sin decir una palabra.

Corrí a su lado, forcé una sonrisa incómoda en un intento de calmar la situación.

—Vamos, no te vayas enojada.

—No te preocupes, no me voy enojada, sino furiosa.

—Necesita algo de tiempo para calmarse, Darien —me advirtió Rei, cerrando la puerta.

Cuando la puerta delantera se abrió de golpe, el pánico se apoderó de mí, la sujeté y le cerré el paso.

—No te vayas, Paloma. Sé que me extralimité. Lo siento.

Serena levantó la mano y mostró los restos de sangre seca en la palma.

—Llámame cuando madures.

Apoyé la cadera en la puerta.

—No puedes irte.

Serena levantó una ceja y Nicolas corrió rodeando el coche hacia nosotros.

—Darien, estás borracho. Estás a punto de cometer un grave error. Deja que se vaya a casa, que se relaje… Pueden hablar mañana cuando estés sobrio.

—No puede irse —dije, mirando desesperadamente a los ojos de Serena.

—Esto no va a funcionar, Darien —dijo ella, tirando de la puerta—. ¡Aléjate!

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no va a funcionar? —pregunté, agarrándola del brazo.

El miedo reflejado en las palabras de Serena, terminando lo nuestro justo allí mismo, me hizo reaccionar sin pensar.

—Me refiero a tu cara de tristeza. No voy a caer con eso —dijo soltándose.

Un fugaz alivio se apoderó de mí. Ella no me iba a dejar. Al menos no aún.

—Serena —dijo Nicolas—, este es el momento del que hablaba. Quizás deberías…

—No te metas, Nic —le espetó Rei mientras ponía el coche en marcha.

—Sé que cometí una idiotez. Cometeré muchas idioteces, Paloma, pero tienes que perdonarme.

—¡Mañana tendré un enorme moretón en el trasero! Le pegaste a ese chico porque estabas enojado conmigo. ¿Qué quieres que piense? ¡Porque en este momento veo banderas rojas por todas partes!

—Nunca le he pegado a una chica en mi vida —dije, sorprendido de que a ella se le hubiera ocurrido que yo podría ponerle una mano encima o, para el caso, a cualquier otra mujer.

—¡Y no estoy dispuesta a ser la primera! —añadió, tirando de la puerta—. ¡Muévete, maldita sea!

Asentí y después di un paso atrás. Lo último que quería era que ella se fuera, pero era mejor que hacer que se enojara tanto que acabase mandándolo todo a la mierda.

Rei dio marcha atrás y yo me incliné a mirarla por la ventana.

—Me llamarás mañana, ¿verdad? —supliqué, con la mano en el parabrisas.

—Vámonos ya, Rei —dijo, negándose a mirarme a los ojos.

Asentí y me fui a mi habitación derrotado. Parecía que justo cuando las cosas iban bien, mi maldito mal genio asomaba su fea cabeza. Tenía que mantenerlo bajo control o perdería lo mejor que me había pasado.

Para pasar el tiempo, me preparé unas chuletas de cerdo y puré de patatas, pero lo único que hice fue darles vueltas en el plato, incapaz de comer. Lavar la ropa me ayudó a pasar una hora más y luego decidí darle un baño a_ Toto_. Jugamos un rato, pero después incluso él se cansó y se acurrucó en la cama. La idea de quedarme mirando al techo, obsesionado con lo estúpido que había sido, no me llamaba la atención, así que decidí sacar todos los platos del armario de la cocina y lavarlos a mano.

Fue la noche más larga de mi vida.

.

.

Las nubes comenzaron a llenarse de color, reflejando el sol. Agarré las llaves de la moto y me fui a dar una vuelta; terminé delante de la puerta de Moon Hall.

Lita Kino estaba saliendo para ir a correr. Me miró un momento, sujetando la puerta con la mano.

—Hola, Darien —me dijo con su típica pequeña sonrisa, que rápidamente se desvaneció—. Vaya. ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Necesitas que te lleve a alguna parte?

Debía de tener un aspecto terriblemente malo. Lita era una chica de corazón dulce. Su hermano era un Sig Tau, así que no la conocía muy bien. Las hermanas pequeñas estaban fuera de mi alcance.

—Hola, Lita —le contesté, tratando de sonreír—. Quería sorprender a Serena con el desayuno. ¿Me dejas entrar?

—Este… —dejó de hablar, mirando hacia atrás a través de la puerta de cristal—. Kaori podría enojarse. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Kaori era la jefa de la residencia Moon Hall. Había oído hablar de ella, pero nunca la había visto y dudaba de que se diera cuenta. Se decía de ella que bebía más que los residentes y rara vez se la veía fuera de su habitación.

—Solo fue una larga noche. Vamos —le sonreí—. Sabes que no le importará.

—Está bien, pero no fui yo quien te abrió.

Me puse la mano en el corazón.

—Lo prometo.

Subí las escaleras y toqué suavemente en la puerta de Serena.

El pomo giró rápidamente, pero la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver poco a poco a Serena y Rei al otro lado de la habitación. La mano de Amy se deslizó de la perilla de la puerta a debajo de las sábanas de su cama.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Serena se sentó rápidamente.

—¿Estás bien?

Entré y caí de rodillas delante de ella.

—Lo siento mucho, Serena. De verdad, lo siento —dije mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos, con la cabeza enterrada en su regazo.

Serena acunó mi cabeza en sus brazos.

—Bueno…, creo que mejor me voy —tartamudeó Rei.

La compañera de habitación de Serena, Amy, salió de la habitación con su neceser con cosas para la ducha.

—Siempre estoy muy limpia cuando estás aquí, Serena —gruñó, cerrando la puerta de golpe tras de sí.

Miré a Serena.

—Sé que siempre me comporto como un loco cuando se trata de ti, pero Dios sabe que lo intento, Paloma. No quiero arruinar lo nuestro.

—Entonces no lo hagas.

—Esto es difícil para mí, ¿sabes? Siento que en cualquier momento te vas a dar cuenta del pedazo de mierda que soy y me vas a dejar. Ayer, mientras bailabas, observé a una docena de tipos mirándote. Entonces te fuiste a la barra y te vi dando las gracias a ese tipo por la copa. Después, a ese imbécil de la pista de baile no se le ocurrió otra cosa que agarrarte.

—Sí, pero yo no voy golpeando a todas las chicas que hablan contigo. Además, no puedo quedarme encerrada en tu apartamento todo el tiempo. Vas a tener que controlar tu temperamento.

—Lo haré. Nunca antes había querido tener novia, Paloma. No estoy acostumbrado a sentir esto por alguien…, por nadie. Si eres paciente, te juro que encontraré el modo de manejarlo.

—Dejemos algo claro: no eres un pedazo de mierda, eres increíble. No importa que alguien me invite una copa o a bailar, o que intenten flirtear conmigo. Con quien me voy a casa es contigo. Me pediste que confíe en ti, pero tú no pareces confiar en mí.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Si crees que te voy a dejar por el primer chico que aparezca, entonces quiere decir que no tienes mucha fe en mí.

La agarré con más fuerza.

—No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Paloma. Eso no significa que no confíe en ti. Solo me preparo para lo inevitable.

—No digas eso. Cuando estamos a solas, eres perfecto. Somos perfectos. Pero después dejas que cualquiera lo arruine. No espero que cambies completamente de la noche a la mañana, pero tienes que escoger tus batallas. No puedes terminar peleándote cada vez que alguien me mira.

Asentí, sabiendo que ella tenía razón.

—Haré todo lo que quieras. Solo… dime que me amas.

Era completamente consciente de lo ridículo que sonaba, pero no me importaba en absoluto.

—Sabes que es así.

—Necesito oírtelo decir.

—Te amo —dijo ella mientras tocaba con sus labios los míos—. Ahora deja de comportarte como un niño.

Cuando me besó, mi corazón se desaceleró y cada músculo de mi cuerpo se relajó. Me aterrorizaba lo mucho que la necesitaba. No podía imaginar que el amor fuese así para todo el mundo, o los hombres caminarían por ahí como locos un segundo después de que tuvieran edad suficiente para descubrir a las chicas.

Tal vez era solo yo. Tal vez solo éramos ella y yo. Tal vez juntos formábamos este ente volátil que podría explotar o fundirse entre sí. De cualquier modo, parecía que desde el momento en que la conocí mi vida había dado un vuelco. Y yo no quería que fuese de otra forma.

.

.

* * *

**Darien pensaba que estaba alucinando cuando Serena llamó a Seiya para cortar con él. Tan asustadito él, pero al fin es feliz. Aunque tienen problemas como todos, él es consciente de sus dfectos y trata de cambiar.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Tienes razón aunque en este capítulo por fin le tocó un poquito de felicidad a Darien.**

**flor lucero: Darien sufrió pero decidió armarse de valor y declararle su amor a Serena. Creo que veremos un poquito de felicidad para él, al menos por el momento.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el miércoles :)**

**.**


	19. Capítulo 18: Trece de la Suerte

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 18: TRECE DE LA SUERTE**

**.**

Entré en la casa de mi padre medio nervioso, medio emocionado, con los dedos de Serena entrelazados con los míos. Del salón de juegos salía el humo del puro de mi padre y de los cigarrillos de mis hermanos, y se entremezclaba con el leve olor polvoriento de una alfombra que tenía más años que yo.

Aunque Serena se molestó al principio por no haberle avisado con más tiempo antes de presentarle a mi familia, parecía más tranquila que yo. Llevar una novia a casa no era una costumbre de los Shields y cualquier clase de predicción respecto a cuál sería su reacción era poco fiable en el mejor de los casos.

Zafiro fue el primero en aparecer.

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero si es el tonto!

Cualquier esperanza de que mis hermanos intentaran fingir que no eran las bestias que eran, sería una pérdida de tiempo. Los quería de todos modos y, conociendo como conocía a Serena, ella también los querría.

—Oye…, cuidado con lo que dices delante de la joven —le advirtió mi padré señalando a Serena con un gesto de la barbilla.

—Paloma, este es mi padre, Artemis Shields. Papá, esta es Paloma.

—¿Paloma? —me preguntó mi padre con una expresión divertida en la cara.

—Serena —se presentó ella mientras le daba la mano.

Señalé a mis hermanos, quienes fueron asintiendo a medida que los nombraba.

—Zafiro, Endymion, Mamoru y Armand.

Serena parecía un poco abrumada. No podía culparla. En realidad, jamás le había hablado de mi familia y cinco chicos podían agobiar a cualquiera. De hecho, los cinco Shields juntos podían ser aterradores para muchos.

Los chicos del vecindario aprendieron pronto a no meterse con ninguno de nosotros y solo una vez alguien cometió el error de meterse con los cinco al mismo tiempo. Cada uno iba por su cuenta, pero éramos capaces de unirnos y formar una fortaleza sólida si era necesario. Eso les quedó claro incluso a aquellos que no queríamos intimidar.

—¿Y Serena tiene apellido? —preguntó mi padre.

—Tsukino —respondió con educación.

—Es un placer conocerte, Serena —dijo Armand con una sonrisa.

Serena no se había dado cuenta, pero la cara de Armand no era más que una fachada para ocultar lo que estaba haciendo realmente: analizar cada una de sus palabras y cada uno de sus movimientos. Armand siempre estaba alerta ante la llegada de cualquiera que pudiera poner en peligro nuestro ya de por sí dañado barco. No nos gustaban las sorpresas desagradables y Armand era el encargado de calmar las posibles tormentas.

«Papá no podría soportarlo», solía decir. Ninguno de nosotros le discutía eso. Cuando uno de nosotros, o varios, se metía en problemas, acudíamos a Armand y él se encargaba de solucionar todo antes de que mi padre se enterara. Los años de sacar adelante a un puñado de chicos violentos y pleitistas habían hecho madurar a Armand mucho antes de lo que nadie se esperaba. Todos lo respetábamos por eso, incluso mi padre, pero esos mismos años como protector lo habían convertido en alguien un poco controlador a veces. Sin embargo, Serena se mantuvo firme y le sonrió sin darse cuenta de que se había convertido en el objetivo del escrutinio del guardián de la familia.

—Un auténtico placer —añadió Zaf, quien paseó la mirada por lugares que hubieran supuesto una sentencia de muerte para cualquier otro.

Mi padre le dio un golpe en la nuca y él soltó un quejido.

—¿Qué dije? —preguntó mientras se frotaba la nuca.

—Siéntate, Serena. Mira cómo desplumamos a Dar —dijo Mamoru.

Puse una silla para Serena y ella se sentó. Miré fijamente a Zafiro y él me respondió guiñándome un ojo. Idiota.

—¿Conoció a Stu Unger? —preguntó Serena señalando una foto polvorienta.

No podía creer lo que oía. A mi padre se le iluminó la mirada.

—¿Sabes quién es Stu Unger?

Serena asintió.

—Mi padre también es admirador suyo.

Mi padre se puso de pie y señaló la foto de al lado.

—Y ese es Doyle Brunson.

Serena sonrió.

—Mi padre lo vio jugar una vez. Es increíble.

—El abuelo de Dar era un profesional. Aquí nos tomamos el póquer muy en serio —dijo mi padre sonriendo.

Serena no solo no me había dicho nunca que sabía de póquer, sino que, además, era la primera vez que mencionaba a su padre.

Traté de olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir mientras veía a Zafiro barajar y repartir. Serena tenía unas piernas largas y unas curvas suaves pero de proporciones perfectas, y era increíblemente atractiva, pero que supiera quién era Stu Unger la convertía además en todo un éxito para mi familia. Me erguí un poco más en mi silla. Ninguno de mis hermanos podría traer a alguien que pudiera superar eso.

Zafiro levantó una ceja.

—¿Quieres jugar, Serena?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que deba.

—¿No sabes? —le preguntó mi padre.

Me incliné para besarla en la frente.

—Juega… Te enseñaré.

—Será mejor que te despidas ya de tu dinero, Serena —dijo Armand con una carcajada.

Serena apretó los labios, rebuscó en su bolso y sacó dos billetes de cincuenta. Se los dio a mi padre y esperó pacientemente a que se los cambiara por fichas. Zafiro sonrió, impaciente por aprovecharse de su confianza.

—Tengo fe en las habilidades de Darien para enseñarme —dijo Serena.

Endymion se puso a aplaudir.

—¡Genial! ¡Esta noche me voy a hacer rico!

—Empecemos poco a poco esta vez —dijo mi padre lanzando una ficha de cinco dólares.

Zafiro apostó y le extendí las cartas en abanico a Serena.

—¿Alguna vez has jugado a las cartas?

—Hace mucho —me respondió asintiendo.

—El Go Fish no cuenta, Pollyanna —dijo Zafiro mientras miraba sus cartas.

—Cierra la boca, Zaf —gruñí, lanzándole una rápida mirada amenazadora antes de volver a bajar la vista a las cartas de Serena —. Tienes que buscar las cartas más altas, números consecutivos y mejor si son del mismo palo.

Perdimos las primeras manos y luego Serena se negó a dejarme ayudarla. Después de eso, empezó a recuperarse con rapidez. Tres manos después, les había pateado el trasero a todos, sin siquiera pestañear.

—¡Mierda! —se quejó Zafiro—. ¡Maldita suerte de principiante!

—Esta chica aprende rápido, Dar —dijo mi padre moviendo la boca sin soltar el puro.

Le di un trago a mi cerveza sintiéndome el rey del mundo.

—¡Me estás haciendo sentir orgulloso, Paloma!

—Gracias.

—Los que no sirven para actuar, enseñan —dijo Armand, burlón.

—Muy gracioso, idiota —murmuré.

—Tráele una cerveza a la chica —pidió mi padre con las mejillas rojizas levantadas por una sonrisa.

Me levanté encantado. Saqué una botella de la nevera y utilicé el borde ya agrietado de la encimera para quitarle la tapa. Serena me sonrió cuando puse la cerveza delante de ella y no dudó en tomarse uno de aquellos largos tragos propios de un hombre.

Se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano y esperó a que mi padre pusiera sus fichas.

Cuatro manos después, Serena se había bebido ya su tercera cerveza y miraba fijamente a Endymion.

—Tú decides, Endymion. ¿Serás un bebé o apostarás como un hombre?

Me estaba costando mucho no emocionarme en partes del cuerpo donde no debía. Ver cómo Serena les ganaba a mis hermanos y a un veterano del póquer como mi padre, una mano tras otra, me estaba encendiendo. Jamás había visto a una mujer tan sexy en toda mi vida y resultaba que era mi novia.

—A la mierda —dijo Endymion lanzando la última de sus fichas.

—¿Qué tienes, Paloma? —le pregunté con una sonrisa. Me sentía como un niño en Navidad.

—¿Endymion? —preguntó Serena, sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Endymion.

—¡Escalera! —dijo sonriendo mientras dejaba las cartas boca arriba sobre la mesa.

Todos miramos a Serena. Ella miró por turnos a todos los hombres de la mesa y luego puso de un golpe sus cartas sobre la mesa.

—¡Mírenlas y lloren, chicos! ¡Ases y ochos!

—¿Un full? ¿Cómo es posible? —gritó Zaf.

—Lo siento. Siempre había querido decir eso —dijo Serena mientras recogía sus fichas.

Armand entrecerró los ojos.

—Esto no es solo suerte de principiante. Esta chica sabe jugar.

Miré a Armand durante un momento. No apartaba los ojos de Serena. Luego la miré a ella.

—¿Habías jugado antes, Paloma?

Serena apretó los labios, se encogió de hombros y luego sonrió dulcemente. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y empecé a reírme a carcajadas. Intenté decirle lo orgulloso que me sentía de ella, pero las risotadas incontrolables que me sacudían todo el cuerpo me impidieron articular palabra alguna. Di unos cuantos puñetazos en la mesa para intentar recuperar el control.

—¡Tu novia nos ha desplumado! —dijo Endymion señalándome.

—¡No puede ser! —gimió Zafiro mientras se levantaba.

—Buen plan, Darien. Traer a una jugadora consumada a la noche de póquer —me dijo mi padre guiñándole un ojo a Serena.

—¡No lo sabía! —exclamé a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

—¡Mientes! —dijo Armand, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a mi novia.

—¡Que no, en serio! —insistí.

—Odio decirlo, hermano, pero creo que acabo de enamorarme de tu chica —me dijo Mamoru.

De repente mi risa desapareció y fruncí el ceño.

—¡Oye, ten cuidado! —lo amenacé.

—Se acabó. Estaba siendo bueno contigo, Serena, pero pienso recuperar mi dinero ahora mismo —le advirtió Zafiro.

Me quedé sentado las últimas manos y contemplé cómo mis hermanos se esforzaban por recuperar su dinero. Serena los aplastó una mano tras otra. Ni siquiera fingió ser generosa con ellos.

En cuanto mis hermanos se quedaron sin dinero, mi padre declaró por terminada la noche y Serena devolvió cien dólares a cada uno, excepto a mi padre, que se negó a aceptarlos.

Tomé a Serena de la mano y me la llevé hasta la puerta. Ver a mi novia saquear a mis hermanos fue entretenido, pero me molestó que les devolviera parte del dinero.

Serena me apretó la mano.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Acabas de soltar cuatrocientos dólares, Paloma!

—Si fuera la noche del póquer en Sig Tau, me los habría quedado, pero no puedo robarle a tus hermanos la primera vez que los veo.

—¡Ellos se habrían quedado con tu dinero!

—Y no me habría quitado el sueño ni por un segundo tampoco —añadió Endymion.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi que Armand miraba fijamente a Serena en silencio desde el sillón en la esquina de la sala.

—¿Por qué sigues mirando fijamente a mi chica, Armand?

—¿Cómo dijiste que te apellidabas? —preguntó Armand.

Serena se removió inquieta, pero no le contestó. Puse mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y me giré hacia mi hermano. No estaba seguro de cuál era su intención. Parecía que sabía algo y que estaba a punto de soltarlo.

—Es Tsukino, ¿qué con eso?

—Entiendo por qué no has atado cabos antes de esta noche, Dar, pero ahora ya no tienes excusa —dijo Armand con petulancia.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —le pregunté.

—¿Por casualidad no eres pariente de Kenji Tsukino? —continuó Armand.

Todos nos giramos hacia Serena para escuchar su respuesta. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, claramente nerviosa.

—¿De dónde conoces a Kenji?

Me encaré todavía más con ella.

—Es uno de los mejores jugadores de póquer de la historia. ¿Lo conoces?

—Es mi padre —respondió ella, casi con un toque de dolor.

Todos los presentes en la sala gritaron emocionados.

—¡No puede ser!

—¡Lo sabía!

—¡Acabamos de jugar con la hija de Kenji Tsukino!

—¿Kenji Tsukino? ¡Mierda!

Las palabras resonaban en mis oídos, pero tardé varios segundos en procesarlas. Tres de mis hermanos estaban saltando y gritando, pero, para mí, toda la habitación estaba congelada y el mundo se había quedado en silencio.

Mi novia, que también resultaba ser mi mejor amiga, era la hija de una leyenda del póquer, alguien a quien mis hermanos, mi padre e incluso mi abuelo idolatraban.

La voz de Serena me devolvió nuevamente a la realidad.

—Chicos, les advertí que era mejor que no jugara.

—Si hubieras mencionado que eras la hija de Kenji Tsukino, te habríamos tomado más en serio —dijo Armand.

Serena me miró de soslayo, por debajo de las pestañas, a la espera de mi reacción.

—¿Eres el Trece de la Suerte? —le pregunté, anonadado.

Zafiro se puso de pie y la señaló:

—¡El Trece de la Suerte está en nuestra casa! No puede ser. ¡No puedo creerlo!

—Ese fue el apodo que me pusieron los periódicos. Y la historia no era exactamente correcta —dijo Serena, inquieta.

Incluso en medio de la explosiva conmoción de mis hermanos, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo jodidamente sexy que era que la chica de la que estaba enamorado fuera prácticamente una celebridad. Y aún mejor, era famosa por algo escandaloso y genial.

—Tengo que llevar a Serena a casa, chicos —dije.

Mi padre miró a Serena por encima de las gafas.

—¿Por qué no era exacta?

—No le robé la suerte a mi padre. Es decir, es ridículo —respondió riéndose nerviosa mientras se retorcía un mechón de pelo con el dedo.

Armand sacudió la cabeza.

—No, Kenji dio esa entrevista. Dijo que a las doce de la noche de tu decimotercer cumpleaños se le terminó la suerte.

—Y empezó la tuya —añadí.

—¡Te criaron unos mafiosos! —dijo Zaf, sonriendo emocionado.

—Eh…, no. —Soltó una carcajada—. No me criaron. Solo… venían mucho a casa.

—Eso fue una maldita vergüenza, no fue justo que Kenji arrastrara tu nombre por el barro en todos los periódicos. Eras solo una niña —dijo mi padre, negando con la cabeza.

—En todo caso, era la suerte de principiante —dijo Serena.

Su mirada me indicaba que toda aquella atención la mortificaba.

—Kenji Tsukino te enseñó a jugar —dijo mi padre, moviendo asombrado la cabeza—. Jugabas contra profesionales y ganabas a los trece años, por Dios santo. —Me miró y me dijo—: No apuestes contra ella, hijo. Nunca pierde.

Inmediatamente, pensé en la pelea, cuando Serena apostó contra mí sabiendo que iba a perder y que tendría que vivir conmigo durante un mes si lo hacía. En aquel momento, pensaba que yo no le gustaba, pero justo entonces me di cuenta de que probablemente estaba equivocado.

—Bueno… Tenemos que irnos, papá. Adiós, chicos.

.

.

Recorrí las calles sorteando el tráfico. Cuanto más subía la aguja del velocímetro más apretaba Serena los muslos contra mí, lo que me hacía estar más ansioso por llegar al apartamento.

Serena no abrió la boca cuando aparqué la Harley y la conduje escaleras arriba, y seguía sin hablar cuando la ayudé a quitarse la chaqueta.

Se soltó el pelo y yo me quedé de pie, mirándola asombrado. Era casi como si fuera una persona diferente y no podía esperar a ponerle las manos encima.

—Sé que estás enojado —dijo ella mirando al suelo—. Siento no habértelo dicho, pero es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron.

—¿Enojado contigo? Estoy tan excitado que no puedo pensar con claridad. Acabas de robarle su dinero a los idiotas de mis hermanos sin pestañear, has alcanzado la categoría de leyenda con mi padre y sé a ciencia cierta que perdiste a propósito la apuesta que hicimos antes de mi pelea.

—Yo no diría eso…

—¿Pensaste que ganarías?

—Bueno…, no, la verdad es que no —dijo ella mientras se quitaba los zapatos de tacón.

Apenas podía contener la sonrisa.

—Así que querías estar aquí conmigo. Creo que acabo de enamorarme de ti otra vez.

Serena metió de una patada los zapatos de tacón en el armario.

—¿Cómo es posible que no estés enojado?

Suspiré. Tal vez debería haberlo estado, pero… no lo estaba.

—Es un asunto muy importante, Paloma. Deberías habérmelo contado. Pero comprendo por qué no lo hiciste. Viniste aquí escapando de todo eso. Pero ahora es como si el cielo se hubiera despejado…, todo tiene sentido ahora.

—Es un alivio.

—El Trece de la Suerte —dije, agarrando el dobladillo de su camiseta y quitándosela por la cabeza.

—No me llames así, Darien. No es algo positivo.

—¡Eres famosa, Paloma! —Le desabroché los vaqueros y se los bajé hasta los tobillos, ayudándola a quitárselos del todo.

—Mi padre me odió después de eso. Todavía me culpa de todos sus problemas.

Me quité la camiseta y la estreché contra mí, impaciente por sentir su piel contra la mía.

—Todavía no puedo creer que la hija de Kenji Tsukino esté de pie frente a mí. He estado contigo todo este tiempo y no tenía ni idea.

Me apartó de un empujón.

—¡No soy la hija de Kenji Tsukino, Darien! Eso es lo que dejé atrás. Soy Serena. ¡Solo Serena! —dijo ella, acercándose al armario.

Agarró una camiseta de una percha y se la puso por la cabeza.

—Lo siento. Soy un poco mitómano.

—¡Sigo siendo solo yo! —Se llevó la palma de la mano al pecho; su voz sonaba casi desesperada.

—Sí, pero…

—Pero nada. La forma en la que me miras ahora es precisamente el motivo por el que no te había contado nada. —Cerró los ojos—. No quiero vivir así nunca más, Dar. Ni siquiera contigo.

—¡Hey! Cálmate, Paloma. No nos dejemos llevar por esto. —La abracé, repentinamente preocupado por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación—. No me importa qué eres o qué no eres. Te amo.

—Entonces, tenemos eso en común.

La llevé con delicadeza a la cama y entonces me acurruqué junto a ella y aspiré el olor a puro mezclado con su champú.

—Somos tú y yo contra el mundo, Paloma.

Se acurrucó a mi lado, pareciendo satisfecha con mis palabras. Cuando se relajó sobre mi pecho, suspiró.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté.

—No quiero que nadie más lo sepa, Dar. Ni siquiera quería que tú lo supieras.

—Te amo, Serena. No volveré a mencionarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —dije apretando mis labios suavemente sobre su sien.

Apretó su mejilla contra mi piel y la abracé con fuerza. Lo que había ocurrido esa noche casi parecía un sueño. La primera vez que llevo a una chica a casa y no solo es la hija de un famoso jugador de póquer, sino que también podía llevarnos a todos a la bancarrota en una sola mano. Para ser la oveja negra de la familia, sentí que al fin había conseguido algo de respeto por parte de mis hermanos mayores. Y todo gracias a Serena.

.

.

Yacía en la cama despierto, incapaz de dejar de pensar lo suficiente como para quedarme dormido. La respiración de Serena era homogénea desde hacía media hora.

Mi móvil se encendió y vibró una vez: había llegado un mensaje de texto. Lo abrí e inmediatamente fruncí el ceño. Leí el nombre de quien lo enviaba: Kelvin Taylor.

.

* * *

.

_Amigo. Seiya está diciendo idiotces._

.

* * *

.

Con mucho cuidado, saqué el brazo de debajo de la cabeza de Serena y usé ambas manos para responder al mensaje.

.

* * *

.

_¿Quién lo dice?._

_._

* * *

_._

_Yo. Lo tengo sentado aquí al costado._

_._

* * *

_._

_Sí? K dice?_

_._

* * *

_._

_Es sobre tu Paloma. Seguro k quieres saberlo?_

.

* * *

.

_No seas idiota._

.

* * *

.

_Dice k todavía lo llama._

.

* * *

.

_Imposible._

.

* * *

.

_Hace rato dijo k ella está esprando a k la jodas para darte una patada en el trasero._

.

* * *

.

_¿Lo dijo ahora?_

_._

* * *

.

_Acaba d dcir k el otro día ella le confsó k era muy infliz, por k tú stabas loco y k no sabía cuando dejart._

_._

* * *

_._

_Si no stuviera acostada a mi lado, iría a patearle el culo._

_._

* * *

_._

_No vale la pna. Todos sabmos k s pura mierda._

_._

* * *

_._

_Aun así me molesta._

_._

* * *

_._

_Olvídat del imbcil. Tu chica stá a tu lado._

.

* * *

.

Si Serena no hubiera estado durmiendo a mi lado, me habría subido a la moto y habría ido directamente a la casa Sig Tau para darle un puñetazo en su cara de niño rico. Y tal vez golpear su Porsche con un bate.

Pasó una media hora antes de que pudiera empezar a controlar los temblores que me provocaba la rabia. Serena no se había movido. El mismo ruido suave que hacía con su nariz al dormir me ayudaba a bajar mi ritmo cardiaco y sin darme cuenta volví a tenerla entre mis brazos y a relajarme.

Serena no había llamado a Seiya. Si no hubiera estado contenta, me lo habría dicho. Respiré hondo y observé la sombra del árbol de afuera bailar sobre la pared.

.

-.-

.

—No se atrevió —dijo Nicolas, parándose en seco.

Las chicas nos habían dejado solos en el apartamento y se habían ido a comprar un vestido para la fiesta de citas, así que convencí a Nicolas de ir a una tienda de muebles.

—Te aseguro que sí. —Le pasé mi teléfono a Nicolas para que lo viera—. Kelvin me envió un mensaje ayer por la noche contándomelo.

Nicolas suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Seguro que sabía que te lo contarían… ¿Cómo no? Esos tipos son más chismosos que las chicas.

Me detuve al ver un sofá que me llamó la atención.

—Apuesto a que lo hizo por eso.

Nicolas asintió.

—Afrontémoslo. Tu antiguo yo se habría dejado llevar por la rabia y los celos, la habrías aterrorizado y eso la habría lanzado directo los brazos de Seiya.

—Bastardo —dije mientras se acercaba un vendedor.

—Buenos días, caballero. ¿Puedo ayudarlo a encontrar algo en particular?

Nicolas se lanzó varias veces sobre el sofá y después rebotó un par de veces mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Cuenta con mi aprobación.

—Sí. Me llevaré este —dije.

—¿Te lo llevas? —preguntó él un poco sorprendido.

—Sí —dije, también sorprendido por su reacción—. ¿Hacen entregas a domicilio?

—Sí, señor, claro. ¿Le gustaría saber el precio?

—Lo dice aquí, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—Muy bien, me lo llevo. ¿Dónde tengo que pagar?

—Por aquí, señor.

El vendedor intentó sin éxito engatusarme con otros muebles que hacían juego con el sofá, pero tenía que comprar algunas cosas más ese día.

Nicolas les dio nuestra dirección y el vendedor me dio las gracias por la venta más sencilla del año.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó él, intentando seguir mi ritmo hacia el Charger.

—Al local de Achiral.

—¿Vas a hacerte un nuevo tatuaje?

—Sí.

Nicolas me observó receloso.

—¿Que vas a hacer, Dar?

—Lo que siempre dije que haría cuando conociera a la chica perfecta.

Nicolas se puso delante de la puerta del coche.

—No estoy seguro de que eso sea buena idea. ¿No crees que deberías hablarlo primero con Serena…? Ya sabes…, para que no se asuste.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Podría decir que no.

—Es mejor que diga que no, a que lo hagas y ella salga corriendo del apartamento porque la asustaste. Las cosas van muy bien entre ustedes dos últimamente. ¿Por qué no lo dejas así un tiempo?

Apoyé las manos sobre los hombros de Nicolas.

—Ese no es mi estilo en absoluto —dije y entonces lo aparté.

Nicolas rodeó el Charger y después se acomodó en el asiento del conductor.

—Oficialmente, sigo diciendo que es una mala idea.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?

—A Steiner's.

—¿La joyería?

—Sí.

—¿Para qué, Darien? —preguntó Nicolas en un tono de voz más severo que antes.

—Ya lo verás.

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Intentas que salga huyendo?

—Sucederá, Nic. Solo quiero tenerlo para cuando llegue el momento adecuado.

—Ese momento no será pronto. Estoy tan enamorado de Rei que a veces pienso que voy a enloquecer, pero no tenemos edad suficiente para esa mierda todavía, Darien. Además… ¿Y si dice que no?

Rechiné los dientes al pensarlo.

—No se lo pediré hasta que sepa que está lista.

Nicolas ladeó la boca.

—Justo cuando pensaba que no podías volverte más loco, haces algo que me recuerda que estás demente.

—Espera a ver la roca que le voy a comprar.

Nicolas ladeó lentamente la cabeza hacia mí.

—Ya habías estado allí, ¿no?

Sonreí.

.

.

* * *

**Darien ya tenía planeado comprarle el anillo a Serena. Tan enamorado está que desde ya quería estar listo para cuando llegara el momento indicado, sin saber que no estaba tan lejano. **

**Y que me dicen de Seiya. Qué poco hombre es para estar soltando toda esa sarta de mentiras.**

.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Darien es muy inseguro y eso lo hace actuar así. Aunque con lo que hizo hoy , no lo pareciera.**

**Bepevikn: Hoy fue un capítulo tranquilo para Darien, aunque inevitablemente vendrá la tormenta.**

**flor lucero: Una combinación inestable e insegura, aunque en este capítulo vimos a un Darien muy seguro de lo que siente y de su relación con Serena.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el viernes. Besos.**

**.**


	20. Capítulo 19: Papá está en casa

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 19: PAPÁ ESTÁ EN CASA**

**.**

Viernes. El día de la fiesta de citas, tres días después de que Serena sonriera al ver el nuevo sofá y minutos después de que recurriera al whisky abrumada por mis tatuajes.

Las chicas se habían ido a hacer lo que hacen las chicas el día de fiesta de citas, yo estaba sentado delante del apartamento, en las escaleras, esperando a que_ Toto_ hiciera sus necesidades.

Por razones que no podía precisar, tenía los nervios de punta. Ya me había tomado un par de whiskys para poder calmar mi trasero inquieto, pero no había servido de nada.

Me quedé mirando mi muñeca, con la esperanza de que ese sentimiento de mal agüero que albergaba fuera solo una falsa alarma. Cuando empezaba a decirle a_ Toto_ que se diera prisa porque afuera hacía un frío terrible, se agachó e hizo sus cosas.

—¡Ya era hora, pequeño! —dije mientras lo levantaba y entraba.

—Acabo de llamar a la florería. Bueno, a las florerías. En la primera no tenían suficientes —dijo Nicolas.

Sonreí.

—Las chicas se van a morir. ¿Te aseguraste de que harían la entrega antes de que lleguen a casa?

—Sí.

—¿Y si llegan a casa antes?

—Estarán aquí a tiempo.

Asentí.

—Oye —dijo Nicolas con una media sonrisa—, ¿estás nervioso por lo de esta noche?

—No —dije, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Sí que lo estás, cobarde! ¡Te pone nervioso la noche de citas!

—No seas idiota —dije mientras me retiraba a mi habitación.

Mi camisa negra ya estaba planchada y lista en la percha. No era nada especial, una de las dos camisas que tenía. La fiesta de citas sería la primera a la que iba, sí, e iba con mi novia por primera vez, pero el nudo que tenía en el estómago era por otra cosa. Algo que no podía determinar. Como si algo terrible acechara en el futuro inmediato. Hecho un manojo de nervios, volví a la cocina y me serví otro trago de whisky. Sonó el timbre y, cuando levanté la mirada de la encimera, vi a Nicolas correr por el comedor desde su habitación, con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

—Podía haber ido yo.

—Sí, pero entonces habrías tenido que dejar de llorar encima de tu Jim Beam —gruñó él mientras abría la puerta. Un hombrecito que cargaba con dos ramos descomunales más grandes que él, estaba de pie en el umbral.

—Eh, sí…, venga por aquí, amigo —dijo Nicolas abriendo más la puerta.

Diez minutos más tarde, el apartamento empezaba a tener el aspecto que había imaginado. Se me ocurrió la idea de regalarle flores a Serena antes de la fiesta de citas, pero un ramo no era suficiente.

En cuanto un mensajero se iba, llegaba otro y después otro más. Una vez que sobre cada superficie del apartamento había al menos dos o tres ostentosos ramos de rosas rojas, amarillas, blancas y fucsias, Nicolas y yo estábamos satisfechos.

Me di una ducha rápida, me afeité y me metí en un par de vaqueros mientras el motor del Honda retumbaba ruidosamente en el aparcamiento. Momentos después se apagó. Rei apareció por la puerta, seguida de Serena. Su reacción a las flores no se hizo esperar, y Nicolas y yo no podíamos dejar de sonreír como idiotas mientras ellas gritaban de alegría.

Nicolas miró a su alrededor, de pie, orgulloso.

—Fuimos a comprarles flores, pero los dos pensamos que un solo ramo no era suficiente.

Serena me rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Chicos, son… increíbles. Gracias.

Le di una palmadita en el trasero y le acaricié la suave curva que tenía justo encima del muslo.

—Treinta minutos para irnos a la fiesta, Paloma.

Las chicas se vestían en la habitación de Nicolas mientras esperábamos. Apenas tardé cinco minutos en abotonarme la camisa, encontrar un cinturón y ponerme calcetines y zapatos. Las chicas, sin embargo, parecían tardar una jodida eternidad. Nicolas, impaciente, llamó a la puerta. La fiesta había empezado hacía ya quince minutos.

—Hora de irnos, señoritas —dijo Nicolas.

Rei salió con un vestido que parecía una segunda piel y Nicolas silbó mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunté.

—Serena está teniendo algunos problemas con su zapato. Saldrá en un segundo —explicó Rei.

—¡El suspenso me está matando, Paloma! —grité.

La puerta chirrió y salió Serena, caminando nerviosa con su corto vestido blanco. Llevaba el pelo recogido a un lado y, aunque tenía bien escondidos los pechos, el tejido ajustado los acentuaba.

Rei me dio un codazo y parpadeé.

—¡Mierda!

—¿Estás listo para asustarte? —me preguntó Rei.

—No estoy asustado. Se ve increíble. —Serena sonrió con un brillo travieso en los ojos y, entonces, lentamente se giró para mostrar el pronunciado escote de la espalda —. Bien, ahora sí estoy asustado —dije mientras me acercaba a ella y la apartaba de la mirada de Nicolas.

—¿No te gusta? —me preguntó.

—Necesitas una chaqueta.

Corrió al perchero y apresuradamente le puse su abrigo por los hombros.

—No puede llevar eso toda la noche, Darien —se rio Rei.

—Te ves preciosa, Serena —dijo Nicolas, a modo de disculpa por mi comportamiento.

—Por supuesto que te ves increíble… —dije, desesperado porque me escucharan y comprendieran sin motivar una discusión—, pero no puedes ir vestida así. La falda es… wow… y tus piernas… La falda es demasiado corta y falta la mitad del vestido. ¡Ni siquiera tiene espalda!

—Así está hecho, Darien. —Serena sonrió. Al menos no estaba enojada.

—Ustedes viven para torturarse el uno al otro, ¿no? —dijo Nicolas con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No tienes otro vestido más largo? —le pregunté.

Serena bajó la mirada.

—En realidad es bastante normal por delante. Solo la parte de atrás deja más piel a la vista.

—Paloma —dije, con una mueca—, no quiero que te molestes, pero no puedo llevarte a la casa de mi fraternidad vestida así. Me meteré en una pelea a los cinco minutos.

Se estiró y me besó en la boca.

—Tengo fe en ti.

—Esta noche va a ser un desastre —gruñí.

—No, va a ser fantástica —dijo Rei ofendida.

—Piensa en lo fácil que será quitarlo después —dijo Serena.

Se puso de puntillas y me besó en el cuello. Me quedé mirando fijamente el techo, intentando no dejar que sus labios, pegajosos por el brillo de labios, me hicieran flaquear.

—Ese es el problema. Los demás chicos estarán pensando lo mismo.

—Pero tú eres el único que lo comprobará —aclaró. Como no respondí, se inclinó hacia atrás y me miró a los ojos—. ¿De verdad quieres que me cambie?

Escudriñé su cara y el resto de su cuerpo, y después solté un suspiro.

—No importa lo que te pongas. Eres hermosa. Creo que debería empezar a acostumbrarme a eso, ¿no? —Serena se encogió de hombros y yo sacudí la cabeza—. Muy bien, ya se nos hizo tarde. Vámonos.

.

-.-

.

No dejé de abrazar a Serena mientras cruzábamos el césped de la casa Sigma Tau. Serena estaba temblando, así que caminé rápido, y algo incómodo, intentando sacarla del frío tan rápido como sus tacones altos se lo permitían. En cuanto cruzamos las gruesas puertas dobles, me llevé un cigarrillo a la boca, y el humo se sumó a la típica neblina de fiesta de fraternidad. El bajo de los altavoces del piso de abajo zumbaban como un latido bajo nuestros pies.

Después de que Nicolas y yo nos ocupáramos de los abrigos de las chicas, llevé a Serena a la cocina mientras Nicolas y Rei nos seguían. Nos quedamos allí, con una cerveza en la mano, escuchando a Ittou Asanuma y Andrew Furuhata hablar de mi última pelea. Rubina agarró a Andrew por la camisa, claramente aburrida por la charla de chicos.

—Amigo, ¿llevas el nombre de tu chica en la muñeca? ¿Qué demonios se te pasó por la cabeza para hacer eso? —dijo Andrew.

Giré la mano para mostrar el apodo de Serena.

—Estoy loco por ella —dije, mirando a Paloma de arriba a abajo.

—Pero si apenas la conoces —se burló Rubina.

— Pasamos cada segundo juntos. La conozco.

De soslayo, vi a Nicolas tirar de Rei hacia las escaleras, así que tomé a Serena de la mano y los seguimos. Por desgracia, Andrew y Rubina hicieron lo mismo. En fila, bajamos las escaleras hasta el sótano; a cada paso, la música sonaba más alto.

En cuanto puse el pie en el último escalón, el DJ tocó una canción lenta. Sin dudarlo, llevé a Serena a la pista de baile de hormigón, rodeada de muebles que se habían puesto a un lado para hacer sitio para la fiesta. La cabeza de Serena encajaba perfectamente en la curva de mi cuello.

—Estoy contento de no haber venido a una de estas cosas antes. Es genial haberte traído solo a ti.

Serena apretó su mejilla contra mi pecho y sus dedos contra mis hombros.

—Este vestido hace que todo el mundo te mire —dije—. Supongo que es genial… estar con la chica a la que todo el mundo desea.

Serena se echó hacia atrás para que viera cómo ponía los ojos en blanco.

—No me desean. Sienten curiosidad por saber por qué me deseas tú. Y, en cualquier caso, me da pena quien piense que tiene una oportunidad. Estoy irremediable y completamente enamorada de ti.

¿Cómo podía no decírselo?

—¿Sabes por qué te amo? No sabía que estaba perdido hasta que me encontraste. No sabía lo solo que me encontraba hasta la primera noche que pasé sin ti en mi casa. Eres lo único que he hecho bien. Eres todo lo que he estado esperando, Paloma.

Serena se irguió y tomó mi cara entre sus manos mientras yo la estrechaba entre mis brazos y la levantaba del suelo. Nuestros labios se unieron con delicadeza y, mientras ella movía los suyos contra los míos, me aseguré de transmitirle en silencio cuánto la amaba con ese beso, porque solo con palabras nunca podría decírselo exactamente.

Después de unas cuantas canciones y un hostil pero entretenido momento entre Rubina y Rei, decidí que era un buen momento para volver al balcón.

—Vamos, Paloma. Necesito un cigarrillo.

Serena me siguió por las escaleras. Me aseguré de tomar su abrigo antes de salir a la terraza. En cuanto pusimos un pie afuera me detuve, igual que Serena, Seiya y la chica con el maquillaje corrido a la que estaba manoseando.

El primero que reaccionó fue Seiya, que sacó la mano de debajo de la falda de la chica.

—Serena —dijo él, sorprendido y sin aliento.

—¿Qué tal, Seiya? —replicó Serena mientras se aguantaba la risa.

—¿Cómo, eh… cómo has estado?

Sonrió con educación.

—Muy bien, ¿y a ti?

—Eh… —Miró a su cita—. Serena, esta es Kakyuu. Kakyuu…, Serena.

—¿Serena, Serena? —preguntó ella.

Seiya, incómodo, asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Kakyuu estrechó la mano de Serena con una mirada de asco en su cara y después me miró a mí como si acabara de toparse con el enemigo.

—Encantada de conocerte…, supongo.

—Kakyuu —le advirtió Seiya.

Solté una carcajada y después les abrí las puertas para que pasaran. Seiya tomó a Kakyuu de la mano y entró en la casa.

—Eso fue… raro —dijo Serena, sacudiendo la cabeza y rodeándose con los brazos. Miró por la barandilla a las pocas parejas que desafiaban el frío del invierno.

—Al menos siguió adelante y ha dejado de hacer todo lo posible por recuperarte —dije con una sonrisa.

—No creo que intentara tanto recuperarme como alejarme de ti.

—Llevó a una chica a su casa por mí una vez. Ahora actúa como si siempre tuviera que entrar en escena para salvar a todas las estudiantes novatas que me he ligado.

Serena me lanzó una mirada irónica de soslayo.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que odio esa palabra?

—Lo siento —dije acercándola a mí.

Encendí un cigarrillo y le di una profunda calada, mientras giraba la mano. Las delicadas pero gruesas líneas negras de tinta se entrelazaban para formar la palabra «Paloma».

—¿Te parece muy raro que este tatuaje no solo se haya convertido en mi favorito, sino que además me haga sentir cómodo el saber que está ahí?

—Pues sí, es bastante raro —dijo Serena. Le lancé una mirada y se rio—. Solo bromeo. No puedo decir que lo entiendo, pero es dulce…, muy al estilo Darien Shields

—Si se siente tan bien llevar esto en el brazo, no puedo imaginar cómo será ponerte un anillo en el dedo.

—Darien…

—Dentro de cuatro o cinco años —dije recriminándome para mis adentros el haber ido tan lejos.

Serena tomó aire.

—Tenemos que ir más despacio. Paso a Paso

—No empieces con eso, Paloma.

—Si seguimos a este ritmo, terminaré de ama de casa y embarazada antes de graduarme. No estoy lista para mudarme contigo, no estoy lista para un anillo y, desde luego, no estoy lista para formar una familia.

La agarré con delicadeza por los hombros.

—Este no será el discursito de «quiero que veamos a otras personas», ¿no? Porque no estoy dispuesto a compartirte. ¡Maldición! De ninguna manera.

—No quiero a nadie más —dijo ella, exasperada.

Me relajé y le solté los hombros, girándome para agarrar la barandilla.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres decir? —pregunté, aterrado por tu respuesta.

—Sólo digo que tenemos que ir más despacio. Nada más.

Asentí con tristeza. Serena me agarró el brazo.

—No te enojes.

—Parece que damos un paso hacia delante y dos hacia atrás, Paloma. Cada vez que creo que estamos en la misma sintonía, levantas un muro entre nosotros. No lo entiendo…, la mayoría de las chicas acosan a sus novios para que vayan en serio, para que hablen de sus sentimientos, para que den el siguiente paso…

—Pensé que ya habíamos dejado claro que no soy como la mayoría de las chicas.

Dejé caer la cabeza, frustrado.

—Estoy cansado de conjeturas. ¿A dónde crees que va esto, Serena?

Apretó los labios contra mi camisa.

—Cuando pienso en mi futuro, te veo a ti en él.

La abracé y todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se relajaron con sus palabras. Ambos nos quedamos mirando las nubes nocturnas que se movían por el cielo negro sin estrellas. Las risas y el murmullo de las voces de abajo dibujaron una sonrisa en la cara de Serena mientras yo observaba a esos mismos invitados a la fiesta, que se abrazaban y corrían a entrar en la casa desde la calle.

Por primera vez en todo el día, el sentimiento de que algo horrible iba a suceder empezó a desvanecerse.

—¡Serena! ¡Aquí estás! ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! —dijo Rei, cruzando a toda prisa la puerta. Llevaba el móvil en la mano —. Acabo de hablar por teléfono con mi padre. Kenji los llamó ayer por la noche.

Serena arrugó la nariz.

—¿Kenji? ¿Y por qué iba a llamarlos?

Rei levantó las cejas.

—Tu madre no dejaba de colgarle el teléfono.

—¿Qué quería?

Rei apretó los labios.

—Saber dónde estabas.

—No se lo dijeron, ¿verdad?

Rei hizo una mueca de angustia.

—Es tu padre, Serena. Papá pensó que tenía derecho a saberlo.

—Va a venir aquí —dijo Serena, con la voz dominada por el pánico—. ¡Va a venir aquí, Rei!

—¡Lo sé! Lo siento —respondió Rei, intentando tranquilizar a su amiga.

Serena se apartó bruscamente de ella y se cubrió la cara con las manos. No estaba seguro de qué demonios estaba hablando, pero agarré a Serena por los hombros.

—No te hará daño, Paloma —dije—. No lo dejaré.

—Encontrará una manera de hacerlo —dijo Rei mientras observaba a Serena con una mirada que reflejaba su remordimiento—. Siempre lo hace.

—Tengo que largarme de aquí.

Serena se acomodó bien el abrigo y después extendió la mano hacia los picaportes de las puertas francesas. Estaba demasiado alterada para empujar los picaportes hacia abajo antes de empujar las puertas. Mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, le cubrí las manos con las mías. Después de ayudarla a abrir las puertas, Serena me miró. No estaba seguro de si el rubor de sus mejillas se debía a la turbación o al frío, pero quería hacerlo desaparecer.

Arropé a Serena con mi brazo y juntos cruzamos la casa, bajamos las escaleras y pasamos entre la multitud hasta la puerta principal. Serena se movía rápidamente, desesperada por llegar a la seguridad del apartamento. De Kenji Tsukino solo había oído los elogios que le dedicaba mi padre como jugador de póquer, pero ver a Serena salir corriendo como una niña asustada me hizo detestar todo el tiempo que mi familia había malgastado adorándolo. De repente, apareció la mano de Rei y agarró a Serena por el abrigo.

—¡Serena! —le susurró ella, señalando a un pequeño grupo de personas.

Se congregaban alrededor de un hombre mayor desaliñado, sin afeitar y sucio hasta tal extremo que parecía apestar. Señalaba a la casa y sujetaba una pequeña foto. Las parejas asentían mientras hablaban de la foto entre ellos. Serena corrió a toda prisa hacia el tipo y le arrancó la foto de las manos.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Bajé la mirada para ver la foto en su mano. No podía tener más de quince años, era flaca, con el pelo rubio y los ojos hundidos. Parecía miserable. No era de extrañar que quisiera huir.

Las tres parejas que lo rodeaban retrocedieron. Me volví a mirar sus caras de asombro y luego esperé a que el hombre respondiera. Era el puto Kenji Tsukino en persona. Lo reconocí por los inconfundibles ojos agudos en esa cara sucia.

Nicolas y Rei estaban a ambos lados de Serena. Yo la agarraba por los hombros desde atrás. Kenji miró el vestido de Serena y chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

—Vaya, vaya, Conejita. Veo que no logras dejar atrás el espíritu de Las Vegas…

—Cállate. Cállate, Kenji. Simplemente da la vuelta —señaló detrás de él— y vuelve al agujero de donde saliste. No te quiero aquí.

—No puedo, Conejita. Necesito tu ayuda.

—Que novedad —dijo Rei, mordaz.

Kenji miró mal a Rei y después volvió su atención a su hija.

—Estás muy bonita. Has crecido mucho. No te habría reconocido por la calle.

Serena suspiró.

—¿Qué quieres?

Levantó las manos y se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que estoy en un aprieto, niña. Tu viejo padre necesita algo de dinero.

Serena se puso tensa de la cabeza a los pies.

—¿Cuánto?

—De verdad que me estaba yendo bien, en serio. Pero tuve que pedir prestado un poco para seguir adelante y… ya sabes.

—Sí, ya, ya —le soltó—. ¿Cuánto necesitas?

—Veinticinco billetes.

—Mierda, Kenji, ¿veinticinco billetes de cien? Si te largas de aquí, te los daré ahora mismo —dije mientras sacaba la billetera.

—Habla de billetes de mil —dijo Serena con voz fría.

Kenji me miró de pies a cabeza.

—¿Quién es este payaso?

Levanté la mirada de mi billetera e, instintivamente, me incliné hacia mi presa. Lo único que me detenía era sentir que se interponía la pequeña figura de Serena entre nosotros y saber que aquel hombrecillo asqueroso era su padre.

—Ya veo por qué un tipo listo como tú se ha visto reducido a pedirle dinero a su hija adolescente.

Antes de que Kenji pudiera responder, Serena sacó su móvil.

—¿A quién le debes dinero esta vez, Kenji?

Kenji se rascó el pelo grasiento y canoso.

—Bueno, es una historia graciosa, Conejita…

—¿A quién? —gritó Serena.

—A Sabio.

Serena se apoyó en mí.

—¿A Sabio? ¿Le debes dinero a Sabio? ¿En qué demonios estabas…? —Hizo una pausa—. No tengo tanto dinero, Kenji.

Sonrió.

—Algo me dice que sí.

—¡Que no! ¡Te aseguro que no lo tengo! Esta vez sí que te superaste, ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Sabía que no pararías hasta conseguir que te maten!

Se movió nervioso; la sonrisa petulante de su cara había desaparecido.

—¿Cuánto tienes?

—Once mil. Estaba ahorrando para un coche.

Rei clavó los ojos en su amiga.

—¿De dónde sacaste once mil dólares, Serena?

—De las peleas de Darien.

Le apreté los hombros hasta que me miró.

—¿Ganaste once de los grandes con mis peleas? ¿Cuándo apostabas?

—Neflyte y yo teníamos un acuerdo —respondió ella sin darle mayor importancia.

De repente, la mirada de Kenji se animó.

—Puedes doblar esa cantidad en un fin de semana, Conejita. Podrías conseguirme los veinticinco para el domingo, y así Sabio no enviará a sus matones a buscarme.

—Me dejarás sin un centavo, Kenji. Tengo que pagar la universidad —dijo Serena con un toque de tristeza en su voz.

—Oh, puedes recuperarlo en cualquier momento —dijo él haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

—¿Cuándo es la fecha límite? —preguntó Serena.

— El lunes, por la mañana. A medianoche, más bien —dijo él, sin avergonzarse lo más mínimo.

—No tienes por qué darle ni un maldito centavo, Paloma —dije.

Kenji agarró a Serena de la muñeca.

—¡Es lo menos que puedes hacer! ¡No estaría metido en este lío si no fuera por tu culpa!

Rei le apartó la mano y lo empujó.

—¡No te atrevas a empezar con esa mierda otra vez, Kenji! ¡Ella no fue quien le pidió dinero prestado a Sabio!

Kenji miró a Serena furioso. El odio brillaba en sus ojos mientras su hija se resignaba.

—Si no fuera por ella, tendría mi propio dinero. Me lo quitaste todo, Serena. ¡Y ahora no tengo nada!

Serena hizo un esfuerzo por tragarse las lágrimas.

—Te conseguiré el dinero de Sabio para el domingo. Pero, cuando lo haga, quiero que me dejes en paz para siempre. No volveré a hacer esto por ti, Kenji. De ahora en adelante, estás solo, ¿me oyes? Aléjate de mí.

Apretó los labios y asintió.

—Como tú quieras, Conejita.

Serena se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al coche.

Rei suspiró.

—Hagan las maletas, chicos. Nos vamos a Las Vegas.

Se alejó en dirección al Charger, y Nicolas y yo nos quedamos congelados.

—Espera. ¿Qué? —Me miró—. ¿Se refiere a Las Vegas, Las Vegas? ¿A la ciudad de Nevada?

—Eso parece —dije, metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos.

—O sea que, sin más, vamos a subirnos a un avión a Las Vegas —dijo Nicolas, que seguía intentando procesar la nueva situación.

—Pues sí.

Nicolas le abrió la puerta a Rei para que entraran ella y Serena por el lado del pasajero y después la cerró de un portazo, con la cara inexpresiva.

—Nunca he estado en Las Vegas.

Sonreí de medio lado con una mueca traviesa.

—Parece que ha llegado la hora de tu primera vez.

.

.

* * *

**Darien tenía un mal presentimiento y no le faltaba razón. Ya apareció Kenji y eso significa problemas.**

.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Darien está muy enamorado pero el mal presentimiento que tiene ya empieza a hacerse realidad.**

**Bepevikn: Seiya es un idiota pero él no será quien cause problemas entre Darien y Serena. El que originará la tormenta acaba de aparecer :/**

**.**

**Nos leemos el domingo. Besos.**

**.**


	21. Capítulo 20: A veces se gana, a veces se

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 20: A VECES SE GANA, A VECES SE PIERDE**

**.**

Serena apenas habló mientras hacíamos las maletas, y aún menos de camino al aeropuerto. Se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo mirando al vacío, a menos que uno de nosotros le hiciera alguna pregunta. No estaba seguro de si se ahogaba en la desesperación o si solo procuraba centrarse en el desafío que tenía ante ella.

Cuando nos registramos en el hotel, Rei se encargó de toda el trámite mostrando su identificación falsa, como si lo hubiera hecho mil veces antes. Entonces, se me ocurrió que probablemente sí lo había hecho antes. Precisamente en Las Vegas habían conseguido esas impecables identificaciones falsas. Y también, por haber crecido allí, Rei siempre estaba segura de que Serena podía soportar cualquier cosa. En las entrañas de la ciudad del pecado ya lo habían visto todo.

Nicolas no engañaba a nadie, se notaba a leguas que era un turista cuando miraba boquiabierto el techo ostentoso. Metimos nuestro equipaje en el ascensor y acerqué a Serena a mi lado.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté mientras le rozaba la sien con mis labios.

—No quiero estar aquí —respondió casi sin voz.

Las puertas se abrieron y revelaron el intrincado dibujo de la alfombra que cubría el pasillo. Rei y Nicolas se fueron por un lado y Serena y yo por el otro. Nuestra habitación estaba al final del pasillo. Serena metió la tarjeta que servía de llave en la ranura y abrió la puerta. La habitación era tan grande que la cama_ king size_ parecía pequeña.

Dejé la maleta apoyada contra la pared y presioné todos los interruptores hasta que la gruesa cortina se abrió y reveló las luces parpadeantes y el tráfico del Strip de Las Vegas. Otro botón abría un segundo conjunto de cortinas transparentes.

Serena no prestó atención a la ventana, ni siquiera se molestó en mirar la vista. Todos los destellos y el oro habían perdido su esplendor para ella hacía años. Dejé nuestro equipaje de mano en el suelo y miré a mi alrededor.

—Está bien, ¿no?

Serena me fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué?

Abrió su maleta de un tirón y sacudió la cabeza.

—Estas no son unas vacaciones. No deberías estar aquí, Darien.

En dos pasos, me coloqué tras ella y la abracé por la cintura. Ella era diferente aquí, pero yo no. Podía seguir siendo alguien con quien pudiera contar, alguien que pudiera protegerla de los fantasmas de su pasado.

—Yo voy a donde tú vayas —le susurré al oído.

Ella apoyó la cabeza contra mi pecho y suspiró.

—Tengo que bajar al casino. Puedes quedarte aquí o ir a dar una vuelta por el Strip. Nos vemos después, ¿sí?

—Voy contigo.

Volvió la cara hacia mí.

—No quiero que vengas, Dar.

No esperaba que me dijera algo así y menos con tanta frialdad.

Serena me tocó el brazo.

—Para ganar catorce mil dólares en un fin de semana, tengo que concentrarme; además, no me gusta quién soy en esas mesas y no quiero que lo veas, ¿lo entiendes?

Le aparté el pelo de los ojos y la besé en la mejilla.

—Está bien, Paloma.

No podía fingir que entendía lo qué quería decir, pero pensaba respetarlo.

Rei llamó a puerta y, después, se paseó por la habitación con el mismo modelito atrevido que lució en la fiesta de citas. Llevaba unos tacones muy altos y se había puesto dos capas extras de maquillaje. Parecía diez años mayor.

Saludé a Rei y después agarré la otra tarjeta que servía como llave que estaba sobre la mesa. Rei ya estaba preparando a Serena para su noche y casi me recordaba a un entrenador que le da una charla motivadora a su luchador antes de una pelea de boxeo.

Nicolas estaba de pie en el vestíbulo, mirando tres bandejas con restos de comida que unos huéspedes habían dejado en el pasillo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer primero? —le pregunté.

—Desde luego, no casarme contigo.

—Qué gracioso. Vamos abajo.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y el hotel cobró vida. Era como si los pasillos fueran las venas y la gente el flujo sanguíneo. Había grupos de mujeres vestidas como estrellas del porno, familias, extranjeros, alguna despedida de soltero y empleados del hotel que se seguían unos a otros en un organizado caos. Tardamos un poco en pasar las tiendas que estaban junto a las salidas y llegamos al bulevar. Terminamos en la calle y caminamos hasta que vimos una muchedumbre reunida delante de uno de los casinos. Las fuentes estaban encendidas y se movían al ritmo de alguna canción patriótica. Nicolas estaba fascinado y parecía incapaz de moverse mientras observaba cómo bailaba y salpicaba el agua.

Debimos de llegar a tiempo para los dos últimos minutos, porque las luces enseguida se atenuaron, el agua se detuvo y la muchedumbre inmediatamente se dispersó.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunté.

Nicolas seguía observando lo que ya era un estanque en calma.

—No sé, pero fue genial.

Las calles estaban llenas de Elvis, Michael Jackson, coristas y personajes de dibujos animados, todos disponibles para tomarse una foto a cambio de un precio. En determinado momento, empecé a oír un ruido similar a un aleteo y después descubrí de dónde venía. Unos hombres estaban de pie en la acera golpeando un mazo de tarjetas con las manos. Le entregaron una a Nicolas. Era la fotografía de una mujer con unos pechos ridículamente grandes en una pose seductora. Vendían prostitutas y pases a clubes de striptease. Nicolas tiró la tarjeta al suelo. La acera estaba cubierta de ellas.

Una chica pasó junto a nosotros y me miró con una sonrisa de borracha. Llevaba los zapatos de tacón en una mano. Cuando se alejó, me fijé en sus pies ennegrecidos. El suelo estaba asqueroso, la base de la ostentación y del glamour de más arriba.

—Estamos salvados —dijo Nicolas mientras se dirigía a un vendedor callejero de Red Bull y de cualquier licor que te pudieras imaginar. Nicolas pidió dos con vodka y sonrío cuando tomó el primer sorbo—. Tal vez nunca quiera irme.

Miré la hora en mi móvil.

—Ya pasó una hora. Será mejor que regresemos.

—¿Recuerdas dónde estábamos? Porque yo no.

—Sí. Es por aquí.

Regresamos por el mismo camino y debo admitir que me alegré cuando llegamos a nuestro hotel, porque en realidad yo tampoco estaba muy seguro de cómo volver. No era difícil transitar por el Strip, pero había muchas distracciones en el camino y Nicolas estaba definitivamente en modo vacaciones.

Busqué a Serena en las mesas de póquer, puesto que sabía que estaría allí. Pude alcanzar a ver su pelo rubio; estaba sentada muy erguida y confiada en una mesa llena de hombres mayores, acompañada por Rei; las chicas contrastaban drásticamente con el resto de los que se encontraban en la zona de póquer.

Nicolas me hizo una señal para que fuéramos a una mesa de black jack y jugamos un poco para pasar el rato.

Media hora después, Nicolas me dio un codazo en el brazo. Serena se había levantado y estaba hablando con un tipo de pelo castaño claro, con traje y corbata. La estaba sujetando por el brazo, así que me puse de pie de un salto. Nicolas me agarró de la camiseta.

—Espera, Darien. Ese tipo trabaja aquí. Dales un minuto. Podrían echarnos a todos de aquí si no mantienes la cabeza fría.

Los observé. Él sonreía, pero Serena solo quería volver a lo suyo. Después, reconoció a Rei.

—Lo conocen —dije mientras intentaba leer los labios para descifrar la conversación desde la distancia. Lo único que pude entender fue que el tipo del traje dijo: «Cena conmigo» y que Serena respondió: «Estoy aquí con alguien».

Nicolas no pudo contenerme esta vez, pero me detuve a unos metros cuando vi al del traje darle un beso en la mejilla a Serena.

—Me alegro de volver a verte. Nos vemos mañana… a las cinco en punto, ¿de acuerdo? Entro en el casino a las ocho.

Sentí un puñetazo en el estómago y noté que la cara me ardía. Rei tiró del brazo de Serena cuando se percató de mi presencia.

—¿Quién era ese?

Serena asintió en dirección al tipo del traje.

—Es Steven Alfa. Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Cuánto?

Se volvió a mirar la silla vacía de la mesa de póquer.

—Darien, no tengo tiempo para esto.

—Supongo que descartó la idea de ser un joven ministro —dijo Rei, mirando con una sonrisa coqueta a Steven.

—¿Ese es tu exnovio? —pregunté, inmediatamente enojado—. ¿No me habías dicho que era de Kansas?

Serena lanzó a Rei una mirada de impaciencia y después me agarró la mejilla con una mano.

—Sabe que no tengo la edad suficiente para estar aquí, Dar. Me ha dado hasta la medianoche. Te lo explicaré todo después, pero por ahora tengo que volver a jugar, ¿de acuerdo?

Apreté los dientes y cerré los ojos. Mi novia acababa de aceptar salir con su exnovio. Todo mi ser quería montar un escándalo al estilo Shields, pero Serena necesitaba un hombre que estuviera a la altura de los acontecimientos. En contra de mis instintos, decidí dejarlo ir y me incliné para besarla.

—Está bien, nos vemos a medianoche. Buena suerte.

Me di media vuelta, abriéndome paso entre la multitud, mientras oía la voz de Serena al menos dos octavas más alta.

—¿Caballeros?

Me recordaba a esas chicas que solían hablarme como niñas pequeñas para aparentar inocencia.

—No entiendo por qué tuvo que hacer trato con ese tal Steven —gruñí.

—Para poder quedarse, ¿no? —me respondió Nicolas, que seguía mirando fijamente el techo.

—Hay otros casinos. Podemos ir a otro.

—Conoce a gente aquí, Darien. Probablemente, eligió este lugar porque sabía que si la atrapaban no la entregarían a la policía. Tiene una identificación falsa, pero apuesto a que los de seguridad no tardarían mucho en reconocerla. Estos casinos pagan mucho dinero a gente para que delate a los timadores, ¿no?

—Supongo —dije con el ceño fruncido.

.

-.-

.

Nos encontramos con Serena y Rei en la mesa. Observamos cómo Rei juntaba las ganancias de Serena.

Serena miró su reloj.

—Necesito más tiempo.

—¿Quieres probar en las mesas de black jack?

—No puedo perder dinero, Dar.

Sonreí.

—No puedes perder, Paloma.

Rei negó con la cabeza.

—El black jack no es su juego.

Asentí.

—Gané un poco de dinero. Seiscientos. Puedes quedártelos —dije buscando en mis bolsillos.

Nicolas le entregó a Serena sus fichas.

—Yo solo conseguí trescientos.

Serena suspiró.

—Gracias, chicos, pero todavía me faltan cinco de los grandes.

Volvió a mirar de nuevo el reloj y después levantó la vista para ver a Steven, que se acercaba.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Me faltan cinco mil, Steven. Necesito más tiempo.

—He hecho todo lo que he podido, Serena.

—Gracias por dejar que me quedara.

Steven le sonrió incómodo. Era obvio que temía a esa gente tanto como Serena.

—Quizás podría conseguir que mi padre hablara con Sabio en tu nombre.

—Es el lío de Kenji. Le pediré una prórroga.

Steven negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que eso no va a pasar, Conejita, da igual cuánto le lleves. Si no cubre la deuda, Sabio enviará a alguien. Quédate tan lejos de él como sea posible.

—Tengo que intentarlo —dijo Serena con la voz rota.

Steven dio un paso hacia delante y se agachó para hablar en voz baja.

—Súbete a un avión, Serena. ¿Me escuchas?

—Sí, te escucho —respondió.

Steven suspiró y la miró con compasión. La rodeó con los brazos y le besó el pelo.

—Lo siento. Si no estuviera mi trabajo en juego, sabes que intentaría pensar en algo.

Se me pusieron los pelos de punta en la nuca, algo que solo pasaba cuando me sentía amenazado y estaba a punto de dar rienda suelta a toda mi rabia.

Justo antes de enfrentarme a él, Serena se apartó.

—Lo sé. Hiciste lo que pudiste.

Steven le levantó la barbilla con el dedo:

—Nos vemos mañana a las cinco.

Se agachó para besarla en la comisura de la boca y después se alejó. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo se estaba inclinando hacia delante y Nicolas me agarró de nuevo de la camiseta, con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. Serena tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo.

—¿Qué hay a las cinco? —susurré.

—Aceptó cenar con Steven si él le permitía quedarse. No tenía otra opción, Dar —dijo Rei.

Serena me miró con sus grandes ojos intentando disculparse.

—Sí la tenías —dije.

—¿Alguna vez has tratado con la mafia, Darien? Lo siento si he herido tus sentimientos, pero una comida gratis con un viejo amigo no es un precio alto por salvar la vida de Kenji.

Apreté con fuerza la mandíbula para evitar decir algo de lo que me arrepentiría más tarde.

—Vamos, chicos, tenemos que encontrar a Sabio —dijo Rei, tirando del brazo de Serena.

Nicolas caminaba a mi lado mientras seguíamos a las chicas por el Strip hasta el edificio de Sabio. Solo se encontraba a una manzana de las luces brillantes, pero estaba en un sitio al que el glamour y el esplendor no llegaban, y no esperaba que fuera así. Serena se detuvo un minuto y, después, dio unos pasos hacia una gran puerta verde. Llamó a la puerta y se sujetó la otra mano para evitar que temblara. Apareció el portero en el umbral. Era enorme —negro, intimidante, tan alto como ancho— y con el típico depravado de Las Vegas junto a él. Cadenas de oro, mirada suspicaz y una barriga por comer demasiada comida de su madre.

—Sabio —dijo Serena con un suspiro.

—Vaya, vaya…, veo que dejaste de ser el Trece de la Suerte, ¿verdad? Kenji no me dijo que te habías convertido en una chica tan bonita. Te esperaba, Conejita. Creo que tienes un dinero que me pertenece.

Serena asintió y Sabio nos señaló a nosotros.

—Vienen conmigo —dijo ella con la voz sorprendentemente fuerte.

—Me temo que sus acompañantes tendrán que esperar afuera —dijo el portero en un tono anormalmente profundo y bajo.

Tomé a Serena del brazo y me puse delante de ella en un gesto protector.

—No irá a ninguna parte sola. Voy con ella.

Sabio se quedó mirándome un momento y después sonrió a su portero.

—Me parece bien. Kenji estará encantado de saber que traes a un amigo tan leal contigo.

Lo seguimos adentro. Seguía sujetando el brazo de Serena con fuerza y me aseguré de permanecer entre ella y aquel amenazador portero. Íbamos detrás de Sabio, lo seguimos hasta un ascensor y después subimos cuatro pisos.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, apareció un enorme escritorio de caoba. Sabio fue cojeando hasta su sillón de felpa y nos hizo un gesto para que ocupáramos los dos asientos vacíos que había delante de su escritorio. Me senté, pero la adrenalina corría por mis venas, moviéndome inquieto. Podía oír y ver todo en la habitación, incluidos los dos matones que estaban en la sombra detrás del escritorio de Sabio.

Serena me agarró de la mano y yo se la estreché para tranquilizarla.

—Kenji me debe veinticinco mil. Confío en que tengas todo el dinero —dijo Sabio, garabateando algo en un bloc.

—De hecho… —Serena hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta—, me faltan cinco mil, Sabio. Pero tengo todo el día de mañana para conseguirlos. Y cinco mil no son un problema, ¿verdad? Sabes que soy lo bastante buena para conseguirlos.

—Serenity —dijo Sabio frunciendo el ceño—, me decepcionas. Sabes muy bien cuáles son mis reglas.

—Por… por favor, Sabio. Te pido que aceptes los diecinueve mil. Tendré el resto mañana.

Los ojos redondos y brillantes de Sabio pasaron de Serena a mí y luego volvieron a Serena. Los matones salieron de sus rincones oscuros y el vello de la nuca se me volvió a poner de punta.

—Sabes que solo acepto la cantidad completa. ¿Sabes qué me dice el hecho de que intentes darme algo menos del total? Que no estás segura de poder conseguir el monto total.

Los matones dieron otro paso hacia delante. Estudié con atención sus bolsillos y cualquier forma bajo su ropa que alertara de la presencia de armas. Ambos llevaban una especie de cuchillo, pero no vi ninguna pistola. Eso no implicaba que no llevaran una metida en una bota, pero dudaba de que ninguno de ellos fuera más rápido que yo. Si era preciso, podía desarmarlos y salir de allí.

—Puedo conseguirte el dinero, Sabio —dijo Serena riendo nerviosa—. He ganado ocho mil novecientos dólares en seis horas.

—Así que estás diciendo que me entregarás otros ocho mil novecientos dentro de seis horas. —Sabio sonrió diabólicamente.

—La fecha límite es mañana a medianoche —dije, mirando detrás de nosotros y observando cómo se acercaban los hombres salidos de entre las sombras.

—¿Qué…, qué estás haciendo, Sabio? —preguntó Serena poniéndose rígida.

—Kenji me llamó esta noche. Me dijo que tú te haces cargo de su deuda.

—Estoy haciéndole un favor. No te debo ningún dinero —dijo con severidad.

Sabio apoyó sus dos gruesos y sebosos codos en el escritorio.

—Estoy considerando darle una lección a Kenji y tengo curiosidad por averiguar si de verdad tienes tanta suerte.

Instintivamente, me levanté de un salto de la silla, a la vez que tiraba de Serena. La mantuve detrás de mí y retrocedí hacia la puerta.

—Josiah está afuera, joven. ¿Cómo crees exactamente que puedes escapar?

—Darien —me advirtió Serena.

No pensaba seguir hablando. Si dejaba que uno de esos matones pasara delante de mí, le harían daño a Serena. Seguí empujándola detrás de mí.

—Espero que entiendas, Sabio, que no pretendo faltarte al respeto cuando deje inconscientes a tus hombres, pero estoy enamorado de esta chica y no puedo permitir que le hagas daño.

Sabio estalló en una sonora carcajada.

—Hijo, tengo que admitir que tienes más valor que cualquiera que haya cruzado esas puertas. Voy a prepararte para lo que te espera. El tipo bastante grande que tienes a tu derecha es David y, si no puede acabar contigo con los puños, lo hará con la navaja que guarda en su funda. El hombre de tu izquierda es Dane, y es mi mejor luchador. De hecho, mañana tiene una pelea y nunca ha perdido. Espero que no te hagas daño en las manos, Dane. Hay mucho dinero que depende de ti.

Dane me sonrió con una mirada salvaje y divertida.

—Sí, señor.

—¡Sabio, no! ¡Puedo conseguirte tu dinero! —gritó Serena.

—Oh, no… Esto se pone muy interesante —dijo Sabio riéndose mientras se acomodaba en su sillón.

David corrió hacia mí. Era torpe y lento, y antes de que incluso tuviera la oportunidad de sacar su navaja, lo dejé fuera de combate dándole un rodillazo en la nariz y después dos puñetazos en la cara. Teniendo en cuenta que no era una pelea en un sótano y que luchaba porque Serena y yo pudiéramos salir vivos de allí, puse toda mi fuerza en cada golpe. Me sentía bien, como si pudiera, por fin, sacar la rabia contenida dentro de mí. Tras otros dos puñetazos y un codazo más, David yacía tirado sangrando en el suelo.

Sabio echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se reía histéricamente y golpeaba el escritorio como un niño que se deleita viendo dibujos animados un sábado por la mañana.

—Bueno, adelante, Dane. No te habrá asustado, ¿no?

Dane se acercó a mí con más cuidado, con la atención y la precisión de un luchador profesional. Me lanzó un puñetazo a la cara, pero pude dar un paso a un lado y embestí mi hombro contra él con todas mis fuerzas. Nos tambaleamos y caímos juntos sobre el escritorio de Sabio.

Dane me agarró con ambos brazos y me tiró al suelo. Era más rápido de lo que había imaginado, pero no lo suficiente. Forcejeamos durante un momento mientras ganaba tiempo para agarrarlo bien, pero entonces Dane ganó terreno al colocarse unos centímetros por encima de mí y atraparme contra el suelo.

Agarré a Dane de los huevos y se los retorcí. Eso lo sorprendió y gritó, deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para poder ponerme encima. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él mientras lo sujetaba por el pelo, dándole un puñetazo tras otro en un lado de su cabeza. La cara de Dane golpeaba la parte delantera del escritorio de Sabio con cada golpe, hasta que cayó al suelo, desorientado y sangrando.

Lo observé durante un momento y después volví a atacarlo, dejando que la rabia me corriera por las venas con cada golpe. Dane esquivó uno y aprovechó para pegarme en la mandíbula con los nudillos.

Quizás fuera un luchador, pero Armand pegaba mucho más fuerte que él. Esto iba a ser fácil.

Sonreí y levanté el dedo índice:

—Ese es el único que me vas a dar.

La incontenible risa de Sabio llenaba la habitación mientras terminaba de dejar fuera de combate a su matón. Le di un codazo a Dane en la cara y cayó inconsciente al suelo.

—¡Sorprendente, muchacho! ¡Simplemente increíble! —dijo Sabio mientras aplaudía encantado.

Inmediatamente agarré a Serena y la puse detrás de mí cuando Josiah tapó el umbral con su enorme cuerpo.

—¿Quiere que me ocupe de esto, señor? —preguntó Josiah. Su voz era profunda pero inocente, como si solo estuviera haciendo el único trabajo para el que servía, pero no deseara realmente hacernos daño a ninguno de los dos.

—¡No! No, no… —dijo Sabio, todavía aturdido por el espectáculo inesperado—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Darien Shields —respondí entre jadeos. Me limpié las manos manchadas de la sangre de Dane y David en los vaqueros.

—Darien Shields, me parece que puedes ayudar a tu novia a salir de esta.

—¿Cómo? —resopló Darien.

—Se suponía que Dane iba a pelear mañana por la noche. Tenía mucho dinero que dependía de él, y me parece que no estará en forma para ganar una pelea durante algún tiempo. Te ofrezco la posibilidad de ocupar su lugar, hazme ganar dinero y perdonaré los cinco mil que faltan de la deuda de Kenji.

Me volví hacia Serena.

—¿Paloma?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, mientras me limpiaba la sangre de la cara. Se mordió el labio y frunció la boca. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No es mi sangre, nena. No llores.

Sabio se puso de pie.

—Soy un hombre ocupado. ¿Aceptas o no?

—Lo haré —dije—. Dime cuándo y dónde, y allí estaré.

—Tendrás que pelear contra Brock McMann. No es ningún principiante. Lo vetaron en la UFC el año pasado.

Me sonaba el nombre.

—Sólo dime dónde tengo que estar.

Sabio me dio la información y después puso una mueca propia de un tiburón.

—Me gustas, Darien. Creo que seremos buenos amigos.

—Lo dudo mucho —contesté.

Le abrí la puerta a Serena y mantuve mi actitud protectora hasta que salimos por la puerta principal.

—¡Dios santo! —gritó Rei al ver las salpicaduras de sangre que cubrían mi ropa —¿Están bien, chicos?

Agarró a Serena por los hombros y examinó su cara.

—Estoy bien. Solo otro día duro en la oficina. Para los dos —dijo Serena mientras se secaba los ojos con la mano.

Con su mano en la mía corrimos al hotel mientras Nicolas y Rei nos seguían de cerca.

La única persona que pareció fijarse en las salpicaduras de sangre de mi ropa fue un niño en el ascensor.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación que compartíamos Serena y yo, me desnudé y me metí en el baño para lavarme, porque me sentía sucio por tanta sordidez.

—¿Qué demonios pasó allí adentro? —preguntó Nicolas finalmente.

Me llegaban los susurros de sus voces mientras estaba de pie bajo el agua recordando la última hora. Por mucho miedo que le diera a Serena estar en un peligro tan real, yo me sentía genial al desahogarme con los dos matones de Sabio, David y Dane. Era la mejor droga del mundo.

Me pregunté si volverían o si Sabio simplemente los arrastraría afuera y los dejaría en un callejón. Me sentí abrumado por una extraña calma. Golpear a los hombres de Sabio había sido una forma de dar salida a toda la rabia y frustración que había acumulado a lo largo de los años y ahora casi me sentía normal.

—¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Voy a matar a ese maldito hijo de puta! —gritó Rei.

Cerré el agua de la ducha y me até una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

—Uno de los tipos a los que dejé inconscientes tenía una pelea mañana por la noche. Lo sustituiré y, a cambio, Sabio perdonará a Kenji los cinco mil que todavía le debe. —dije a Nicolas.

Rei se levantó.

—¡Esto es ridículo! ¿Por qué estamos ayudando a Kenji, Serena? Te lanzó a los leones. ¡Voy a matarlo!

—No, si yo lo mato primero —dije entre dientes.

—Ponte a la cola —dijo Serena.

Nicolas se movía nervioso.

—Entonces, ¿vas a pelear mañana?

Asentí.

—En un sitio llamado Zero's. A las seis en punto. Contra Brock McMann, Nic.

Nicolas sacudió la cabeza.

— De ninguna manera. De ninguna manera, Darien. ¡Ese tipo está loco!

—Sí —le dije—, pero él no va a pelear por su chica, ¿verdad? —Estreché a Serena entre mis brazos y le besé la coronilla. Me di cuenta de que estaba temblando—. ¿Estás bien, Paloma?

—Esto está mal. Está mal por muchísimos motivos. No sé por cuál empezar.

—¿No me viste esta noche? Estaré bien. Ya he visto luchar a Brock antes. Es duro, pero no invencible.

—No quiero que hagas esto, Dar.

—Bueno, yo tampoco quiero que vayas a cenar con tu exnovio mañana por la noche. Supongo que los dos tendremos que hacer algo desagradable para salvar al inútil de tu padre.

.

.

* * *

**Antes que nada quiero disculparme por no haber publicado el capítulo ayer, pero la transmisión Sailor Moon Crystal me descuadró. ¿Lo vieron? ¿Qué les pareció?. Recuerden que hay que apoyar el éxito y la continuación de la serie viéndolo a través de las páginas oficiales que lo transmiten: **

**NICO NICO: ch nicovideo jp / sailormoon-Spanish **

**CRUNCHYROLL: www crunchyroll com / sailor-moon-crystal**

**.**

**Ahora sí, el capítulo. Fue curioso ver lo que hicieron los chicos mientras Serena y Rei estaban en la mesa de póquer. También vimos como Darien supo controlarse al ver a su chica tan cerca de su ex, claro, con ayuda de Nicolas para mantenerse a raya. Lamentablemente se vienen tiempos difíciles para esta pareja.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Kenji es un maldito. Por su culpa Serena y Darien tendrán problemas.**

**flor lucero: Lamentablemente no se vienen cosas buenas para nuestra pareja.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el miércoles. Besos.**

**Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en facebook: www facebook com / LadySereShields**

**.**


	22. Capítulo 21: Una muerte lenta

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 21: UNA MUERTE LENTA**

**.**

Nicolas estaba sentado a mi lado en el banco de una pequeña pero bien iluminada habitación. Era la primera vez que no saldría a pelear en un sótano. El público estaría formado por la sombría gente de Las Vegas: lugareños, mafiosos, traficantes de drogas y sus chicas florero. La muchedumbre que esperaba era un ejército oscuro, cada vez más gritón y mucho más sediento de sangre. Estaría rodeado por una jaula en lugar de personas.

—Sigo pensando que no deberías hacer esto —repitió Rei desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—No empieces —dijo Nicolas, que me estaba ayudando a envolverme las manos con cinta.

—¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó ella, extrañamente tranquila.

—No. Aunque estaría mejor si Paloma estuviera aquí. ¿Sabes algo de ella?

—Le enviaré un mensaje de texto. Llegará.

—¿Lo quería mucho? —pregunté, intrigado por la conversación que estarían teniendo durante la cena. Era obvio que ya no era ministro bautista y no estaba seguro de si esperaría algo a cambio de su favor.

—No —dijo Rei—, al menos nunca lo dijo. Crecieron juntos, Darien. Durante mucho tiempo él fue la única persona con la que pudo contar.

No estaba seguro de si eso me hacía sentir mejor o peor.

—¿Ya te respondió el mensaje?

—Oye —dijo Nicolas, dándome una bofetada en la mejilla—. ¡Oye! Te espera Brock McMann. Tienes que estar centrado en esto al cien por ciento. ¡Deja de portarte un llorón y concéntrate!

Asentí, tratando de recordar las pocas veces que había visto pelear a Brock. Lo habían expulsado de la UFC —el circuito más importante de lucha— por dar golpes bajos y circulaba el rumor de que había amenazado al presidente de la UFC. Había pasado ya un tiempo, pero era famoso por jugar sucio y por aprovechar cualquier descuido del árbitro para usar alguna mierda de treta ilegal. La clave sería no darle esa oportunidad. Si me rodeaba con las piernas, todo podía ir cuesta abajo muy rápido.

—Tienes que ir sobre seguro, Dar. Deja que ataque él primero. Algo parecido a como luchaste la noche que intentabas ganar tu apuesta con Serena. Recuerda que no peleas con un luchador universitario. Esto no es el Círculo y no debes pensar en dar espectáculo al público.

—Diablos, claro que no.

—Tienes que ganar, Darien. Estás luchando por Serena, no lo olvides.

Asentí. Nicolas tenía razón. Si perdía, Sabio no conseguiría su dinero y Serena seguiría en peligro.

Un hombre alto vestido de traje con el pelo grasiento entró.

—Tú sigues. Tu entrenador puede estar contigo en el exterior de la jaula, pero las chicas… ¿Dónde está la otra chica?

Una arruga se formó en mi entrecejo.

—Ya está viniendo.

—… Bueno, pues tienen asientos reservados en la segunda fila de tu esquina.

Nicolas se volvió hacia Rei.

—Te acompañaré hasta allí. —Miró al tipo del traje—. Y a ella que nadie la toque. Mataré al primer maldito imbécil que lo haga.

El del traje esbozó una sonrisa.

—Sabio ya dejó dicho que nada de distracciones. No le quitaremos el ojo de encima.

Nicolas asintió y le tendió la mano a Rei. Ella la tomó y me siguieron tranquilamente cuando crucé la puerta.

La voz amplificada de los presentadores resonaba ya desde los enormes altavoces colocados en cada esquina de la enorme estancia. Parecía una pequeña sala de conciertos, en la que fácilmente se podía acomodar a mil personas, y estaban todas de pie, ya fuera animando o mirándome con curiosidad mientras hacía mi entrada.

Abrieron la puerta de la jaula y yo entré. Nicolas no le quitaba el ojo al tipo del traje, que había acompañado a Rei a su asiento, y, cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba bien, se volvió hacia mí.

—Recuerda: tienes que ser más inteligente. Deja que ataque él primero; el objetivo es ganar por Serena.

Asentí.

Segundos después, la música resonaba por los altavoces y tanto el movimiento como el griterío del público estallaron en un frenesí. Brock McMann salió de un pasillo mientras un foco colgado de un travesaño iluminaba la severa expresión de su cara. Su séquito mantenía a raya a los espectadores mientras él saltaba arriba y abajo para estirar los músculos. Imaginé que probablemente había estado entrenando para esta pelea durante semanas, si no meses. Pero no pasaba nada. Mis hermanos me habían dado golpes toda mi vida. Llevaba mucho tiempo entrenándome.

Me giré para mirar a Rei, que, a su vez, se encogió de hombros y frunció el ceño. En unos minutos iba a enfrentarme a una de las mayores peleas de mi vida y Serena no estaba allí. Justo cuando me giré para ver a Brock entrar en la jaula, oí la voz de Nicolas:

—¡Darien! ¡Darien! ¡Ella está aquí!

Me di la vuelta y busqué a Serena desesperadamente, hasta que la vi bajando las escaleras a toda prisa. Se detuvo a poca distancia de la jaula y golpeó la red metálica con las palmas de ambas manos.

—¡Estoy aquí! ¡Estoy aquí! —gritó jadeando.

Nos besamos por los huecos que dejaba la valla y me sujetó la cara introduciendo con dificultad los dedos.

—¡Te amo! —Sacudió la cabeza—. No tienes que hacer esto; lo sabes, ¿no?

Sonreí.

—Claro que sí.

—Vamos, Romeo. No tengo toda la noche —gritó Brock desde el otro lado.

No me giré, pero Serena miró por encima de mi hombro. Cuando vio a Brock, sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la rabia y su expresión se volvió fría. Menos de un segundo después, volvió a mirarme a los ojos con calidez. Me dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Enséñale buenos modales a ese imbécil!

Le guiñé un ojo y sonreí.

—Lo que sea por ti, nena.

Brock y yo nos acercamos al centro del ring, cara a cara.

—¡Sé inteligente! —gritó Nicolas.

Me incliné hacia delante para susurrar a Brock al oído:

—Solo quiero que sepas que soy tu admirador, aunque seas bastante imbécil y tramposo. Así que no te lo tomes como algo personal cuando te deje KO esta noche.

Brock movía las mandíbulas violentamente bajo la piel y sus ojos se iluminaron, no de rabia, sino de confusión y asombro.

—¡Sé inteligente, Darien! —volvió a gritar Nicolas al ver la expresión de mis ojos.

Sonó la campana e inmediatamente ataqué. Con todas mis fuerzas, dejé salir la misma furia que había empleado con los matones de Sabio. Brock se tambaleó hacia atrás mientras intentaba recuperar la posición para ponerse en guardia o patearme, pero no le di tiempo y usé ambos puños para tirarlo al suelo. Fue una auténtica liberación no retroceder. Con la adrenalina pura recorriéndome las venas, me olvidé de mí mismo y Brock esquivó uno de mis golpes, contraatacando con un gancho de derecha. Sus golpes tenían mucha más potencia que los de los aficionados con los que me enfrentaba en la universidad, y era jodidamente increíble. Pelear con Brock me recordó algunos desacuerdos serios que había tenido con mis hermanos, cuando las discusiones subían de tono hasta que terminábamos pateándonos el culo. Me sentía como en casa intercambiando golpes con Brock; en ese momento, mi rabia tenía un propósito y un cauce concretos. Cada vez que Brock lograba asestarme un golpe, solo conseguía subir mi adrenalina y yo sentía cómo mis puñetazos, ya de por sí poderosos, álcanzaban más potencia.

Trató de tirarme al suelo, pero yo planté los pies con las piernas bien separadas y dobladas para mantener el equilibrio frente a sus movimientos desesperados por desestabilizarme. Mientras él seguía moviéndose, con el puño bien cerrado pude darle en la cabeza, las orejas y la sien en varias ocasiones.

La cinta blanca que me rodeaba los nudillos se había vuelto carmesí, pero no sentía dolor, solo el puro placer de dar rienda suelta a todas las emociones negativas que había tenido que sobrellevar durante tanto tiempo. Recordé lo relajante que había sido golpear a los hombres de Sabio. Ganara o perdiera, estaba contento con el tipo de persona que sería después de esa pelea.

El árbitro, Nicolas y el entrenador de Brock me rodearon para apartarme de mi oponente.

—¡La campana, Darien! ¡Detente! —dijo Nicolas.

Nicolas me arrastró a una esquina y llevaron a Brock a la otra. Me giré a mirar a Serena. Estaba retorciéndose las manos, pero su amplia sonrisa me decía que se encontraba bien. Le hice un guiño y me lanzó un beso. Su gesto me revitalizó y volví al centro de la jaula con renovada determinación.

En cuanto sonó la campana, volví a atacar, pero me preocupé más por esquivar sus golpes cuando lanzaba los míos. Una o dos veces, Brock me envolvió con los brazos; noté que respiraba con dificultad y trató de morderme o darme un rodillazo en las bolas. Yo me limité a empujarlo y lo golpeé más fuerte.

En el tercer asalto, Brock tropezaba, se tambaleaba o daba una patada al aire. Se estaba quedando sin energía rápidamente. Como yo también sentía que me estaba quedando sin aire, empecé a hacer más pausas entre ataque y ataque. La adrenalina que antes me inundaba el cuerpo parecía agotarse y la cabeza empezaba a palpitarme.

Brock me asestó un golpe y después otro. Bloqueé un tercero y, después, dispuesto a rematarlo, fui con todo. Con las fuerzas que me quedaban, esquivé la rodilla de Brock y después giré dándole un codazo directamente en la nariz. Echó violentamente la cabeza hacia atrás, y se quedó mirando el techo, dio unos cuantos pasos y finalmente cayó al suelo.

El clamor de la multitud era ensordecedor, pero solo podía oír una voz.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Sí! ¡Sí, cariño! —gritó Serena.

El árbitro comprobó el estado de Brock y después caminó hacia mí y me levantó la mano. Nicolas, Rei y Serena entraron en la jaula y me rodearon. Levanté a Serena y le planté un beso en la boca.

—Lo hiciste —dijo ella, agarrándome la cara con sus manos.

La celebración se vio interrumpida cuando Sabio y un nuevo grupo de guardaespaldas entraron en la jaula. Dejé a Serena en el suelo y adopté una postura defensiva delante de ella.

Sabio era todo sonrisas.

—Bien hecho, Shields. Has salvado el día. Si tienes un minuto, me gustaría hablar contigo.

Me volví a mirar a Serena, que me agarró de la mano.

—Está bien, nos vemos en la puerta —dije, señalando la puerta más cercana—, dentro de diez minutos.

—¿Diez? —preguntó ella con una mirada preocupada.

—Diez minutos —dije antes de besarla en la frente. Miré a Nicolas—. No pierdas de vista a las chicas.

—Creo que tal vez debería ir contigo.

Me acerqué a Nicolas para susurrarle:

—Si quieren matarnos, Nicolas, no hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto. Creo que Sabio tiene algo distinto en mente. —Retrocedí y le di una palmadita en el brazo—. Dame diez minutos.

—Ni once ni quince —dijo Nicolas, tirando de Serena, que se resistía.

Seguí a Sabio a la misma habitación en la que había esperado antes de la pelea. Para mi sorpresa, sus hombres se quedaron afuera esperando. Él alargó el brazo y señaló la habitación.

—Pensé que sería mejor así, para que vieras que no soy siempre este… villano por el que tal vez pretendo ser.

Su lenguaje corporal y el tono de voz eran relajados, pero mantuve el oído y la vista alerta por si se guardaba alguna sorpresa.

—Tengo una propuesta para ti, hijo —dijo Sabio con una sonrisa.

—No soy tu hijo.

—Cierto —concedió él—, pero puedo ofrecerte ciento cincuenta de los grandes por pelea; creo que podría interesarte.

—¿Qué peleas? —pregunté. Imaginé que intentaría convencerme de que Serena todavía estaba en deuda con él. No tenía ni idea de que intentaba ofrecerme un trabajo.

—Es obvio que eres un joven salvaje y con mucho talento. Tú perteneces a esa jaula. Puedo hacer que eso sea una realidad… También puedo hacer de ti un hombre muy rico.

—Soy todo oídos.

Sabio mostró una amplia sonrisa.

—Programaré una pelea al mes.

—Todavía estoy en la universidad.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Nos adaptaremos. Te pagaré el boleto de avión y a Serena también, si quieres; primera clase, los fines de semana, si eso te va bien. No obstante, si haces tanto dinero así, quizás quieras dejar tu educación universitaria por un tiempo.

¿Seis cifras por pelea? Hice mis cálculos, intentando no mostrar mi sorpresa.

—¿Por pelear y qué mas?

—Eso es todo, chico. Solo pelear. Por hacerme ganar dinero.

—Solo por pelear… y puedo dejarlo cuando quiera.

Sonrió.

—Bueno, sí, pero no creo que eso ocurra pronto. Te encanta. Te he visto. Estabas ebrio en esa jaula.

Me quedé callado un momento, meditando su oferta.

—Lo pensaré. Déjame hablarlo con Serena.

—Me parece bien.

.

-.-

.

Dejé las maletas sobre la cama y me derrumbé sobre ella. Le había mencionado la oferta de Sabio a Serena, pero no se había mostrado receptiva en absoluto. El vuelo de regreso fue un poco tenso, así que decidí dejarla tranquila hasta que llegáramos a casa.

Serena estaba secando a_ Toto_ después de darle un baño. Lo habíamos dejado con Kelvin y a Serena se le revolvía el estómago por cómo olía.

—¡Vaya! ¡Ahora hueles mucho mejor! —Ella se rio cuando el perro se sacudió y salpicó a Serena y todo el suelo. Se puso de pie sobre sus patitas traseras y le cubrió la cara con besitos de cachorro—. Yo también te extrañé, pequeño.

—¿Paloma? —pregunté, entrelazando los dedos nervioso.

—¿Sí? —respondió mientras frotaba a_ Toto_ con la toalla amarilla que tenía en las manos.

—Quiero hacerlo. Quiero pelear en Las Vegas.

—No —dijo ella, sonriendo ante la cara feliz de_ Toto_.

—No me estás escuchando. Voy a hacerlo. Dentro de unos meses verás que era la decisión correcta.

Levantó la mirada hacia mí.

—Vas a trabajar para Sabio.

Asentí nervioso y después sonreí.

—Solo quiero cuidarte, Paloma.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No quiero nada que hayas comprado con ese dinero, Darien. Ni quiero tener nada que ver ni con Sabio ni con Las Vegas, ni con ninguna otra cosa relacionada con ellos.

—No tenías ningún problema con la idea de comprar un coche con el dinero de mis peleas aquí.

—Eso es diferente y lo sabes.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Todo estará bien, Paloma. Ya lo verás. —Me observó durante un momento y después se le encendieron las mejillas.

—¿Por qué te molestaste en preguntármelo, Darien? Ibas a trabajar para Sabio sin importar lo que dijera.

—Quiero tu apoyo en esto, pero es demasiado dinero para rechazarlo. Estaría loco si dijera que no.

Hizo una larga pausa, dejó caer los hombros y asintió.

—Está bien. Ya tomaste tu decisión.

Le dediqué una amplia sonrisa.

—Ya verás, Paloma. Será genial. —Salté de la cama, me acerqué a ella y le besé los dedos—. Me muero de hambre ¿y tú?

Negó con la cabeza.

Le besé la línea del cabello antes de ir a la cocina. Tarareé una animada melodía de una canción cualquiera mientras agarraba dos rebanadas de pan, un poco de salami y queso. «_Lo que se está perdiendo_», pensé mientras echaba mostaza picante sobre las rebanadas de pan.

Me lo comí en tres bocados y después me tomé una cerveza para bajarlo mientras me preguntaba qué más había para comer. No me había dado cuenta de lo delgado que estaba hasta que llegamos a casa. Aparte de la pelea, los nervios probablemente también tenían algo que ver. Ahora que Serena conocía mis planes y todo estaba resuelto, los nervios desaparecieron lo suficiente para volver a sentir apetito.

Entonces, Serena apareció por el pasillo, con la maleta en la mano. No me miró cuando cruzó el comedor hacia la puerta.

—¿Paloma? —grité.

Caminé hasta la puerta, que seguía abierta, y vi que Serena se acercaba al Honda de Rei. Como ella no respondió, bajé corriendo las escaleras y crucé el césped hasta donde estaban Nicolas, Rei y Serena.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunté, señalando la maleta.

Serena sonrió incómoda. Era absolutamente obvio, ¿no?

—¿Paloma?

—Me llevo mis cosas a Moon. Allí hay muchas lavadoras y secadoras, y tengo una cantidad escandalosa de ropa que lavar.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Te ibas sin decírmelo?

—Iba a volver, Dar. Estás hecho un maldito paranoico —dijo Rei.

—Oh —respondí todavía inseguro—. ¿Te quedas aquí esta noche?

—No lo sé. Supongo que depende de cuándo termine de lavar.

Aunque sabía que probablemente seguía incómoda por mi decisión sobre Sabio, lo dejé estar, sonreí y la abracé.

—Dentro de tres semanas, le pagaré a alguien para que te lave la ropa. O podrás tirarla y comprarte nuevas cosas

—¿Pelearás para Sabio otra vez? —preguntó Rei, conmocionada.

—Me ha hecho una oferta que no podía rechazar.

—Darien… —empezó a decir Nicolas.

— Chicos, no empiecen ustedes también. Si Paloma no me ha hecho cambiar de opinión, ustedes tampoco lo harán.

Rei cruzó una mirada con Serena.

—Bueno, será mejor que te llevemos, Serena. Tardarás una eternidad en lavar ese montón de ropa.

Me incliné para besar a Serena en los labios. Tiró de mí y me besó con fuerza, lo que hizo que me sintiera un poco mejor.

—Nos vemos después —dije, sujetando la puerta abierta mientras ella se acomodaba en el asiento delantero—. Te amo.

Nicolas metió la maleta de Serena en el Honda y Rei se sentó en su asiento, extendiendo el brazo para abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad. Cerré la puerta de Serena y después me crucé de brazos. Nicolas estaba a mi lado.

—En serio, no pensarás luchar para Sabio, ¿no?

—Hay mucho dinero en juego, Nicolas. Seis cifras por pelea.

—¿Seis cifras?

—¿Podrías decir que no?

—Lo haría si pensara que Rei me daría una patada en el culo por eso.

Solté una carcajada.

—Serena no me dejará por esto.

Rei dio marcha atrás en el aparcamiento y vi lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas de Serena. Corrí hasta su ventanilla y golpeé el cristal.

—¿Qué te pasa, Paloma? —pregunté.

—Vamos, Rei —vi que decía mientras se secaba los ojos.

Corrí junto al coche, golpeando el cristal con la palma de la mano. Serena no quería mirarme y sentí un terror absoluto en mis huesos.

—¿Paloma? ¡Rei! ¡Para el maldito coche! ¡Serena, no lo hagas!

Rei tomó la carretera principal y pisó fuerte el acelerador. Corrí tras ellas, pero cuando casi había perdido de vista el Honda, me di media vuelta y fui por mi Harley. Metí la mano en el bolsillo para sacar las llaves mientras corría y salté sobre el asiento.

—Darien, no —me avisó Nicolas.

—¡Maldición, me está dejando, Nic! —grité mientras encendía la moto. La puse inmediatamente a 180 y volé calle abajo.

.

.

Rei acababa de cerrar la puerta cuando llegué al aparcamiento de Moon Hall. Casí tiré la moto, porque cuando me detuve no logré poner el soporte de la moto al primer intento. Corrí hasta el Honda y abrí la puerta del pasajero de un tirón. Rei apretaba los dientes, lista para cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle.

Miré el edificio de ladrillo y mortero de Moon; sabía que Serena estaba dentro en alguna parte.

—Tienes que dejarme entrar, Rei —le supliqué.

—Lo siento —respondió ella.

Dio marcha atrás y salió del aparcamiento. Justo cuando subí las escaleras de dos en dos, una chica a la que nunca había visto salía. Agarré la puerta, pero ella se interpuso en mi camino.

—No puedes entrar sin acompañante.

Saqué las llaves de la moto y las moví delante de su cara.

—Mi novia, Serena Tsukino, dejó las llaves de su coche en mi apartamento. Solo vengo a traérselas.

La chica asintió, insegura, y después se apartó. Subí las escaleras a toda prisa saltando varios peldaños a la vez, hasta que finalmente llegué al piso de Serena y a la puerta de su dormitorio. Respiré hondo varias veces.

—¿Paloma? —dije, intentando mantener la calma—. Tienes que dejarme entrar, nena. Tenemos que hablar de esto.

No respondió.

—Paloma, por favor. Tienes razón. No escuché lo que tenías que decirme. Podemos sentarnos y discutirlo un poco más, ¿de acuerdo? Solo…, por favor, respóndeme. Me estás asustando de verdad.

—Vete, Darien —dijo Amy desde el otro lado.

—¿Paloma? ¡Abre la jodida puerta, maldita sea! ¡No pienso irme sin hablar contigo! ¡Paloma! —grité mientras golpeaba la puerta con todas mis fuerzas.

—¿Qué? —gruñó Amy al abrir la puerta. Se subió las gafas y resopló. Para ser una chica tan pequeña, tenía una expresión muy seria.

Suspiré, aliviado porque al menos podría ver a Serena. Miré por encima del hombro de Amy, pero Serena no estaba a la vista.

—Amy —le dije, procurando mantener la calma—. Dile a Serena que necesito verla, por favor.

—Ella no está aquí.

—Está aquí —dije, perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia.

Amy cambió el peso de un pie a otro.

—No la he visto esta noche. No la he visto en varios días, en realidad.

—¡Sé que está aquí! —grité—. ¿Paloma?

—Te digo que no está… ¡Oye! —gritó Amy cuando la aparté de un empujón.

La puerta golpeó contra la pared. Tiré del pomo y miré detrás de ella y después en los armarios, incluso debajo de la cama.

—¡Paloma! ¿Dónde está?

—¡No la he visto! —gritó Amy.

Volví al pasillo y miré en ambas direcciones. Amy cerró de un portazo cuando salí y oí el clic del cerrojo.

Sentí la pared fría contra mi espalda y de repente me di cuenta de que no llevaba el abrigo puesto. Me dejé caer lentamente con la espalda contra la pared hasta que me quedé sentado y me tapé la cara con las manos. En ese momento debía de odiarme, pero tenía que llegar a casa en algún momento.

Después de veinte minutos, saqué el móvil y le envíe un sms:

.

* * *

.

_Paloma, x favor. Sé k stás molesta, pero podms hblar d todo esto._

_._

* * *

.

Y después otro:

.

* * *

.

_X favor, ven a casa._

.

* * *

.

Y otro:

.

* * *

.

_X favor? Te amo._

_._

* * *

.

No respondió. Esperé otra media hora y después le envié más:

.

* * *

.

_Stoy en Moon. X favor. Llamame para sabr si viens a ksa sta noche._

_._

* * *

_._

_Paloma, maldición, lo siento. X favor. Ven a ksa. Ncsito vrt._

_._

* * *

_._

_Sabs k no stás siendo razonable. Al menos, podrías rspondrme._

_._

* * *

_._

_Maldición, no m mrzco esto. Ok. Soy un imbcil x pensar en rsolvr todos nuestros problemas con dinero, pero al menos yo no huyo kda vez que tnmos 1._

_._

* * *

_._

_Lo siento. No quise dcir eso._

_._

* * *

_._

_K kiers k haga? Haré lo k sea. Ok? X favr, habla conmigo._

_._

* * *

_._

_Sto s 1 mierda._

_._

* * *

_._

_T amo. No entiendo cómo pueds largart así_.

.

* * *

.

Justo antes del amanecer, cuando estaba convencido de que me había comportado como un auténtico imbécil y de que Serena estaría segura de que estaba loco, me levanté del suelo. El simple hecho de que los de seguridad no aparecieran para obligarme a salir era sorprendente en sí mismo, pero si seguía sentado allí en el pasillo cuando las chicas empezaran a levantarse para ir a clase, corría el riesgo de no tener la misma suerte.

Después de bajar las escaleras sintiéndome derrotado, me senté en la moto y, aunque la camiseta era lo único que me protegía del frío aire del invierno, ni me di cuenta. Con la esperanza de ver a Serena en clase, fui directamente a casa para darme una ducha caliente.

Nicolas se plantó en el umbral de mi dormitorio mientras me vestía.

—¿Qué quieres, Nic?

—¿Hablaste con ella?

—No.

—¿Nada? ¿Por sms? ¿Algo?

—Te dije que no —le solté.

—Dar —dijo Nicolas con un suspiro—, probablemente no irá a clase hoy. Ni Rei ni yo queremos meternos en esto, pero eso es lo que Serena dijo.

—Tal vez sí vaya —dije, abrochándome el cinturón.

Me puse la colonia favorita de Serena y después me puse el abrigo antes de agarrar mi mochila.

—Espera, yo te llevo.

—No, iré con la moto.

—¿Por qué?

—Por si acepta volver al apartamento conmigo para que podamos hablar.

—Darien, creo que ya es hora de que consideres que ella quizás no quiera…

—Cierra la puta boca, Nic —dije, apartando la mirada de él—. Sólo por esta vez, no seas razonable. No intentes salvarme. Sé mi amigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Nicolas asintió una vez.

—De acuerdo.

Rei salió de la habitación de Nicolas, aún en pijama.

—Darien, ya es hora de que la dejes en paz. Todo se acabó en cuanto dejaste claro que ibas a trabajar para Sabio.

Como no respondí, continuó:

—Darien…

—No. No te ofendas, Rei, pero en este momento no puedo ni mirarte.

Sin esperar una respuesta, cerré de un portazo. Un poco de teatralidad podía valer la pena si así descargaba algo la ansiedad que sentía por no ver a Serena. Era mejor eso que ponerme de rodillas y rogarle que volviera conmigo en mitad de la clase, aunque estaba dispuesto a hacer algo semejante si así conseguía hacerla cambiar de opinión. Aunque fui caminando lentamente a clase y subí por las escaleras, llegué una media hora antes. Esperaba que Serena apareciera y tuviéramos tiempo para hablar antes, pero cuando los alumnos de la clase anterior salieron, ella seguía sin dar señales. Me senté al lado de su asiento vacío y miré fijamente mi pulsera de cuero mientras los demás estudiantes entraban en la clase y ocupaban sus asientos. Para ellos era solo otro día. Observar cómo su mundo seguía mientras el mío parecía acabarse era perturbador.

Excepto unos cuantos rezagados que se colaron detrás del señor Amade, no faltaba nadie, solo Serena. El señor Amade abrió su libro, nos saludó y después empezó su clase. Sus palabras se mezclaban mientras sentía que el corazón me latía a toda velocidad en el pecho y se aceleraba cada vez más con cada respiración. Apreté los dientes y se me humedecieron los ojos al pensar que Serena estaba en otra parte, aliviada por estar lejos de mí. Eso aumentó mi ira.

Me levanté y me quedé mirando el pupitre vacío de Serena.

—Eh… ¿Señor Shields? ¿Se siente bien? —preguntó el señor Amade.

Di una patada al pupitre de Serena y después al mío, sin apenas inmutarme por las exclamaciones y gritos de los alumnos que me observaban.

—¡Maldita sea! —grité, dándole otra patada al escritorio.

—Señor Shields —dijo el señor Amade con una voz extrañamente calmada—. Creo que será mejor que salga a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Me quedé de pie junto a los pupitres destrozados, respirando agitadamente.

—¡Fuera de mi clase, Darien! ¡Ahora! —dijo Amade, esta vez con un tono de voz firme.

Agarré de un tirón la mochila del suelo y empujé la puerta, oyendo cómo golpeaba contra la pared que había detrás de ella.

—¡Darien!

Solo me fijé en que la voz era femenina. Durante medio segundo esperé que fuera la de Serena. Neherenia caminaba tranquila por el pasillo y se detuvo a mi lado.

—Pensé que tenías clase. —Sonrió—. ¿Estuviste con alguien interesante este fin de semana?

—¿Qué quieres?

Ella levantó una ceja y vi un brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos.

—Te conozco. Estás enojado. ¿Las cosas con la monja no van bien? —No respondí—. Yo te lo podría haber dicho. —Se encogió de hombros y se acercó un paso más, susurrándome tan cerca del oído que me rozó la oreja con los labios—. Somos iguales, Darien. No somos buenos para nadie.

Clavé la mirada en la de ella, luego observé sus labios y volví a levantar la vista. Se inclinó hacia delante con su sexy sonrisa característica.

—Vete a la mierda, Neherenia.

Su sonrisa se esfumó y yo me alejé.

.

.

* * *

**Darien se dejó llevar por la adrenalina y la emoción de la pelea, y sumado a la tentadora oferta de Sabio, hizo que tomara una decisión equivocada. Lamentablemente se dio cuenta muy tarde y ahora le toca sufrir por su error. Se siente su tristeza y su desesperación, y de verdad da pena pero ahora le toca esperar. Me dio risa como mandó al diablo a Neherenia.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Disculpen por no responderles personalmente a cada uno de ustedes pero esta vez estoy corta de tiempo. **

**.**

**Nos leemos el viernes.**

**.**


	23. Capítulo 22: No soy bueno para nadie

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 22: NO SOY BUENO PARA NADIE**

**.**

La semana siguiente parecía interminable. Rei y yo decidimos que sería mejor que ella se quedara en Moon un tiempo. Nicolas aceptó de mala gana. Serena se perdió tres clases seguidas de Historia y encontró otro lugar donde almorzar. Intenté alcanzarla después de algunas de sus clases, pero o bien nunca iba o se iba temprano. Tampoco respondía el teléfono.

Nicolas me aseguró que estaba bien y que nada le había pasado. Por muy duro que fuera estar separado de Serena, habría sido peor salir de su vida completamente y no tener ni idea de si estaba viva o muerta. Aunque parecía que no quería tener nada que ver conmigo, no podía evitar esperar que en algún momento, pronto, me perdonaría o empezaría a echarme de menos tanto como yo a ella y que se presentaría en mi apartamento. Pensar en no volver a verla era demasiado doloroso, así que decidí seguir esperando.

.

.

El viernes, Nicolas llamó a mi puerta.

—Adelante —dije desde la cama, mirando al techo.

—¿Tienes planes para salir hoy, amigo?

—No.

—Tal vez deberías llamar a Zaf. Sal a tomar un par de copas y deja de pensar por un tiempo.

—No.

Nicolas suspiró.

—Mira, Rei va a venir, pero…, y odio tener que hacerte esto…, no puedes agobiarla preguntándole sobre Serena. Me costó mucho convencerla para que viniera. Solo quiere quedarse en mi habitación, ¿Está bien?

—Sí.

—Llama a Zaf. Necesitas comer algo y darte una ducha. Tienes un aspecto de mierda.

Tras esas palabras, Nicolas cerró la puerta. No estaba bien cerrada para mí, así que le di una patada. Cada vez que alguien la cerraba, me acordaba de cuando destruí el apartamento: Serena me dejó después de que terminamos acostándonos por primera vez y volvió poco después.

Cerré los ojos, pero, como las demás noches de esa semana, no podía dormir. Pensar que la gente, como Nicolas, pasaba por ese tormento una y otra vez con diferentes chicas era una locura. Después de conocer a Serena, no podía imaginar volver a arriesgar mi corazón de nuevo, aunque encontrara a una chica que pudiera compararse con ella. No podía sentirme así otra vez. Era como una muerte lenta.

Veinte minutos después, oí la voz de Rei en la sala. El ruido que hacían al hablar en voz baja mientras se ocultaban de mí en la habitación de Nicolas resonaba por todo el apartamento. Ni siquiera podía soportar la voz de Rei. Saber que probablemente acababa de hablar con Serena era insoportable.

Me obligué a levantarme y llegué hasta el baño para ducharme y ocuparme de otros rituales de higiene básicos. Los había descuidado la semana anterior. El agua ahogó la voz de Rei, pero en cuanto cerré el grifo la oí de nuevo. Me vestí, agarré las llaves de la moto y me dispuse a dar un largo paseo. Probablemente terminaría en casa de mi padre para darle la noticia.

Justo cuando pasé por la puerta del dormitorio de Nicolas, sonó el teléfono de Rei. Era el tono asignado a Serena. Fue como un puñetazo en el estómago.

— Puedo recogerte y llevarte a algún sitio para cenar —dijo ella.

Serena estaba hambrienta. Quizás podría ir a la cafetería.

Corrí hasta la Harley y salí a toda prisa del aparcamiento, avanzando a toda velocidad. Me salté todos los semáforos en rojo y las señales de alto de todo el camino al campus.

Cuando llegué a la cafetería, Serena no estaba allí. Esperé unos minutos más, pero no apareció. Dejé caer los hombros y me perdí en la oscuridad de camino al aparcamiento. Era una noche tranquila. Fría. Totalmente diferente a la noche en la que acompañé a Serena a Moon después de ganar la apuesta que habíamos hecho, lo que volvió a recordarme lo vacío que me sentía por no tenerla a mi lado.

A unos metros de distancia apareció una figura pequeña que caminaba sola hacia la cafetería. Era Serena.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño y, cuando se acercó más, me di cuenta de que no llevaba nada de maquillaje. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y solo un grueso jersey gris la protegía del frío, pues no llevaba abrigo.

—¿Paloma? —dije, saliendo a la luz de entre las sombras.

Serena se sobresaltó y después se relajó un poco cuando me reconoció.

—¡Cielo santo, Darien! ¡Me asustaste!

—Si contestaras al teléfono cuando te llamo, no tendría que acechar en la oscuridad.

—Tienes un aspecto infernal —dijo ella.

—Pasé por allí una o dos veces esta semana.

Ella cruzó los brazos con más fuerza y tuve que contenerme para no abrazarla y darle calor. Serena suspiró.

—Lo cierto es que iba a buscar algo de comer. Te llamaré luego, ¿de acuerdo?

—No. Tenemos que hablar.

—Dar…

—Rechacé la oferta de Sabio. Lo llamé el miércoles y le dije que no.

Esperaba que sonriera o que al menos mostrara alguna señal de aprobación, pero su cara permaneció inexpresiva.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga, Darien.

—Dime que me perdonas. Dime que volverás conmigo.

—No puedo.

Mi cara se arrugó en una mueca. Serena intentó esquivarme. Instintivamente, me puse delante de ella. Si dejaba que se fuera esta vez, la perdería.

—No he dormido, ni comido…, no puedo concentrarme. Sé que me amas. Todo será como solía ser…, solo tienes que perdonarme.

Ella cerró los ojos.

—Somos una pareja disfuncional, Darien. Creo que estás obsesionado con la idea de poseerme más que con cualquier otra cosa.

—Eso no es cierto. Te amo más que a mi vida, Paloma.

—A eso me refiero exactamente. Es una locura.

—No es ninguna locura. Es la verdad.

—Bien…, entonces, ¿en qué orden te importan las cosas exactamente? ¿El dinero, yo, tu vida…? ¿O hay algo que te importe más que el dinero?

—Me doy cuenta de lo que hice, ¿de acuerdo? Entiendo por qué piensas eso, pero, si hubiera sabido que te ibas a ir, nunca habría… Solo quería cuidar de ti.

—Eso ya lo dijiste.

—Por favor, no hagas esto. No puedo soportar sentirme así… Me…, me está matando —dije casi al borde del pánico. El muro que Serena había levantado cuando éramos solo amigos había vuelto y más fuerte que antes. No me iba a escuchar. No podía llegar hasta ella.

—Se acabó, Darien.

Hice una mueca.

—No digas eso.

—Se acabó. Vete a casa.

Levantó las cejas.

—Tú eres mi casa.

Serena hizo una pausa y por un momento pensé que por fin había llegado hasta ella, pero su mirada volvió a perderse y el muro estaba allí de nuevo.

—Tú tomaste tu decisión, Dar. Yo tomé la mía.

—No me acercaré a Las Vegas ni a Sabio… Terminaré la universidad. Pero te necesito. Eres mi mejor amiga.

Por primera vez desde que era niño, sentí que me quemaban las lágrimas en los ojos y noté cómo una me caía por la mejilla. Incapaz de contenerme, extendí la mano hacia Serena, estreché su pequeña figura entre mis brazos y planté mis labios en los suyos. Su boca estaba fría y rígida, así que le enmarqué la cara con las manos y la besé más fuerte, desesperado por conseguir una reacción.

—Bésame —le supliqué.

La boca de Serena seguía tensa, pero su cuerpo carecía de vida. Si la hubiera soltado, probablemente se habría caído.

—¡Bésame! —le supliqué—. Por favor, Paloma. ¡Le dije que no!

Serena me apartó de un empujón.

—¡Déjame en paz, Darien!

Me dio con el hombro al pasar junto a mí, pero la agarré de la muñeca. Ella mantuvo el brazo recto, en tensión, pero no se dio la vuelta.

—Te lo estoy suplicando.

Caí de rodillas, con su mano todavía en la mía. Mi aliento salía formando vapor mientras hablaba, lo que me recordó el frío que hacía.

—Te lo ruego, Serena. No hagas esto.

Serena se volvió y después bajó la mirada de su brazo al mío y se fijó en el tatuaje de mi muñeca. El tatuaje de su nombre. Apartó la mirada hacia otro lado, a la cafetería.

—Suéltame, Darien.

Me quedé sin aire y se esfumó toda mi esperanza. Relajé la mano y dejé que se escapara de entre mis dedos.

Serena no se volvió a mirar mientras se alejaba de mí y caí sobre las palmas en la acera. No iba a volver. Ya no me amaba y no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir para cambiarlo.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiera recuperar la fuerza para volver a ponerme de pie. Mis pies no querían moverse, pero, de algún modo, los obligué a cooperar el tiempo suficiente para llevarme hasta la Harley. Me senté en ella y empecé a llorar. La pérdida era algo que solo había experimentado una vez en mi vida, pero esto se sentía más real. Perder a Serena no era un recuerdo de mi niñez, sino que me había explotado en la cara y me debilitaba como una enfermedad que anulaba mi juicio y mis capacidades físicas. Era algo horriblemente doloroso.

Las palabras de mi madre resonaron en mi cabeza. Serena era la chica por la que tenía que luchar y yo lo había echado todo a perder. No podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Un Dodge Intrepid rojo aparcó junto a mi moto. No tuve que mirar para saber quién era.

Zafiro apagó el motor, apoyando un brazo en la ventana abierta.

—Hola.

—Hola —dije mientras me secaba los ojos con la manga de mi chaqueta.

—¿Una mala noche?

—Sí —asentí mientras miraba fijamente el tanque de gasolina de la Harley.

—Acabo de salir del trabajo, necesito un maldito trago. Ven conmigo al Dutch.

Di un largo suspiro pensándolo. Zafiro, como mi padre y el resto de mis hermanos, siempre sabían cómo manejarme. Ambos sabíamos que yo no debía conducir en las condiciones en las que estaba.

—Sí.

—¿Sí? —dijo Zafiro con una pequeña sonrisa de sorpresa. Pasé la pierna por encima del asiento y después caminé hacia el lado del pasajero del coche de Zafiro. El calor de los conductos de ventilación me quemó la piel y por primera ve esa noche me di cuenta de lo frío que estaba el aire y reconocí que no llevaba suficiente ropa para la temperatura que hacía.

—¿Nicolas te llamó?

—Sí.

Echó marcha atrás para salir del aparcamiento y lentamente fuimos a paso de tortuga rumbo a nuestro destino. Él me miró.

—Creo que un tipo llamado French llamó a su chica. Dijo que Serena y tú estaban discutiendo afuera de la cafetería.

—No estábamos discutiendo. Solo estaba… tratando de recuperarla.

Zafiro asintió una vez, girando por una calle.

—Eso imaginaba.

No volvimos a hablar hasta que nos sentamos en los taburetes del bar Dutch. Los allí presentes eran tipos duros, pero Bill, el propietario y camarero, conocía bien a mi padre desde cuando éramos niños, y la mayoría de los clientes habituales nos había visto crecer.

—Me alegra verlos, chicos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo —dijo Bill mientras limpiaba el mostrador antes de servirnos una cerveza y un chupito en la barra que teníamos delante de nosotros.

—Hola, Bill —dijo Zafiro, antes de beberse de un trago el chupito.

—¿Te sientes bien, Darien? —preguntó Bill.

Zafiro respondió por mí:

—Se sentirá mejor después de unas cuantas rondas.

Se lo agradecí. En ese momento, si hablaba, podría haberme derrumbado.

Zafiro siguió invitándome whisky hasta que sentí la boca entumecida y estaba a punto de desmayarme. Debí de perder el conocimiento en algún momento entre el bar y el apartamento, porque me desperté a la mañana siguiente en el sofá completamente vestido, sin saber cómo demonios había llegado hasta allí. Nicolas cerró la puerta y oí el sonido familiar del Honda de Rei encenderse y alejarse.

Me senté y cerré un ojo.

—¿La pasaron bien anoche, chicos?

—Sí. ¿Y tú?

—Creo que sí. ¿Me oíste llegar?

—Si. Zaf subió las escaleras contigo a cuestas y te dejó en el sofá, así que supongo que fue una buena noche.

—Zaf puede ser un idiota, pero es un buen hermano.

—Sí que lo es. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Dios, no —gruñí.

—Muy bien. Voy a prepararme unos cereales.

Me senté en el sofá y repasé mentalmente la noche anterior. Las últimas horas estaban borrosas, pero cuando retrocedí al momento en que vi a Serena en el campus, hice una mueca.

—Le dije a Rei que teníamos planes para hoy. Pensé que podíamos ir a la carpintería para reemplazar tu maldita puerta destartalada.

—No tienes que hacer de niñera, Nic.

—No lo estoy haciendo. Nos vamos dentro de media hora. Primero dúchate para quitarte esa peste —dijo él, sentándose en sillón reclinable con su tazón de cereales—. Y después volvemos a casa a estudiar. Tenemos exámenes finales.

—Mierda —dije con un suspiro.

—Pediré pizza para el almuerzo y podemos comernos las sobras para cenar.

—Acción de Gracias se acerca, ¿recuerdas? Me pasaré los dos días desayunando, comiendo y cenando pizza. No, gracias.

—Está bien; comida china entonces.

—Estás exagerando con el control —dije.

—Lo sé. Confía en mí, eso ayuda.

Asentí lentamente con la esperanza de que tuviera razón.

.

-.-

.

Los días pasaron lentamente, pero quedarme hasta tarde estudiando con Nicolas y a veces con Rei ayudaba a hacer más llevaderas las noches de insomnio. Zafiro me prometió que no le diría a mi padre ni al resto de los Shields nada de lo ocurrido con Serena hasta después de Acción de Gracias, pero aún temía que se enteraran, porque ya les había dicho que iría con ella. Me preguntarían por Serena y descubrirían que mentía.

Después de mi última clase del viernes, llamé a Nicolas.

—Oye, ya sé que se supone que esto está fuera de los límites, pero necesito que averigües dónde pasará Serena las vacaciones.

—Bueno, eso es fácil. Estará con nosotros. Pasa las fiestas siempre en casa de Rei.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Por nada —dije colgando abruptamente el teléfono.

Deambulé por el campus bajo una lluvia ligera mientras esperaba a que la clase de Serena terminara. En el exterior del edificio Hoover, vi que algunas personas de la clase de Cálculo de Serena se reunían. Vi la parte posterior de la cabeza de Seiya y después a Serena. Estaba acurrucada dentro de su abrigo de invierno y parecía tan incómoda como Seiya. Me quité la gorra roja y corrí hacia ellos. Serena se fijó en mí; al reconocerme levantó exageradamente las cejas.

Me repetía una y otra vez el mismo mantra en la cabeza: _«No importa el estúpido comentario que suelte Seiya, tú mantén la cabeza fría. No la jodas esta vez. No. La. Jodas»_.

Para mi sorpresa, Seiya se fue sin decir una palabra. Metí las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de mi sudadera.

—Nicolas me dijo que te vas con él y con Rei a Wichita mañana.

—Sí.

—¿Pasarás todas las vacaciones en casa de Rei?

Ella se encogió de hombros intentando fingir que mi presencia no la afectaba.

—Tengo muy buena relación con sus padres.

—¿Y qué hay de tu madre?

—Es una borracha, Darien. Ni siquiera sabrá que es Acción de Gracias.

Sentí un nudo en el estómago al ser consciente de que la respuesta a mi siguiente pregunta sería mi última oportunidad. Un trueno resonó sobre nosotros y levanté la mirada, pero tuve que entrecerrar los ojos por las grandes gotas que caían sobre mi rostro.

—Necesito pedirte un favor —dije, agachándome bajo la lluvia—. Ven aquí.

Llevé a Serena bajo el toldo más cercano para que no se empapara con la repentina tormenta.

—¿Qué tipo de favor? —preguntó, claramente suspicaz…

Resultaba difícil oírla por la lluvia.

—Bueno, verás… —Cambié el peso de un pie al otro, intentando dar lo mejor de mí. Aunque en mi cabeza se habían disparado todas las señales de «¡abortar la misión!», estaba decidido a, por los menos, intentarlo—. Mi padre y los chicos siguen esperándote el jueves.

—¡Darien! —gritó Serena.

Bajé la mirada al suelo.

—Dijiste que vendrías.

—Lo sé, pero… ahora es un poco inapropiado, ¿no te parece?

—Pero dijiste que vendrías —repetí de nuevo, procurando mantener la voz calmada.

—Aún estábamos juntos cuando acepté ir a tu casa. Sabías muy bien que los planes se habían cancelado.

—No, no lo sabía, y ya es demasiado tarde de todos modos. Armand ya está un avión hacia acá y Mamoru ha pedido el día libre en el trabajo. Todo el mundo tiene muchas ganas de verte.

Serena se encogió mientras se retorcía un mechón de pelo húmedo alrededor del dedo.

—Iban a venir de todos modos, ¿no?

—No todos. No hemos pasado el día de Acción de Gracias todos juntos desde hace años. Han hecho un esfuerzo para venir porque les prometí una cena de verdad. Ninguna mujer ha entrado en la cocina desde que mamá murió y…

—Vaya, eso suena bastante machista.

—Vamos, Paloma, ya sabes a qué me refiero. Todos queremos que vengas. Es lo único que intento decirte.

—No les has contado lo nuestro, ¿verdad?

—Papá me preguntaría el motivo y no estoy preparado para explicárselo. No dejará de repetirme lo estúpido que soy. Vamos, Paloma.

—Tengo que meter el pavo en el horno a las seis de la mañana. Tenemos que salir de aquí a las cinco…

—O podríamos quedarnos allí a dormir.

Levantó ambas cejas.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! Ya es bastante malo que tenga que mentirle a tu familia y fingir que seguimos juntos.

Aunque imaginaba su reacción, mi ego sufrió un pequeño golpe.

—Actúas como si te estuviera pidiendo que te prendieras fuego.

—¡Deberías habérselos dicho!

—Lo haré. Después de Acción de Gracias…, se los contaré todo.

Suspiró con la mirada perdida. Esperar su respuesta era como que te arrancaran las uñas una a una.

—Si me prometes que esto no es una artimaña para intentar que volvamos a estar juntos, lo haré.

Asentí, procurando no parecer ansioso.

—Te lo prometo.

Apretó los labios y formaron una línea, pero pude atisbar un pequeño indicio de una sonrisa en sus ojos.

—Nos vemos a las cinco.

Me incliné para darle un beso en la mejilla. Solo pretendía darle un beso rápido, pero mis labios echaban de menos su piel y fue duro apartarse.

—Gracias, Paloma.

.

-.-

.

Después de que Nicolas y Rei se marcharan a Wichita en el Honda, limpié el apartamento, doblé la ropa que me quedaba, me fumé medio paquete de cigarrillos, empaqué una bolsa de viaje y luego maldije el reloj por ir tan lento. Cuando por fin dieron las cuatro y media, bajé corriendo los escalones hasta el Charger de Nicolas e intenté no acelerar todo el camino hasta Moon.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de Serena, su expresión confundida me tomó por sorpresa.

—Darien —dijo con un suspiro.

—¿Estás lista?

Serena levantó una ceja.

—¿Lista para qué?

—Dijiste que te recogiera a las cinco.

Se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho.

—¡Me refería a las cinco de la mañana!

—¡Ah! Supongo que debo llamar a mi padre para decirle después de todo, no nos quedaremos.

—¡Darien! —se lamentó.

—Traje el coche de Nic para no tener que llevar las cosas en la moto. Hay un dormitorio libre en el que podrías instalarte. Podemos ver una película o…

—¡No voy a quedarme en casa de tu padre!

Mi rostro se ensombreció.

—Está bien…, supongo que…, te veré en la mañana.

Di un paso atrás y Serena cerró la puerta. Aún iría conmigo, pero mi familia sin duda sospecharía algo si no aparecíamos esa noche como les había dicho. Caminé por el pasillo lentamente mientras marcaba el número de mi padre. Me preguntaría por qué no íbamos y yo no quería soltarle una mentira descarada.

—Darien, espera. —Me di media vuelta y vi a Serena en el pasillo—. Dame un minuto para empacar algunas cosas.

Sonreí, repentinamente aliviado. Volvimos juntos a la habitación y esperé en el umbral mientras ella metía unas cuantas cosas en una bolsa. La escena me recordó la noche que gané la apuesta y me di cuenta de que no cambiaría ni un segundo el tiempo que pasamos juntos.

—Te sigo amando, Paloma.

No levanté la mirada.

—No sigas. No hago esto por ti.

Tomé aire, sentía un dolor físico en el pecho.

—Lo sé.

.

.

* * *

**Darien está sufriendo pero felizmente tiene el apoyo de Nicolas y de su hermano Zafiro para sobrellevar este mal tiempo, aunque no sé si llevarlo a beber sea la mejor solución. ¿Ustedes que creen?**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Pues si. Metió la pata así que ahora a aguantarse, aunque Serena fue muy radical al irse así como así. Creo que pudieron haberlo hablado antes, pero en fin.**

**Bepevikn: Creo que Serena debió haberlo cacheteado un poco para que reaccione, en vez de haberse ido así sin más. Pero bueno, las cosas no fueron así y a Darien le toca sufrir.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el domingo. Besos.**

**.**

.


	24. Capítulo 23: Aceptación

**Mil disculpas por no haber publicado ayer. Lamentablemente no pude tener el capítulo listo y recién lo terminé en la madrugada de hoy. Que lo disfruten.**

**.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 23: ACEPTACIÓN**

**.**

No lograba entablar ni una sencilla conversación. Nada de lo que se me venía a la mente parecía apropiado y me preocupaba enojarla incluso antes de llegar a casa de mi padre.

El plan era que ella hiciera su papel, empezara a echarme de menos y, después, tal vez conseguiría otra oportunidad para recuperarla. Era una misión difícil, pero era lo único que tenía.

Aparqué en el sendero de grava húmeda y subí nuestras bolsas al porche delantero.

Mi padre abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro de verte, hijo. —Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando vio a la mojada pero bella chica que estaba a mi lado—. Serena Tsukino, esperamos impacientes la cena de mañana. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que…, bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Dentro de la casa, mi padre se puso la mano sobre su protuberante barriga y sonrió.

—Los puse en la habitación de invitados, Dar. Supongo que no querrás pelearte con los gemelos en tu habitación.

Serena me miró.

—Serena…, bueno…, ella…, se quedará en la habitación de invitados, y yo dormiré en la mía.

Zafiro se levantó con una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Por qué? ¿No ha estado quedándose en tu apartamento?

—Últimamente no —dije, intentando no arremeter contra él. Sabía perfectamente la razón.

Mi padre y Zafiro intercambiaron miradas.

—Llevamos años usando la habitación de Armand como almacén, así que iba a dejarlo quedarse con tu habitación, pero supongo que puede dormir en el sofá —dijo mi padre mirando los cojines desgastados y descoloridos del salón.

—No te preocupes, Artemis. Solo intentábamos ser respetuosos —dijo Serena acariciándome el brazo.

Las carcajadas de mi padre resonaron por toda la casa y le dio una palmaditas en la mano.

—Ya conociste a mis hijos, Serena. Deberías saber que es casi imposible ofenderme.

Señalé con la cabeza las escaleras y Serena me siguió. Con suavidad, abrí la puerta con el pie y dejé nuestras bolsas en el suelo. Miré la cama y después me volví hacia Serena. Con sus grandes ojos azul cielo, escudriñó la habitación y se fijó en una foto de mis padres que estaba colgada en la pared.

—Lo siento, Paloma. Dormiré en el suelo.

—Por supuesto que lo harás —dijo mientras se recogía el pelo en una cola de caballo—. No puedo creer que me convencieras para hacer esto.

Me senté en la cama y me di cuenta de lo infeliz que estaba ella con la situación. Supongo que parte de mí esperaba que ella estuviera tan aliviada como yo por estar juntos.

—Esto va a ser una mierda. No sé en qué estaba pensando.

—Sé exactamente en qué estabas pensando. No soy estúpida, Darien.

La miré con una sonrisa cansada.

—Pero aun así viniste.

—Tengo que dejar todo listo para mañana —dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Me puse de pie.

—Te ayudaré.

.

.

Mientras Serena preparaba las patatas, los pasteles y el pavo, yo me encargaba de recoger y pasarle lo que necesitaba y de completar las pequeñas tareas en la cocina que me había asignado. La primera hora fue incómoda, pero cuando llegaron los gemelos, todo el mundo se reunió en la cocina y así Serena se relajó. Mi padre le contó a Serena anécdotas nuestras y nos reímos con los recuerdos de anteriores cenas de Acción de Gracias, cuando intentábamos hacer algo diferente que pedir pizza.

—Luna era una cocinera excelente —dijo mi padre—. Darien no se acuerda, pero, después de su muerte, carecía de sentido intentar cualquier cosa.

—No te sientas presionada por eso, Serena —dijo Zafiro. Se rio y agarró una cerveza del frigorífico—. Saquemos las cartas. Quiero intentar recuperar parte del dinero que se llevó Serena.

Mi padre dijo que no con el dedo.

—Nada de póquer este fin de semana, Zaf. Bajé el dominó, ve a prepararlo. Y nada de apuestas, maldita sea. Lo digo en serio.

Zafiro sacudió la cabeza.

—Está bien, viejo, está bien.

Mis hermanos salieron de la cocina y Zafiro los siguió, pero se detuvo y miró hacia atrás..

—Vamos, Dar.

—Estoy ayudando a Paloma.

—No queda mucho por hacer, cariño —dijo Serena—. Ve.

Sabía que solo lo había dicho para el show, pero no cambió cómo me hizo sentir. Le toqué la cadera.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió y me incliné para besarle la mejilla, apretándole la cadera con los dedos antes de seguir a Zafiro a la sala de juegos. Nos sentamos en la mesa donde jugábamos a las cartas y nos preparamos para una amistosa partida de dominó.

Zafiro rompió la caja y maldijo el cartón porque se hizo daño en la parte inferior de la uña, antes de repartir las fichas.

Endymion resopló.

—Eres un jodido bebé, Zaf; reparte.

—Pero si tú no sabes ni contar, idiota. ¿Por qué estás tan impaciente?

Me reí por la respuesta de Zafiro y eso atrajo su atención hacia mí.

—Serena y tú se llevan bastante bien —dijo él—. ¿Cómo lo lograste?

Sabía a qué se refería, pero le lancé una mirada fulminante por sacar el tema delante de los gemelos.

—Con mucha persuasión.

Papá llegó y se sentó.

—Es una buena chica, Darien. Estoy feliz por ti, hijo.

—Sí, lo es —dije procurando que la tristeza no se me viera en la cara.

Mientras Serena estaba ocupada limpiando la cocina, yo tuve que luchar contra el impulso de ir junto a ella. Tal vez estas fueran unas vacaciones familiares, pero quería pasar con ella todo el tiempo libre que pudiera.

Una media hora después, unos ruidos me alertaron de que había encendido el lavavajillas. Serena se acercó para saludar rápidamente antes de subir al piso de arriba. Me levanté de un salto y le tomé la mano.

—Es temprano, Paloma. No te irás ya a la cama, ¿no?

—Ha sido un día largo. Estoy cansada.

—Nos estábamos preparando para ver una película. ¿Por qué no bajas y te quedas con nosotros?

Miró las escaleras y luego a mí.

—Está bien.

La conduje de la mano hasta el sofá y nos sentamos juntos mientras aparecían los créditos de inicio.

—¿Puedes apagar esa luz, Endymion? —ordenó mi padre.

Extendí el brazo por detrás de Serena y lo apoyé en el respaldo del sofá. Luché para no estrecharla entre mis brazos. Iba con mucha cautela por cómo reaccionaría, y no quería aprovecharme de la situación cuando me estaba haciendo un favor.

A mitad de la película, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y Armand apareció con las bolsas en la mano.

—¡Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias! —dijo él, dejando su equipaje en el suelo.

Nuestro padre se levantó y lo abrazó, y todo el mundo menos yo se puso de pie para saludarlo.

—¿No vas a saludar a Armand? —susurró Serena.

Observé a mi padre y a mis hermanos abrazarse y reír.

—Tengo una noche contigo. No pienso desperdiciar ni un solo segundo.

—Hola, Serena. Me alegro de volver a verte —dijo Armand sonriendo.

Toqué la rodilla de Serena, que bajó la mirada y después se volvió hacia mí. Al darme cuenta de su expresión, aparté la mano de su pierna y entrelacé los dedos sobre el regazo.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿problemas en el paraíso? —preguntó Armand.

—Cállate, Armand —gruñí.

El ambiente en la habitación cambió y todas las miradas recayeron en Serena, a la espera de una explicación. Sonrió nerviosa y después tomó mi mano entre las suyas.

—Solo estamos cansados. Llevamos toda la tarde trabajando en la comida. —Apoyó la mejilla en mi hombro.

Miré nuestras manos y después se la apreté, deseando que hubiera alguna manera de poder decirle cuánto apreciaba lo que había hecho. Serena suspiró.

—Me voy a la cama, cariño. —Miró a los demás—. Buenas noches, chicos.

—Buenas noches, tesoro —dijo nuestro padre.

Mis hermanos también le dieron las buenas noches y observé a Serena subir las escaleras.

—Yo también me voy a acostar —dije.

—Claro, cómo no —se burló Zafiro.

—Bastardo con suerte —masculló Mamoru.

—Oye, no voy a permitir que nadie hable así de tu hermana —les avisó mi padre.

Ignorando a mis hermanos, subí por las escaleras y agarré el pomo de la puerta del dormitorio justo antes de que se cerrara. Al darme cuenta de que debía de estar desvistiéndose y que probablemente ya no se sentiría cómoda haciéndolo delante de mí, me quedé inmóvil.

—¿Quieres que espere en el pasillo mientras te vistes para dormir?

—Me voy a dar una ducha. Así que me vestiré en el baño.

Me rasqué la cabeza.

—Muy bien. Aprovecharé para prepararme una cama.

Su mirada era dura como el acero mientras asentía, con su muro obviamente impenetrable. Tomó unas cuantas cosas de su bolsa y se metió en el baño.

Después de rebuscar en el armario unas sábanas y una manta, extendí la ropa de cama; por suerte, al menos tendríamos algo de tiempo para hablar a solas. Serena salió del baño y yo tiré una almohada al suelo, a la cabecera de mi improvisada cama, y después aproveché mi turno para darme una ducha.

No desperdicié ni un minuto; me froté rápidamente el jabón por todo el cuerpo y me enjuagué enseguida la espuma. A los diez minutos, ya estaba seco y vestido, caminando de vuelta al dormitorio.

Cuando regresé a la habitación, Serena ya estaba en la cama; se había subido las sábanas sobre el pecho tanto como pudo. Mi lecho en el suelo no era tan apetecible como una cama donde pudiera abrazar a Serena. Me di cuenta de que mi última noche con ella la iba a pasar despierto, escuchando su respiración a unos pocos centímetros, sin poder tocarla.

Apagué la luz y me eché en el suelo.

—Esta es nuestra última noche juntos, ¿no?

—No quiero pelear, Dar. Intenta dormirte.

Me di media vuelta para mirarla y apoyé la cabeza en la mano. Serena se volvió también y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—Te amo.

Se quedó observándome un momento.

—Me lo prometiste.

—Te dije que esto no era ninguna artimaña para volver a estar juntos. Y no lo es. —Alargué el brazo para agarrarla de la mano—. Pero no te puedo prometer que no aproveche todas mis opciones de volver contigo.

—Me importas. No quiero que sufras, pero debería haber seguido mi primer instinto. Lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado.

—Pero me amabas, ¿verdad?

Apretó los labios.

—Todavía te amo.

Sentí que me inundaban todo tipo de emociones, en oleadas tan fuertes que no podía distinguir una de la otra.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Todavía estoy en medio del último que me pediste —dijo ella burlona.

—Si aquí se acaba todo…, si realmente has terminado conmigo… ¿me dejarías pasar esta noche abrazándote?

—No creo que sea una buena idea, Dar.

Le agarré con más fuerza la mano.

—Por favor. No puedo dormir sabiendo que estás a escasos centímetros; nunca volveré a tener esta oportunidad.

Serena se quedó mirándome durante unos segundos y después frunció el ceño.

—No voy a hacer el amor contigo.

—No te estoy pidiendo eso.

Serena se quedó mirando el techo durante un rato mientras reflexionaba la respuesta. Finalmente, cerró los ojos con fuerza, se alejó del borde de la cama y apartó las sábanas. Me metí en la cama a su lado y apresuradamente la abracé con fuerza. Me sentí tan increíblemente bien que, con toda la tensión que había en la habitación, luché con todas mis fuerzas para no derrumbarme.

—Voy a extrañar esto —dije.

La besé en el pelo y la acerqué más a mí, enterrando mi cara en su cuello. Me puso la mano en la espalda y volví a respirar hondo, intentando aspirar su esencia y grabar a fuego ese momento en mi cerebro.

—No…, no creo que pueda con esto, Darien —dijo ella mientras intentaba liberarse.

No pretendía retenerla, pero si abrazándola podía librarme del ardiente dolor que había sentido durante días, no tenía sentido soltarla.

—No puedo hacerlo.

Sabía a qué se refería. Estar juntos así era desgarrador, pero no quería que terminara.

—Entonces no lo hagas —dije contra su piel—. Dame otra oportunidad.

Después de un último intento por liberarse, Serena se tapó la cara con ambas manos y se echó a llorar en mis brazos. La miré y sentí que me ardían los ojos por las lágrimas.

Le tomé suavemente la mano y se la besé. La respiración de Serena se entrecortó mientras le miraba los labios y después los ojos.

—Nunca amaré a nadie como te amo a ti, Paloma.

Se sorbió las lágrimas y me tocó la cara, disculpándose.

—No puedo.

—Lo sé —dije con la voz quebrada—. Jamás logré convencerme de ser lo bastante bueno para ti.

Serena arrugó la cara y negó con la cabeza.

—No eres solo tú, Dar. No somos buenos el uno para el otro.

Negué con la cabeza, con la intención de llevarle la contraria, pero tenía razón a medias, se merecía algo mejor, lo que siempre había querido. ¿Quién demonios era yo para quitárselo? Tras reconocer eso, respiré hondo y después apoyé la cabeza en su pecho.

.

-.-

.

Me desperté al oír un gran escándalo en el piso de abajo.

—¡Ay! —gritó Serena desde la cocina.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras mientras me ponía una camiseta.

—¿Estás bien, Paloma?

El frío del suelo me provocaba escalofríos, que empezaban por los pies.

—¡Mierda! ¡ El piso está congelado!

Saltaba sobre un pie y luego sobre el otro, lo que hizo a Serena soltar una risita. Todavía era temprano, probablemente las cinco o las seis, y todos los demás estaban dormidos. Serena se inclinó para meter el pavo en el horno y mi tendencia matutina a tener una erección estuvo en ese caso más justificada.

—Puedes volver a la cama. Acabo de meter el pavo.

—¿Vienes conmigo?

—Sí.

—Tú primero —dije señalando las escaleras con la mano.

Me quité la camiseta mientras los dos metíamos las piernas debajo de las sábanas y nos tapábamos con la manta hasta el cuello. La abracé con fuerza mientras ella temblaba, esperando que nuestro calor corporal calentara el pequeño espacio entre nuestra piel y las sábanas. Miré por la ventanas y vi grandes copos de nieve cayendo del cielo gris. Besé a Serena en el pelo y pareció fundirse conmigo. Así abrazados, parecía que nada hubiera cambiado.

—Mira, Paloma, está nevando.

Se volvió para mirar la ventana.

—Parece Navidad —dijo, presionando ligeramente su mejilla contra mi piel. Se me escapó un suspiro que hizo que me mirara—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No estarás aquí en Navidad.

—Estoy aquí ahora.

Le respondí con una media sonrisa y después incliné la cabeza para besar sus labios. Serena se apartó y sacudió la cabeza.

—Dar…

La abracé con fuerza y bajé la barbilla.

—Me quedan menos de veinticuatro horas contigo, Paloma. Te voy a besar, de hecho, hoy te voy a besar mucho. Durante todo el día y cada vez que tenga la oportunidad. Si quieres que me detenga, dímelo, pero, mientras no lo hagas, voy a aprovechar cada segundo de mi último día contigo.

—Darien… —empezó a decir Serena, pero tras unos segundos, bajó la mirada de mis ojos a mis labios.

Sin dudar, inmediatamente bajé la cabeza para besarla. Ella me devolvió el beso y, aunque solo pretendía darle un beso corto y dulce, mis labios se abrieron y su cuerpo reaccionó. Deslizó la lengua en mi boca y todas las partes de mi cuerpo masculino de sangre caliente me gritaban que siguiera adelante a toda máquina. La estreché junto a mí y Serena dejó caer una pierna a un lado, de manera que pude acomodar las caderas entre sus muslos.

En un momento, estaba desnuda debajo de mí y con un par de movimientos rápidos me quité la ropa. Con mi boca sobre la suya, con fuerza, me agarré a las barras de hierro del cabecero de la cama con ambas manos y, en un movimiento rápido, la penetré. Sentí inmediatamente que el calor inundaba mi cuerpo y no podía dejar de moverme ni de balancearme sobre ella; había perdido todo el control. Gemí contra la boca de Serena cuando arqueó la espalda para mover las caderas contra las mías. En determinado momento, apoyó los pies en la cama para levantarse de forma que pudiera entrar por completo en ella.

Con una mano agarrando la barra de hierro y con la otra en la nuca de Serena, la penetré una y otra vez, olvidando todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, todo el dolor que había sentido. La luz se filtraba por la ventana y perlas de sudor empezaban a formarse sobre nuestra piel, lo que facilitaba el movimiento hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Estaba a punto de terminar cuando las piernas de Serena empezaron a temblar y sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda. Aguanté la respiración y entré en ella una última vez, mientras gemía con los intensos espasmos que recorrieron mi cuerpo.

Serena se relajó sobre el colchón, con la frente húmeda y los labios inertes.

Respiré como si hubiera corrido una maratón mientras el sudor me caía desde el pelo sobre la oreja y por un lado de la cara. La mirada de Serena se encendió cuando oyó voces murmurando escaleras abajo. Me puse de lado y examiné su rostro con verdadera adoración.

—Dijiste que solo ibas a besarme.

Me miró como solía hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no nos quedamos en la cama todo el día?

—Vine aquí para cocinar, ¿recuerdas?

—No, has venido aquí para ayudarme a cocinar y no pienso cumplir con mi obligación durante las próximas ocho horas.

Me acarició la cara y su expresión me preparaba para lo que iba a decir.

—Darien, creo que…

—No lo digas, ¿si? No quiero pensar en ello hasta que no tenga más remedio.

Me levanté y me puse los calzoncillos, después me acerqué a la bolsa de Serena. Le puse la ropa sobre la cama y luego volví a ponerme la camiseta.

—Quiero que tengas un buen recuerdo de este día.

.

.

Sin darme cuenta, llegó la hora de comer. El día pasó muy rápido, demasiado rápido. Temía cada minuto y maldecía el reloj conforme se acercaba la noche. No lo niego, no me separaba de Serena. No me importaba que aquello fuera una farsa, me negué incluso a pensar en la verdad mientras ella estaba junto a mi lado.

Cuando nos sentamos a cenar, papá insistió en que yo cortara el pavo y Serena sonrió orgullosa, cuando me levanté para hacer los honores.

El clan Shields devoró la comida que había preparado Serena y la colmó de elogios.

—¿Hice suficiente? —se rio ella.

Papá sonrió, tras chupar el tenedor y dejarlo limpio para el postre.

—Has hecho mucha comida, Serena. Pero creo que queríamos llenarnos hasta el año que viene…, a menos que quieras repetir esto en Navidad. Ahora eres una Shields. Te espero en todas las fiestas, y no para cocinar.

Con las palabras de mi padre, la verdad salió a la luz y mi sonrisa desapareció.

—Gracias, Artemis.

—No le digas eso, papá —dijo Zafiro—. Tiene que cocinar. ¡No he probado una comida así desde que tenía cinco años! —Se metió media rebanada de pastel de nueces en la boca y emitió un gemido de satisfacción.

.

.

Mientras mis hermanos recogían la mesa y lavaban los platos, me senté con Serena en el sofá, intentando no abrazarla demasiado fuerte. Mi padre ya se había acostado, con la barriga llena y demasiado cansado como para mantenerse despierto.

Acomodé las piernas de Serena sobre mi regazo, le quité los zapatos y le masajeé las plantas de los pies con los pulgares. Eso le encantaba y yo lo sabía. Tal vez intentaba recordarle sutilmente lo bien que estábamos juntos, aunque en mi interior sabía que había llegado el momento de que ella siguiera adelante.

Serena me amaba, pero también le importaba demasiado para mandarme al diablo cuando debía hacerlo. Aunque le había dicho antes que no podía alejarme de ella, finalmente me había dado cuenta de que la amaba demasiado para joderle la vida quedándome con ella o para perderla por completo obligándonos a ambos a estar juntos hasta que termináramos odiándonos el uno al otro.

—Este ha sido el mejor día de Acción de Gracias que hemos tenido desde que mamá murió.

—Me alegro de haber estado aquí para verlo.

Respiré hondo.

—Soy diferente —dije, sin saber cómo continuar—. No sé qué me pasó en Las Vegas. Ese no era yo. Pensaba en todo lo que podríamos comprar con ese dinero, y en nada más… No veía el daño que te hacía queriendo llevarte de vuelta allí, aunque creo que, en el fondo, lo sabía. Me merecía que me dejaras. Me merecía todo el sueño que perdí y el dolor que sentí. Tuve que pasar por todo eso para darme cuenta de lo mucho que te necesitaba, y lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer para que sigas en mi vida. Dijiste que lo nuestro terminó, y lo acepto. Soy una persona diferente desde que te conocí. He cambiado… para mejor. Pero no importa lo mucho que lo intente, parece que no hago las cosas bien contigo. Primero fuimos amigos, y no puedo perderte, Paloma. Siempre te amaré, pero veo que no tiene mucho sentido que intente recuperarte. No puedo imaginarme estar con otra persona, pero seré feliz mientras sigamos siendo amigos.

—¿Quieres que seamos amigos?

—Quiero que seas feliz. No me importa lo que sea necesario para ello.

Ella sonrió, rompiendo la parte de mi corazón que quería retractarse de todo lo que acababa de decir. Una parte de mí esperaba que me dijera que me callara la boca, porque estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

—Cincuenta dólares a que me lo agradecerás cuando conozcas a tu futura esposa.

—Esa apuesta es fácil —dije. No podía imaginarme una vida sin Serena, y ella ya estaba pensando en nuestros futuros por separado—. La única mujer con la que quisiera casarme alguna vez acaba de romperme el corazón.

Serena se secó los ojos y se levantó.

—Creo que es hora de que me lleves a casa.

—Vamos, Paloma. Lo siento, no fue divertido.

—No es eso, Dar. Sólo estoy cansada y lista para irme a casa.

Contuve el aliento y asentí mientras me levantaba. Serena abrazó a mis hermanos al despedirse y le pidió a Zafiro que se despidiera de papá de su parte. Yo estaba en la puerta con nuestras bolsas, observando cómo todos se ponían de acuerdo para volver a casa por Navidad.

.

-.-

.

Cuando reduje la velocidad, deteniéndome en Moon Hall, sentí que una puerta se cerraba, pero eso no impedía que mi corazón se hiciera pedazos.

Me incliné para besarla en la mejilla y después le abrí la puerta y observé cómo entraba.

—Gracias por el día de hoy. No sabes lo feliz que has hecho a mi familia.

Serena se detuvo al pie de las escaleras y se volvió.

—Mañana se los dirás, ¿verdad?

Desvié la mirada al Charger, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que ya lo saben. No eres la única que sabe poner cara de póquer, Paloma.

La dejé sola en los escalones y me negué a mirar atrás. A partir de ese momento, el amor de mi vida era solo una conocida. No estaba seguro de qué expresión tenía mi cara, pero no quería que ella la viera.

El Charger chirrió cuando me alejé conduciendo a una velocidad que sobrepasaba el límite. Volví a casa de mi padre. Entré a trompicones en la sala de estar y Armand me pasó una botella de whisky. Todos tenían un poco en su vaso.

—¿Se los dijiste? —le pregunté a Zafiro, con la voz rota.

Zafiro asintió y me dejé caer de rodillas. Mis hermanos me rodearon, poniéndome las manos en la cabeza y en los hombros para reconfortarme.

.

.

* * *

**La inseguridad en Darien volvió con fuerza y nuevamente no se siente merecedor de ella, por lo que decidió dejarla libre para que pueda ser feliz aunque eso le destroce el corazón. Me reafirmo en que Serena tendría que haber hablado y decirle que lo perdonaba ya que ella era la que insistía una y otra vez que no iba a volver con él.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Pudieron resolverlo de otra forma. Serena de hecho exageró.**

**flor lucero: Ahora empieza el verdadero dolor. Él ha decidido dejarla libre porque no se siente merecedor de ella y en el próximo capítulo veremos como lo llevará Darien.**

**Bepevink: Él mismo dijo que ha cambiado. Tomó una decisión muy difícil y ahora veremos como lo tomará.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el miércoles.**

**.**


	25. Capítulo 24: Olvidar

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 24: OLVIDAR**

**.**

—Zaf está llamando otra vez —gritó Nicolas desde la sala de estar.

Había dejado el móvil encima de la televisión. El punto más alejado de mi dormitorio en el apartamento.

Los primeros tortuosos días sin Serena, lo dejé encerrado en la guantera del Charger. Nicolas lo trajo de nuevo, aduciendo que debía estar en el apartamento por si mi padre llamaba. Incapaz de negar esa lógica, acepté, pero solo si se quedaba encima del televisor.

De otro modo, las ansias por tomarlo y llamar a Serena eran enloquecedoras.

—¡Darien! ¡Tu teléfono!

Miraba sin cesar el techo blanco, agradecido de que mis otros hermanos hubieran captado la idea, pero me molestaba que Zafiro no lo hubiera hecho. Me había mantenido ocupado o borracho por las noches, pero parecía creer que debía llamarme también en cada pausa que tenía en el trabajo. Sentía que estaba en alguna especie de programa de vigilancia contra el suicidio al estilo Shields.

Durante las dos semanas y media de las vacaciones de invierno, las ganas de llamar a Serena se habían convertido en una necesidad. Cualquier relación con mi teléfono me parecía una mala idea.

Nicolas abrió la puerta y lanzó un rectángulo negro y pequeño al aire. Aterrizó en mi pecho.

—Dios, Nic. Ya te dije…

—Sé lo que dijiste. Tienes dieciocho llamadas perdidas.

—¿Todas de Zaf?

—Una es de una tal Braguitas Calientes.

Agarré el teléfono de mi estómago, alargué el brazo, después abrí la mano y dejé caer el duro plástico al suelo.

—Necesito un trago.

—Necesitas una ducha. Apestas. También te vendría bien lavarte los dientes, afeitarte y ponerte desodorante.

Me senté.

—Estás diciendo un montón de estupideces, Nic, pero recuerdo que te lavé la ropa y te hice sopa durante tres meses enteros después de lo de Katherine.

Él resopló.

—Al menos, yo me lavaba los dientes.

—Necesito que programes otra pelea —dije, dejándome caer otra vez en el colchón.

—Pero si hace dos noches tuviste una y otra la semana anterior. Los ingresos fueron bajos por las vacaciones. Neflyte no programará otra hasta que las clases vuelvan a empezar.

—Entonces que convoque a los locales.

—Demasiado arriesgado.

—Llama a Neflyte, Nicolas.

Nicolas se acercó a mi cama, recogió el móvil, tecleó un número y después lanzó el teléfono nuevamente sobre mi estómago.

—Llámalo tú mismo.

Me puse el teléfono en la oreja.

—¡Tonto! ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Por qué no respondías el teléfono? ¡Quiero salir esta noche! —dijo Zafiro.

Fulminé con la mirada a mi primo, que dejó mi habitación sin mirar atrás.

—No tengo ganas, Zaf. Llama a Petzite.

—Es camarera. Es víspera de Año Nuevo. Pero ¡podemos ir a verla! A menos que tengas otros planes…

—No, no tengo otros planes.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí acostado hasta morir?

—Más o menos —dije con un suspiro.

—Darien, te quiero, hermanito, pero te estás comportando como un llorón. Ella era el amor de tu vida. Lo entiendo. Es una mierda. Lo sé. Pero, te guste o no, la vida sigue.

—Gracias, señor Rogers.

—Ni siquiera tienes edad suficiente para saber quién es.

—Armand nos hacía ver las repeticiones, ¿recuerdas?

—No, escucha. Salgo a las nueve. Te recogeré a las diez. Si no estás vestido y listo, y con eso me refiero a que quiero verte duchado y afeitado, llamaré a un montón de gente y les diré que estás dando una fiesta en tu casa, con seis barriles de cerveza gratis y prostitutas.

—Maldita sea, Zafiro, ni se te ocurra.

—Sabes que lo haré. Última advertencia. Diez en punto o a las once tendrás invitados. Y unos bastante feos.

—Como te odio —mascullé.

—No, no me odias. Nos vemos dentro de noventa minutos.

El teléfono rechinó en mi oreja antes de colgar. Conociendo a Zafiro, probablemente habría llamado desde la oficina de su jefe, sentado en su sillón con los pies sobre el escritorio.

Me senté y miré a mi alrededor. Las paredes estaban vacías ya que había quitado las fotos de Serena que en una ocasión habían cubierto la pintura blanca. El sombrero estaba colgado sobre mi cama de nuevo, expuesto con orgullo, después de la vergüenza de que fuera sustituido por una foto en blanco y negro enmarcada de Serena y mía.

Zafiro de verdad estaba decidido. Me imaginé sentado en el bar mientras todo el mundo celebraba a mi alrededor, mientras yo seguía sintiéndome un desgraciado y, según Nicolas y Zafiro, siendo un llorón.

El año anterior había bailado con Neherenia y terminé llevándome a casa a Beryl Metalia, que habría sido una buena nueva incorporación a la lista si no hubiera vomitado en el armario del pasillo.

Me pregunté qué planes tendría Serena para esa noche, pero intenté no dejar que mi mente siguiera por el camino de imaginarse a quién podría conocer. Nicolas no había mencionado que Rei tuviera planes. Sin saber si me lo habían ocultado a propósito, plantear la pregunta parecía demasiado masoquista, incluso para mí.

El cajón de la mesita de noche chirrió cuando lo abrí. Rebusqué en el fondo y me detuve al sentir las esquinas de una cajita. La saqué con cuidado, sujetándola en las manos sobre el pecho. Mi pecho se levantó y se hundió con un suspiro y, entonces, abrí la caja y guiñé los ojos al ver el diamante resplandeciente del anillo en el interior. Solo había un dedo en el que pudiera ponerse ese aro dorado y, con cada día que pasaba, ese sueño parecía cada vez menos factible.

Cuando compré el anillo, sabía que pasarían años antes de que pudiera dárselo a Serena, pero para mí tenía sentido conservarlo solo por si acaso surgía el momento perfecto. Saber que estaba ahí me daba esperanzas, incluso ahora. Dentro de esa cajita estaba la poca esperanza que me quedaba.

Después de guardar el diamante y darme a mí mismo una larga charla para animarme, finalmente me arrastre por el pasillo hasta el baño e intencionadamente evité mirarme al espejo. La ducha y el afeitado no mejoraron mi estado de ánimo y tampoco —como después señalaría a Nicolas— lo hizo lavarme los dientes. Me puse una camisa negra de botones, unos vaqueros azules y después mis botas negras.

Nicolas llamó a mi puerta y entró, vestido como si también estuviera listo para salir.

—¿Tú también vienes? —pregunté mientras me abrochaba el cinturón. No sé por qué me sorprendía: sin Rei allí, solo tendría planes con nosotros.

—¿Te parece bien?

—Sí. Sí, bueno…, supongo que Zaf y tú ya se habían puesto de acuerdo sobre esto antes.

—Pues, sí —dijo él, escéptico y quizás un poco divertido por el hecho de que acabara de darme cuenta.

Afuera resonó la bocina del Intrepid y Nicolas señaló el pasillo con el pulgar.

—Vamos.

Asentí y lo seguí afuera. El coche de Zafiro olía a colonia y cigarrillos. Me puse un Marlboro en la boca y levanté el trasero para poder sacar un encendedor del bolsillo.

—Bueno, el Red está lleno, pero Petzite le dijo al tipo de la puerta que nos dejara entrar. Me parece que toca una banda en vivo y casi todo el mundo ha ido. Así que la noche pinta bien.

—Salir con nuestros borrachos y perdedores compañeros de preparatoria en una ciudad universitaria muerta. Fantástico —mascullé.

Zafiro sonrió.

—Invité a una amiga. Ya verás.

Levanté las cejas.

—Por favor, dime que no lo hiciste.

.

.

Unas cuantas personas estaban amontonadas en el exterior de la puerta, esperando a que saliera gente para poder entrar. Pasamos junto a ellos e ignoramos sus quejas mientras pagábamos y entrábamos directamente.

Había una mesa en la entrada llena de sombreritos de fiesta de Fin de Año, gafas, barras de luz y espantasuegras. Ya se habían llevado la mayoría de regalos, pero eso no le impidió a Zafiro ponerse un par de gafas ridículas con los números del año nuevo. Había purpurina por todo el suelo y la banda estaba tocando_ Hungry Like the Wolf_.

Fulminé con la mirada a Zafiro, que fingió no darse cuenta. Nicolas y yo seguimos a mi hermano mayor al bar, donde Petzite abría botellas y agitaba bebidas a toda velocidad, deteniéndose solo momentáneamente para introducir unos números en la caja registradora o para escribir un añadido a la cuenta de alguien. Su tarro de propinas rebosaba y tenía que empujar los billetes verdes dentro del recipiente de cristal cada vez que alguien añadía otro.

Cuando vio a Zafiro, se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¡Viniste! —Petzite cogió tres botellas de cerveza, abrió las chapas y las dejó en la barra delante de él.

—Te dije que vendría. —Sonrió y se apoyó sobre el mostrador para darle un beso en los labios.

Ese fue el final de su conversación, ya que ella se volvió rápidamente a deslizar otra botella por la barra y corrió al oír otro pedido.

—Es buena —dijo Nicolas mientras la observaba.

Zafiro sonrió.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Tu vas a…? —empecé.

—No —respondió Zaf—. Todavía no. Estoy trabajando en ello. Ella tiene como novio a un imbécil universitario en California. Estoy esperando a que la enoje una vez más para que se dé cuenta de lo idiota que es.

—Buena suerte con eso —dijo Nicolas, dandole un trago a su cerveza.

Zafiro y yo intimidamos a un pequeño grupo hasta que conseguimos que dejaran su mesa, así que nos dispusimos despreocupados a empezar nuestra noche dedicada a beber y a observar a la gente.

Petzite cuidaba a Zafiro a distancia, enviando regularmente a una camarera con chupitos de tequila y botellas de cerveza. Me alegré de haber bebido cuatro tragos de Cuervo cuando empezó la segunda balada de la década de 1980.

—Esta banda es un asco, Zaf —grité por encima del ruido.

—Es que no aprecias el legado del_ glam metal_ —respondió a gritos también—. Oye, mira eso —dijo señalando la pista de baile.

Una castaña paseaba por el espacio abarrotado; tenía la cara pálida y una sonrisa resplandeciente por el brillo de labios.

Zafiro se levantó para abrazarla y la sonrisa de la chica se hizo más amplia.

—¡Hola, Zaf! ¿Cómo has estado?

—¡Bien! ¡Bien! Trabajando. ¿Y tú?

—¡Genial! Ahora vivo en Dallas. Trabajo en una empresa de relaciones públicas. —Sus ojos recorrieron nuestra mesa, a Nicolas y luego a mí—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Este es tu hermanito? ¡Yo solía cuidar de ti!

Fruncí el ceño. Tenía una talla doble D de sujetador y unas curvas propias de una modelo_ pinup_ de los años cuarenta. Estaba seguro de que si hubiera pasado algún momento con ella durante mis años de formación, lo recordaría.

Zaf sonrió.

—Darien, recuerdas a Mónica, ¿no? Se graduó con Mamoru y Endymion.

Mónica tendió la mano y se la estreché. Me puse el filtro del cigarrillo entre los dientes y lo prendí con el encendedor.

—Creo que no —dije mientras me guardaba el paquete casi vacío en el bolsillo delantero de la camisa.

—No eras muy grande —respondió con una sonrisa.

Zafiro señaló a Mónica.

—Acaba de pasar por un mal divorcio con Seth Jacobs. ¿Te acuerdas de Seth?

Negué con la cabeza, cansado ya del juego que Zafiro tenía entre manos.

Mónica tomó el vasito de chupito lleno que tenía delante de mí y se lo bebió hasta el fondo, y después se desplazó hasta sentarse a mi lado.

—He oído que últimamente estás pasando por un mal momento también. Tal vez podríamos hacernos compañía esta noche, ¿no te parece?

Por su mirada era evidente que estaba ebria… y solitaria.

—No necesito una niñera —dije, dando una calada.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tal solo una amiga? Ha sido una noche muy larga. Vine aquí sola porque todas mis amigas ahora están casadas, ¿me entiendes? —Soltó una risita nerviosa.

—En realidad no.

Mónica bajó la mirada y me sentí un poco culpable. Estaba siendo un idiota y ella no había hecho nada para merecerlo.

—Oye, lo siento —dije—. La verdad es que ni siquiera quiero estar aquí.

Mónica se encogió de hombros.

—Yo tampoco, pero no quería estar sola.

La banda dejó de tocar y el cantante comenzó la cuenta regresiva desde diez. Mónica miró a su alrededor y luego a mí, fijando disimuladamente sus ojos en mis labios. En ese momento, la muchedumbre gritó al unísono: «¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!»

Mientras la banda tocaba una versión dura de_ Auld Lang Syne_, Mónica pegó sus labios contra los míos. Moví la boca junto a la suya por un momento, pero sus labios se sentían tan extraños, muy diferentes a los que estaba acostumbrado; solo hacían más vívido el recuerdo de Serena, y la conciencia de haberla perdido, más dolorosa.

Me aparté y me limpié la boca con la manga.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Mónica mientras observaba cómo me levantaba de la mesa.

Me abrí pasó entre la multitud hasta el baño de hombres y me encerré en el único cubículo que estaba libre. Saqué mi teléfono y lo sujeté en las manos; veía borroso y tenía el sabor podrido del tequila en la lengua.

«Serena probablemente estará borracha también —pensé—. No le importará que la llame. Es víspera de Año Nuevo. Incluso podría estar esperando mi llamada».

Busqué los nombres de mi agenda, hasta detenerme en «Paloma». Giré la muñeca y vi las mismas letras tatuadas en mi piel. Si Serena quisiera hablar conmigo, habría llamado. Mi oportunidad había pasado y le había dicho en casa de mi padre que la dejaría seguir con su vida. Borracho o no, llamarla era egoísta.

Alguien llamó a la puerta del cubículo.

—¿Dar? —preguntó Nicolas—. ¿Estás bien?

Abrí la puerta y salí con el móvil todavía en la mano.

—¿La llamaste?

Negué con la cabeza y después miré las baldosas de la pared. Di unos pasos atrás y después lancé el teléfono, que se rompió en mil pedazos y se esparcieron por el suelo. Un pobre bastardo que estaba de pie en el urinario dio un respingo y levantó los hombros hasta las orejas.

—No —dije—. Y no voy a hacerlo.

Nicolas me siguió de regreso a la mesa, sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Mónica se había ido y otros tres nuevos chupitos nos esperaban.

—Pensé que te distraería, Dar; lo siento. Cuando estoy como tú estás ahora, tirarme a una chica sexy siempre me hace sentir mejor —dijo Zafiro.

—Entonces no tienes ni idea de cómo me siento —respondí después de esforzarme por tragar el tequila que estaba a punto de vomitar. Me levanté rápidamente, apoyándome en el borde de la mesa para tener estabilidad—. Es hora de que me vaya a casa y pierda el conocimiento, chicos.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Zafiro, que parecía estar un poco decepcionado.

Después de que Zafiro lograra que Petzite le prestara la atención suficiente para decirle adiós, nos abrimos paso hasta el Intrepid. Antes de encender el coche, me echó una mirada.

—¿Crees que algún día la recuperarás?

—No.

—Entonces tal vez sea hora de que vayas aceptándolo. A menos que no la quieras en tu vida en absoluto.

—Lo estoy intentando.

—Me refiero a cuando las clases comiencen. Actúa como antes de verla desnuda.

—Cállate, Zaf.

Zafiro encendió el motor y dio marcha atrás con el coche.

—Estaba pensando —dijo, girando el volante y pisando el acelerador—, que también eran felices siendo solo amigos. Tal vez podrían volver a eso. Tal vez creer que no puedes es lo que te hace estar tan triste.

—Tal vez —dije, mirando por la ventana.

.

-.-

.

Finalmente, había llegado el primer día del semestre de primavera y la noche anterior no había podido dormir, me la había dando vueltas en la cama. Temía tanto como ansiaba ver de nuevo a Serena. A pesar de mi noche de insomnio, estaba decidido a ser todo sonrisas y no mostrar lo mucho que había sufrido, ni a Serena ni a nadie.

A la hora del almuerzo, casi se me salió el corazón del pecho cuando la vi. Se veía diferente, pero seguía siendo la misma. Era diferente porque parecía que estaba con una extraña. No podía simplemente levantarme y besarla o tocarla como antes. Serena parpadeó una vez cuando me vio y yo sonreí y le guiñé un ojo antes de sentarme al final de nuestra mesa de siempre. Los jugadores de fútbol estaban ocupados quejándose de su derrota con State, así que intenté aliviar su ansiedad contándoles algunas de mis experiencias más variopintas de las vacaciones, como cuando vi a Zafiro babear con Petzite o el momento en el que su Intrepid nos dejó tirados y casi nos arrestan por escándalo público mientras caminábamos de regreso a casa.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Fiore abrazar a Serena y, por un momento, me pregunté si preferiría que me fuera o si estaría enojada.

En cualquier caso, odiaba no saberlo.

Me comí el último trozo de algo frío y asqueroso, devolví la bandeja, me acerqué a Serena por detrás y apoyé las manos sobre sus hombros.

—¿Qué tal tus clases, Nic? —pregunté, procurando que mi voz sonara despreocupada.

Nicolas hizo una mueca.

—El primer día es un asco. Solo horarios y reglas. Ni siquiera sé por qué asisto la primera semana. ¿Y tú qué tal?

—Eh…, bueno, todo forma parte del juego. ¿Qué hay de ti, Paloma? —Traté de que la tensión de mis hombros no me pasara a las manos.

—Igual. —Apenas vocalizó y parecía distante.

—¿Pasaste unas buenas vacaciones? —pregunté, balanceándome juguetón de un lado a otro.

—Muy buenas.

Si. Esta situación era jodidamente incómoda.

—Genial. Ahora tengo otra clase. Nos vemos luego.

Salí rápidamente de la cafetería y saqué el paquete de Marlboro de mi bolsillo incluso antes de abrir de un empujón las puertas de metal.

.

.

Las siguientes dos clases fueron una tortura. El único sitio que parecía un refugio seguro era mi dormitorio, lejos del campus, lejos de todo lo que me recordaba que estaba solo y separado del resto del mundo, que seguía su curso y al que le importaba una mierda que yo tuviera que soportar un dolor tan grande. Nicolas no dejaba de decirme que las cosas mejorarían con el tiempo, pero no parecía ser así.

Me reuní con mi primo en el aparcamiento que había delante de Moon Hall, esforzándome por no mirar a la entrada. Nicolas parecía muy inquieto y apenas habló de camino al apartamento.

Cuando aparcó el coche, suspiró. Me debatía entre preguntarle o no si él y Rei tenían problemas, pero pensé que no podría aguantar su mierda y la mía.

Agarré mi mochila del asiento trasero y me dirigí al apartamento. Solo me detuve un momento para girar la llave y abrir la puerta.

—Oye —dijo Nicolas, cerrando la puerta tras él—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —respondí desde el pasillo, sin darme la vuelta

—Lo de la cafetería fue un poco raro.

—Supongo —dije, dando otro paso.

—Bueno… Probablemente debería decirte algo que oí. Es que, demonios, Dar, no estoy seguro hacerlo o no. No sé si decírtelo te hará sentir mejor o peor.

Me di media vuelta.

—¿Qué has oído?

—Rei y Serena estaban hablando. Parece que Serena la pasó muy mal durante las vacaciones. —Me quedé en silencio, intentando controlar la respiración—. ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? —preguntó Nicolas, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué significa eso? —pregunté levantando las manos—. ¿Que lo pasó mal por no estar conmigo? ¿Porque ya no somos amigos? ¿Qué?

Nicolas asintió.

—Definitivamente fue una mala idea.

—¡Dime! —grité, sintiendo que temblaba —. ¡No puedo…! ¡No puedo aguantar esto! —Lancé las llaves por el pasillo y oí un sonoro golpe cuando dieron contra la pared —¡Ella apenas me miró hoy! ¿Y ahora se supone que quiere que vuelva con ella? ¿Como amigo? ¿Como estábamos antes de ir a Las Vegas? ¿O simplemente se siente mal en general?

—No lo sé.

Dejé caer la mochila en el suelo y le di una patada hacia donde estaba Nicolas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿No crees que ya estoy sufriendo bastante? Porque te juro que esto ya es demasiado para mí.

—Lo siento, Dar. Es que pensaba que, si se tratara de mí…, querría saberlo.

—Pero ¡tú no eres yo! Ya déjalo, Nic. Maldita sea.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación de un portazo y me senté en la cama, con la cabeza entre las manos.

Nicolas abrió la puerta sin llamar.

—No intento empeorar las cosas, pero sabía que, si te hubieras enterado después, me habrías dado una patada en el culo por no habértelo contado. Eso es todo.

Asentí una vez.

—Está bien.

—¿No crees… que centrarte en toda la mierda que has tenido que soportar con ella, te haría las cosas más fáciles?

Suspiré.

—Lo he intentado. Y siempre termino volviendo a la misma conclusión.

—¿A cuál?

—Ahora que todo ha terminado, me gustaría recuperar toda la parte mala… con tal de tener también la buena.

Nicolas miró en todas las direcciones mientras intentaba pensar en algo que me reconfortara, pero claramente no sabía qué aconsejarme. Su móvil sonó.

—Es Zaf —dijo Nicolas, leyendo la pantalla. Se le iluminaron los ojos—. ¿Quieres ir a tomar unas copas con él al Red? Sale hoy a las cinco. Se le malogró el coche y quiere que lo lleves a ver a Petzite. Te vendría bien ir, hombre. Toma mi coche.

—Está bien. Dile que voy.

Me tragué las lágrimas y me limpié la nariz antes de levantarme.

En algún momento después de mi salida del apartamento y antes de mi llegada al camino de grava que había delante del salón de tatuajes en el que trabajaba mi hermano, Nicolas alertó a Zafiro sobre el día de mierda que yo había tenido. Resultó evidente cuando insistió en ir directamente al Red Door en cuanto se acomodó en el asiento delantero del Charger, en lugar de querer ir a casa a cambiarse primero.

Cuando llegamos, solo estábamos nosotros además de Petzite, el dueño y un tipo que estaba reponiendo las bebidas de la barra; pero era la primera semana de clases en la universidad y la cerveza estaba rebajada de precio, así que el local no tardaría mucho en llenarse.

Ya estaba ebrio cuando Rubina y algunas de sus amigas llegaron, pero no fue hasta que llegó Neherenia que me molesté en levantar la mirada.

—Te veo bastante descuidado, Shields.

—Nooo —dije, intentando formar palabras con los labios dormidos.

—Vamos a bailar —me pidió gimoteando y tirándome de un brazo.

—No creo que pueda —respondí tambaleándome.

—No creo que debas —apuntó Zafiro en un tono divertido.

Neherenia me invitó una cerveza y se sentó en el taburete que había junto al mío. A los diez minutos, me estaba acariciando la camiseta y después, sin mucha sutileza, empezó a tocarme los brazos y las manos. Justo antes de cerrar, se había levantado de su taburete para ponerse a mi lado, o más bien para sentarse sobre mi muslo.

—No vi la moto afuera. ¿Te trajo Zafiro?

—No. Traje el coche de Nicolas.

—Me encanta ese coche —susurró —. Deberías dejar que te lleve a casa.

—¿Quieres conducir el Charger? —dijea arrastrando las palabras.

Miré a Zafiro, que se estaba aguantando la risa.

—Probablemente no sea una mala idea, hermanito. Ten cuidado… en todos los sentidos.

Neherenia me levantó del taburete, me sacó del bar y me llevó al aparcamiento. Iba vestida con un top de lentejuelas sin mangas, unos vaqueros y botas, pero no parecía importarle el frío, si es que hacía frío. No sabría decirlo.

Ella soltó una risita y le pasé el brazo por los hombros para ayudarme a mantener el equilibrio mientras caminaba. Cuando llegamos al lado del pasajero del coche de Nicolas, dejó de reírse.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian, ¿verdad, Darien?

—Supongo que no —dije, mirándole fijamente los labios.

Neherenia me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y me acercó a ella. No dudó ni un momento en meterme la lengua en la boca. Estaba húmeda y suave, y resultaba vagamente familiar.

Después de unos minutos de tocarle el trasero y de intercambiar saliva, levantó la pierna y me rodeó con ella. Le agarré el muslo y pegué con fuerza mi pelvis contra la suya. Golpeó con el trasero la puerta del coche y gimió contra mí. A Neherenia siempre le gustaba rudo.

Me lamió el cuello con la lengua y, en ese momento, me di cuenta del frío que hacía al sentir que la calidez que me transmitía con su boca inmediatamente se apagaba por el aire invernal.

Neherenia metió la mano entre nosotros y, cuando me agarró la polla, sonrió al ver que me tenía justo donde quería.

—Mmmm, Darien —gimió, mordiéndome el labio.

—Paloma.

Susurré el nombre mientras aplastaba mi boca contra la de Neherenia. A estas alturas de la noche ya me costaba fingir.

Neherenia se rio.

—¿Qué? —Fiel a su estilo, no exigió ninguna explicación cuando no respondí—. Vamos a tu apartamento —dijo ella, quitándome las llaves de la mano—. Mi compañera está enferma.

—¿Sí? —pregunté, tirando de la manilla de la puerta —. ¿De verdad quieres conducir el Charger?

—Mejor yo que tú —dijo ella, besándome por última vez antes de pasar al lado del conductor.

.

.

Mientras Neherenia conducía, se reía y hablaba sobre sus vacaciones, al mismo tiempo me desabrochaba los vaqueros y metía la mano adentro. Menos mal que estaba borracho, porque no me había acostado con nadie desde Acción de Gracias. En otras circunstancias, cuando llegáramos al apartamento, Neherenia tendría que haber llamado a un taxi y darse por satisfecha.

A mitad de camino, la imagen del recipiente vacío apareció en mi mente.

—Espera un segundo. Un segundo —dije, señalando calle abajo—. Para en Swift Mart. Tenemos que comprar…

Neherenia metió la mano en su bolso y sacó una cajita de condones.

—Ya me encargué de eso.

Me incliné hacia atrás y sonreí. Ella sí que era mi tipo de chica.

Neherenia aparcó en la plaza de Nicolas; había estado en el apartamento las veces suficientes como para saber dónde estaba. Dio la vuelta al coche dando saltitos, intentando correr con sus tacones de aguja. Me apoyé en ella para subir las escaleras y se rio contra mi boca cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que la puerta ya estaba abierta y la cruzamos de un empujón.

En medio del beso, me quedé helado. Serena estaba de pie en la puerta delantera, con_ Toto_ en brazos.

—Paloma —dije, estupefacto.

—¡La encontré! —dijo Rei, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación de Nicolas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté.

La expresión de Serena pasó de la sorpresa a la ira.

—Me alegra ver que vuelves a ser el de siempre, Dar.

—Ya nos íbamos —gruñó Rei.

Tomó a Serena de la mano y pasó a nuestro lado. Tardé un momento en reaccionar, pero bajé a toda prisa las escaleras y, en ese momento, me fijé en el Honda de Rei. Se me pasó por la cabeza toda una serie de palabrotas. Sin pensarlo, agarré a Serena del abrigo.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A casa. —Me soltó mientras se estiraba el abrigo y resoplaba.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?

La nieve acumulada crujió bajo de los pies de Rei mientras caminaba detrás de Serena y, de repente, vi a Nicolas a mi lado, que miraba cauteloso a su novia.

Serena levantó la barbilla.

—Lo siento. Si hubiera sabido que ibas a estar aquí, no habría venido.

Me metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo.

—Puedes venir siempre que quieras, Paloma. Nunca quise que te alejaras.

—No quiero interrumpir. —Miró a lo alto de las escaleras, donde, por supuesto, estaba Neherenia viendo el espectáculo—. Disfruta de tu velada —dijo ella, dándose media vuelta.

La agarré del brazo.

—Espera. ¿Estás molesta?

Se apresuró a apartarse y soltó una carcajada

—¿Sabes? Ni siquiera sé por qué me sorprendo.

Tal vez se reía, pero había odio en sus ojos. No importaba lo que hiciera, ya fuera seguir adelante sin ella o quedarme tirado en la cama agonizando por su ausencia, me habría odiado.

—Contigo no puedo ganar. ¡No puedo ganar! Dices que hemos terminado… ¡Y yo me quedo aquí hecho una mierda! Tuve que romper mi teléfono en mil pedazos para evitar llamarte cada minuto de cada maldito día… Tuve que fingir que todo iba bien en la universidad para que tú fueras feliz… ¿Y ahora tienes el descaro de molestarte conmigo? ¡Me rompiste el maldito corazón! —grité.

—Darien, estás borracho. Deja que Serena se vaya a casa —dijo Nicolas.

Agarré a Serena de los hombros, la acerqué y, mirándola a los ojos, le pregunté:

—¿Me quieres o no? ¡No puedes seguir haciéndome esto, Paloma!

—No vine aquí para verte.

—No la quiero —dije, clavando mi mirada en sus labios—. Pero, soy tan infeliz, Paloma. Maldición, me siento como un desgraciado.

Me incliné para besarla, pero me agarró la barbilla y me mantuvo a distancia.

—Tienes la boca manchada de su lápiz labial, Darien —dijo con asco.

Di un paso atrás y me limpié la boca con la camiseta. Al ver las marcas rojas entendí que no podía negar lo evidente.

—Solo quería olvidarme de todo por una maldita noche.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Serena, pero rápidamente se la secó.

—Entonces no dejes que yo te la estropee.

Se dio media vuelta para irse, pero volví a agarrarla del brazo.

De repente, un borrón pelinegro se plantó en mi cara, agrediéndome y golpeándome con puños pequeños pero feroces.

—¡Déjala en paz, bastardo!

Nicolas agarró a Rei, pero ella lo empujó y se volvió para abofetearme la cara. El sonido del golpe de su mano contra mi mejilla fue rápido y fuerte, y me estremecí con el ruido. Todos se quedaron inmóviles, impresionados por el arranque repentino de furia de Rei.

Nicolas agarró a su novia de nuevo, la tomó de las muñecas y la arrastró hacia el Honda mientras ella no dejaba de maldecir.

Se resistía violentamente mientras su cabellera negra se movía de un lado al otro e intentaba escaparse.

—¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Merecía algo mejor de ti, Darien!

—Rei, BASTA! —gritó Nicolas, con la voz más fuerte de lo que jamás lo había oído.

Ella dejó caer los brazos a los lados mientras miraba a Nicolas enojada.

—¿Lo estás defendiendo?

Aunque estaba absolutamente asustado, se mantuvo firme.

—Serena rompió con él. Darien solo intenta seguir adelante.

Rei frunció los ojos y se soltó el brazo.

—Bueno, y ¿por qué no vas a buscar a una PUTA cualquiera… —se volvió a mirar a Neherenia—… del Red y la traes a casa para follar? Luego me cuentas si te ayudó a olvidarte de mí.

—Rei —Nicolas la agarró, pero ella se libró de él, cerrando la puerta de un golpe mientras se sentaba tras el volante. Serena abrió la otra puerta y se sentó a su lado.

—Cariño, no te vayas —le suplicó Nicolas, inclinándose a mirar por la ventana.

Rei arrancó el coche.

—En este asunto, hay un lado bueno y uno malo, Nic. Y tú estás en el malo.

—Yo estoy de tu lado —dijo, con mirada desesperada.

—No, ya no —añadió mientras daba marcha atrás.

—¿Rei? ¡Rei! —gritó Nicolas. Cuando el Honda se perdió de vista, Nicolas se dio media vuelta, jadeando.

—Nicolas, lo…

Antes de poder terminar, Nicolas retrocedió y me dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Recibí el golpe, me toqué la cara y asentí. Me lo merecía.

—¿Darien? —me llamó Neherenia desde lo alto de las escaleras.

—Yo la llevaré a su casa —dijo Nicolas.

Me quedé mirando, con un nudo en la garganta, cómo las luces traseras del Honda se hacían más pequeñas conforme el coche se alejaba llevándose a Serena.

—Gracias.

.

.

* * *

**Ya decía que la bebida tarde o temprano iba a traerle problemas a Darien. Debo decir que en este capítulo me decepcionó un poco Zafiro, por empujar a su hermano a enredarse con cualquier mujer para olvidar sus penas. Y si bien Darien tuvo parte de responsabilidad en lo de su recaída con Neherenia, Nicolas y Zafiro también, por empujarlo a ir al Red.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Darien es muy inseguro y está sufriendo demasiado.**

**ANYACHIBA: Todos queremos matar a Serena en estos momentos por como hace sufrir a Darien.**

**flor lucero: Darien está sufriendo aunque hoy no se portó muy bien.**

**Bepevikn: En el capítulo de hoy no me gustó la actitud de Zafiro. Sé que quiere ayudar a su hermano pero creo que se equivoca en sus métodos.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el viernes con otro capítulo.**

**.**


	26. Capítulo 25: Posesión

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 25: POSESIÓN**

**.**

_Ella va a estar allí._

_Aparecerme sería un error._

_Sería incómodo._

_Ella va a estar allí._

_¿Y si alguien la saca a bailar?_

_¿Y si conoce a su futuro esposo y yo lo presencio?_

_No quiere verme._

_Puedo emborracharme y hacer algo que la moleste._

_O puede emborracharse ella y hacer algo que me moleste._

_No debería ir._

_Tenía que ir. Ella va a estar allí._

.

Mentalmente repasé los pros y los contras de ir a la fiesta de San Valentín, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: necesitaba ver a Serena y allí estaría.

Nicolas se preparaba en su habitación. Apenas me hablaba desde que él y Rei por fin volvieron a estar juntos. En parte porque pasaban encerrados todo el tiempo en su habitación y también porque seguía culpándome de las cinco semanas que habían pasado separados.

Rei no perdía ninguna oportunidad para hacerme saber el asco que le daba, especialmente desde la última vez que había ofendido a Serena. Le había pedido que abandonara una cita con Seiya para venir conmigo a una pelea. Por supuesto, quería que estuviera allí, pero cometí el error de admitir que también se lo había pedido para imponerme ante Seiya. Quería asegurarme de que él supiera que no tenía influencia sobre ella. Serena dijo que me había aprovechado de sus sentimientos hacia mí y estaba en lo cierto.

Todo eso ya era razón suficiente para que me sintiera culpable, pero el hecho de que hubieran agredido a Serena en un lugar al que la había llevado yo me hacía imposible mirar a nadie a los ojos. Si a eso le sumábamos que casi nos atrapó la policía, solo había una conclusión posible: estaba increíblemente jodido.

A pesar de mis disculpas constantes, Rei se pasaba los días que estaba en el apartamento fulminándome con la mirada y lanzándome injustificados comentarios hirientes. Incluso a pesar de eso, estaba feliz de que Nicolas y Rei se reconciliaran. Si ella no hubiera vuelto con Nicolas, tal vez él nunca me habría perdonado.

—Me voy —dijo Nicolas entrando en mi habitación, donde yo seguía sentado en calzoncillos sin saber qué hacer—. Tengo que recoger a Rei en la residencia.

Asentí una vez.

—¿Serena va a ir?

—Sí. Con Fiore.

Esbocé una media sonrisa.

—¿Se supone que eso debería hacerme sentir mejor?

Nicolas se encogió de hombros.

—A mí me consolaría. —Miró las paredes y las señaló con la cabeza—. Veo que has vuelto a poner las fotos.

Miré a mi alrededor y asentí.

—No sé, no me parecía bien tenerlas en el fondo de un cajón.

—Supongo que te veré después.

—Oye, Nic.

—Sí —dijo sin volverse.

—De verdad lo siento, primo.

Nicolas suspiró.

—Lo sé.

En cuando salió por la puerta, fui a la cocina para servirme lo que quedaba de whisky. El líquido ámbar estaba inmóvil en el vaso, a la espera de reconfortarme.

Me lo bebí de un trago y cerré los ojos mientras pensaba en pasar por una licorería, pero no había suficiente whisky en el universo para ayudarme a tomar una decisión.

—A la mierda —dije mientras agarraba las llaves de la moto.

Después de una parada en Ugly Fixer Liquor's, conduje la Harley a toda velocidad y aparqué en el jardín delantero de la fraternidad; después abrí la media pinta que me acababa de comprar.

Tras buscar el valor en el fondo de la botella, entré en Sig Tau. Toda la casa estaba cubierta de rosa y rojo; guirnaldas baratas colgaban del techo y la purpurina cubría el suelo. El bajo de los altavoces del piso de abajo retumbaban por toda la casa, amortiguando las risas y el zumbido constante de las conversaciones.

Como solo había sitio para estar de pie, tuve que darme media vuelta y abrirme paso entre la multitud de parejas mientras buscaba con la mirada a Nicolas, Rei, Fiore o Serena. Sobre todo a Serena. No estaba en la cocina ni en ninguna de las otras habitaciones. Tampoco estaba en el porche, así que bajé al piso de abajo. Me quedé sin respiración cuando la vi.

El ritmo de la música se ralentizó y su sonrisa de ángel llamaba la atención incluso desde el otro lado del sótano tenuemente iluminado. Abrazaba a Fiore por el cuello y él, torpemente, se movía con ella al ritmo de la música.

Mis pies me impulsaron y, antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo o de detenerme a pensar en las consecuencias, me encontré a pocos centímetros de ellos.

—¿Puedo interrumpir, Fiore?

Serena se quedó inmóvil, pero sus ojos brillaron al reconocerme. Fiore pasaba de mirarme a mí a mirar a Serena.

—Claro.

—Fiore —dijo ella entre dientes mientras él se alejaba.

Tiré de ella hacia mí y di un paso adelante. Serena siguió bailando, pero manteniendo el mayor espacio posible entre nosotros.

—Pensé que no ibas a venir.

—No iba a hacerlo, pero me enteré de que estabas aquí, así que tenía que venir. —Cada minuto que pasaba, esperaba que ella se fuera y cada minuto que se quedaba entre mis brazos me parecía un milagro—. Te ves hermosa, Paloma.

—No hagas eso.

—¿Hacer qué? ¿Decirte que eres hermosa?

—Simplemente… no lo hagas.

—No lo decía en serio.

—Gracias —soltó ella.

—No…, desde luego que te ves hermosa. Eso sí lo decía en serio. Me refería a lo que dije en mi habitación. No te voy a mentir. Disfruté interrumpiendo tu cita con Seiya…

—No era una cita, Darien. Solo estábamos cenando algo. Ahora no me habla y todo gracias a ti.

—Me enteré de eso. Lo siento.

—No, no lo sientes.

—Bueno… tienes razón —dije tartamudeando cuando me di cuenta de que se estaba enojando—, pero…, esa no fue la única razón por la que te llevé a la pelea. Quería que estuvieras allí conmigo, Paloma. Eres mi amuleto de la buena suerte.

—No soy nada tuyo. —Me fulminó con la mirada.

Levanté las cejas y me detuve de inmediato.

—Lo eres todo para mí.

Serena apretó los labios, que formaron una línea, pero se le suavizó la mirada.

—En realidad, no me odias, ¿verdad? —pregunté.

Serena se alejó, intentando poner una mayor distancia entre nosotros.

—A veces desearía hacerlo. Haría que todo fuera muchísimo más fácil.

Mis labios se extendieron en una tímida y precavida sonrisa.

—Bueno ¿y qué es lo que te molesta más? ¿Lo que hice para que me odiaras? ¿O saber que no puedes odiarme?

De repente Serena se volvió a enfurecer. Me empujó para pasar y corrió escaleras arriba, hacia la cocina. Me quedé solo en medio de la pista de baile; me sentía estúpido y asqueado a la vez por haber reavivado su odio hacia mí. Intentar hablar con ella parecía absolutamente inútil. Cada vez que hablábamos crecía la bola de nieve de malentendidos que conformaba nuestra relación.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí directamente al barril de cerveza maldiciendo mi tacañería y la botella de whisky vacía que estaba en alguna parte del césped delantero de Sig Tau.

.

.

Después una hora de cerveza y monótonas conversaciones de borrachos con otros miembros de la fraternidad y sus parejas, miré de reojo a Serena, con la esperanza de llamar su atención. Ella me estaba observando, pero desvió la mirada. Rei parecía estar intentando animarla y después Fiore le tocó el brazo. Era evidente que quería irse.

Se bebió lo que le quedaba de la cerveza de un trago rápido y después agarró a Fiore de la mano. Dio dos pasos y se quedó helada cuando la misma canción que habíamos bailado en su cumpleaños se oyó desde el piso de abajo. Alargó el brazo, agarró la botella de Fiore y le dio otro trago.

Tal vez fuera por el whisky, pero algo en su mirada me decía que los recuerdos que desataba esa canción eran tan dolorosos para ella como para mí.

Todavía le importaba. Tenía que ser así.

Uno de mis hermanos de la fraternidad se apoyó en el mostrador al lado de Serena y sonrió.

—¿Quieres bailar?

Era Andrew y, aunque sabía que probablemente se había dado cuenta de su mirada triste y solo intentaba animarla, los pelos de la nuca se me erizaron. Justo cuando ella le respondía que no con la cabeza, me paré a su lado y mi jodida boca estúpida empezó a moverse sin que mi cerebro pudiera impedirlo.

—Baila conmigo.

Rei, Nicolas y Fiore miraban fijamente a Serena, esperando su respuesta tan ansiosos como yo.

—Déjame en paz, Darien —dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Es nuestra canción, Paloma.

—No tenemos ninguna canción.

—Serena…

—No.

Miró a Andrew con una sonrisa forzada.

—Me encantaría bailar, Andrew.

Las pecas de las mejillas de Andrew se estiraron cuando sonrió y le hizo un gesto a Serena señalando las escaleras.

Me tambaleé hacia atrás, sintiendo como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Una combinación de ira, celos y tristeza hizo que me hirviera la sangre.

—¡Un brindis! —grité subiéndome a una silla. De camino, le quité la cerveza a alguien y la levanté delante de mí—. ¡Por los idiotas! —dije señalando a Andrew—. ¡Y por las chicas que te rompen el corazón! —Incliné la cabeza ante Serena. Sentí un nudo en la garganta—. ¡Y por la mierda de perder a tu mejor amiga por ser tan estúpido como para enamorarte de ella!

Me llevé la cerveza a la boca, terminándome lo que quedaba y luego la tiré al suelo. La habitación se quedó en silencio, excepto por la música que sonaba en el sótano, y todo el mundo me miró con cara de no entender nada.

El gesto rápido de Serena llamó mi atención cuando agarró a Andrew de la mano y lo llevó escaleras abajo, a la pista de baile.

Me bajé de un salto de la silla y me dirigí al sótano, pero Nicolas me detuvo apoyando el puño en mi pecho.

—Ya basta —dijo él en voz baja—. Esto solo puede terminar mal.

—Si se termina, ¿qué importa?

Aparté a Nicolas de un empujón y bajé las escaleras hasta donde Serena bailaba con Andrew. La bola de nieve era demasiado grande para detenerla, así que decidí rodar con ella. No podíamos volver a ser amigos, así que odiarnos mutuamente parecía una buena idea.

Me abrí paso entre las parejas que estaban en la pista de baile y me detuve junto a Serena y Andrew.

—Voy a cortar esto.

—No, claro que no. ¡Dios mío! —dijo Serena bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

Fulminé a Andrew con la mirada.

—Si no te apartas ahora mismo de mi chica, te arrancaré la maldita garganta. Aquí mismo, en la pista de baile.

Andrew parecía indeciso y paseaba nervioso su mirada de mí a su compañera de baile.

—Lo siento, Serena —dijo apartando lentamente los brazos. Se alejó por las escaleras.

—Lo que siento ahora mismo por ti, Darien…, se asemeja mucho al odio.

—Baila conmigo —le rogué, moviéndome para mantener el equilibrio.

La canción terminó y Serena suspiró.

—Ve a beber otra botella de whisky, Darien.

Se giró para bailar con el único chico libre en la pista de baile. El ritmo era más rápido y, conforme la canción se aceleraba, Serena se acercaba más y más a su nuevo compañero de baile. David, el miembro de Sig Tau que peor me caía, se puso a bailar también detrás de ella y la agarró de las caderas. Sonreían mientras la compartían y le ponían las manos por todo el cuerpo. David la agarró de las caderas y pegó la pelvis a su trasero. Todo el mundo los miraba. En lugar de sentir celos, el sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de mí. A esto la había empujado.

En dos pasos, me agaché, agarré a Serena por las piernas y la eché sobre mi hombro, después de empujar a David al suelo por ser un imbécil oportunista.

—¡Bájame! —dijo Serena golpeándome con los puños en la espalda.

—No voy a permitirte que hagas el ridículo a costa mía —gruñí subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

Todo aquel junto al que pasábamos miraba cómo Serena pataleaba y gritaba mientras yo la llevaba a cuestas por la casa.

—¿Y no te parece —dijo mientras se retorcía— que esto es hacer el ridículo? ¡Darien!

—¡Nicolas! ¿Está Richard afuera? —grité mientras me apartaba para que no me diera una patada.

—Eh…, pues sí —respondió.

—¡Bájala! —exigió Rei, dando un paso hacia nosotros.

—Rei —dijo Serena, retorciéndose —. ¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Ayúdame!

La boca de Rei se curvó hacia arriba y se rio.

—¡Se ven ridículos!

—¡Muchas gracias, amiga! —dijo ella, incrédula.

Una vez que estuvimos fuera de la casa, Serena se resistía con más fuerza.

—¡Bájame, maldita sea!

Caminé hasta donde Richard esperaba dentro del coche, abrí la puerta trasera y lancé a Serena al interior.

—Richard, ¿eres tú el encargado de conducir esta noche?

Richard se giró y observó nervioso el revuelo que estábamos montando desde el asiento delantero.

—Sí.

—Necesito que nos lleves a mi apartamento —dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

—Darien…, no creo…

—Hazlo, Richard, o te clavaré el puño en la parte trasera de la cabeza, lo juro por Dios.

Richard quitó el freno de mano y puso el coche en marcha. Serena luchó por llegar a la manija de la puerta.

—¡No voy a ir a tu apartamento!

Le agarré una de las muñecas y después la otra. Ella se echó hacia atrás y hundió los dientes en mi brazo. Me dolió muchísimo, pero me limité a cerrar los ojos. Cuando estuve seguro de que me había rasgado la piel y sentí que me ardía el brazo, gruñí por el dolor.

—Haz lo que quieras, Paloma. Estoy cansado de tu mierda.

Ella me soltó y después empezó a retorcerse otra vez, tratando de golpearme, más por sentirse insultada que para intentar escaparse.

—¿Mi mierda? ¡Déjame salir de este maldito coche!

La agarré de las muñecas y las acerqué a mi cara.

—¡Te amo, maldita sea! ¡No vas a ninguna parte hasta que se te pase la borrachera y resolvamos esto!

—¡Tú eres el único que no se ha dado cuenta, Darien!

Le solté las muñecas. Ella se cruzó de brazos y puso mala cara el resto del camino hasta el apartamento.

Cuando el coche desaceleró y se detuvo, Serena se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Puedes llevarme a casa, Richard?

Abrí la puerta, luego saqué a Serena del brazo y volví a echármela nuevamente sobre el hombro.

—Buenas noches, Richard —dije antes de subir por las escaleras.

—¡Voy a llamar a tu padre! —gritó Serena.

No pude evitar reírme.

—¡Y probablemente me dé una palmadita en el hombro y me diga que ya era hora! —Serena se retorcía mientras yo sacaba las llaves del bolsillo—. ¡Ya basta, Paloma, o terminaremos cayéndonos los dos por las escaleras!

Finalmente, logré abrir la puerta y me lancé directamente a la habitación de Nicolas.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Serena.

—¡Bien! —dije, dejándola caer en la cama de Nicolas—. Duerme para que se te quite la borrachera. Ya hablaremos por la mañana.

Imaginé lo enojada que debía estar, pero, a pesar de que me palpitaba la espalda por los puñetazos que había recibido de Serena durante los últimos veinte minutos, era un alivio saber que estaba en el apartamento de nuevo.

—¡Ya no puedes decirme qué hacer, Darien! ¡No soy tuya!

Sus palabras encendieron una profunda rabia en mi interior. Me precipité a la cama, planté las manos sobre el colchón a ambos lados de sus muslos y me incliné sobre su cara.

—¡Pues yo sí soy tuyo! —grité. Hablé de forma tan enérgica que sentí que toda la sangre se amontonaba en mi cara. Serena me miró fijamente sin siquiera parpadear. Miré sus labios, jadeando —Soy tuyo —susurré mientras mi ira se desvanecía y el deseo ocupaba su lugar.

Serena extendió el brazo, pero en lugar de abofetearme, me puso las manos a ambos lados de la cara y me besó en la boca. Sin dudar, la levanté en brazos y la llevé a mi dormitorio, cayendo ambos sobre el colchón.

Serena me agarró la ropa, desesperada por quitármela. Le bajé la cremallera del vestido con un movimiento suave y después la observé quitárselo por la cabeza y tirarlo al suelo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y entonces la besé y gemí contra su boca cuando ella me devolvió el beso.

Antes de tener siquiera la oportunidad de pensar, los dos estábamos desnudos. Serena me agarró el trasero, ansiosa por tenerme dentro de ella, pero yo me resistí, aunque la adrenalina me quemaba en las venas junto con el whisky y la cerveza. Volví en mí y empecé a pensar en las consecuencias que esto podría tener. Había sido un idiota, la había enfurecido, pero jamás querría que Serena pensara que me había aprovechado de ella en este momento.

—Los dos estamos borrachos —dije con la respiración agitada.

—Por favor.

Me apretó las caderas con los muslos y sentí que los músculos bajo su suave piel temblaban de deseo.

—Esto no está bien —objeté.

Luché contra la confusión del alcohol, que me llevaba a pensar que las próximas horas con ella valdrían la pena pasara lo que pasara después.

Apoyé la frente contra la suya. Por mucho que la deseara, la dolorosa idea de que Serena se avergonzara de sí misma al día siguiente era mucho más fuerte que los efectos de mis hormonas. Si realmente quería seguir adelante, necesitaba pruebas sólidas.

—Te quiero —susurró contra mi boca.

—Necesito que lo digas.

—Diré lo que quieras.

—Entonces dime que eres mía. Dime que volverás a aceptarme. No quiero hacer esto a menos que estemos juntos.

—En realidad nunca hemos estado separados, ¿no crees?

Negué con la cabeza mientras rozaba sus labios con los míos. No era suficiente.

—Necesito oír cómo lo dices. Necesito saber que eres mía.

—He sido tuya desde el instante en que nos conocimos —dijo con cierto tono de súplica.

La miré a los ojos fijamente durante unos segundos y después esbocé una media sonrisa, esperando que sus palabras fueran ciertas y no solo fruto del momento. Me acerqué y la besé con ternura; después Serena me hizo entrar lentamente en ella. Sentí que mi cuerpo se fundía en su interior.

—Dilo otra vez. —Una parte de mí no podía creer que esto realmente estuviera pasando.

—Soy tuya —dijo jadeando—. No quiero volver a separarme de ti nunca más.

—Prométemelo —dije, gimiendo al volver a penetrarla.

—Te amo. Te amaré para siempre. —Pronunció esas palabras mirándome directamente a los ojos y finalmente me convencí de que sus palabras no eran solo una promesa vacía.

Sellé su boca con un beso mientras el ritmo de nuestros movimientos aumentaba. No había más que decir: por primera vez en meses, mi mundo no estaba de cabeza. Serena arqueó la espalda y me rodeó con las piernas, apoyándose en las caderas. Saboreé cada parte de su piel que podía alcanzar como si hubiera pasado hambre. En parte así había sido. Pasó una hora y después otra. Aunque estaba exhausto, no quería dormir por miedo a despertarme y darme cuenta de que todo era un sueño.

.

-.-

.

Entrecerré los ojos ante la luz que entraba en la habitación. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, pues temía que cuando saliera el sol todo habría terminado. Serena se movió y apreté los dientes. Las pocas horas que habíamos pasado juntos no eran suficientes. No estaba preparado.

Serena apretó la mejilla contra mi pecho. La besé en el pelo, después en la frente y finalmente en las mejillas, el cuello, los hombros; acerqué su mano a mi boca y tiernamente la besé en la muñeca, en la palma y los dedos. Quería abrazarla, pero me contuve. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ardientes por tercera vez desde que la había llevado a mi apartamento. Cuando ella se despertara, iba a mortificarse, estaría enojada y me dejaría para siempre. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo de ver los diferentes tonos de azul en el iris de sus ojos.

Con los ojos aún cerrados, Serena sonrió; la besé, aterrado por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—Buenos días —dijo ella junto a mi boca.

Me puse un poco encima de ella y después la besé en varias zonas de su piel. Pasé los brazos por debajo de ella, entre su espalda y el colchón, y enterré la cara en su cuello, procurando aspirar su esencia antes de que saliera corriendo por la puerta.

—Estás silencioso esta mañana —dijo ella, acariciando la piel de mi espalda desnuda. Deslizó la mano sobre mi trasero y después enganchó una pierna sobre mi cadera.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Solo quiero seguir así.

—¿Me perdí algo?

—No quise despertarte. ¿Por qué no vuelves a dormirte?

Serena se reclinó sobre la almohada y me levantó la barbilla para mirarla.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —me preguntó, repentinamente tensa.

—¿Puedes volverte a dormir, Paloma? Por favor.

—¿Pasó algo? ¿Rei está bien?

Con la última pregunta, se sentó. Yo me senté a su lado y me sequé los ojos.

—Sí… Rei está bien. Llegaron a casa alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana. Todavía siguen en la cama. Es temprano, volvamos a dormir.

Su mirada se paseó por diferentes puntos de mi habitación mientras recordaba la noche anterior. Sabiendo que en cualquier momento se acordaría de cómo la saqué a rastras de la fiesta haciendo un espectáculo, le puse ambas manos a cada lado de la cara y la besé por última vez.

—¿Dormiste algo? —me preguntó mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

—No pude. No quería…

Me besó en la frente.

—Sea lo que sea, lo solucionaremos, ¿sí? ¿Por qué no intentas dormir un poco? Ya lo arreglaremos todo cuando despertemos.

No era lo que esperaba. Levanté la cabeza y escudriñé la expresión de su cara.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que lo solucionaremos?

Levantó las cejas.

—No sé qué ocurre, pero estoy aquí.

—¿Estás aquí? Es decir, ¿te vas a quedar? ¿Conmigo?

La expresión de su cara era de extrañeza.

—Sí, pensé que lo habíamos hablado anoche.

—Y así fue. —Probablemente parecía un títere, pero asentí con fuerza.

Serena estrechó los ojos.

—Pensaste que me iba a despertar enojada contigo, ¿cierto? ¿Pensaste que iba a irme?

—Eres famosa por ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Y eso es lo que te tiene tan disgustado? ¿Te quedaste despierto toda la noche, preocupado por lo que pasaría cuando me despertara?

Me moví incómodo.

—No pretendía que la noche pasada terminara así; estaba un poco borracho y te seguí por la fiesta como un maldito acosador; después te arrastré hasta aquí, contra tu voluntad…, y entonces… —Sacudí la cabeza, enojado conmigo mismo.

—¿Disfruté del mejor sexo de mi vida? —concluyó Serena mientras sonreía y me estrechaba la mano.

Solté una carcajada, atónito por lo bien que estaba yendo la conversación.

—Entonces, ¿estamos bien?

Serena me sujetó la cara y me besó con ternura.

—Sí, tonto. Te lo prometí, ¿no? Te dije lo que querías oír, estamos juntos de nuevo, ¿y todavía no estás feliz? —Me faltaba el aliento y me esforcé por tragarme las lágrimas. Aún no parecía real—. Darien, basta. Te amo —dijo Serena, alisándome las arrugas de alrededor de los ojos—. Esta absurda ruptura podría haberse acabado en Acción de Gracias, pero…

—Espera… ¿qué? —la interrumpí, inclinándome hacia atrás.

—Estaba totalmente dispuesta a ceder en Acción de Gracias, pero dijiste que habías renunciado tratando de hacerme feliz, y yo fui demasiado orgullosa para decirte que quería volver contigo.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡Solo intentaba facilitarte las cosas! ¿Tienes idea de lo desgraciado que he sido?

Serena frunció el ceño.

—Parecías estar bien después de la ruptura.

—¡Lo hacía por ti! Tenía miedo de perderte si no fingía que me parecía bien que solo fuéramos amigos. ¿Podríamos haber estado juntos todo este tiempo? ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, Paloma?

—Yo… Lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes? ¡Maldita sea! Casi me mato bebiendo, apenas podía salir de la cama, rompí mi teléfono en mil pedazos en víspera de Año Nuevo para evitar llamarte… ¿Y dices que lo sientes?

Serena se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza, avergonzada.

—Lo siento… Lo siento muchísimo.

—Te perdono —dije sin dudarlo—. No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más.

—No lo haré. Lo prometo.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras sonreía como un idiota.

—Maldita sea, te amo.

.

.

* * *

**Darien se decidió, se arriesgó y aunque tuvo miedo de los resultados, ganó ...¡Se reconciliaron! Ahora parece que el sufrimiento terminó, al menos por el momento.**

.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: yo también pensé lo mismo que tú cuando leí esa parte de la historia.**

**flor lucero: Su inseguridad y orgullo hicieron que ambos sufran por gusto. Ahora que decidieron dejar todo atrás, la tristeza terminó.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el domingo, pero como mañana es el estreno de Sailor Moon Crystal, tal vez me atrase un poquito. Haré todo lo posible por terminarlo pero si no lo logro, el lunes a primera hora lo publicaré. **

**Recuerden ver la serie por las páginas oficiales (Los link están al final del Capítulo 20) para que sigan haciendo las demás temporadas. Yo quiero ver la boda ¿ Y ustedes?**

.

**.**


	27. Capítulo 26: Pánico

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 26: PÁNICO**

**.**

La vida había vuelto a la normalidad, quizás más para Serena que para mí. Aparentemente éramos felices, pero yo había levantado un muro de cautela a mi alrededor. No daba por seguro ni un segundo con Serena. Si la miraba y deseaba tocarla, lo hacía. Si no estaba en mi apartamento y la echaba de menos, iba a Moon. Si estaba en mi apartamento, la tenía siempre entre mis brazos.

Cuando volvimos a clase como pareja por primera vez desde otoño, tuvo el efecto esperado. Mientras caminábamos juntos, tomados de la mano, riendo y besándonos de vez en cuando —bueno, bastante a menudo—, el nivel de chismes alcanzó un pico histórico. Como siempre en esta universidad, los murmullos y las historias sensacionalistas seguían hasta que otro escándalo sacudía el campus.

Además de la inseguridad que sentía en mi relación con Serena, Nicolas estaba cada vez más irritable por la última pelea del año. Yo estaba casi igual. Ambos dependíamos de las ganancias que sacáramos de esa pelea para pagar los gastos del verano, y buena parte del otoño. Dado que había decidido que esa última pelea del año sería también mi última pelea en términos absolutos, la necesitábamos.

Las vacaciones de primavera se acercaban, pero todavía no teníamos noicias de Neflyte. Nicolas finalmente, había averiguado a través de diversas fuentes que Neflyte procuraba pasar inadvertido después de los arrestos de la última pelea.

El viernes anterior a las vacaciones, el ambiente del campus parecía más alegre, a pesar de la última nevada que había caído en el estado durante la noche. De camino a la cafetería para almorzar, Serena y yo apenas habíamos escapado de una guerra de bolas de nieve; Rei no podía decir lo mismo.

Todos charlábamos y reíamos mientras esperábamos en la cola para tomar unas bandejas de Dios sabe qué; después nos sentamos en nuestros sitios de siempre. Nicolas consolaba a Rei mientras yo entretenía a Kelvin contándole cómo Serena había desplumado a mis hermanos en la noche de póquer. Mi teléfono sonó, pero no me di cuenta hasta que Serena me lo señaló.

—¿Cariño? —dijo ella. Me di la vuelta en cuanto dijo mi nombre—. Creo que quizás te interese responder esta llamada.

Bajé la mirada y suspiré.

—O no.

Una parte de mí, necesitaba esa última pelea, pero la otra sabía que sería un tiempo que pasaría separado de Serena. Después de que la atacaran en la última, era imposible que pudiera concentrarme si acudía a esta sin protección, pero tampoco podría concentrarme por completo si no estaba allí presente. La última pelea del año siempre era la más dura, y no podía permitirme el lujo de tener la cabeza en otra parte.

—Podría ser importante —dijo Serena.

Me llevé el teléfono a la oreja.

—¿Qué pasa, Neflyte?

—¡Perro Loco! Te va a encantar esto. ¡Conseguí al puto John Savage! Planea hacerse profesional el año que viene. ¡Esta oportunidad solo se te presenta una vez en la vida, amigo mío! Cinco cifras. Te dará para vivir sin preocuparte durante un tiempo.

—Esta es mi última pelea, Neflyte.

Al otro lado de la línea se hizo el silencio. Podía imaginármelo apretando las mandíbulas. Más de una vez había acusado a Serena de ser una amenaza para sus ingresos y estaba seguro de que la culparía de mi decisión.

—¿La llevarás?

—Todavía no estoy seguro.

—Deberías dejarla en casa, Darien. Si realmente es tu última pelea, necesito que lo des todo.

—No pienso ir sin ella y Nic se va de la ciudad.

—No quiero tonterías esta vez. Lo digo en serio.

—Lo sé… Ya te oí.

Neflyte soltó un suspiro.

—Si de verdad no piensas dejarla en casa, tal vez deberías llamar a Zaf. Así estarás tranquilo y podrás concentrarte.

—Hum…, de hecho, no es mala idea —le dije.

—Piensa en ello y me avisas —dijo Neflyte, antes de colgar.

Serena me miraba expectante.

—Es suficiente para pagar el alquiler de los próximos ocho meses. Neflyte consiguió a John Savage. Está intentando hacerse profesional.

—Nunca lo he visto pelear ¿y tú? —preguntó Nicolas, inclinándose hacia delante.

—Solo una vez en Springfield. Es bueno.

—No lo suficiente —dijo Serena. Me acerqué y la besé en la frente—. Puedo quedarme en casa, Dar.

—No —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No quiero que te golpeen como la última vez por estar preocupado por mí.

—No, Paloma.

—Te esperaré.

Ella sonrió, pero obviamente era una reacción forzada, lo que terminó de convencerme.

—Le pediré a Zafiro que venga. Es el único en el que confiaría para poder concentrarme en la pelea.

—Muchas gracias, imbécil —gruñó Nicolas.

—Oye, tuviste tu oportunidad —dije, solo medio en broma.

Nicolas puso mala cara. Podía hacer pucheros todo el día, pero la había jodido en Hellerton al dejar que Serena se alejara de él. Si hubiera prestado atención, nunca habría ocurrido, y todos lo sabíamos.

Rei y Serena juraban que había sido un accidente desafortunado, pero yo no dudé en decirle lo contrario. Estaba viendo la pelea en lugar de prestar atención a Serena y, si Diamante se hubiera salido con la suya, yo estaría en la cárcel por asesinato. Nicolas se había disculpado con Serena durante semanas, pero yo me lo había llevado aparte y le dije que ya era suficiente. A ninguno de nosotros le gustaba revivirlo cada vez que la culpa podía más que él.

—Nicolas, no fue tu culpa. Me lo quitaste de encima, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Serena, esquivando a Rei para darle una palmadita a Nicolas en el brazo. Después, se volvió hacia mí—: ¿Cuándo es la pelea?

—En algún momento de la semana que viene. Quiero que vayas. Necesito que vayas.

Si hubiera sido menos imbécil, habría insistido en que se quedara en casa, pero ya había quedado patente en numerosas ocasiones que lo era. Mi necesidad de tener cerca a Serena Tsukino se imponía a mi pensamiento racional. Siempre había sido así e imaginé que lo sería siempre.

Serena sonrió y apoyó la barbilla sobre mi hombro.

—Entonces, allí estaré.

.

.

Dejé a Serena en su última clase, le di un beso de despedida y me fui a ver a Nicolas y a Rei a Moon. El campus se vaciaba rápidamente, así que finalmente decidí fumarme unos cigarrillos en una esquina para no tener que esquivar a alumnas cargadas de equipaje o con ropa sucia cada tres minutos.

Saqué el móvil del bolsillo y marqué el número de Zafiro, escuchando cada tono con creciente impaciencia. Finalmente, saltó el buzón de voz. «Zaf, soy yo. Necesito un favor enorme. El tiempo es oro, así que llámame en cuanto puedas. Hasta luego».

Colgué al ver a Nicolas y Rei empujar las puertas de cristal de la residencia, cada uno de ellos con dos bolsas.

—Parece que ya tienen todo listo. —Nicolas sonrió; Rei no—. En realidad no son tan malos, ya verás —dije, dándole un golpecito con el codo.

Su ceño fruncido no desapareció.

—Se sentirá mejor una vez que lleguemos —dijo Nicolas, más para animar a su novia que para convencerme.

Los ayudé a cargar las cosas en el maletero del Charger y esperamos a que Serena terminara sus clases y se reuniera con nosotros en el aparcamiento.

Me ajusté el gorro sobre las orejas y encendí un cigarrillo mientras esperaba. Zafiro todavía no me había devuelto la llamada y empezaba a ponerme nervioso el que no pudiera venir. Los gemelos estaban de camino a Colorado con algunos de sus antiguos compañeros de Sig Tau y no confiaba en nadie más para mantener a salvo a Serena.

Di varias caladas mientras imaginaba diferentes posibilidades que explicaran por qué Zafiro no respondía a mi llamada. También pensé en lo jodidamente egoísta que estaba siendo al exigir que estuviera presente en un lugar donde sabía que podía estar en peligro. Necesitaba estar completamente concentrado para ganar esa pelea, y eso dependía de dos cosas: de la presencia de Serena y de su seguridad. Si Zafiro tenía que trabajar o no me devolvía la llamada, tendría que cancelar la pelea. Era la única opción.

Di la última calada al último cigarrillo del paquete. Había estado tan preocupado que no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había fumado. Miré el reloj. Serena ya debería haber salido de clase.

Justo en ese momento, oí que me llamaba.

—Hola, Paloma.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Ahora sí —dije, acercándola hacia mí.

—Está bien. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. —Suspiré. Cuando me hizo saber que mi respuesta no la satisfacía, continué—. Esta semana, la pelea, que estés allí.

—Ya te dije que me quedaría en casa.

—Necesito que estés allí, Paloma —dije mientras tiraba el cigarrillo al suelo.

Lo vi desaparecer en una profunda huella en la nieve y después cogí a Serena de la mano.

—¿Hablaste con Zaf? —preguntó ella.

—Estoy esperando a que me devuelva la llamada.

Rei bajó la ventanilla del Charger de Nicolas y asomó la cabeza.

—¡Dense prisa! ¡Hace muchísimo frío!

Sonreí y le abrí la puerta a Serena.

Mientras miraba por la ventanilla, Nicolas y Rei repitieron la misma conversación que tenían desde que se habían enterado de que ella iba a conocer a sus padres. Justo cuando llegamos al aparcamiento de mi apartamento, mi teléfono sonó.

—¿Dónde demonios estabas, Zaf? —pregunté, después de ver su nombre en la pantalla—. Te llamé hace cuatro horas. Tampoco se puede decir precisamente que estés matándote trabajando.

—No han sido horas y lo siento. Estaba con Petzite.

—Como sea. Escucha, necesito un favor. Tengo una pelea la semana que viene y necesito que vayas. No sé cuándo es, pero necesito que no tardes más de una hora en llegar allí a partir del momento en que te llame. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

—No sé, ¿y yo qué gano? —me respondió, burlón.

—¿Puedes o no, imbécil? Porque necesito que no pierdas de vista a Paloma. Un idiota le puso las manos encima la última vez y…

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí.

—¿Y quién fue? —preguntó Zafiro, adoptando un tono de voz repentinamente serio.

—Me hice cargo de él. ¿Así que si te llamo…?

—Sí, por supuesto, hermanito, allí estaré.

—Gracias, Zaf.

Cerré el teléfono y apoyé la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento.

—¿Más tranquilo? —preguntó Nicolas, que vio por el retrovisor cómo mi ansiedad desaparecía.

—Sí. No estaba seguro de cómo me las iba a arreglar sin él allí.

—Ya te dije… —empezó a decir Serena, pero la corté.

—Paloma, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?

Sacudió la cabeza contrariada por mi tono impaciente.

—Bueno, pero sigo sin entenderlo. Antes no me necesitabas.

Me volví hacia ella y le acaricié la mejilla con un dedo. Era evidente que no tenía idea de lo profundos que eran mis sentimientos.

—Antes no te conocía. Si no estás allí, no puedo concentrarme. Empiezo a preguntarme dónde estás, qué estás haciendo…, pero, si estás presente y puedo verte, me centro. Sé que es una locura, pero es así.

—Y la locura es exactamente lo que me gusta —dijo ella, antes de acercarse para besar mis labios.

—Es obvio —murmuró Rei por lo bajo.

.

-.-

.

Antes de que el sol se ocultara demasiado en el horizonte, Rei y Nicolas se fueron en el Charger hacia el sur.

Serena sacudió las llaves del Honda y sonrió.

—Al menos no tendremos que congelarnos en la Harley.

Sonreí.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez, deberíamos, no sé, pensar en comprarnos nuestro propio coche, ¿no?

—Después de la pelea, iremos a comprar uno. ¿Qué te parece?

Dio un salto, me envolvió con los brazos y las piernas y me cubrió las mejillas, la boca y el cuello de besos. Subí las escaleras del apartamento y fui directamente al dormitorio.

.

-.-

.

Serena y yo pasamos los siguientes cuatro días bien acurrucados ya sea en la cama o en el sofá con_ Toto,_ viendo películas antiguas. Eso hizo tolerable la espera hasta que Neflyte llamara. Finalmente la noche del jueves, mientras veíamos repeticiones de_ Yo y el mundo,_ el número de teléfono de Neflyte apareció en la pantalla de mi móvil. Miré a Serena a los ojos.

—¿Sí?

—Perro Loco, te quiero listo dentro de una hora. La pelea será en Keaton Hall. Ven bien preparado, te espera un Hulk Hogan con esteroides.

—Nos vemos después. —Me levanté y arrastré a Serena conmigo—. Ponte algo que te proteja del frío, cariño. Keaton es un edificio antiguo y probablemente habrán apagado la calefacción durante las vacaciones.

Serena dio unos pasitos de baile de alegría antes de salir corriendo hacia el dormitorio. Sonreí. ¿Qué chica estaría tan emocionada por asistir a una pelea con su novio? No era extraño que me enamorara de ella.

Me puse una sudadera con capucha y unas botas y esperé a Serena en la puerta principal.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó ella al aparecer en el pasillo. Se agarró a ambos lados del marco de la puerta y movió la cadera a un lado.

—¿Qué te parece? —me preguntó haciendo pucheros como si fuera una modelo… o un pato. No estaba seguro de a cuál de los dos pretendía imitar.

La miré de arriba a abajo: llevaba un cárdigan gris largo, una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros azules ajustados, metidos dentro de unas botas negras altas. Debía de pensar que tenía gracia, que parecía desaliñada, pero, al verla, me quedé sin aliento.

Se relajó y dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo.

—¿Tan mal estoy?

—No —dije, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. No estás mal en absoluto.

Con una mano abrí la puerta y le tendí la otra. Con cierto balanceo, Serena cruzó la sala de estar y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

.

.

El Honda no alcanzaba mucha velocidad, pero llegamos al Keaton con tiempo de sobra. Llamé a Zafiro de camino mientras le pedía a Dios que acudiera tal y como me había prometido.

Serena estaba de pie conmigo, esperando a Zafiro junto al alto muro norte de Keaton. Las fachadas este y oeste estaban cubiertas con andamios de acero. La universidad se preparaba para darle a su edificio más antiguo un lavado de cara.

Encendí un cigarrillo, le di una calada y saqué el humo por la nariz.

Serena me apretó la mano.

—Ya vendrá.

La gente ya se estaba colando por donde podía, después de aparcar a varias manzanas de distancia en distintos aparcamientos. Cuanto más se acercaba la hora de la pelea, más gente subía por la salida de incendios del lado sur.

Fruncí el ceño. No habían meditado mucho la elección del edificio. A la última pelea del año siempre acudían los jugadores más serios y siempre llegaban antes para poder hacer sus apuestas y asegurarse una buena visión. Además, el tamaño del pozo también atraía a los espectadores menos experimentados, que aparecían tarde y terminaban aplastados contra las paredes. El pozo de este año era excepcionalmente alto. El Keaton estaba a las afueras del campus, lo que era preferible, pero su sótano también era uno de los más pequeños.

—Esta es una de las peores ideas que Neflyte ha tenido hasta la fecha —gruñí.

—Ya es tarde para cambiarlo ahora —dijo Serena mientras miraba los muros de hormigón.

Abrí el móvil para escribir el sexto mensaje de texto a Zafiro y después volví a cerrar el teléfono.

—Pareces nervioso esta noche —susurró Serena.

—Me sentiré mejor cuando Zafiro traiga su jodido trasero aquí.

—Aquí estoy, llorón —dijo Zafiro en voz baja. Suspiré aliviado—. ¿Cómo estás, hermanita? —preguntó Zafiro a Serena, abrazándola con un brazo y empujándome juguetonamente con el otro.

—Estoy bien, Zaf —dijo divertida.

Llevé a Serena de la mano hasta la parte trasera del edificio y, mientras caminábamos, me giré un par de veces a mirar a Zafiro.

—Si aparece la policía y nos separamos, nos vemos en Moon Hall, ¿de acuerdo?

Zafiro asintió justo cuando me detuve junto a una ventana abierta a nivel del suelo.

—Me estás tomando el pelo —dijo Zafiro, mirando fijamente la ventana—. Serena apenas cabe por ahí.

—Cabrás —lo tranquilicé, antes de entrar sigilosamente en la oscuridad del recinto.

Acostumbrada ya a ingresar en lugares parecidos, Serena no dudó en echarse sobre el frío suelo y meterse por la ventana, hasta caer en mis brazos.

Esperamos unos momentos y después Zafiro se quejó mientras se descolgaba por la cornisa y aterrizaba en el suelo, perdiendo casi el equilibrio cuando sus pies tocaron el cemento.

—Tienes suerte de que adore a Serena. No haría esta mierda por nadie más —gruñó mientras se limpiaba la camiseta.

Di un salto y cerré la ventana con un movimiento rápido.

—Por aquí —dije mientras conducía a Serena y a mi hermano por la oscuridad.

No introdujimos cada vez más en el edificio hasta que pudimos ver un destello de luz delante de nosotros. Un murmullo de voces llegaba desde el fondo y nuestros tres pares de pies chirriaban sobre la grava suelta del suelo.

Zafiro suspiró después de girar por tercera vez.

—Nunca vamos a encontrar el camino.

—Sígueme. Todo va a estar bien —dije.

Era fácil discernir lo cerca que estábamos por el ruido cada vez más fuerte de la multitud que esperaba en la sala principal. Se oyó la voz de Neflyte por el megáfono gritando nombres y cifras.

Me detuve en la siguiente habitación y miré a mi alrededor, los pupitres y las sillas cubiertos de sábanas blancas. Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de mí. Elegir ese sitio había sido un error, casi tan grande como el de llevar a Serena a un lugar tan peligroso. Si se desataba una pelea, Serena podría contar con Zafiro, pero el habitual recinto seguro lejos de la multitud estaba lleno de muebles y equipamiento.

—Bueno, ¿ya tienes pensada una estrategia? —me preguntó Zafiro.

—Divide y vencerás.

—¿Dividir qué?

—Su cabeza del resto del cuerpo.

Zafiro asintió rápidamente.

—Buena idea.

—Paloma, quiero que te quedes junto a esta puerta, ¿de acuerdo? —Serena estaba mirando a la sala principal, con los ojos muy abiertos por el caos—. Paloma, ¿me escuchaste? —le pregunté, tocándole el brazo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, parpadeando.

—Quiero que te quedes junto a esta puerta, ¿de acuerdo? No te sueltes del brazo de Zaf en ningún momento.

—No me moveré. Lo prometo.

El dulce gesto abrumado de su cara me hizo sonreír.

—Ahora eres tú la que parece nerviosa.

Miró hacia la puerta y después de nuevo a mí.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, Dar. No es por la pelea, pero… hay algo. Este lugar me da escalofríos.

No podía no estar de acuerdo.

—No estaremos aquí mucho tiempo.

Volví a oír por el megáfono a Neflyte, que anunciaba el inicio.

Puse las manos a ambos lados de la cara de Serena y la miré a los ojos.

—Te amo.

Serena esbozó una ligera sonrisa y la acerqué a mí para abrazarla con fuerza contra mi pecho.

—… ¡Y ni se les ocurra usar a zorras para intentar estafarnos, chicos! —gritó Neflyte por el megáfono.

Hice que Serena agarrara a Zafiro del brazo.

—No le quites los ojos de encima, ni por un segundo. Este lugar será una locura en cuanto empiece la pelea.

—¡… Así que den la bienvenida al contendiente de esta noche…, John Savage!

—La protegeré con mi vida, hermanito —dijo Zafiro, apretando delicadamente el brazo de Serena para enfatizar sus palabras—. Ahora, ve a patearle el trasero a ese tipo y salgamos de aquí.

—¡Pónganse a temblar, chicos, y agarren bien sus bragas, señoritas! ¡Aquí está: Darien «Perro Loco» Shields!

Tras la presentación de Neflyte, entré en la sala principal.

Todo el mundo levantó los brazos y las voces de los asistentes retumbaron al unísono. El mar de gente se separó ante mí y lentamente me abrí pasó hacia el Círculo.

La habitación estaba iluminada solo por unos faroles colgados del techo. Siguiendo con su intención de mantener un perfil bajo después de que casi nos atraparan, Neflyte no quería luces brillantes que pudieran alertar a nadie en el exterior.

Incluso bajo esa luz tenue, podía ver la severidad de la expresión de John Savage. Era más alto que yo y tenía una mirada salvaje y ansiosa. Saltó pasando el peso de un pie al otro varias veces y después se quedó quieto, fulminándome con la mirada como si planeara mi asesinato.

Savage no era ningún aficionado, pero solo había tres maneras de ganar: knockout, sumisión y decisión. Siempre había tenido ventaja sobre mis rivales porque tenía cuatro hermanos y cada uno peleaba de manera diferente.

Si John Savage peleaba como Zafiro, se basaría en la ofensiva, la velocidad y los ataques por sorpresa, algo para lo que me había entrenado durante todo mi vida.

Si peleaba como los gemelos, mezclaría puñetazos y patadas, o usaría una táctica de golpes bajos, para lo que también me había entrenado durante toda mi vida.

Armand era el más letal. Si Savage sabía jugar bien sus cartas, y probablemente así era, a juzgar por cómo me estaba evaluando, pelearía conmigo usando un equilibrio perfecto de fuerza, velocidad y estrategia. Solo había intercambiado unos cuantos golpes con mi hermano mayor un puñado de veces en mi vida, pero después de cumplir los dieciséis, no podía derrotarme sin ayuda de mis otros hermanos.

No importaba lo mucho que hubiera entrenado John Savage o la ventaja que creía tener, porque yo había luchado con él antes. Había luchado con todo el mundo con quien valiera la pena luchar antes… y había ganado.

Neflyte hizo sonar el megáfono y Savage dio un corto paso atrás antes de lanzarme el primer golpe. Lo esquivé. Definitivamente luchaba como Armand.

Savage se acercó demasiado, así que levanté la bota y lo lancé de nuevo a la muchedumbre, que lo empujó de vuelta al Círculo; entonces se acercó con fuerzas renovadas.

Dio dos puñetazos seguidos, después lo agarré y le di un rodillazo. John se tambaleó hacia atrás, se recuperó y contraatacó de nuevo.

Me tambaleé y fallé, después intentó agarrarme por la cintura. Como ya estaba sudando, me resultó fácil librarme de su agarre. Cuando me di la vuelta, me asestó un codazo en la mandíbula y el mundo se detuvo una milésima de segundo antes de poder quitármelo de encima y de responderle con un gancho de izquierda y otro de derecha, asestando un golpe tras otro.

El labio inferior de Savage se partió y salpicó sangre. Al verla, aumentó el ruido de la habitación hasta un nivel de decibeles ensordecedor.

Eché hacia atrás el codo y mi puño le siguió, hasta que hizo una corta parada en la nariz de Savage. No me contuve, sorprendiéndolo a propósito para poder mirar hacia atrás y comprobar que Serena estaba bien. Estaba donde le había pedido que se quedara y seguía agarrando a Zafiro del brazo.

Satisfecho tras comprobar que estaba bien, volví a centrarme en la pelea y esquivé ágilmente los golpes inseguros de Savage; entonces, me rodeó con ambos brazos y caímos los dos al suelo.

John aterrizó debajo de mí y, sin pretenderlo siquiera, mi codo terminó estrellándose contra su cara. Usando las piernas como tenazas, me agarró y las cerró en torno a mis caderas.

—¡Voy a acabar contigo, maldito idiota! —gritó John.

Sonreí y después me levanté del suelo, arrastrándolo conmigo.

Savage se esforzó por desequilibrarme, pero ya era hora de llevarme a Serena a casa.

La voz de Zafiro se elevó por encima de la multitud:

—¡Patéale el culo, Darien!

Me tiré hacia delante y ligeramente a un lado y logré golpear la espalda y la cabeza de John contra el cemento en un golpe devastador. Con mi oponente aturdido, agarré impulso y le golpeé la cara a puñetazos sin parar hasta que un par de brazos me agarraron y me apartaron.

Neflyte lanzó un cuadrado rojo sobre el pecho de Savage y la sala estalló cuando me agarró de la muñeca para levantarme la mano en el aire.

Miré a Serena, que aparecía y desaparecía por encima de las cabezas de la multitud, apoyándose en mi hermano. Zafiro gritaba algo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Justo cuando la gente empezaba a dispersarse, vi la mirada de terror en la cara de Serena y, segundos después, un grito colectivo desató el pánico. Una de las lámparas que colgaba en una esquina de la sala principal se había caído y una sábana blanca se estaba incendiando. El fuego se extendió rápidamente a la sábana de al lado e inició una reacción en cadena.

Todos gritaban y corrían hacia las escaleras mientras la habitación se llenaba rápidamente de humo. Las llamas arrojaban luz sobre las caras asustadas, tanto de hombres como mujeres.

—¡Serena! —grité al darme cuenta de lo lejos que estaba y cuánta gente nos separaba.

Si no podía llegar a ella, Serena y Zafiro tendrían que volver a salir por la ventana después de atravesar el laberinto de oscuros pasillos. El terror se clavó en mi interior y me llevó a empujar con rabia a cualquiera que se pusiera en mi camino. La sala se oscureció y el sonido de una explosión se oyó al otro lado de la habitación. Las otras lámparas también empezaron a arder y se sumaron a las llamas con pequeñas explosiones. Alcancé a ver a Zafiro, que agarraba a Serena del brazo y la ponía detrás de él mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre.

Serena sacudió la cabeza y tiró de él hacia atrás.

Zafiro miró a su alrededor, intentando pensar un plan de escape mientras permanecían en el centro de la confusión. Si intentaban escapar por la salida de incendios, serían los últimos en llegar. El fuego crecía rápidamente. No lograrían abrirse paso entre la multitud y llegar a la salida a tiempo.

El gentío, que no dejaba de moverse y empujar, frustraba todos mis intentos por llegar hasta donde estaba Serena. El ambiente alegre que había reinado en la sala se había convertido en gritos horrorizados de miedo y desesperación mientras todos luchaban por alcanzar las salidas.

Zafiro empujaba a Serena hacia la puerta, pero ella luchaba contra él para mirar hacia atrás.

—¡Darien! —gritó ella mientras intentaba llegar hasta mí.

Intenté tomar aliento para responder, pero se me llenaron los pulmones de humo. Tosí e intenté disipar el humo con la mano.

—¡Por aquí, Dar! —exclamó Zafiro.

—¡Sácala de aquí, Zaf! ¡Saca a Serena!

Serena abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Darien!

—¡Váyanse! ¡Nos vemos afuera! —dije.

Serena se detuvo un momento antes de apretar los labios. Sentí alivio. Serena Tsukino tenía un fuerte instinto de supervivencia y acababa de activarse. Agarró a Zafiro de la manga y tiró de él hacia atrás, de regreso a los pasillos oscuros, lejos del fuego.

Me di la vuelta para intentar encontrar una salida. Docenas de espectadores se abalanzaban hacia el estrecho acceso a las escaleras, gritando y peleándose unos con otros por llegar a la salida.

La sala estaba casi negra por el humo y sentí que mis pulmones luchaban por conseguir aire. Me arrodillé en el suelo e intenté recordar las diferentes puertas que había en la sala principal. Me giré hacia las escaleras. Ese era el camino que quería tomar, lejos del fuego, pero me negué a dejarme llevar por el pánico. Había una segunda puerta que conducía a la salida de incendios, una en la que solo unas pocas personas pensarían. Me agaché y corrí hacia donde recordaba que estaba, pero me detuve. La idea de que Serena y Zafiro se perdieran apareció en mi mente y me alejó de la salida.

Oí mi nombre y miré hacia el lugar del que venía el sonido.

—¡Darien! ¡Darien! ¡Por aquí! —Neflyte estaba de pie junto a la puerta y me hacía señales con la mano para que fuera hacia él.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—¡Voy por Paloma!

El camino hacia la habitación más pequeña por la que Zafiro y Serena habían escapado estaba casi despejado, así que corrí por la sala hasta que me topé con alguien. Era una chica, de primer año por su aspecto, con la cara cubierta de rayas negras. Aterrada, se puso de pie.

—¡Ayúdame! ¡No…, no sé cómo salir! —dijo ella, sin dejar de toser.

—¡Neflyte! —grité mientras la empujaba hacia la salida—. ¡Ayúdala a salir de aquí!

La chica corrió hacia Neflyte, quien la agarró de la mano antes de desaparecer por la salida y de que el humo me impidiera ver nada más. Me puse en marcha y corrí hacia Serena. Había más personas deambulando por el oscuro laberinto de pasillos, llorando y jadeando mientras intentaban buscar una salida.

—¡Serena! —grité en la oscuridad. Me aterrorizaba pensar que hubieran tomado el camino equivocado.

Me dirigí hacia un pequeño grupo de chicas que estaba al final del pasillo llorando y les pregunté:

—¿Vieron a un chico y a una chica pasar por aquí? Zafiro es más o menos de esta altura y se parece a mí —dije llevándome la mano a la frente.

Negaron con la cabeza.

Fue como una patada en el estómago. Serena y Zafiro habían tomado el camino equivocado.

Al grupo de chicas asustadas les di las indicaciones que necesitaban:

—Sigan ese pasillo hasta llegar al final. Hay una escalera con una puerta en lo alto. Súbanlas y giren a la izquierda. Hay una ventana por la que podrán salir.

Una de las chicas asintió, se secó los ojos y gritó a sus amigas para que la siguieran.

En lugar de volver por los pasillos por los que habíamos venido, giré a la izquierda y corrí hacia la oscuridad, con la esperanza de tener la suerte de encontrarlos de algún modo.

Podía oír los gritos que venían de la sala principal mientras seguía adelante, decidido a asegurarme de que Serena y Zafiro habían encontrado la salida. No pensaba irme hasta saberlo con certeza.

Después de recorrer varios pasillos, empecé a sentir pánico. El olor del humo había llegado hasta mí y sabía que, teniendo en cuenta el edificio, su antigüedad, los muebles y las sábanas que los cubrían devoradas por el fuego, las llamas se tragarían todo el sótano en pocos minutos.

—¡Serena! —grité de nuevo—. ¡Zafiro!

Nada.

.

.

* * *

**La cosa se puso tensa. Pobre Darien, lo que sufrió sin encontrar a Serena y Zafiro. **

**Ya quedan solo 2 capítulos y el epílogo. Luego de esta historia se viene otra de esta saga que aún no sé que tan seguido actualizaré ya que quiero mejorar la traducción que he encontrado. Además, paralela a esa, otra historia original de una amiga que me ha dado permiso para publicarla aquí en Fanfiction. Su actualización será semanal.**

**. **

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Lamentablemente hoy no podré responderles a cada uno por falta de tiempo.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el miércoles. Besos.**

**.**


	28. Capítulo 27: Fuego y Hielo

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 27: FUEGO Y HIELO**

**.**

Era imposible escapar del humo; daba igual en qué habitación estuviera, cada respiración era corta, caliente y me quemaba los pulmones.

Me agaché y me agarré de las rodillas, jadeando. Había perdido el sentido de la orientación, tanto por la oscuridad como por la posibilidad real de no poder encontrar a mi novia ni a mi hermano antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder encontrar yo la salida.

Entre arrebatos de tos, oí unos golpes que provenían de la habitación de al lado.

—¡Ayúdenme! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Era Serena. Con fuerzas renovadas, me precipité hacia su voz, buscando el camino a través de la oscuridad. Toqué una pared con las manos y después me detuve al sentir una puerta. Estaba cerrada.

—¿Paloma? —grité y tiré de la puerta.

La voz de Serena se volvió más aguda, lo que me incentivó a dar un paso atrás y patear la puerta hasta que logré abrirla.

Serena estaba de pie en un pupitre justo debajo de una ventana mientras golpeaba el cristal con los puños desesperadamente; ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había entrado en la habitación.

—¿Paloma? —dije, tosiendo.

—¡Darien! —gritó ella, bajándose del pupitre y arrojándose a mis brazos.

La agarré por las mejillas.

—¿Dónde está Zaf?

—¡Se fue con ellos! —se lamentó mientras sollozaba—. Intenté que viniera conmigo, ¡pero no quiso!

Miré el pasillo detrás de mí. El fuego avanzaba hacia nosotros alimentándose de los muebles cubiertos que estaban junto a las paredes.

Serena ahogó un gritó ante la visión y después tosió. Levanté las cejas mientras me preguntaba dónde demonios estaría mi hermano. Si estaba al final de ese pasillo, no saldría de esta. Sentí ganas de llorar, pero la mirada de terror de Serena me obligó a contenerme.

—Vamos a salir de aquí, Paloma. —Apreté mis labios contra los suyos en un movimiento rápido y firme, y después trepé hasta lo alto de su escalera improvisada. Empujé la ventana y sentí cómo me temblaban los músculos mientras usaba las fuerzas que me quedaban contra el cristal.

—¡Apártate, Serena! ¡Voy a romper el cristal!

Serena dio un paso atrás, temblando de los pies a la cabeza. Doblé el codo, tomé impulso y solté un grito cuando estampé el puño contra la ventana. El cristal se rompió y alargué el brazo.

—¡Vamos! —grité.

El calor del fuego se apoderó de la habitación. Impulsado por el miedo, levanté a Serena del suelo con un brazo y la empujé al exterior.

Ella esperó de rodillas mientras yo salía también y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Las sirenas aullaban al otro lado del edificio, y las luces rojas y azules de los camiones de bomberos y de los coches de policía danzaban sobre los ladrillos de los edificios aledaños.

Agarré a Serena y corrimos hacia donde una multitud de personas esperaba de pie delante del edificio. Buscamos entre los rostros cubiertos de hollín a Zafiro mientras gritaba su nombre. Cada vez que lo llamaba, mi voz sonaba más desesperada. No estaba allí. Miré el teléfono con la esperanza de que hubiera llamado. Al ver que no tenía ninguna llamada suya, lo cerré bruscamente.

Al borde de la desesperación, me tapé la boca, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Mi hermano se había perdido en el edificio en llamas. No estaba afuera, así que solo había una conclusión posible.

—¡Zaf! —grité mientras estiraba el cuello para buscar entre la multitud.

Los que habían escapado se abrazaban y lloraban detrás de los vehículos de los servicios de emergencia mientras observaban con horror cómo los bomberos lanzaban agua por las ventanas. Los bomberos corrían al interior, arrastrando las mangueras tras ellos.

—No logró salir —murmuré—. No logró salir, Paloma.

Las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas y caí de rodillas. Serena me siguió y me abrazó.

—Zaf es listo, Dar. Seguro salió. Tiene que haber encontrado un camino diferente.

Me dejé caer en el regazo de Serena y le agarré la camiseta con ambos puños.

.

.

Pasó una hora. Los llantos y gemidos de los supervivientes y de los espectadores del exterior se habían amortiguado y ahora reinaba un silencio inquietante. Los bomberos sacaron solo a dos personas y después salían una y otra vez con las manos vacías. Cada vez que alguien salía del edificio, contenía la respiración; una parte de mí esperaba que fuese Zafiro, pero otra lo temía.

Media hora después, solo sacaban cadáveres. En lugar de realizarles técnicas de reanimación, simplemente colocaban a las víctimas unas junto a otras y las cubrían. El suelo estaba lleno de fallecidos, que sobrepasaban de lejos a los que habíamos logrado escapar.

—¿Darien? —Neflyte apareció a nuestro lado. Me levanté y Serena hizo lo mismo—. Me alegra ver que lograron salir, chicos —dijo Neflyte, sorprendido y perplejo—. ¿Dónde está Zaf?

No respondí. En lugar de eso nuestra mirada volvió a los restos carbonizados del Keaton Hall, de cuyas ventanas seguía saliendo un espeso humo negro. Serena enterró la cara en mi pecho y me agarró la camiseta con sus pequeños puños.

Estaba ante un escenario de pesadilla y lo único que podía hacer era mirar.

—Tengo que…, eh… Tengo que llamar a mi padre —dije con el ceño fruncido.

—Tal vez deberías esperar. Todavía no sabemos nada —dijo Serena.

Me ardían los pulmones, al igual que los ojos. Veía los números borrosos mientras se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas que se deslizaron por mis mejillas.

—Esto no es justo. Zaf nunca debió haber estado ahí.

—Fue un accidente, Darien. No podías saber que algo así iba a suceder —dijo Serena, tocándome la mejilla.

Con una mueca de dolor, cerré con fuerza los ojos. Iba a tener que llamar a mi padre para decirle que Zafiro seguía dentro de un edificio en llamas y que era culpa mía. No sabía si mi familia podría soportar otra pérdida. Zafiro había vivido con mi padre mientras él intentaba recomponerse y estaban un poco más unidos.

Me faltaba la respiración mientras marcaba los números, imaginando la reacción de mi padre. El teléfono se sentía frío en mi mano y tiré de Serena hacia mí. Aunque no se diera cuenta, debía de estar congelándose.

Los números se transformaron en un nombre y abrí los ojos de par en par. Alguien me estaba llamando.

—¿Zaf?

—¿Estás bien? —me gritó Zaf al oído, con la voz llena de pánico.

Una risa sorpresiva se escapó de mis labios mientras miraba a Serena.

—¡Es Zaf!

Serena ahogó una exclamación y me apretó el brazo.

—¿Dónde estás? —pregunté, desesperado por encontrarlo.

—¡Estoy en Moon Hall, imbécil! ¡Donde dijiste que nos reuniríamos! ¿Por qué no estás aquí?

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo que estás en Moon? ¡Estaré ahí en un minuto, no te muevas!

Me eché a correr, arrastrando a Serena detrás de mí. Cuando llegamos a Moon, a ambos nos costaba respirar y tosíamos. Zafiro bajó corriendo las escaleras y se abalanzó sobre nosotros dos.

—¡Maldita sea, hermano! ¡Pensé que te habías achicharrado! —dijo Zafiro abrazándonos fuerte.

—¡Idiota! —grité, empujándolo a un lado—. ¡Pensaba que estabas muerto, maldición! ¡Estaba esperando a que los bomberos sacaran tu cadáver carbonizado de Keaton!

Miré a Zafiro con el ceño fruncido durante un momento y después volví a acercarlo a mí para abrazarlo. Extendí el brazo y fui a tientas hasta que sentí el jersey de Serena, y tiré de ella para abrazarla también. Después de un rato, solté a Zafiro.

Zafiro miró a Serena con un gesto de disculpa.

—Lo siento mucho, Serena, me entró el pánico.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Solo me alegro que estés bien.

—¿Yo? Si Darien hubiera llegado a verme saliendo de ese edificio sin ti, habría sido mejor estar muerto. Intenté encontrarte después de que te fuiste, pero entonces me perdí y tuve que buscar otro camino. Caminé por el edificio en busca de otra ventana hasta que me tropecé con unos policías y me obligaron a irme. ¡He estado aterrado todo este tiempo! —dijo él, pasándose la mano sobre la cabeza.

Sequé las mejillas de Serena con los pulgares y después me levanté la camiseta y la usé para limpiarme el hollín de la cara.

—Larguémonos de aquí. Todo este lugar se llenará pronto de policías.

Después de volver a abrazar a mi hermano, se fue a su coche mientras nosotros caminábamos hacia el Honda de Rei. Observé a Serena abrocharse el cinturón y después fruncí el ceño cuando tosió.

—Tal vez debería llevarte al hospital para que te vean.

—Estoy bien —dijo ella, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Bajó la mirada y vio un corte profundo en los nudillos—. ¿Eso te lo hiciste en la pelea o con la ventana?

—Con la ventana —respondí, poniendo cara de preocupación por sus uñas ensangrentadas. Su mirada se enterneció.

—Me salvaste la vida, ¿sabes?

Junté las cejas.

—No podía irme sin ti.

—Sabía que vendrías.

No solté a Serena de la mano hasta que llegamos al apartamento. Serena se dio una larga ducha y, con manos temblorosas, serví un par de vasos de bourbon.

Se acercó arrastrando los pies y, después, se derrumbó en la cama aturdida.

—Toma —le dije mientras le daba un vaso lleno de líquido ámbar—. Te ayudará a relajarte.

—No estoy cansada.

Volví a ofrecerle el vaso. Tal vez había crecido entre mafiosos en Las Vegas, pero acabábamos de ver la muerte muy de cerca y apenas habíamos escapado.

—Intenta descansar un poco, Paloma.

—Casi tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos —dijo ella mientras agarraba el vaso y se bebía el líquido.

Tomé el vaso vacío y lo dejé en la mesita de noche; después me senté a su lado en la cama. Nos sentamos en silencio, reflexionando sobre las últimas horas. No parecía real.

—Esta noche murió mucha gente —dije.

—Lo sé.

—Hasta mañana no sabremos exactamente cuántas víctimas hubieron.

—Zaf y yo pasamos junto a un grupo de chicos mientras buscábamos la salida. Me pregunto si lograron salir. Se veían tan asustados…

Las manos de Serena empezaron a temblar, así que la reconforté del único modo que sabía. La abracé. Se relajó contra mi pecho y suspiró. Empezó a respirar más calmadamente y apretó su mejilla con más fuerza contra mi piel. Por primera vez desde que habíamos vuelto a estar juntos, me sentía completamente tranquilo con ella, como si hubiéramos regresado a cómo eran las cosas antes de Las Vegas.

—¿Darien?

Bajé la barbilla y le susurré con la boca pegada a su pelo:

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

Nuestros teléfonos sonaron al unísono y respondimos a la vez mientras sujetaba su mano en la mía.

—Sí.

—¿Darien? ¿Estás bien, amigo?

—Sí, amigo. Estamos bien.

—Estoy bien, Rei. Todos lo estamos —dijo Serena, tranquilizando a Rei, que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

—Mis padres están enloqueciendo. Lo estamos viendo en las noticias en estos momentos. Ni siquiera les dije que estabas allí. ¿Qué? —Nicolas se alejó del teléfono para responder a sus padres—. No, mamá. Sí, ¡estoy hablando con él! ¡Está bien! ¡Están en su apartamento! Bueno… —prosiguió él—, ¿qué demonios pasó?

—Las jodidas lámparas. Neflyte no quería luces fuertes que llamaran la atención para que no nos descubrieran. Una prendió fuego a una sábana y empezó el incendio… Es grave, Nic. Ha muerto mucha gente.

Nicolas respiró hondo.

—¿Alguien que conozcamos?

—Todavía no lo sé.

—Me alegro de que estés bien, hermano… De verdad… Santo cielo, me alegro mucho de que estés bien.

Serena estaba describiendo los aterradores momentos en los que deambulaba por la oscuridad en busca de una salida. Hice una mueca de dolor cuando explicó cómo se había herido los dedos al intentar abrir la ventana.

— Rei, no hace falta que regresen antes de tiempo. Estamos bien —dijo Serena—. Estamos bien —volvió a decir, con más énfasis en esta ocasión—. Puedes abrazarme el viernes.

Me acerqué más el móvil a la oreja.

—Será mejor que abraces a tu chica, Nic. Parece molesta.

Nicolas suspiró.

—Es que… —Volvió a suspirar.

—Lo sé, hombre.

—Te quiero. Eres como un hermano para mí.

—Yo también. Nos vemos pronto.

Después de colgar nos quedamos en silencio, aún procesando lo que había sucedido. Me recosté sobre la almohada y atraje a Serena hacia mí.

—¿Rei está bien?

—Está molesta, pero se le pasará.

—Me alegro de que no estuvieran allí.

Podía sentir la mandíbula de Serena contra mi piel y por dentro me maldije por provocarle más malos recuerdos.

—Yo también —dijo ella, con un estremecimiento.

—Siento todo lo que has tenido que pasar esta noche. No debería crearte más problemas.

—Tú has pasado por lo mismo, Dar.

Recordé cómo había sido buscar a Serena en la oscuridad, sin saber si iba a encontrarla, y al final abrir a patadas esa puerta y ver su rostro.

—No me asusto muy a menudo —dije—. Me asusté la primera mañana que desperté y no estabas aquí. Me asusté cuando me dejaste después de Las Vegas. Me asusté cuando creía que tendría que decirle a mi padre que Zaf había muerto en ese edificio. Sin embargo, cuando te vi al otro lado de las llamas en ese sótano…, me aterroricé. Llegué hasta la puerta, estaba a pocos metros de la salida y no pude irme.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estás loco? —preguntó ella, levantando la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

—Nunca había tenido algo tan claro en mi vida. Me di la vuelta y me abrí paso hasta la habitación en la que estabas y te vi. No me importaba nada más. Ni siquiera sabía si lo lograríamos o no, solo quería estar donde tú estuvieras, sin importarme las consecuencias. Lo único que temo es una vida sin ti, Paloma.

Serena se inclinó hacia adelante y me dio un suave y tierno beso en los labios. Cuando nuestras bocas se separaron, ella sonrió.

—Entonces no tienes nada que temer. Vamos a estar juntos para siempre.

Suspiré.

—Volvería a hacerlo todo de nuevo, ¿sabes? No cambiaría ni un segundo si eso significaba que llegáramos aquí, a este momento.

Ella respiró hondo y le besé la frente con ternura.

—Es esto. —Suspiré.

—¿El qué?

—El momento. Ya sabes, cuando te veo dormir…, esa paz en tu cara. Es esto. No lo había experimentado desde antes de que mi madre muriera, pero puedo sentirlo de nuevo. —Volví a respirar hondo y la acerqué más a mí—. Supe en cuanto te conocí que había algo en ti que necesitaba. Resulta que no era algo que tuvieras, sino simplemente tú.

Serena sonrió cansada y ocultó la cara en mi pecho.

—Somos nosotros, Dar. Nada tiene sentido a menos que estemos juntos. ¿Te has dado cuenta?

—¿Que si me he dado cuenta? ¡Llevo diciéndotelo todo el año! Es oficial. Barbies, peleas, rupturas, Seiya, Las Vegas…, incluso incendios: nuestra relación puede superar cualquier cosa.

Ella levantó la cabeza, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Tras sus iris, vi que estaba tramando algo. Por primera vez, no me preocupé de cuál sería su siguiente paso, porque sabía en lo más profundo de mi ser que, eligiera el camino que eligiera, lo recorreríamos juntos.

—Oye… Estaba pensando en Las Vegas —empezó a decir.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué te parecería volver?

Levanté las cejas incrédulo.

—No creo que sea lo que más me convenga.

—¿Y si solo vamos una noche?

Miré a mi alrededor en la habitación a oscuras, confundido.

—¿Una noche?

—Cásate conmigo —dijo sin vacilación.

Había oído las palabras, pero tardé un segundo en procesarlas. Abrí la boca con una sonrisa ridícula. Estaba diciendo tonterías, pero si seguirle el juego era lo que necesitaba para que dejara de pensar en lo que nos acababa de pasar, estaba feliz de poder ayudarla.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunté encogiéndome de hombros.

—Podemos comprar boletos para un vuelo mañana. Estamos de vacaciones. No tengo nada que hacer mañana, ¿y tú?

—Tengo que comprobarlo —dije, alargando la mano para agarrar el teléfono. Serena levantó la barbilla, jactándose de su terquedad—. American Airlines —dije, sin dejar de observar atentamente su reacción. No se inmutó.

—American Airlines, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Quiero dos boletos para Las Vegas, por favor. Mañana. —La mujer buscó los horarios y después preguntó cuánto tiempo íbamos a quedarnos—. Hmmm… —Esperé a que Serena se rindiera, pero no lo hizo—. Dos días, ida y vuelta. Lo que tenga disponible.

Ella apoyó la barbilla en mi pecho con una gran sonrisa, a la espera de que terminara la llamada. La mujer me preguntó cómo iba a pagar, así que le pedí a Serena mi billetera. Pensaba que en ese momento se reiría y me diría que colgara el teléfono, pero sacó feliz la tarjeta de mi billetera y me la entregó.

Le dicté los números de la tarjeta de crédito a la operadora, mirando a Serena después de cada serie. Ella se limitaba a escuchar, divertida. Di la fecha de caducidad y se me pasó por la cabeza que estaba a punto de pagar dos billetes de avión que probablemente no usaría. Después de todo, Serena sabía poner cara de póquer como nadie.

—Eh…, sí, señora. Los recogeremos en el mostrador. Gracias. —Le pasé el teléfono a Serena, que lo dejó en la mesita de noche—. Acabas de pedirme que me case contigo —dije mientras seguía esperando que admitiera que no hablaba en serio.

—Lo sé.

—Eso fue en serio, ¿sabes? Acabo de reservar dos boletos a Las Vegas para mañana al mediodía, lo que significa que nos casaremos mañana por la noche.

—Gracias.

Fruncí los ojos.

—Serás la señora Shields cuando empieces las clases el lunes.

—Oh —dijo ella mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Levanté una ceja.

—¿Lo pensaste mejor?

—Voy a tener que cambiar algunos papeles importantes la semana que viene.

Asentí lentamente, con una esperanza cautelosa.

—¿Te vas a casar conmigo mañana?

Ella se rio.

—Ajá.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí.

—¡Demonios! ¡Te amo! —La agarré por ambos lados de la cara y la besé en los labios —Te amo muchísimo, Paloma —dije sin dejar de besarla. Sus labios apenas podían seguir mi ritmo.

—Espero que recuerdes eso dentro de cincuenta años, cuando siga dándote palizas en el póquer —dijo entre risas.

—Si eso significa pasar sesenta o setenta años contigo, cariño…, tienes mi permiso para emplear tus mejores trucos.

Levantó una ceja.

—Lamentarás haber dicho eso.

—Apuesto a que no.

Su sonrisa dulce se convirtió en la expresión confiada de la Serena Tsukino que vi desplumando a profesionales en la mesa de póquer de Las Vegas.

—¿Apostarías la reluciente moto que está afuera?

—Apostaría todo lo que tengo. No lamento ni un segundo pasado contigo, Paloma, y nunca lo haré.

Ella me tendió la mano, se la estreché sin dudarlo y me la acerqué a la boca, apretando los labios tiernamente contra sus nudillos.

—Serena Shields… —dije, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Me abrazó y tensó los hombros mientras me apretaba contra ella.

—Darien y Serena Shields. Suena bien.

—El anillo… —dije, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya nos ocuparemos de los anillos después. Te he agarrado totalmente por sorpresa.

—Eh… —acerté a decir mientras recordaba lo que tenía en el cajón.

Me pregunté si dárselo era una buena idea. Hacía unas semanas, tal vez incluso unos días, Serena se habría asustado, sin duda alguna, pero ya habíamos pasado esa fase. O al menos eso esperaba.

—¿Qué?

—Bien, no te asustes —dije—. De hecho…, en cierto modo ya me ocupé de esa parte.

—¿Qué parte?

Me quedé mirando fijamente al techo y suspiré, al darme cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para reparar mi error.

—Vas a enloquecer.

—Darien…

Tendí la mano hacia el cajón de la mesita de noche y rebusqué un momento. Serena tenía el ceño fruncido y se quitó el pelo húmedo de los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Compraste condones?

Solté una carcajada.

—No, Paloma —dije, rebuscando más en el cajón.

Finalmente sentí las esquinas familiares y observé la expresión de Serena mientras sacaba la cajita de su escondite.

Serena bajó la mirada cuando le coloqué la cajita de terciopelo en el pecho mientras yo me inclinaba hacia atrás para apoyar la cabeza en el brazo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó ella.

—¿Qué crees que es?

—Muy bien. Permite que replantee la pregunta: ¿Cuándo compraste esto?

Tomé aire.

—Hace un tiempo.

—Dar…

—Lo vi un día por casualidad y sabía que solo podía estar en un sitio…, en tu perfecto dedito.

—Un día… ¿cuándo?

—¿Importa eso?

—¿Puedo verlo?

Me reí, sus ojos celestes brillaban. Su inesperada reacción me provocó una amplia sonrisa.

—Ábrela.

Serena rozó la caja con un dedo, agarró el sello dorado con ambas manos y levantó lentamente la tapa. Se quedó boquiabierta y después cerró la tapa de golpe.

—¡Darien! —gimoteó ella.

—¡Sabía que te asustarías! —dije, incorporándome y poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas.

—¿Estás loco?

—Lo sé. Sé lo que estás pensando, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era el anillo. ¡Y tenía razón! No he visto ninguno tan perfecto como este desde entonces.

Me lamenté para mis adentros, con la esperanza de que no reparara en el hecho de que acababa de admitir la frecuencia con la que me fijaba en anillos.

Volví a abrir los ojos de golpe y, después, lentamente apartó las manos del estuche. Volvió a intentar: levantó la tapa y sacó el anillo de la rendija que lo mantenía en su lugar.

—Es… Dios mío, es impresionante —murmuró ella mientras yo le tomaba la mano izquierda.

—¿Puedo ponértelo en el dedo? —le pregunté, levantando la mirada.

Cuando asintió, apreté los labios y deslicé el anillo plateado sobre su nudillo, sujetándolo en su lugar durante un segundo o dos antes de soltarlo.

—Ahora es impresionante.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente su mano durante un momento. Por fin estaba donde pertenecía.

—Podrías haber pagado un coche con esto —dijo lentamente, como si tuviera que susurrar en presencia del anillo.

Toqué el anillo con mis labios y le besé la piel que estaba delante del nudillo.

—He imaginado cómo quedaría en tu mano un millón de veces. Ahora que lo llevas puesto…

—¿Qué? —Sonrió, esperando a que yo terminara.

—Pensé que iba a tener que sudar cinco años antes de poder sentirme así.

—Deseaba que llegara este momento tanto como tú, pero mi cara de póquer es increíble —dijo ella, besándome en los labios.

Aunque lo que quería era desnudarla hasta que se quedara solo con el anillo puesto, volví a acostarme sobre la almohada y dejé que su cuerpo descansara sobre el mío. Si había una manera de centrarnos en algo que no fuera el horror de esa noche, la encontraríamos.

.

.

* * *

**Que angustia pasó Darien pero ya todo está bien. Zafiro se salvó y su Paloma se casará con él. **

**Ya queda solo un capítulo y el epílogo**

.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Ya todo se va arreglando. Ahora Serena y Darien se casarán. **

**flor lucero: Bastante tenso pero ya las cosas se van solucionando. No te preocupes, aquí y en mi facebook iré anunciando las nuevas historias. **

**.**

**Nos leemos el viernes. Besos.**

**.**


	29. Capítulo 28: Señor y Señora Shields

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 28: SEÑOR Y SEÑORA SHIELDS**

**.**

Serena esperaba en la acera, sosteniéndome los dos únicos dedos que tenía libres. Con el resto estaba sujetando bolsas o intentaba hacerle señales a Rei.

Habíamos llevado el Honda al aeropuerto dos días antes, así que Nicolas tuvo que llevar a su novia a recoger su coche. Rei insistió en venir a recogernos y todos sabíamos por qué. Cuando se detuvo junto a nosotros, miraba hacia el frente. Ni siquiera salió para ayudarnos con las bolsas.

Serena fue cojeando hasta el asiento del copiloto y entró, con cuidado de no rozarse el lado en el que se había tatuado mi apellido.

Metí las bolsas en el maletero y tiré de la manija para abrir la puerta de atrás.

—Eh… —dije, volviendo a tirar—. Abre la puerta, Rei.

—Creo que no lo haré —dijo ella, volviendo la cabeza para fulminarme.

Adelantó un poco el coche y Serena se puso tensa.

—Rei, basta.

Rei frenó y levantó una ceja.

—Casi logras que maten a mi mejor amiga en una de tus estúpidas peleas, después te la llevas a Las Vegas y te casas con ella mientras estoy fuera de la ciudad, de manera que no puedo ser la dama de honor y ni siquiera asistir a la boda.

Volví a tirar de la manija.

—Vamos, Rei. Me gustaría decir que lo siento, pero me casé con el amor de mi vida.

—¡El amor de tu vida es una Harley! —dijo Rei entre dientes.

Volvió a avanzar con el coche.

—¡Ya no! —supliqué.

—Rei Hino… —empezó a decir Serena. Trató de parecer intimidante, pero Rei le lanzó una mirada tan seria que dejó a Serena encogida de miedo contra la puerta.

Los coches que estaban detrás de nosotros tocaban el claxon, pero Rei estaba demasiado enojada para prestar atención.

—¡Está bien! —dije levantando una mano—. Está bien. ¿Y si…, y si celebramos otra boda este verano? Con vestido, invitados, flores y todo lo demás. Puedes ayudar a planearla. Puedes quedarte a su lado, prepararle una despedida de soltera, lo que quieras.

—¡No es lo mismo! —gruñó Rei, pero después la tensión desapareció un poco de su rostro—. Pero es algo.

Se inclinó hacia atrás, levantó el pestillo.

Empujé la manija, me acomodé en el asiento y tuve la precaución de no volver a abrir la boca hasta que llegamos al apartamento.

.

.

Nicolas estaba limpiando con un trapo su Charger cuando nos detuvimos en el aparcamiento.

—¡Hola! —Sonrió y nos abrazó, primero a mí y luego a Serena—. Felicidades a los dos.

—Gracias —dijo Serena, que seguía sintiéndose incómoda por la rabieta de Rei.

—Supongo que es bueno que Rei y yo estemos hablando ya de buscarnos nuestro propio lugar para vivir.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Serena señalando con la cabeza a su amiga—. Parece que no fuimos los únicos en tomar decisiones por nuestra cuenta.

—Íbamos a hablarlo con ustedes —dijo Rei a la defensiva.

—No hay prisa —dije—, pero me vendría bien algo de ayuda hoy para traer el resto de las cosas de Serena.

—Sí, claro. Kelvin acaba de llegar. Le diré que necesitamos su furgoneta.

Serena nos miró a los tres.

—¿Vamos a decírselo?

Rei no pudo contener su sonrisa petulante.

—Será difícil negarlo con esa enorme roca que llevas en el dedo.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿No quieres que nadie lo sepa?

—Bueno, no, no es eso. Pero nos casamos repentinamente, cariño. La gente va a enloquecer.

—Ahora eres la señora de Darien Shields, ¡a la mierda los demás! —dije sin vacilar.

Serena me sonrió y bajó la mirada a su anillo.

—Eso es verdad. Supongo que será mejor que represente a la familia apropiadamente.

—Oh, mierda —dije—. Tenemos que decírselo a mi padre.

Serena palideció.

—¿Debemos hacerlo?

Rei se rio.

—Me parece que le estás pidiendo mucho de golpe. Paso a paso, Dar, por Dios.

La miré disgustado, todavía irritado por el numerito del coche en el aeropuerto. Serena esperaba una respuesta, así que me encogí de hombros.

—No tenemos que hacerlo hoy, pero no tardemos demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que se entere por otra persona.

Ella asintió.

—Entiendo, pero vamos a esperar al fin de semana y disfrutar de nuestros primeros días como recién casados sin meter a nadie en nuestro matrimonio por el momento.

Sonreí mientras sacaba nuestro equipaje del maletero del Honda.

—Trato hecho. Excepto por una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—¿Podemos dedicar estos días a buscar un coche? Estoy bastante seguro de que te prometí uno.

—¿En serio? —dijo sonriendo.

—Solo tienes que elegir un color, nena.

Serena volvió a saltar sobre mí, agarrándose a mi cuerpo con los brazos y las piernas y cubriéndome la cara de besos.

—Oh, ya basta —dijo Rei. Serena puso los pies en el suelo y Rei la agarró de la muñeca—. Vamos adentro. ¡Quiero ver tu tatuaje!

Las chicas corrieron escaleras arriba y nos dejaron a Nicolas y a mí con el equipaje. Lo ayudé con las numerosas y pesadas bolsas de Rei y agarré también la mía y la de Serena.

Subimos con dificultad las escaleras y agradecimos que hubieran dejado la puerta abierta. Serena estaba recostada en el sofá con los vaqueros desabrochados y un poco abiertos, mirando a Rei inspeccionar las delicadas curvas negras tatuadas sobre su piel.

Rei miró a Nicolas, que tenía la cara completamente roja y estaba sudando.

—Me alegro de que no estemos tan locos, cariño.

—Yo también —dijo Nicolas—. Espero que quieras estas cosas aquí, porque no pienso llevarlas de vuelta al coche.

—Sí, gracias.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura y volvió a mirar el tatuaje de Serena.

Nicolas resopló antes de desaparecer en su dormitorio. Volvió con una botella de vino en cada mano.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo Serena.

—Su banquete de bodas —dijo Nicolas con una amplia sonrisa.

.

-.-

.

Serena se detuvo lentamente en una plaza libre del aparcamiento, revisando cuidadosamente cada lado. Había elegido un nuevo Toyota Camry plateado el día anterior y, las pocas veces que la convencía de que se pusiera detrás del volante, lo conducía con tanta prudencia como si hubiera tomado a escondidas el Lamborghini de otra persona.

Después de que se le detuviera dos veces, finalmente puso el freno de mano y apagó el motor.

—Tenemos que pedir un pase para el aparcamiento —dijo ella revisando de nuevo el espacio que había dejado con el coche de al lado.

—Sí, Paloma. Me ocuparé de ello —dije por cuarta vez.

Me pregunté si no debería haber esperado otra semana más o menos antes de añadir el estrés de un coche nuevo. Ambos sabíamos que al final del día se habría propagado por toda la escuela la noticia de nuestro matrimonio, junto con uno o dos escándalos ficticios. Serena se puso a propósito unos vaqueros muy apretados y un jersey que se le ajustaba al cuerpo para despejar las inevitables dudas sobre un embarazo. Tal vez nos casamos repentinamente, pero tener hijos era algo totalmente diferente y ambos queríamos esperar.

Cayeron unas cuantas gotas del cielo gris primaveral mientras cruzábamos el campus de camino a nuestras clases. Yo me bajé la gorra roja sobre la frente y Serena abrió su paraguas. Los dos nos quedamos mirando el Keaton Hall cuando pasamos por delante y observando la cinta amarilla y los ladrillos ennegrecidos de cada ventana. Serena me agarró por el abrigo y yo la sujeté, procurando no pensar en lo que había ocurrido.

Nicolas se enteró que habían arrestado a Neflyte. Preferí no decirle nada a Serena, por miedo a ser el siguiente y preocuparla innecesariamente.

Una parte de mí seguía pensando que las noticias sobre el incendio alejarían la atención indeseada del anillo de Serena, pero también tenía la seguridad de que la novedad de nuestro matrimonio serviría de distracción de la sombría realidad de perder algunos compañeros de clase de una manera tan horrible.

Como esperaba, cuando llegamos a la cafetería, mis compañeros de fraternidad y el equipo de fútbol nos felicitaron por nuestra boda y nuestro inminente hijo.

—No estoy embarazada —dijo Serena, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Pero… ustedes se casaron, ¿no? —dijo Rubina, dudosa.

—Sí —se limitó a responder Serena.

Rubina levantó una ceja.

—Supongo que averiguaremos la verdad tarde o temprano.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Ya basta, Rubina.

Me ignoró.

—Supongo que los dos se enteraron de lo del incendio.

—Algo —dijo Serena, claramente incómoda.

—Me dijeron que algunos estudiantes hacían fiestas allí, que se metían a escondidas en los sótanos durante todo el año.

—¿Ah, sí? —le pregunté.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi que Serena me miraba, pero procuré no parecer demasiado aliviado. Si eso era cierto, tal vez quedaría libre de responsabilidad.

Durante el resto del día la pasé siendo observado o recibiendo felicitaciones. Por primera vez, las chicas no me detenían entre clase y clase para preguntarme por mis planes para el fin de semana. Se limitaban a mirarme al pasar, sin atreverse a acercarse al marido de otra. Resultaba algo agradable.

Pasé el día bastante bien y me pregunté si Serena diría lo mismo. Incluso mi profesora de Psicología me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió pasando por alto mi respuesta a las preguntas sobre si el rumor era cierto.

Después de clase, me reuní con Serena en el Camry y dejé nuestras bolsas en el asiento de atrás.

—¿Te fue tan mal como pensabas?

—Sí —dijo ella, respirando hondo.

—Entonces, supongo que hoy no será un buen día para ir a casa de mi padre, ¿verdad?

—No, pero será mejor que vayamos. Tienes razón, no quiero que se entere por otra persona.

Su respuesta me sorprendió, pero no la cuestioné. Serena intentó convencerme de que condujera, pero me negué, insistiendo en que tenía que sentirse cómoda al volante.

El viaje en coche hasta la casa de mi padre no fue muy largo, pero sí tardamos más que si hubiera conducido yo. Serena cumplía todas las normas de tránsito, sobre todo porque temía que la detuvieran y que por casualidad la policía descubriera que tenía una identificación falsa.

Nuestra pequeña ciudad parecía diferente, o tal vez yo no era el mismo. No estaba seguro de si estar casado me hacía sentir más relajado —despreocupado, incluso— o si por fin había conseguido sentirme en mi propia piel. Ahora estaba en una situación en la que no tenía que ponerme a prueba, porque la única persona que me aceptaba totalmente, mi mejor amiga, era una referencia permanente en mi vida.

Era como si hubiera completado una tarea o superado un obstáculo. Pensé en mi madre, en las palabras que me había dicho hacía mucho tiempo. Entonces, todo encajó: me había pedido que no me conformara, que luchara por la persona que amaba y, por primera vez, había hecho lo que ella esperaba de mí. Finalmente había logrado estar a la altura de lo que ella quería que fuera.

Respiré profundamente, de forma purificadora, extendí el brazo y apoyé la mano en la rodilla de Serena.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella.

—¿Qué pasa con qué?

—Con esa mirada en tu cara.

Me miraba a mí y luego a la carretera, con extrema curiosidad. Imaginé que era una expresión nueva, pero no sabría explicar qué aspecto tenía.

—Simplemente estoy feliz, cariño.

Serena soltó un sonido, entre el tarareo y la risa.

—Yo también.

La verdad es que estaba un poco nervioso por tener que explicarle a mi padre nuestra repentina escapada a Las Vegas, pero no porque creía que se fuera a enojar. No podía saber por qué, pero la sensación de tener mariposas en el estómago se hacía cada vez más fuerte conforme nos acercábamos a casa de mi padre.

Serena se detuvo en el camino de grava, empapado por la lluvia, junto a la casa.

—¿Qué crees que dirá? —preguntó ella.

—No sé. Sin duda se alegrará.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Serena, tomándome la mano. Apreté sus dedos entre los míos.

—Estoy seguro.

Antes de que pudiéramos llegar a la puerta principal, mi padre salió al porche.

—Vaya, hola chicos —dijo él, con una sonrisa. Al sonreír, frunció los ojos, se le levantaron las mejillas y se le formaron unas bolsas bajo los ojos —. No estaba seguro de quién era. ¿Te compraste un coche nuevo, Serena? Es bonito.

—Hola, Artemis —sonrió Serena—. Lo compró Darien.

—Es de los dos —dije mientras me quitaba la gorra de béisbol—. Pensamos en pasar a saludar.

—Me alegra… me alegra mucho que lo hayan hecho. Ha llovido un poco, creo.

—Sí, eso creo —dije, incapaz de seguir con la pequeña charla.

Lo que pensaba que eran nervios, en realidad era la emoción por compartir la noticia con mi padre.

Mi padre se dio cuenta de que había gato encerrado.

—¿Disfrutaron de las vacaciones de primavera?

—Fueron… interesantes —dijo Serena, apoyándose en mi costado.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Nos fuimos de viaje, papá. Nos escapamos a Las Vegas un par de días… Y, bueno, decidimos… decidimos casarnos.

Mi padre hizo una pausa de unos cuantos segundos e inmediatamente buscó con la mirada la mano izquierda de Serena. Cuando encontró la confirmación que buscaba, miró a Serena y después a mí.

—¿Papá? —dije, sorprendido ante la expresión inexpresiva en su rostro.

Los ojos de mi padre se humedecieron un poco y se le levantaron lentamente las comisuras de los labios. Se acercó y nos abrazó a Serena y a mí al mismo tiempo.

Con una sonrisa, Serena me lanzó una mirada y yo le respondí con un guiño.

—Me pregunto qué diría mamá si estuviera aquí —dije.

Mi padre se apartó con los ojos húmedos por lágrimas de felicidad.

—Diría que hiciste bien, hijo. —Miró a Serena—. Y a ti te daría las gracias por devolverle a su hijo lo que perdió el día que ella se fue.

—No sé qué decir —respondió Serena, secándose los ojos. Se sentía claramente abrumada por lo emocionado que estaba mi padre.

Nos abrazó de nuevo mientras se reía y nos estrechaba entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Quieren apostar a que eso es lo que diría?

.

.

* * *

**Se acabó :( ... pero no se preocupen, falta el epílogo y como ya lo tengo listo, lo publicaré mañana. **

**Rei si que estaba molesta pero la promesa de Darien de que organice una nueva boda la tranquilizó un poco. Y el encuentro con Artemis, ¿No creen que fue tierno?**

**Mañana les contaré acerca de la próxima adaptación que empezaré a subir la próxima semana, y el domingo publicaré una nueva historia original de una amiga. **

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: No salió la boda pero si el encuentro con Rei, Nicolas y Artemis post matrimonio. Eso sí, te adelanto que amarás el epílogo.**

**Guest: Lo de tener que darle una noticia como la muerte de un hermano a su padre debió de ser lo más duro a lo que se enfrentó Darien. Afortunadamente no tuvo que hacerlo, y como recompensa a tanta tensión su Paloma le propone matrimonio.**

**bepevikn: No se vio la boda pero todo tiene un por qué. Mañana lo sabrás.**

**flor lucero: ¿No es un dulce? Quien no quisiera un hombre así.**

**.**

**Nos leemos mañana con el epílogo. Besos a todos.**

**.**


	30. Epílogo

**Ahora sí llegamos el final de esta historia. Al terminar el capítulo daré detalles de la nueva adaptación. No los interrumpo más así que disfruten de este epílogo.**

**.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**EPÍLOGO**

**.**

Las paredes goteaban por el agua de lluvia de las calles de arriba. Las gotitas caían en charcos cada vez más profundos, como si llorarán por él, por el bastardo mentiroso que yacía en medio del sótano empapado en su propia sangre.

Respiraba agitadamente mientras lo miraba, pero no no por mucho tiempo. Apuntaba con mis dos Glock en direcciones opuestas para mantener a los hombres de Sabio a raya, hasta que el resto de mi equipo llegara.

Por el auricular que llevaba en el oído me dijeron:

—Tiempo estimado de llegada, diez segundos, Shields. Buen trabajo. —El jefe de mi equipo, Henry Givens, hablaba con tranquilidad, pues sabía tan bien como yo que con Sabio muerto todo había terminado.

Entraron una docena de hombres vestidos de negro de la cabeza a los pies con rifles automáticos y bajé las armas.

—Son solo recaudadores. Sáquenlos de aquí.

Tras enfundar mis pistolas, me quité la cinta adhesiva que me quedaba en las muñecas y subí con dificultades las escaleras del sótano. Armand me esperaba arriba; su impermeable color caqui y su pelo estaban empapados por la tormenta.

—Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer —dijo mientras me seguía hasta el coche—. ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó mientras me tocaba el corte en la ceja.

Llevaba sentado en esa silla de madera dos horas, durante las que Sabio me había estado interrogando mientras me daban una paliza. Me habían encontrado esa mañana; todo estaba planeado, por supuesto, pero el interrogatorio debería haber acabado con su arresto, no con su muerte.

No podía dejar de mover las mandíbulas violentamente bajo la piel. Había recorrido un largo camino para controlar mi temperamento y no permitir que cualquiera desatara mi rabia. Sin embargo, en pocos segundos, todo mi entrenamiento había resultado inútil; había bastado con que Sabio mencionara su nombre.

—Tengo que ir a casa, Armand. He estado fuera durante semanas y es nuestro aniversario… o lo que queda de él.

Abrí la puerta del coche bruscamente, pero Armand me agarró de la muñeca.

—Primero tienes que hacer el informe y relajarte. Has dedicado años a este caso.

—Desperdiciado. He desperdiciado años.

Armand suspiró.

—No querrás llevarte todo esto a casa, ¿verdad?

Entonces fui yo el que no pude evitar suspirar.

—No, pero tengo que ir. Se lo prometí.

—La llamaré y se lo explicaré.

—Tendrás que mentirle.

—Es lo que hacemos.

La verdad siempre era fea. Armand estaba en lo cierto. Prácticamente me había criado, pero no lo conocí de verdad hasta que el FBI me reclutó. Cuando Armand se fue a la universidad, pensaba que estudiaba Publicidad y después nos contó que era ejecutivo de una agencia publicitaria en California. Estaba tan lejos que le resultaba fácil mantener su tapadera.

Si miraba hacia atrás, tenía sentido que Armand decidiera venir a casa, por primera vez y sin necesidad de una ocasión especial, precisamente la noche que conoció a Serena. Por aquel entonces había empezado a investigar a Sabio y sus numerosas actividades ilegales, así que fue un golpe de suerte que su hermano menor hubiera conocido y se hubiera enamorado de la hija de uno de los tipos que le debían dinero a Sabio. Incluso fue mejor que termináramos enredados en sus negocios.

En cuanto gradué con un título en Justicia Criminal, era lógico que el FBI se pusiera en contacto conmigo. No reparé en el honor que suponía. Ni a Serena ni a mí se nos ocurrió que recibieran miles de solicitudes de trabajo al año ni sabíamos que no solían reclutar a casi nadie. No obstante, yo iba a entrar en una operación secreta relacionada con Sabio.

Años de entrenamiento y tiempo lejos de casa habían culminado en ese momento en el que Sabio yacía en el suelo, con sus ojos muertos clavados en el techo del sótano. Todo el cargador de mi Glock estaba incrustado en su torso.

Encendí un cigarrillo.

—Llama a Sarah a la oficina. Dile que me reserve un boleto para el primer vuelo. Quiero estar en casa antes de la medianoche.

—Amenazó a tu familia, Darien. Todos sabemos de lo que Sabio era capaz de hacer. Nadie te culpa.

—Sabía que lo teníamos atrapado, Armand. Sabía que no tenía a quién recurrir. Me provocó. Me provocó y yo caí en su trampa.

—Quizás, pero explicar detalladamente cómo iba a torturar y asesinar a la mujer de la persona más letal que conocía no fue una buena idea. Tendría que haber sabido que no debía amenazarte.

—Sí —dije entre dientes, mientras recordaba la vívida imagen que Sabio había pintado del secuestro de Serena y de cómo pensaba arrancarle la carne de los huesos trozo a trozo—. Apuesto a que ahora desearía no haber sido un narrador de cuentos tan bueno.

—Y además queda Kenji. Es el siguiente de la lista.

—Te lo dije, Armand. No puedo contar con él. No es una buena idea que yo participe en eso.

Armand se limitó a sonreír y decidió dejar para otro momento esa discusion.

.

.

Me deslicé en el asiento trasero del coche que esperaba para llevarme al aeropuerto. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de mí y el conductor arrancó, marqué el número de Serena.

—Hola, cariño —respondió Serena, alegre.

Inmediatamente, respiré hondo y me tranquilicé. Oír su voz era todo lo que necesitaba.

—Feliz aniversario, Paloma. Voy de camino a casa.

—¿Sí? —respondió con voz más aguda—. Siempre me haces el mejor regalo.

—¿Cómo va todo?

—Estamos en casa de tu padre. Helios me acaba de ganar otra mano de póquer. Estoy empezando a preocuparme.

—Es tu hijo, Paloma. ¿Te sorprende que sea bueno jugando a las cartas?

—Me dio una paliza, Dar. Es bueno.

Hice una pausa.

—¿Te ganó?

—Sí.

—Pensé que tenías una regla al respecto.

—Lo sé —dijo con un suspiro—. Lo sé, ya no juego, pero Helios había tenido un mal día y era una buena manera de hacer que hablara del tema.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Es por un chico en la escuela, que hizo un comentario sobre mí.

—No es la primera vez que un niño dice algo sobre la sexy profesora de Matemáticas.

—No, pero creo que fue particularmente grosero. Helios le dijo que cerrara la boca y hubo una pelea.

—¿Y Helios le pateó el culo?

—¡Darien!

Me reí.

—¡Solo preguntaba!

—Lo vi desde mi clase. Selene llegó antes que yo. Me temo que… humilló a su hermano. Un poco. Y sin querer.

Cerré los ojos. Selene, con sus enormes ojos azul zafiro, pelo largo y negro, y cuarenta kilos de astucia, era como yo en miniatura. Tenía mi mismo mal genio y no perdía el tiempo con palabras. Se peleó por primera vez en la guardería para defender a su hermano mellizo, Helios, de una pobre y nada sospechosa niña que se estaba metiendo con él. Intentamos explicarle que a la niña probablemente le gustaba Helios, pero Sely no estaba dispuesta a escuchar. Daba igual las veces que Helios le rogara que no se metiera en sus peleas, Sely era ferozmente protectora, incluso aunque su hermano fuera ocho minutos mayor.

Resoplé.

—Déjame hablar con ella.

—¡Sely! ¡Papá está al teléfono!

Oí una dulce vocecita al otro lado de la línea. No dejaba de sorprenderme que pudiera ser tan salvaje como yo y, aun así, su voz y su aspecto fueran los de un ángel.

—Hola, papi.

—Cariño… ¿tuviste algún problema hoy?

—No fue culpa mía, papi.

—Nunca lo es.

—Es que Helios estaba sangrando, lo habían tirado al suelo.

Me hirvió la sangre, pero llevar a mis hijos por el buen camino era lo primero.

—¿Qué te dijo el abuelo?

—Me dijo: «Ya era hora de que alguien le bajara los humos a ese Steven Matese».

Me alegró que no pudiera verme sonreír con su imitación de Artemis Shields.

—No te culpo por querer defender a tu hermano, Sely, pero tienes dejar que pelee algunas de sus batallas él solo.

—Está bien, pero no cuando lo hayan tirado al suelo.

Tuve que aguantarme otra carcajada.

—Déjame hablar con mamá. Llegaré a casa dentro de unas horas. Te quiero mucho, pequeña.

—¡Yo también te quiero, papi!

Oí un ruido por el teléfono cuando Selene le pasó el aparato a Serena y después volví a escuchar la suave voz de mi mujer.

—No has sido de gran ayuda, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Probablemente no, pero tenía buenas razones.

—Siempre las tiene.

—Es cierto. Escucha, ya vamos hacia el aeropuerto. Nos vemos pronto. Te amo.

Cuando el conductor aparcó en la terminal, me apresuré a sacar mi bolsa del maletero. Sarah, la ayudante de Armand, acababa de enviarme un e-mail con mi itinerario y mi vuelo salía en media hora. Corrí a registrarme y a pasar los controles de seguridad, y llegué a la puerta de embarque justo cuando llamaban al primer grupo.

.

.

El vuelo a casa pareció durar una eternidad, como siempre. Aunque usé una cuarta parte del tiempo para asearme y cambiarme de ropa en el baño, siempre quedaba un reto por delante: aguantar el rato que quedaba hasta llegar.

Saber que mi familia me esperaba siempre era duro para mí, pero el hecho de que fuera mi undécimo aniversario de bodas lo hacía aún peor. Solo quería abrazar a mi mujer. Era lo único que deseaba siempre. Después de once años estaba tan enamorado de ella como al principio.

Cada aniversario era una victoria, un dedo medio a todos los que pensaron que no duraríamos. Serena me había domado, el matrimonio me había calmado y, cuando me convertí en padre, toda mi perspectiva del mundo cambió. Me miré la muñeca y me subí el puño. El apodo de Serena seguía allí y saberlo seguía haciendo que me sintiera bien.

Por fin, el avión aterrizó y tuve que aguantarme las ganas de cruzar la terminal corriendo. Cuando llegué a mi coche, mi paciencia se había agotado. Por primera vez en años, me salté semáforos e hice lo necesario para sortear el tráfico. De hecho resultó bastante divertido, porque me recordó mis años de universidad.

Al llegar a casa, aparqué y apagué las luces del coche. La luz delantera del porche se encendió cuando me acerqué. Serena abrió la puerta, su pelo rubio le acariciaba los hombros y en sus grandes ojos azul cielo, un poco cansados, se veía lo aliviada que estaba de verme. La abracé, procurando no apretar demasiado.

—Dios mío —dije con un suspiro mientras ocultaba la cara en su pelo—. ¡Te extrañé mucho!

Serena se apartó y me tocó el corte de la ceja.

—¿Te caíste?

—Fue un día duro en el trabajo. Tal vez me di con la puerta del coche cuando iba hacia el aeropuerto.

Serena me abrazó de nuevo, clavándome los dedos en la espalda.

—Me alegro mucho de que estés en casa. Los niños están en la cama, pero se niegan a dormir hasta que los arropes.

Me aparté y asentí; después me agaché y puse las manos sobre el vientre redondeado de Serena.

—¿Y tú cómo estás? —le pregunté a mi tercer hijo.

Besé el protuberante ombligo de Serena y después me levanté de nuevo.

Serena se frotó la barriga con un movimiento circular.

—Sigue cocinándose.

—Bien. —Saqué una cajita de mi bolsa y la sostuve frente a mí—. Hace once años, estábamos en Las Vegas. Sigue siendo el mejor día de mi vida.

Serena agarró la caja y me estrechó la mano hasta que estuvimos en el recibidor. Olía a una mezcla de productos de limpieza, velas y niños. Olía a hogar.

—Yo también tengo algo para ti.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí.

Sonrió y me dejó un momento. Desapareció en el despacho y después volvió con un sobre de manila.

—Ábrelo.

—¿Me recogiste el correo? Eres la mejor esposa del mundo —dije burlón.

Serena simplemente sonrió. Lo abrí y saqué el pequeño montón de papeles que contenía. Fechas, horas, transacciones, incluso e-mails. Eran documentos y datos que relacionaban a Kenji, el padre de Serena, con Sabio. Había estado trabajando para él por años. Le había pedido prestado más dinero y después había tenido que saldar su deuda para que no lo mataran cuando Serena se negó a ayudarlo.

Solo había un problema: Serena sabía que trabajaba con Armand…, pero, que yo supiera, pensaba que trabajaba en publicidad.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté, fingiendo estar desconcertado.

Serena seguía teniendo una cara de póquer impecable.

—Es la conexión que necesitas para unir a Kenji con Sabio. Este de aquí —dijo sacando el segundo papel del montón— es el último clavo del ataúd.

—Bueno…, pero ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esto?

Serena me dedicó una sonrisa dudosa.

—Lo que sea que hagas con estas cosas, cariño. Solo pensé que, si investigaba un poco, podrías quedarte un poco más en casa en esta ocasión.

La cabeza me daba vueltas mientras intentaba encontrar una salida. De algún modo había descubierto mi tapadera.

—¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?

—¿Acaso importa?

—¿Estás enojada?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Me sentí un poco dolida al principio. Tienes que compensarme por unas cuantas mentiras piadosas.

La abracé, con los papeles y el sobre todavía en la mano.

—Lo siento, Paloma. Lo siento muchísimo. —Me aparté—. No se lo habrás dicho a nadie, ¿verdad?

Ella dijo que no con la cabeza.

—¿Ni siquiera a Rei ni a Nicolas? ¿Ni a mi padre ni a los niños?

Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Fui lo suficientemente lista para averiguarlo, Darien, ¿crees que no voy a saber guardar el secreto? Está en juego tu seguridad.

Le puse las manos en las mejillas.

—¿Qué significa esto?

Sonrió.

—Significa que ya no tendrás que decirme que tienes que ir a otra convención. Algunas de tus historias son realmente insultantes.

Volví a besarla, acariciando con ternura sus labios con los míos.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Ve a darle un beso a los niños y después tú y yo podemos celebrar los once años que llevamos demostrando a quienes no creían en nosotros que se equivocaban. ¿Qué te parece?

Le respondí con una amplia sonrisa y volví a mirar los papeles.

—¿Y estás segura de querer ayudar a arrestar a tu padre?

Serena frunció el ceño.

—Dijo un millón de veces que yo había acabado con él. Al menos, puedo concederle el privilegio de tener razón. Y los niños están más seguros así.

Dejé los papeles en la mesa de la entrada.

—Hablaremos de esto más tarde.

Avancé por el pasillo de la mano de Serena, que iba detrás de mí. La habitación de Selene era la que estaba más cerca, así que entré a hurtadillas y la besé en la mejilla, con cuidado de no despertarla; luego crucé el pasillo para ir al dormitorio de Helios. Seguía despierto, acostado en silencio.

—Hola, campeón —susurré.

—Hola, papá.

—Escuché que tuviste un día difícil. ¿Estás bien? —Asintió—. ¿Seguro?

—Steven Matese es un idiota.

—Tienes razón, pero seguro que podrías buscar una forma más adecuada de describirlo. —Helios puso la boca de medio lado—. Así que, le ganaste a mamá en el póquer hoy, ¿verdad?

Helios sonrió.

—Dos veces.

—No me contó esa parte —dije, volviéndome hacia Serena, cuya silueta curvilínea se recortaba en el umbral—. Me puedes dar la revancha mañana.

—Sí, señor.

—Te quiero, pequeño.

—Y yo a ti, papá.

Besé a mi hijo en la nariz y después seguí a su madre por el pasillo hasta nuestra habitación. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de retratos de familiares y escolares y de cuadros artísticos.

Serena estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, con nuestro tercer hijo en el vientre, vertiginosamente bella y feliz de verme, incluso después de enterarse de algo que llevaba ocultándole la mayor parte de nuestro matrimonio.

Nunca había estado enamorado antes de conocer a Serena y nadie había vuelto a interesarme desde entonces. Mi vida eran la mujer que tenía delante de mí y la familia que habíamos formado juntos.

Serena abrió la caja y me miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Siempre sabes qué regalarme. Es perfecto —dijo ella, acariciando con sus elegantes dedos las tres piedras natales vinculadas al nacimiento de nuestros hijos.

Se lo puso en la mano derecha y alargó el brazo para admirar su nuevo adorno.

—No tanto como el ascenso que conseguiré gracias a ti. Sabrán lo que hiciste y eso nos complicará la vida.

—Bueno, siempre nos pasa y siempre lo superamos —dijo ella con naturalidad.

Respiré hondo y cerré la puerta del dormitorio detrás de mí. Pese a que habíamos pasado una temporada en el infierno, al final habíamos encontrado el cielo. Quizás era más de lo que una pareja de pecadores se merecía, pero no iba a ser yo quien se quejara.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Creo que nadie se imaginó un epílogo como este ¿o sí?. Que Darien haya sido quien terminara con Sabio fue una gran sorpresa cuando lo leí por primera vez. Y ver cómo con Serena formaron una linda familia fue el punto final perfecto.**

**.**

**Les cuento que la siguiente adaptación de esta saga, que empezaré cualquier día de la próxima semana (yo les avisaré) se llama "Beautiful Wedding", y sí, detalla la boda de Darien y Serena en Las Vegas. Lo que no sé es si dejarle ese título o ponerle uno en español. ¿Qué me recomiendan? ¿Tienen alguna sugerencia?**

**Y paralelo a esta adaptación, publicaré otra historia "Sailor Moon: Mi versión del manga" un fic de mi amiga Leidy8231 que mezcla situaciones del manga, el anime y de su loca cabecita. Actualizaré todos los jueves. Mañana subiré el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo final y estoy segura que amarás este epílogo.**

**flor lucero: Jajajaja todas queremos un Darien. espero que te haya gustado en su faceta de papá.**

**.**

**Nos leemos mañana con el primer capítulo de "Sailor Moon: Mi versión del manga". Besos.**

**.**


End file.
